Give Me Clemency
by r0bstarfan13
Summary: Kory Anders lost her parents at a very young age, and blames herself for their death. In turn, she allows herself to be maliciously punished, thinking it will help her to find and recieve forgiveness, but when she falls for local playboy millionaire Richard Grayson, can he change her? Major Robstar, Minor Cybee, Bbrae, Spitfire. Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Clemency

Prologue:

"You're nothing."

 _Beat_

"You have no one."

 _Beat_

"You're a worthless whore."

 _Beat_

"Troq."

 _Beat_

The girl wailed as the pain from the final blow radiated through her body. She slumped off the edge of the bed and landed hard on the tile floor. Tears stung at her eyes before streaming down her cheeks, landing in drops below. Hearing his insults in her native language left her infuriated. Yet she did nothing, not even attempting to fight back, or shelter her battered body from his frenzied hits.

Her blood red hair spilled over her face, pooling onto the white tile beneath, contrasting with it eerily. She hurt everywhere, inside and out. _I am worthless. I am nothing._ She let out a slow, shaky breath and struggled against her swollen lids to open her eyes wider, tossing her hair over her shoulder and away from her face.

17\. He had beaten her 17 times, and she couldn't do anything about it. She wouldn't do anything about it. She was tired; both emotionally and physically drained. _I deserve it._

Subconsciously she felt her body tense at the sound of him coming near. He crouched down, flush against her naked back, and placed his gruff cheek against hers before turning to stare into her eyes. She immediately shivered at his intent gaze and tried to look away, but he grabbed her cheeks and held her face close.

His one evident eye was a startling steel grey in color, glazed over with hunger and lust. She moved her focus onto the black patch that covered the other and could see the very bottom of a faint jagged line.

Underneath the piece of fabric was a scar. What it was from, she had no idea, and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to know, and she didn't want to care. The idea that seeing the old wound would instill any feelings of sympathy for him made her feel sick; but she couldn't help it. She was weak.

His focus shifted from her eyes as he leaned back and ran his hand along the fresh welts along her back, inhaling deeply; satisfied as she hissed in pain. He smirked, watching her body writhe beneath him, stopping his hand just above her still covered bottom. He rested his head back down by hers, hand reaching further beneath the top of her pants, lips caressing her ear with each word he spoke.

"And one more for good luck, birthday girl."

His stale breath was hot against her neck, and smelled bitter with alcohol. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip until she tasted blood.

 _Beat_

All the air in her lungs collapsed out of her body in a single breath as the wooden stick hit her left side. She wheezed and cracked her eyes open to see him swiftly leave the room, dropping the weapon by the door. She felt like a fish out of water as she tried to force her lungs to take in air. They responded slowly as she moved into a sitting position, tucking her head in between her knees, breathing slowly. She wrapped her arms around her bare torso as she reached for her shirt that lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

She pulled it tentatively over her head, wincing as she lifted her arms above shoulder level. The thin material aggravated the tender flesh of her back. Grunting, she grimaced and pulled herself up onto her bed. She curled up into a ball in the middle, her hands folded up against the crook of her neck. Tears forced their way out of her tight shut eyes as she waited for the darkness to take her.

It wasn't the last time she would cry herself to sleep.

Chapter 1

17 year old Kory Anders struggled against the flow of people in the hallway, gradually making her way to her locker. They slammed their bodies into her as if she wasn't even there. It didn't bother her; or at least that's what she told herself.

One person in particular knocked into an especially sore spot on her side. She winced and gasped, immediately clutching her hand to the dark bruise she knew resided underneath her bulky cardigan.

"Sorry."

She turned her head just barely in time to see a flash of jet black hair weaving through the sea of bodies. She said nothing in return, as he was already long gone, but let a small smile tug at her lips. She knew exactly who that was, and just thinking about the fact that he had spoken to her made her heart flutter.

His name was Richard John Grayson, and he was Gotham cities famous playboy. Adoptive son of even bigger playboy Bruce Wayne, Richard was beautiful, and everyone wanted him. He had dated the majority of girls at Gotham High, and done even more of them. No one could turn him down; he was too gorgeous.

His pale skin contrasted greatly with his disheveled night-like hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall and toned with the limber frame of an athlete. He had a strong set jaw and a charming smile that would melt any girl like butter. She could only imagine the feeling of being wrapped up in his strong arms, or of feeling his warm calloused fingers dancing along her skin, melding her whole body into his lean form.

She felt her cheeks flush, startled by the thoughts she was having. She knew no guy would ever feel this way about her, let alone a guy like Richard.

It wasn't that her appearance was utterly repulsive, she was actually quite a beautiful girl, but she had herself locked away; built up strong walls to protect her from the people and their constant judgement.

Kory had moved to Gotham at the beginning of the school year from Jump city. She'd lived in Jump for seven years, having moved there when she was only eight years old from her home country of Tameran. Tameran was a small island located on the outside of the Bahamas, and for that reason her appearance differed greatly from that of her peers. Her deep crimson hair and alarming emerald eyes, all paired together with her warm caramel skin caused her to stick out like a sore thumb.

She knew several languages, and English not being her first left her with slightly bizarre speaking patterns; yet another thing that the vicious females would use to taunt her. Her first day at Gotham High had been full of plenty of guys calling after her, and most girls becoming green with envy. But Kory didn't like the attention.

Her lack in self-confidence had caused her to remain reclusive: sitting by herself in class, mostly skipping lunch to read in the library, opting to run on the track during gym rather than participate in the daily activity.

After her first couple of days in Gotham passed, and she had yet to respond to the invitations to parties or dates, people moved on. The guys decided she was a self-righteous prude, and the girls concluded she was a cocky bitch. No one pursued her after that; in attempts of either friendship or something more.

All accept one…

His name was Xavier Redd, or X as everyone called him, and he was your classic drug dealing no fucks given bad boy of the school. He, like Richard, had the luscious ebony hair that all the girls lusted after, except his was shaggier, as compared to Richard's whose was always styled in his signature spikes.

Xavier's eyes were an icy grey, always sparkling with the slick smirk that permanently dressed his lips. Xavier loved doing everything wrong, and he always wanted what he couldn't have.

And what he wanted was Kory.

He didn't at all desire a relationship with her; Xavier didn't date. He just wanted one thing; her innocence.

And as far as he cared, he would crawl through the depths of Hell if that meant he could be the one to _have_ Kory. To be the first one to massage all of her soft womanly curves like no one else had, to make her scream his name beneath him with pleasure…That's what he wanted.

Of course Kory was far too naive to realize the extent of his true intentions, but she brushed him off regardless, uninterested in having a relationship, especially with someone like him. Kory had more important things to focus on in her life.

She let out a sigh of frustration as her locker refused to open again.

"Oh X'hal." She muttered, worrying she would be late for class. She lifted her hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but froze when she felt someone else's cool touch against her cheek. She went to pull away but paused as Xavier lightly tugged on a tress of her hair, holding her still.

"Need some help cutie?" Xavier flirted, leaning coolly on his side against the locker next to hers. She made to move away again, but froze as he toyed with her hair between his fingers momentarily, before brushing it behind her ear.

"What's your combo?" He challenged, flicking his gaze to her lips before slowly dragging it back to her eyes.

"8-43-40" She replied, stepping back. She did not like how he looked at her. She almost felt as though he had the ability to see right through her clothes. She instinctually crossed her arms over her chest.

He smirked at her briefly, before turning his attention to her lock. He rotated the nob a couple of times, exhaled deeply, and stepped back, opening the door with him.

"Tada." He grinned.

"I thank you Xavier." Kory said, without sparing him a glance as she retrieved her books. She latched her locker shut and brushed passed him, walking swiftly to class.

Xavier stared at her from behind for a moment before he pressed forward and fell into step with her. "No problem cutie. How 'bout you thank me with a date?" He replied with a wink.

"Oh no Xavier, I do not think I would enjoy that right now."

She ceased her train of thought when she turned to see Xavier roll his eyes with a smirk.

"Whatever, maybe later. See you around Cutie." And with that he branched off down another hallway, leaving her on her own.

Kory hugged her books tighter against her form, using them to shield herself from the mass of bodies, most of which were much larger than her. Kory was tiny. She had a very willowy build and was incredibly light on her feet. Although she was a tall 5'9'', she had the tendency to slouch, caving in on herself to keep out of the way causing her to appear much shorter.

She reached her class and grasped the door knob firmly, preparing herself for the cruel words that awaited her inside. She hauled the door open and froze.

The room was empty; not even Madame Rouge sat at her desk. Kory glanced at the clock and realized it was 5 minutes before the warning bell would even ring. She took her seat at the front of the room, slouching over and placing her head on the desk. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Discussing Hamlet was the last thing she felt like doing, regardless of how much she loved the story.

Her chest ached with every breath she took, and the frigid January air from her morning walk to school hadn't helped at all. She looked up and realized the top of her cardigan had slipped off her shoulder. She pulled it up hastily, re-covering the purple mass of broken capillaries along her collar bone. She was so tired.

Kory placed her head back down and slowly began to drift off, thinking back to her life in Tameran; surrounded by her family and friends. Back to when she wasn't so lonely, and when people didn't call her a freak. It seemed like another lifetime.

Her rest was interrupted by the first bell as her peers began to trickle in. Most of them moved their chairs and grouped together, talking about their weekend plans. Kory just stared straight at the board, absently tapping her heel rapidly on the floor.

The seat to her right remained empty. No one had wanted to sit next to her yesterday, nobody wanted to sit next to her today. She sighed, lifting her head up and moving her hands to underneath her thighs, sitting on them; something she often did to keep from fidgeting too much.

The class was nearly full, only several seats remaining open. The teacher had yet to arrive and she glanced at the clock. One minute to seven, then six hours until it was time to go home.

Her gaze shifted to below the clock, landing on the door just as it opened, revealing the last students of the class and Kory's breath hitched. In walked in Richard Grayson and a few of his group; Victor Stone, Karen Beecher, and Rachel Roth. Following hopelessly behind were Kitten Moth, her boyfriend Fang Smith, and her best friend Chloe Zeg.

Victor Stone, nicknamed Vic, was a big guy with a big heart. He had deep mocha skin and bright brown eyes that were constantly glowing with laughter. He was the quarter back on the football team, and dating captain of the dance team, Karen Beecher.

Karen, often times known as Bee, was one of the most joyous girls you could ever meet; but she also had, as Victor would say, a spicy side. She was incredibly sassy and not afraid to speak her mind. One thing she was not afraid to express was her incredible love for Victor. They had been friends since 4th grade, and officially a couple since 6th. Some would call them crazy, and Richard was one of them, but there was no denying the love that they held for each other.

Karen had curly brown hair that she wore in two buns on either side of her head. She had light hazel eyes and a bright smile that captured Vic's heart.

Lastly, there was Rachel Roth. She really didn't have a nickname, aside from Rae, which her boyfriend Gar insisted on calling her, even against her constant complaints. Rachel was pale enough to give Snow White a run for her money, and had deep purple, shoulder length hair. Her eyes were actually a startling shade of periwinkle that she had been teased for nonstop as a child.

Her boyfriend Garfield Logan, or Gar, could be summed up in one word: a goofball. He was a short, thin boy with sandy blonde hair, deep green eyes and light freckles that scattered predominately across the bridge of his nose. It had taken him about two years to convince Rachel to finally let him take her out on a date. They had been together ever since; mostly happy.

Richard and his group proceeded on, trying their best to ignore the desperate guests that followed close behind.

Kitten and Chloe fawned over Richard, completely disregarding the presence of Fang and his watchful eye. Kory shifted her gaze down, praying to X'hal that Kitten and Chloe wouldn't notice her. Of course she wasn't that lucky.

She watched them eye the seats behind her hungrily. They sashayed over and sat down, Fang lugging behind them as Richard and his friends passed by on their way to the back of the class. Kory could feel Kitten and Chloe's eyes burning a hole in her head, and struggled to keep her attention on her lap.

"Hey Kory." Kitten hissed, flipping her platinum hair over her shoulder. "Haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. Hope everything's okay."

"Nothing happened, hmm?" Chloe chided in almost the same tone as Kitten.

Kory clenched her eyes shut, her hands forming fists as she tried to ignore them. Of course they knew. Everybody did. The school had been required to send out a letter to all the students alerting them of the death of last years beloved senior Koma Anders, and offering grief counseling to those who needed it. They knew she died, and yet they continued to taunt her. Had they no feelings?

Her questions were answered shortly as Kitten leaned towards her and scoffed. "Don't go playing the victim Kory. We all know your sister drove off some bridge to get the fuck away from you. I don't blame her; no idea why she didn't do it sooner." Her voice had risen several octaves and effectively captured the attention of the entire class.

Kory felt her face heat up, and she knew it must have been as red as her hair. She couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes as she staggered up out of her chair, dropping her Hamlet book in the process. She bent down to retrieve it and Kitten didn't hesitate to uncap her Starbucks drink and to pour it all over her.

The icy beverage ran through her hair and all down her face. It pooled into the crevices of her sweater, and slowly dripped to the floor around her. She stayed crouched as her tears ran freely down the bridge of her nose, joining the mixture of liquid on the ground.

The room was silent, sans Kitten and Chloe's sniggering, and Kory's pathetic sniffling. She wiped the mixture of chai and tears from her burning eyes and shuffled towards the door, leaving her things behind and wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She looked briefly towards the back of the room and found her eyes locked with Richard Grayson.

She felt vulnerable under his gaze. They were so incredibly blue, and she felt as though she wouldn't mind drowning in them. What struck her most about them was the faint hint of sadness they held. She almost felt like he might say something; that he might care…but the moment passed and his gaze shifted away to the board behind.

At that moment Madame Rouge walked in late to class and took in the sight. The sad wet girl continued on her way out. Kitten and Chloe staunched their giggles along with a few other students.

Madame Rouge peered at their guilty faces, and huffed turning towards the board and began to write about foils in Hamlet. She didn't care to get involved in whatever had just been going on before her arrival, and only hoped that the Ander's girl didn't go and jump off a bridge; _that_ she could get in trouble for.

The rest of the class pulled out their pens and notebooks and copied what Madame Rouge wrote, quietly whispering among themselves.

Dick in particular had trouble focusing on what was going on. He couldn't take his mind off that girl. She had looked him right in the eyes, and she looked so sad; so vulnerable.

He turned to face Bee, who was currently preoccupied with her loving boyfriend Vic, gently caressing his hand underneath the table as he whispered into her ear. "Hey Bee, did you know who that was?" Dick asked, trying not too seem too bothered by the previous events.

She turned to him, clenching Vic's hand tightly, her dark eyebrows deeply furrowed together. "Her names Kory Anders. Poor girl. I've only ever talked to her a couple times, mostly about physics homework, and she seemed sweet as anything; terribly shy though. She's kittens current chew toy."

"Anders..." Richard thought aloud. "Sounds familiar." He concluded, his voice softening as he was talking more so to himself now than anyone else.

"Well Kitten wasn't lying." Vic spoke up. "Her sister crashed her car off a bridge couple weeks ago. Police said it was a suicide."

"Oh yeah." Richard recognized hearing the story on the local news, even little tid-bits floating around school. "Koma Anders right? Senior last year?"

"Yeah, that's her. She was one royal..." Bee paused, inhaling deeply through her nose. "Knew how to make you feel pretty damn special though."

"Koma Anders was a conniving bitch, and everyone knew it." Rachel cut in, barely sparing them a glance as she continued to copy what Madame Rouge wrote on the board. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk as she turned to face Richard. "She was in a different guy's bed every week. Almost a bigger "playboy" than you, _Dick._

Vic guffawed, earning a sharp glare from Madame Rouge. Karen covered his mouth with her hand and smiled apologetically. Rouge squinted her eyes at them, and then returned to the board.

"You can work in groups of no more than three, and I'll approve of them next class." Madame Rouge spoke in her thick accent. "Oh, and please make sure nobody is left out, we don't need any drama over a Hamlet project. You can now get together and brainstorm." And with that she sat at her desk and pulled out a book.

"Okay, do you guys have any clue what this project is?" Bee groaned.

"No idea and I'm gonna worry about it later. But hey, you guys coming to my party Friday? Gonna be pretty sweet: alcohol, music, babes-" Vic blanched as Karen cleared her throat and lifted a brow to him.

"For Dick I mean! Ain't nobody got nothing on my Honey Bee." He said, nuzzling her neck.

Karen rolled her eyes and turned to face Rachel. "You go through this with Gar?" She inquired, stifling a giggle as Vic snorted against her skin.

"Gar may be an idiot, but he knows what I'd do to him if he ever did something stupid." She moved one of her pale slender fingers in a horizontal cutting motion across her pants zipper.

"Aye! You saying you threatened to cut off your boyfriends dick if he ever-"

"Yup." Rachel replied smugly. "And it works."

Dick and Vic exchanged uneasy looks, visibly paling as they moved their hands to protect their crotches. Karen laughed at their discomfort while Rachel smirked and turned back to her notes.

"Uhhhh so you guys commin' or what?" Vic asked, shaking his head in an attempt to get some very scary images out of his head.

"Of course I'll be there baby." Karen said, smooching his cheek.

Vic blushed and wrapped his arm tightly around her small waist. "Hey, how about you two?"

"I'll be there, but Gar's grounded for the weekend." She rolled her eyes. "He failed his calc. exam."

"Damn. Hey, what about you Dick? Wouldn't be much of a party without 'The Dick Grayson' there." Vic exclaimed, quoting his fingers to emphasize his name.

Dick huffed, exasperated. "Oh ha ha. Yeah I'll probably stop by. Bruce's away this weekend so I don't have too much going on." He ran his hand roughly through his hair, moving his spikes into further disarray that was anything but unattractive to the female population.

"Awesome man." Vic opened his mouth to say more, but hesitated. He raised his hands to cover Bee's ears and leaned across her, getting closer to Richard. "And remember what I said, plenty of hot babes, I mean really hot chicks, very into you." Vic whispered as Bee playfully swatted at his hands.

"I can still hear you Victor Stone!" She squealed as he tickled her sides and leaned away.

The bell eventually rang, signaling the end of the period as all the students filed out the door. Dick rubbed his hand over his eyes and down his face. He hoped Kitten wouldn't be there, not that Vic would invite her. She just had the tendency to show up on her own terms with Chloe and Fang.

Dick yawned and stumbled from his chair. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and made his way down the aisle of desks, grunting as he stumbled forward. He looked down to see a disregarded Hamlet book, remembering that Kory Anders had dropped it after she left the room. He picked it up and tucked it firmly under his arm as he proceeded to step carefully around the sticky spot on the floor. Maybe he would see her around the halls and could return it to her, ask if she was okay…

As much as the media liked to make him out to be a cold hearted playboy, he wasn't. Okay, he was definitely a playboy, but he wasn't heartless. He cared about his friends, his step-father and butler, and he cared enough about Kory to at least be sure she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 2

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited for it to really get going. But there are a couple of things that I figured you readers should know. First of all, I promise to NEVER leave a fanfiction unfinished. I have had my heart broken by far too many "to be continued" notes, only to find that they never were. I understand that feeling and so I never want to cause it. When it comes to my updates, I'm not sure how often they will be, only because I take a while to write, and I spend a super long time editing and revising. I just want to try to keep my writing as decent as possible. Second, I am a senior in high school, and I know I am not the best writer. One thing that I really struggle with is dialogue especially, so I apologize if my scenes with dialogue suck. I just hope they'll get better with time. And lastly, just a reminder, this fanfiction is rated M. There will be violence, adult content and swearing. If you are not comfortable with that, please don't read! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Kory could feel the wind mocking her; taunting and provoking relentlessly. The raw air burned the insides of her nose with each ragged, tear induced breath she took; and boy was it cold. It was the kind of cold that made the air feel lacking. As if it was too cold to supply your lungs with the oxygen needed. As if no matter how much of it you breathed, it was never enough, and suddenly you're without it, and you're dying; stuck in asphyxia. That's the kind of cold it was.

She tilted her head down, focusing on her feet to keep the dry breeze from burning her eyes and invoking further tears. Her bones felt stiff as she trudged on through the light dusting of snow that shaded the dirt road. She gingerly licked at her lips, starting at their coarse feel against her soft tongue. The dense snow continued to fall, right on the verge of turning from the beautiful, white flurry to a bitter, icy mix.

Kory was a grey girl. Her consistently bright, green eyes were doleful and faded with tears. Their surrounding skin was irritated, pink and patchy as if sunburned. She rubbed at them with her hands bunched into tight fists, causing the skin to grow further swollen, giving her eyes a smaller appearance, regardless of how big and earnest they commonly appeared. Her fiery red hair had lost its radiance, appearing dull and tangled. She raked her fingers through the sticky strands, struggling through the chai induced knots. The melted snow did nothing to help them along, and she only ended up with several broken strands of hair wrapped around her fingers.

She clenched her teeth, pushing her tongue to the roof of her mouth to keep her entire jaw from rattling with cold. She briefly wondered if perhaps school would be let out early due to the weather, but quickly dismissed the idea, given the fact that the snow had made the switch to rain that would quickly melt the remaining couple of inches dusted on the ground. Regardless, Kory was already halfway home.

After the incident with Kitten, she couldn't stay. She had shown up at the main office, a wet mess, and informed them she had to go home, rattling off excuses that her Uncle was very sick and she had a dentist appointment- it didn't really matter though. The school secretary could only stare after her as the trembling girl left swiftly through the front door.

Kory sneezed, flinching as pain coursed through her chest. She hunched over, hands gripping at her knees as she wheezed, each inhale causing a sharp pain in a different spot that she knew held a bruise, as if following a connect the dots picture.

She hated the pain that she associated with breathing; with living, but she knew it was all a part of her punishment. With each hit she took, each touch that violated her body, each self-loathing thought, she could feel as though perhaps they could grow closer to forgiving her. They could see how sorry she was, and the lengths she was willing to go to make it up to them. Maybe then she could stop feeling so guilty; she could stop being so alone.

Her breath rippled from between her lips in little white clouds as the bare trees shifted out of her line of site, and she neared a pristine, white house with a dark red door and a little picket fence. From the outside it looked as though it could hold a small family: a mother, father, two sisters, a brother- they would have a little dog too of course.

She imagined that the mother and father would have been high school sweethearts; that they adored each other more than anything else in the world- aside from their children of course. They could have made breakfast together, and gone to the beach or the playground... Sure the parents may have been very busy with work, leaving the children with trusted guardians often, but it was just to keep them safe. Of course the children couldn't understand that, especially the older sister who would take out her frustrations by wreaking havoc on the younger siblings when the parents were away. However none of it would have mattered because the whole family would have loved each other so so much.

It could have all been so perfect. So goddamn perfect if she hadn't of screwed it all up.

She choked back her tears, feeling her face crinkle as a feral sob erupted from the back of her throat.

Kory knew that the image was ultimately fabricated. She knew what the house really held. Beyond that perfect, white picket fence, behind that deep, red door was not a happy family. It wasn't even a family at all. In that house lived two monsters. One of them was predominant; he was big and scary and cruel. He broke the other one every night, shattered her to pieces. But the other monster was equally as terrifying, if not more so.

She not only let herself be broken, but also broke herself.

Kory fished her key out of the front pocket of her backpack and wiggled it into the lock on the door. It opened smoothly as she walked in through the threshold. She promptly proceeded to take off her shoes, and padded softly across the polished wood floor in only her socks.

He wasn't here yet, she figured that. He normally didn't get home until the early hours of morning, around one or two, and then would always be long gone before she even awoke to prepare for school at six thirty.

She made it to her room and set her backpack on the bed with her sneakers by the closet. Her first objective would be to take a shower and finally wash her now semi frozen hair. She grabbed one of her long nightgowns and brought it with her into the bathroom.

Kory stripped her sodden clothes off and threw them into the wash. She would tend to them later along with the rest of the load around the house. She did the laundry often and enjoyed doing so. She liked clean clothes, especially fresh out of the dryer when they were warm and smelled like rainforest. She felt like by washing the clothes, she temporarily could wash away the pain. As the stains washed out, so did the memories.

She turned the knob in the shower and then stared at her bare form in the full length mirror; poking and prodding at her bony physique. The marks he left on her were always in places that could easily be hidden with long sleeves and jeans. Sometimes the occasional turtle neck was required, but not too often, and for that she was grateful. She hated how suffocated- how trapped they had always made her feel.

Kory combed her fingers nimbly along each of her ribs once more before hopping into the scorching shower. The ache in her bones dulled, being replaced by a searing pain that danced over her skin with the drops of water from the showerhead above. She hissed through her teeth, but gradually became accustomed to the intensity. She then began to wash herself.

She spent extra time on her hair, lathering it with her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. She wasn't satisfied until it felt like liquid itself, streaming down her back; free of the syrupy chai and stubborn knots. As she massaged her scalp, she for a moment could feel someone else washing her hair.

 _The woman's touch was soft and light. She hummed gently as she poured the water from the bath that she had gathered in a cup down her fiery main. She felt a pair of lips press against the crown of her head firmly. "I love you, my darling Star." The voice crooned in her ear. The small girl's lips upturned as she continued playing with her dolls in the water, washing their hair as her mother did her own._

She was jolted from the memory when she heard a light thud. She poked her head out from behind the shower curtain and strained to hear anything further. Droplets of water ran down her nose, and her skin prickled with cold at the sudden absence of the scorching shower. She exhaled slowly and slipped back under the faucet, not hearing anything further.

Her skin had begun to turn a soft pink all over as she grabbed her loofa and scrubbed her body clean, being extra gentle around bruised areas. Kory rinsed off and breathed in deeply, taking in the intoxicating aroma. She didn't want to get out just yet, enjoying the calming affects the shower had on her. Instead she stooped down and settled her body against the cool porcelain curve of the tub; the water streaming down her back.

She didn't know how long she had drifted off. The water was still hot so it couldn't have been for too long. She groggily moved to rub her eyes when she heard a thud from within the house. She froze briefly before snapping her head towards the bathroom door.

She watched as the brass knob turned and the door flew open. Clutching the rim of the tub she stared at him with fearful eyes, tucking her legs up against her stomach.

He took a few steps into the bathroom and then stopped; turning to close the door, being sure it latched. Pivoting on his heels, he further approached the tub, kneeling down in front of Kory, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh Kory. My precious Star." He reached up to stroke her hair but she flinched away instinctively, only causing him to grab her wrist and bring her closer. "Now don't be like this troq. I rushed home from work after your school called saying you weren't feeling well." His hands slithered up her arm to caress the back of her neck.

Kory looked away and struggled weakly against his grip. He rubbed his hands around to the front of her throat, squeezing gently before he continued to run them down her body, over the swell of her breast and resting them in fists along the sides of her midsection, leaning over the tub. He moved them in circular motions roughly, occasionally grazing a bruise, making her twitch. His hot mouth hovered over her neck before he bit down on it, grunting as he applied more pressure. Kory watched through her glassy eyes as he shifted to settle in the tub with her. The feel of his body on hers left goosebumps on her skin; it didn't feel good.

The look in his eyes felt even worse. He was completely sober; 100% conscious of everything he was doing to her. He rarely drank before violating her, never enough to make him unaware of what he was doing. The idea sickened her. He liked to see the pain and fear coursing through her veins. He was a monster.

And suddenly she wasn't there. She couldn't feel him forcing himself on her anymore; couldn't hear his vulgar words in her ear. She wasn't scared anymore- at least not of him.

 _Her name was being called and she saw a bright flashing light…She couldn't focus on what was going on. A siren blared as she was surrounded by people; many of whom seemed familiar, yet she couldn't place them. But they were all so close. She was trapped._

 _A hand grasped her bicep tightly, wrenching her arm back and forth. "Where are they? Why aren't they with you?!" The voice grew more panicked and screamed at her. Squeezing their hand tighter and clenching at her skin. "They went in after you! Where are they?!"_

 _Kory was pushed down, landing on her back with an "Oof". She kept looking around, moving her eyes back and forth rapidly. "Who?" She whispered. "Where are who?"_

 _There was a sound of a loud explosion as the ceiling shifted and dirt fell to them. And then silence. It didn't last long however as it was cut by an ear-piercing scream._

She finally recognized that the screaming was coming from her, but everything was dark and fuzzy. She was being held down, wrists strained above her head, a body twice her size detaining her. Her arms were flailing, her head thrashing back and knocking against the tub.

She sputtered as hair wrapped itself around her face, snaking its way into her mouth. She tried to sit up, clawing at her face to remove the tangles of hair but to no avail. Instead she received a powerful hit to her mouth, and felt a warm liquid seeping down her chin.

That brought her back. She lifted her finger up to her lip and poked it gingerly, before finally locking eyes with him. His lips went straight across in a frown and his eye was cold and angry. "Rutha." He uttered, his voice steely. "What would they think?" He stood and proceeded to the door. Without looking back, his voice was nonchalant as it reverberated off the stone walls. "And don't come home early again." With that he left.

Kory held her head tight in her hands as it pounded, feeling as though her brain was just trying to escape. It was as if her thoughts were too much at the moment.

She trembled, realizing that the water coming out of the shower head was now icy. Reaching forward she turned the knob and it ceased to a steady drip. Dragging herself out of the tub and pulling on the nightgown, she couldn't help but notice how soft and pure it felt against her damaged skin. She held the front shut, feeling too weak to do the buttons. "Rutha." She whispered. "X'hal I am weak."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick ignored the lustful stares that followed him down the hallway. Upon entering the cafeteria, most would be overwhelmed by the massive amount of people: laughing, cursing, throwing things, but Dick was not in the slightest.

He spotted his table along with his group of friends on the far side of the room. As he strode over he would flash his charming smile towards his peers or throw his signature two finger salute. His table was definitely one of the loudest of them all. He couldn't help but laugh along with them, even having missed the joke, as he took his seat in between his best friend Wally and Rachel.

Wally West, also known as "The Fastest Boy Alive" had bright orange hair that sat spiked straight up on his head, and light blue, nearly grey, eyes that paired nicely with his pale complexion and freckles. Like Dick, Wally's dad was also a socialite. He had met Dick when they were only eight years old and both forced to one of Bruce's dinner parties. They had been best friends ever since.

He was currently in a heated argument with Roy Harper, more or less a friend of the group. Roy had the bright orange hair, like Wally, but his eyes were a soft amber, almost golden. Although not having admitted it out right, Roy had made it a personal mission to sleep with more girls than Dick.

Wally turned away from Roy as soon as he slid into his seat. "Hey Dicky boy!" He shouted, clenching his hands on Dick's shoulders and jerking him around a bit. "Come on now, tell this smart ass that Sarah T. would be way better in bed than Sarah B."

"No way Wally." Roy groaned, exasperated. "Sarah B. let me do her in the hot tub, and let me tell you, they may be fake, but they feel _so_ real."

"But you really can't say that without having been with Sarah T. too, cause I've heard she-"

"Can you both shut the hell up? I'm trying to learn calculus!" Gar cried, leaning his head on his hand while beating his pencil on the table with the other.

"And I'm trying to teach him." Rachel huffed, looking even more frustrated than Garfield. She glanced down at his worksheet, snatching his pencil and erasing his work from questions 2-5.

"Aw damn Rae. I'm never gonna get any of this shit. And what do I even need it for? I doubt I'll need to know how to find derivatives if I'm a going to be a Humane Educator."

"We get that Gar, but you need to be able to do it if you want to graduate." Richard stated as he unwrapped his sandwich. "Why don't you just sign up for a tutor from the school? I bet there's someone that can teach you."

"Yeah Gar! Maybe your parents'll be all proud of you, and let you come Friday." Vic exclaimed, determinedly punching his fist into his open hand.

Gar looked around uneasily, not liking the sound of the extra work he'd have to put in. He groaned as Rachel placed her cool hand into his.

"Come on Gar. Don't you want to graduate with your girlfriend?"

He huffed and stood, his chair sliding back before grumpily making his way to the office to find out about getting a tutor.

"Damn Rae, you've got that boy whipped." Wally said, eyes wide with awe.

"Don't call me Rae." She muttered before rising to throw out her leftovers.

"But Gar did!" Wally whined.

Rachel turned her head over her shoulder and called "Yeah, but I like him."

The boys cracked up at Wally's hurt expression.

Wally shifted in his seat. "So Dick, you have a date for Vic's yet?"

Dick rolled his eyes, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "No, not yet. Was thinking about going solo and hooking up with someone there; especially since Vic can't stop talking about all the babes that'll be there." He smirked and wiggled his eye brows at Wally.

They heard Karen growl before the sound of metal scraping along the floor as she stood up and walked towards the library.

"No Honey Bee! You know I was just playin with them! You're my world baby!" Vic shouted after his severely pissed off girlfriend. He plopped back down in his seat and turned his attention back towards Wally and Dick. "Come on man, I just got out of the dog house, and there you go, throwing me right back in!" He rubbed his eyes with the base of his hands.

"Sorry man, but it's just Bee." Wally shrugged.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's just Bee?'" Vic sneered.

"You know she'll get over it because she just loves you so very much." Wally said mockingly while fluttering his eyelashes and raising his voice to a more feminine timbre. Vic narrowed his eyes at him briefly before returning his attention to his bacon burger.

"Damn Wally. You really turn into an ass when you go more than a week without sex, don't ya?" Roy said snidely as he wiped his face with a napkin and snickered.

"Actually it's been more like three, thank you very much. And it's not my fault I don't live up to most girls 'Dick Grayson' standards. Guess I'm not a big enough douche bag- I'll work on that." Wally rebuked.

"Jesus Wally. Either go get some, or buy yourself a couple of socks and some lotion. You're acting like you're on your man period or something." Dick grumbled.

Wally lifted his chin and sniffed, sticking out his bottom lip. "I don't have to take this kind of verbal abuse. If you guys are gonna treat me like-" He hesitated as a blonde girl walked by, his eyes following her every movement. "On second thought, I'll take your advice Dick. See you guys later." And he was gone in a flash. Roy and Dick could only stare after him in awe at the sudden mood change.

Wally's spot was quickly replaced by a seriously miffed Garfield.

Dick turned his attention from Wally in the far off distance, and over to Gar. "So did you get yourself a tutor?"

He huffed deeply. "Yup, set up an appointment and everything, during MY study hall tomorrow. Now I can't use my senior release and instead of going home early, I'll be stuck in the goddamn library with a goddamn tutor doing goddamn calculus. Goddammit!" He shouted, slamming his head on the table. The cool, flat material seemed to slightly calm him down. "And you guys'll never believe who my tutor is! Kory Anders! That girl whose sister killed herself just a couple of weeks ago! She's so depressing and there's no way she'll laugh at my jokes."

Dick's eyes widened at hearing the name. He felt incredibly sorry for the girl. She didn't seem to have many friends and she just lost her sister. Thankfully, Vic was apparently thinking the same thing.

"Hey man, lay off the girl. She seems like she's gone through a lot. You should've seen what Kitten did to her today in English."

Gar faltered. "Hey guys, I mean, I didn't mean too, I just don't want to offend her and you guys know how I am, but she isn't used to it…I'll be nice tomorrow. Use some of my Logan charm to cheer her up a little." He smiled warmly.

Dick patted his chest, remembering the small book that resided within his jacket pocket. He handed it to Gar. "Can you give this to Kory for me? She actually left it in class this morning. Didn't want it to get lost or something."

Gar reached forward and tightly grabbed the book. The cover felt tacky and some of the pages were crinkled, damaged from the spill.

"Yeah no problem man. I'll make sure she gets it." Dick smiled before taking another bite of his sandwich. Gar shifted his attention back to Vic. "But hey, on a lighter note, I might be able to come on Friday. Parents'll probably be proud of me for taking initiative."

"Well alright man, sounds good. Now I'm gonna have to go and make sure Karen's still coming. See y'all later." Vic headed off, leaving Roy, Gar, and Dick.

"So Grayson, you got Kory's book for her? What a gentleman. You tryna fuck her?" Roy asked, leaning over with an eyebrow raised. He ignored the disgusted look on Dick's face. "I gotta admit, she's not your usual type: a little conservative, very quiet, but that accent could be sexy as hell, especially when she's moani-."

"Lay off Roy. I was just being nice." Dick spat, feeling uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. He stood up, deciding to head to his locker. "See you guys around." Turning his full attention to back to Roy, he sneered, "And don't let me hear you fucking talking about that girl like that again." Dick grabbed his garbage and stormed off, leaving Roy dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 3

 **Author's note: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to the people who have left reviews. I really appreciate it and am glad you are enjoying the story. I'm really excited for the plot to get going, and of course, for the romance to start! And I'm sorry I'm being so mean to Kory, but sad Kory= overprotective Richard, and who doesn't love that? ;) But this chapter is a little nicer to her**

 **Update: Just read some more reviews I received and realized how big of a doof I am. I totally forgot to even say who the "abuser" is! It is somewhat implied with the eye-patch and scar, if you know more about the character outside of the cartoon, but if you don't you would be lost. And I can't even figure out how to update the chapter to add in who "he" is. I deeply apologize and will try to get his name to come out naturally somehow in this chapter. Sorry for all the confusion!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Carrie (took a little idea/dialogue from it)**

Kory swore the clock was stuck; that she had actually been sitting in the same exact seat in the school library for hours and hours, frozen in time while everyone else around her lived on as if nothing was the matter. She didn't even feel like she was fully there, and maybe she wasn't.

She ran her tongue along the split in her lip; gently grazing it with her teeth. Her eyes closed at the memories from the previous day. She shuddered and began drumming her fingers along the smooth surface of the table, glancing at her phone. It read 12:50 in white blocky letters. The period had started a little over 10 minutes ago. Maybe he had found another tutor. Kory groaned, laying her cheek on the smooth table top. She really could have used the money.

Although the library was supposed to be silent, the room was a-flood with soft whispers and suppressed giggles. Eraser caps flew through the air like jets, and chip bags were ripped open as discreetly as possible before being ravished through. Kory sighed again, deciding to give him another 5 minutes before leaving.

She riffled through her bag, searching for a pack of gum. Her mouth was feeling incredibly dry, and she figured the last thing she needed was bad breath while trying to tutor someone. She unwrapped the small piece before popping it into her mouth, reveling at the icy feeling that it left. Fumbling to re-shut the purse she froze as someone approach the table.

She quickly shut her bag and plopped it back down to the floor. She poked her head up to look at the short boy standing across the table from her.

"Uh, hi." He looked down at her and grinned sheepishly. "My names Garfield Logan." He reached his hand out to her. She looked at it curiously, unsure of what to do for the slightest moment before recognizing the strange American custom. She then grabbed it with her own hand and shook firmly. She couldn't remember the last time she had been obligated to participate in the act of shaking hands, especially with a young person as herself. Feeling uncomfortable with the way Garfield was looking so closely at her, she retracted her hand, wiping it along her jeans, realizing how sweaty they were. "You're Kory Anders right? I think you're supposed to tutor me in calc?"

"Oh, um, of course Garfield." Kory cleared her throat, trying to get her voice to stop sounding so meek. "Greetings. You may take a seat and we may begin." She offered a timid smile as he pulled out a chair and sat, eyes never leaving her. However, there was something very different about the way he stared at her, compared to someone like Xavier. With Xavier, she would feel uncomfortable and exposed. With Garfield… she felt uncomfortable still, but that was just because she didn't like when anyone took special notice of her, but she also felt a bit touched. He wasn't looking at her with disgust, or undressing her with his eyes. He was simply looking at her like she was a person, and like she deserved to be treated as such. Her smile grew a tad wider, and a great deal more genuine.

Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she flipped through her notebook, occasionally eyeing the peculiar boy. Finding a blank page, she scribbled the date at the top and turned her full attention back to Garfield. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You don't talk much, do you Kory?"

"I mostly do the keeping to myself, yes. It is...easier that way." A look of sadness flashed in her eyes. She looked back to her table. "So what do you require my assistance for? We are currently working on the anti-deri-"

"Woah there, slow down dude. We have all period to do math. First, I have a joke for you. Ready?"

"I-yes?" Kory was confused, yet amused by his odd behavior.

"Why did the tomato blush? Because he saw the salad dressing!"

Kory stared ogled at him, replaying what he had said over in her head. She beamed at him and giggled. "Oh, I understand!" She chirped, staunching her giggles by bringing her hand to her lips. "The salad dressing is what it is called, but it sounds as though the salad was naked, and caught dressing!" More giggles cascaded from her mouth.

Garfield was in awe. No one ever laughed at his jokes, and they were definitely way more fun to tell when someone appreciated them. He chuckled. "If you liked that, you'll love this one. What do you call it when Batman skips church? Christian Bale!" Gar guffawed, smacking his hand on the table. He looked to Kory for her approval. She stared back blankly. "Get it? Cause Christian Bale played Batman?"

"Oh. I am not sure what 'The Batman' is." She smirked regardless and let out a breathy laugh. He knew she still didn't get it, but she at least made an effort to make sure he didn't feel bad. The girl seemed perfectly sweet. "Is it some grotesque consolidation of both man and bat? Or it is simply a bat who is personifi-"

Gar peered at her slack-jawed, losing focus on what she was saying, especially considering he didn't understand half of the words she was using. He realized that Kory was gazing at him expectantly, her eyes full of wonderment. Shit, he had no idea what she'd just said.

"Wait. You don't know who Batman is? Man! Didn't you watch cartoons as a kid? Or at least go to see the movies? They're pretty kick-ass."

"Oh no…My guardian does not like for me to watch television." Her bright green eyes flashed docile. "Might we get back to tutoring please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just thought if you were going to be tutoring me we should know a little about each other. Like…what's your favorite color?"

"The color purple pleases me. And you? What is your preference Garfield?"

"Green. Where are you from? You talk kinda funny."

"Oh, I apologize." A frown tugged at her lips. "English is difficult for me. I am originally from the country of Tameran."

"Huh. I've never really seen you outside of school. Not at any parties or dances or anything. Is that why? Are people from Tameran super strict, so your parents don't let you go out?"

"I do not go to parties because the people here do not like me." Her gaze was transfixed on the sheet of paper. She fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably.

"Hey, Kory. I like you. You laugh at my jokes; none of my friends do that, not even my girlfriend. And you're teaching me calculus, which I can tell you now, it's not going to be easy."

She giggled at that.

"Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow? I bet they'd like you too."

"Oh no, I would not wish to interfere. And I do not believe that it is too good to be seen with me on your own accord."

"Damn Kory, do you really think we're all that shallow? I promise, we're really not that bad."

Kory's cheeks turned a bright red as she became flustered. "Oh no Garfield. I did not mean to offend, it is just, nobody…everybody liked my sister very much, and nobody has ever been truly kind to me. I simply assumed it was because I was not as good as her."

Gar looked at Kory sympathetically. Koma had been a big time stoner. She would do drugs, cut class, and didn't really seem to give a shit about anything. But people had loved her for it, her carefree, take it day by day attitude was attractive to a lot of people, and she always had a friend. The rumor was she never stayed at the same house two nights in a row, and she was never at home.

You would think that Kory would have been generally liked too, or at least noticed, but she wasn't. After everyone got over her gorgeous face, she lost the attention, and never got it back; partly due to her quiet nature, and partly for the way she always dressed so conservatively.

"Hey, Kory, no offense, but I kinda like you a lot more than Koma. Oh, and hey-" Gar reached into his backpack and pulled out the small book of Hamlet. "Here. Richard Grayson asked me to give this to you. He saw you dropped it the other day and asked me to get it to you." He slid the book across the table top.

Kory simply stared at the book for a few moments, her heart welling up. It was such a simple gesture, yet it warmed her heart; especially from someone like Richard Grayson. She reached forward and took the book. She let her hand slowly caress the cover, grimacing at the sticky texture. She smiled again, nonetheless. "You must thank Richard for me."

"How 'bout you thank him tomorrow yourself, at lunch. Sit with us Kory. My friends really wouldn't mind, they'd actually probably like you."

Kory looked down, cradling book in her lap. "I shall think about it Garfield. May we now commence with the calculus? I feel as though we acquainted enough."

"Yeah yeah, sure", Gar said, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner, "but first, brain food." He then proceeded to pull out several bags of lays and an assortment of candy bars from his back pack. "You want cheese curls or Doritos?"

She hummed and brought a finger to her chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "I would like to try the curly cheese, friend Gar."

He chortled at her phrasing, but slid the bag of chips across the table nonetheless. He watched in curiosity as Kory ripped it open and hesitantly stuck her whole hand in the bag. She swished it around, before choosing one chip, and pulling it out tenderly. She examined it carefully, twisting it around underneath the light. She gently poked it with her tongue and a smile immediately spread onto her lips. Without thinking, Kory stuck the entire chip in her mouth and chewed carefully, savoring the taste as her eyes developed a sheen of delight. She took several more from the bag and popped them into her mouth.

However, Kory's extreme fascination over the newfound junk food was short lived, interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She retracted both of her hands from the bag and glanced down at them disapprovingly, finding them covered in the bright orange dust.

Gar spared her a sympathetic look as she began to suckle on her fingers, trying to rid them of the cheesy mess and reached the phone for her. He read the name off the screen, but couldn't tell how important the call was. "Hey Kory, who's Slade Wilson?"

Her face immediately drained of all color as she resorted to frantically wiping her messy fingers on the skirt of her dress as she reached for the phone. Once she had it firmly in her grasp, she took a deep breath before sliding her finger along the screen to answer it, but not without softly answering Gar's inquiry. "He is my guardian." And then she was up, walking away from the table with the phone pressed taughtly against her ear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bulk of the students had congregated towards the front of the classroom. Every single pair of eyes were glued to the digital clock on the wall. It read 10:58, and Madame Rouge still hadn't shown up. School policy states that if the teacher doesn't show up before the first 15 minutes of class, the students can leave.

There was a series of whoops and hollers as the time switched to 10:59. Only one more minute, and they could leave. The whole class collectively held their breath as the seconds ticked down. Not a single person in the room could keep the silly grins off their faces, or the giddy whispers from passing their lips.

Kory, although she remained in her seat, also felt the eager butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. She shut her eyes momentarily, thinking about all the things she would have to do once home, and how nice it would be to have extra time to do them. Her thoughts were interrupted however, as the mood in the room completely shifted. It was silent, aside from the irked mumble of "Well shit", from non-other than Victor Stone.

Her eyes snapped open just in time to see the class room door shut, as a stout man with silvery grey hair walked up to the board, and grabbed a marker to write his name.

There was a collective sigh heard throughout the room as the clock seemed to mockingly, _finally_ switch to 11:00. The student's attention returned from the clock, to the brawny man that stood at the head of the room. He placed the marker down once he was done writing, and stepped back.

"Hello class, Madame Rouge couldn't make it today, so I'll be filling in for her. My name is Major Valyor, and I was told to let you all know that the project you guys have been working on has been put on hold until she is able to return. Today, you guys have it pretty easy. Just gonna be writing some poetry, and sharing at the end of the period. So…get started. Any questions, I'll be here." He chuckled to himself as he plopped down into Madame Rouge's chair, rolling back and forth gently. "I don't know much about poetry, but hey, how hard can it be?"

Kory's lips tugged into a small smile. She smoothed a sheet of lined paper down on her desk and began to write. She enjoyed writing and did it often, but only for herself. It was personal and sometimes told stories of her present, her past…nobody else needed to hear about it.

"So, why do we have to call you Major, Major?" Fang called out, biting a pencil between his teeth, a sneering smirk on his lips.

Major Valyor leaned forward onto the desk, playing with the different relics that cluttered the surface. "Well sport, because I served these great states as a Major in the air force. Had my own plane and everything. I was the man in charge of the bombs. I decided when, where, and why to drop them." He spoke lightly, as though it was nothing.

"Well shit, cool." Fang breathed, the pencil leaving his mouth, and for the first time that year, he looked interested in what was going on in the classroom. The rest of the class looked on at Major Valyor in admiration, apart from Kory, whose expression seemed wearied, nauseated by his words.

"That's so sick. What's it like flying your own plane, I mean, it must feel unlike anything else." Victor called from the back of the room. His eyes were wide as saucers, in awe at Valyor's experience.

"Have you saved any lives Major?" Kitten inquired, astonished at the idea of his "heroics".

"Well technically I've saved all your lives, and more than once too. But come on kids, I can tell you the stories some other time. For now, you guys better get to writing, and I'm talking to you, Spike." He gestured to Richard who had his head down as his fingers tapped rapidly against his phone.

Richard obeyed aloofly; eyeing him suspiciously, unimpressed by his air of heroism. Valyor however, mistook the boy's skepticism for admiration. He gave him an assuring smirk.

He gazed over to Kory, and his smile washed off his face. She looked back at him, her eyes glowing as if they were on fire. He squinted at her, running his tongue along his teeth. "Do we have a problem miss…" He paused to glance down at the seating chart. "Anders?"

Her face immediately flushed red as she puckered her lips. "No major, I did not mean to give you that impression." Her eyes bore into her desk.

"Really, because you were glaring some pretty sharp daggers at me."

"I apologize." She looked up to meet his stony gaze. "I simply do not think it is impressive to murder thousands of innocent lives."

He cocked an eyebrow and seemed to his through his teeth. "Whether they are innocent or not isn't the point." His voice rose in volume. Everybody watched him, apprehensive with the sudden change of tone. It seemed like he had more to say, but he swiftly clenched his jaw shut and huffed through his nose. "Everybody just get back to work. We'll start sharing in about half an hour."

Dick was fuming, hands clenched into tight fists, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his palms. This guy really thought he was hot shit; and he chose to pick on Kory no less. Over the past couple of days, ever since he had discovered what had happened to her sister, Dick had developed the incredible need to protect her. He knew the pain of losing a sibling; it fucking sucked. But the idea of having people treat it like it was nothing, or even making jokes about it…he couldn't imagine.

On top of all that, according to Gar's play-by-play from his tutoring session yesterday, she was one of the sweetest girls you could ever meet. He wouldn't just sit by and let people treat her like nothing. He had made up his mind; he would do everything he could in order to make her feel safe.

Rachel noticed Dick's expression, and having experienced his inability to control his anger before, she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Dick, you alright?"

"Peachy." He seethed shortly. He then attempted to write.

Kory stared down at her now nearly finished poem. Her paper was anything but neat, a disarray of lines and squiggles crossing out words here and moving them there. She wasn't completely happy with it, but it was only a first draft. She heard a soft giggle and looked towards the back of the room. She watched as Karen bopped Vic on the nose with her pen. She then continued to write as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to his own poem.

Next to them was Dick, scowling straight ahead, tapping the top of his pen ferociously. The sound was perpetual and lulling. She didn't even notice as a delicate smile graced her lips. She exhaled deeply through her nose, and then she realized he was looking at her. She whipped around to face forward. He had totally caught her staring at him.

Kory placed her head heavily into her hands, glaring at her desk in embarrassment. She only looked up when she heard Major Valyor clear his throat. "Alright kids," he began, "We're going to start sharing now. Any volunteers?"

To no one's surprise, Kitten raised her hand eagerly, a smirk carved on her lips. Valyor completely ignored her, and probed the other student's uninterested faces instead. He stopped at Kory's. "Why Miss Anders, you had so much to say earlier. Wouldn't you like to share your poem?"

Kory cleared her throat gently as she let out a shaky breath. "I would rather not please." She waited timidly for his reply. When she received none, she looked up hesitantly.

Valyor simply continued to stare at her. After an uncomfortable moment of silence passed, he rubbed his hand along his finely shaved stubble that decorated his chin. "I don't believe it was a question Miss Anders. On with it now."

Kory sat dismayed, unsure of what to do. She nibbled at her lip anxiously.

"Any day now."

An airy snigger sounded behind her, from non-other than Kitten and Chloe. She felt the eyes of everyone on her, egging her on with knowing smiles on their faces. Kory couldn't speak aloud in front of the class. The panic would eat her from the inside out, as her face would deteriorate and she wouldn't be able to catch a breath, becoming reduced to short choppy gasps until she would feel as though she might either pass out, or become ill.

She exhaled profoundly and began to read, but was promptly interrupted by Major Valyor clearing his throat, and gesturing towards the front of the room. Her eyes opened even wider, if possible. She sharply inhaled. "Please, Major, I cannot-"

"We don't have all class Miss Anders."

Kory moped her way to the front of the class, eyes nailed to the floor as she wrung her hands while holding the poem, crumpling it, and then straightening it out before turning to face the class.

She looked at their eyes; their eyes, florid with cruelty and laughter. She looked back down and focused on the words. She focused on the feelings; sadness, helplessness, cruelty. With a sudden burst of confidence, she began to read, ignoring the slight tremors in her voice.

"It's like when you have a long day,

and you fall asleep instantaneously;

as soon as your head hits the pillow.

And then you sleep all night;

you don't even wake to toss and turn like every other.

Then you're up the next morning,

mummified in your blanket's,

trapped underneath drowning in warmth.

You may get one arm out, or a foot, and the cold is such a relief,

you just need to breathe it in.

But you're already tangled too much, and you can't get out

and that warmth is suffocating you

and your hairs in your mouth and

your lungs are closing…

That's what it's like to drown.

Except you can't simply flip the covers off,

and your lungs will burn,

and you feel so full of water like you're a

sponge just absorbing it all and

you're struggling, reaching to flip off that blanket,

but there isn't one.

There's just endless water that you can't move as a whole,

but drip,

by drip,

by drip.

It doesn't do anything; it doesn't draw you any closer to death,

or surviving.

It's just as if you're stuck in between, and time is

stopped.

You can't feel,

you can't even think because all you can focus on

is the burning.

And as you're sinking to the bottom, the last stray bubbles tickling your nose,

and the white hum of the filter lulls on.

And you're calm,

and your still,

and your still forever."

She looked up meekly, and felt assaulted by their eyes; judging. And that's all they did. She went back to wringing her hands, the crinkling of the paper breaking the silence. Major Valyor stood up and strode towards Kory, his hands firmly in his pockets. "I'm going to be honest here when I saw that was pretty damn weird. Wow. But I guess poetry's an acquired talent."

Kory rattled under his intimidating gaze, feeling as if he was picking her apart piece by piece.

"Nice attempt, Miss Anders." He seemed to hiss her name.

Kory's neck heated up, incredibly hurt by his words. She would have given anything to just disappear at that moment. Disappear and _never_ come back. She was hyper aware of everyone's cool gazes on her as she went to return to her seat, the enervated paper crinkling further with each step.

"Asshole."

She stopped abruptly and turned upon hearing the deep voice that broke through the reticence of the room.

"What'd you say, Spike?" Valyor had an inquisitive look etched upon his square face.

Dick huffed shortly through his pinched lips. "I called you an asshole. Besides," His voice took on a tender tone, "I thought Kory's poem was awesome." He turned towards her, offering a gentle grin.

She just about melted into a puddle on the floor. The way his eyes had twinkled, and his teeth seemed to sparkle at her…His expression was so warm, so inviting, so sexy. Her lips quirked upwards before she could even think about it as her cheeks blushed a rosy pink and she wondered back over to her seat, the heels of her converse padding along the floor.

The room was filled with a series of "Oooh's", interrupted only when Kitten's shrill voice sounded.

"What are you defending her for Dickie-poo? Her poem wasn't even that good."

"Maybe because she's not a bitch like you, Kitten." He retorted, eyes still locked on Kory.

She felt her face blazing. Her eyebrows were upturned in shock with her mouth left ajar. Her lips quivered, itching to speak. She wanted to thank him: for her book, for being the first person to care enough to look her in the eyes, for sticking up for her- but all she could do was gawk at him, like an idiot, breathing shakily through her mouth.

The moment was ruined by Valyor's gruff voice. "Well Grayson, I hope you'll learn that sometimes it's best to just keep your mouth shut with a trip to the principal office. Now."

He finally turned his attention back to Valyor. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes cockily. "Gladly, Major." He gave his salute, and strode out of the room, without looking back.

 **Authors note: I'd just like to apologize if this chapter is lacking. It had a lot of dialogue, and I really struggle with it. Also, I'm sorry if having the substitute called Major Valyor, instead of Mr. Valyor was weird. At my school, we have sub who we refer to as Major, so I figured it was a normal thing to do, but maybe it isn't. And finally, the "poem", yikes. It was actually just a short story that I wrote last year…I really can't write poetry, so just pretend Kory's poem was great. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless, and the next one should hopefully get more interesting! And if you guys could suggest some good Robstar fanfics, I'm always looking for some, even if it's your own! I love it all:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. Here I was, hoping to get this up a week ago, but I'm still so slow at writing. I know that there are plenty of people on fanfiction who can upload much longer chapters much more often than me, and I want to be able to do that, but the problem is I still enjoy reading fanfiction much more than writing…but I'm working on it!**

 **Sorry if this chapters a little boring, but shit's about to go down in the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

"Wait, so you're telling me you cussed out the sub, was sent to the principal, and got away with it scotch free?" Wally inquired in between bites of his pizza, eyebrows quirked.

Dick shrugged, taking a swig of his soda. "It was really nothing. Not a bi-"

"You called Major Valyor an asshole. It's something Dick." Rachel's flat tone interrupted.

Gar wobbled, tipping his chair back and lifting his hand hesitantly from the table, struggling to balance. "Damn. I always miss the good stuff in all you guys' smart ass classes."

Rachel placed a hand on Gar's knee with a sweet smile. It turned into a frown as she abruptly pressed it downward, causing the chair to lurch forward, and both front legs to slam back on the ground. "Can you ever sit still?"

"Scared I'm gonna fall backwards Rae Rae?" He replied with a confident grin.

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "I can deal with Rae, but don't push it with Rae Rae. And yes."

His grin widened as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. "Sure thing mama."

Rachel looked as though she might slap him, having never been a fan of publicly displaying affection, but she instead snuggled her face against his shoulder.

"Oh god, get a room would ya?"

Gar shot Wally a cold glance as Rachel retreated and looked down to her lap, a whisper of blush dusting her cheeks. He reached for her hand, interlocking their fingers. "Come on Rae, let's go to the library." Gar coaxed gently in her ear. "I can check out the comics, and you can look at some real books." He pulled her up and she followed behind with a coy smirk.

Dick chuckled, not used to seeing Rachel embarrassed…or particularly affectionate. He looked across the cafeteria to the walls of windows. It was warm for January, and drizzling slightly. He liked the rain, all the grey, it was easy to look at. He found it soothing; steady. The little bit of snow on the ground from the previous day had been reduced to a slushy mess. He was secretly thankful that Bruce had made him take the car to school. Riding the bike home would have been a disaster. His thoughts were distracted by a striking blur of red that crossed his line of sight.

He immediately recognized it as Kory, having never seen anyone else with such an extravagant hair color; not even Babs. Her brilliant tresses were pinpoint straight, hitting just below her ribcage. He couldn't help but realize how incredibly soft they looked; imagine how silky they would feel in between his fingers…shit. He should not be thinking about her in that way.

He brushed the inappropriate thoughts off quickly. He recognized that Kory was indeed a female that he had never been with, and decided it was normal, especially for a guy like him, to think about her in that way; considering that it had been a while since he had been with anyone. It would all be remedied at Vic's party on Friday though, so he wasn't worried.

His eyes continued to trail after Kory, stopping as she sat on a bench in front of one of the enormous windows. He wanted so badly to take a picture of the sight. The way her crimson locks contrasted with grave sky behind her; it was hypnotic; absolutely captivating.

He watched as she pulled out a brown paper bag along with a small book that he immediately recognized as being the Hamlet one he had returned to her. Dick smiled. She opened it and began to read while munching on what appeared to be baby carrots and… mustard? He almost laughed at the combination, finding it oddly cute. Vile, but cute. She was all alone though, and seemed uncomfortable. He didn't want her to feel that way, but didn't know what he could do.

Vic noticed Dick's attention was stuck on the lone girl, and decided to speak up. "Hey guys, why don't we go see Kory, ya know? Make sure she's all right- especially after class earlier." He made eye contact with Dick who smirked at him, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah," He pushed back his chair. "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory munched away on her carrots, lost in her own little world; the tangy mustard dancing over her taste buds, leaving them tingling. She knew her affections for mustard were highly unusual, and had received more than enough disgusted looks to reinforce it, but she loved the condiment regardless, and couldn't imagine how bland her pallet would be without it. It reminded her very much of the robust cuisines from her original home.

She dipped her finger into the circular Tupperware and swirled it around catching the last few drops of mustard- having run out of carrots. She brought it daintily to her lips and licked it up. She released a small sigh as she indulged in the flavor, only stopping when she sensed a group of people cluster around her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vic, Karen, Dick and Wally made their way towards Kory, having been delayed briefly when they had all tried to convince Wally to hang back, explaining that Kory seemed pretty sensitive and that he tended to "come on a little strong". Wally then replied by saying that there was no way he'd be missing out on "racking up the brownie points", which Dick responded to with a forceful punch to the shoulder.

He ended up taking the butt of the group, briefly halted by the sight ahead. He realized that he had never seen her up close; it seemed to always be from across a room, a haze of red, a whisper of green. He had never been close enough to realize how utterly gorgeous this girl was. Her eyes weren't just green, they were these alluring viridian pools that flickered with light. And her lips looked so soft and supple, rosy in color. He noticed the split on the bottom right, but only was able to focus on it for a second before he was distracted by her feathery black eye lashes fluttering against her cheek as her eyes shut in pleasure, and he watched her suck the mustard from her finger. Her lips then parted as she sighed and he swore he had never experienced something so innocently sexy that managed to turn him on so suddenly. He flushed, shaking his head before rushing to keep in step with the rest of his friends, desperately trying to distract himself from the realization of Kory's profound beauty. _I really need to get laid._

Kory fumbled to shut her book and smooth out her hair as the group approached her. She recognized most of them from her English class, aside from the boy who stood next to Dick. She smiled demurely, her eyes moving from face to face before locking on Dicks. He reciprocated the expression passively, seemingly distracted by something. _Probably a beautiful girl,_ she thought to herself sullenly. _How I long for someone to become distracted by my appearances._

"Hey Kory. Whatch'ya doing over here by yourself?" Vic asked, taking initiative and sitting beside her. Karen placed a hand gently on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"I am eating the lunch Victor."

"You can just call me Vic little lady. How come you didn't sit with us today? I thought Gar invited you."

"Oh yes, he most certainly did!" Kory replied quickly, not wanting for Vic and his friends to think Garfield had forgotten. "I simply did not wish to be a nuisance and opted to sit by myself. I rather enjoy being able to look out the window." She gazed longingly at the dreary sky. "Although it would have been a much more enjoyable experience had the weather been better." Her face became expressionless as she was transfixed looking through the glass. She started upon hearing another voice aimed at her.

"I see you got your book." Dick said while pointing to it lamely. He mentally slapped himself; realizing he didn't know what to say next. "Sorry it's a little sticky." _Nice. Point out that her_ book's _ruined. Great job Dick."_

She looked briskly to Dick. "Oh yes Richard. I had meant to give you my thanks but was uncertain of how to go about it. I did not wish for you to feel abashed if I were to-"

"Hey- Kory. It's fine. Really." Dick said, trying to keep her from feeling bad.

"And Kory, you know we aren't embarrassed of you." Karen moved stand in front of her. She placed a hand over Kory's own. "You're a perfectly nice girl, and you don't deserve to be treated the way you are." She gave the girl a tender smile. "You can always feel free to hang with us Hun, we're not too high on Kitten's list either."

"We actually hate that bitch." Wally chimed in, a sour look on his face.

Kory acknowledged him with a breathy laugh. She then turned back to face Dick, the corners of her mouth upturned slightly as she looked at him through her eyelashes, tugging on her lip with her teeth. "Richard, I would like to give you my thanks for both returning me my book and for also being kind to me when Major Valyor was not. I appreciate it very much."

Dick found himself momentarily distracted by the innocuous look on her face that easily made the room seem to rise a few degrees in temperature. He could feel himself starring, but couldn't manage to stop. He heard her speak, but realized he had no idea what she had said. "I'm sorry, what?" Wally snickered and Dick shot him a look. Kory looked down to pick at her fingers, embarrassed by her futile speaking patterns that had left him unable to understand what she was trying to say. Her cheeks flamed.

"She meant 'thank you'." Wally licked his thumb several times, his eyebrow quirked wickedly. He then brought it to Dick face, and made a show of it as he proceeded to rub it along the corner of his mouth. "You got a little drool on ya boss."

Dick promptly slapped his hand away and rubbed his face. "Fucker, that's disgusting!" He faced Kory again, a charming smile on his face. "It's no-" He hesitated, thinking carefully about his wording as he stepped closer to her. "You're welcome Kory. And I'd do it again."

"Oh no, I could not ask you to get in the trouble again for me. I do not mind-"

"Kory, really. You don't deserve it."

She met his gaze again and returned his smile. "I thank you again Richard."

"You know you can just call him Di-"

"No Wally, its fine. She can call me Richard if she wants. It sounds nice." Dick commented warmly. He felt a warmth spread throughout his stomach each time she called him Richard, and there was no way that he was going to let Wally ruin that.

The blush on Kory's cheeks deepened and she was forced to gaze back at her feet. "No Richard, I may call you Dick if-"

He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, starting briefly at how warm she was. "Really Kory, call me Richard, please."

She nodded absently, craning her neck to see his fingers as they rubbed along her bulky cardigan. Her heart fluttered and she would have done anything at that moment to make all of her layers disappear. The idea of his cool flesh caressing hers; tracing delicate patterns into her skin- it made her finger tips tingle and her cheeks flush further. "Okay."

"Hey Kory, what are you doing Friday night?" Karen asked. "Vic's having a little party, and we'd all love you to stop by- if your parents were cool with it."

"My guardian left yesterday," she hesitated for a fraction of a second, "for work. I do no not know when he will return, and I cannot drive myself. Perhaps the next time, yes?" The second part of her speech came out very quickly with her accent making it harder to understand.

"Woah, slow down little lady." Vic tried to calm her down. "One of us could give you a ride over. It's no big deal."

"You should come Kory." Dick volunteered. "I could drive you, if you want."

Karen and Vic simultaneously shot him a dirty look.

Kory stood up abruptly, stumbling forward slightly. She turned back to face the group, clutching her book and lunch bag rigidly against her chest. "I shall think about it." She managed to mumble before heading towards the trash can, hesitating to grace them all with a nervous, but appreciative glance.

She felt somewhat relaxed for the first time ever in the cafeteria. The idea that she would be walking back to her lonely bench, but it wouldn't be so lonely. It would be surrounded by people…people who perhaps liked her. It was a bizarre feeling; yet it gave her hope. The lid on the garbage can shut behind her, and she smiled walking back to the group.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Kitten sneered as she fell in step alongside her, Chloe shuffling close behind licking an ice cream; the sound of their heels resounding off the slick floor. The pink lace of Kitten's miniskirt swished against Kory's legs; the sudden realization of their close proximity causing her to take a step away and quicken her pace. Kitten wasn't having it; rushing forward and cutting her off. "I'm talking to you Kory."

Kitten was used to Kory submitting by now, spewing whatever apologies she needed- crying even. Being ignored was not what she was used to, and she was not going to have it. Fang was being a dick again, or maybe she was being over dramatic…but that didn't matter. The point was that they broke up, she was in a rotten mood, and she wasn't going to take shit from anybody. She wasn't typically one for getting physical, but there's a first for everything.

She shoved her backwards. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, bitch." She hissed, bringing her face within inches of Kory's. Her breath was hot on Kory's chin, being a couple inches shorter than her.

"Leave her alone Kitten." Richard growled, taking Kory's arm and pulling her roughly behind him. The rest of the group caught up only seconds later.

"Jesus Dick, I'm supposed to be the fast one, remember?" Wally huffed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He poked his head behind Dicks and waved. "Hey Kory." Turning back around frowned. "Hey Kitten. You bothering our buddy Kory?"

"What? Are you guys her body guards or something?" She pushed past Dick and Wally, narrowing her eyes at Kory. Her lips flashed an evil grin before puckering. She tisked and pinched her cheek harshly. "Oh Kory. Did you think that they like you? That they want to be friends with a freak like you? They're lying to you Kory." She stroked her hair. "At least I'm honest with you."

"Shut the fuck up Kitten. Why don't you just leave us all alone?" Karen crossed her arms stepping forward, Vic never leaving her side.

"Hmp. Find then."

With the attention on Kitten, no one noticed as Chloe walked right up to Kory, and smashed her ice cream onto her chest.

"Eep!" Kory cried out as the syrupy treat made contact with her skin, dripping down her body and underneath the neckline of her shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever behind. She shivered, taking a few steps back and away from Chloe, and bumping into Dick. He looked briefly at Kory's startled look, before tracing his eyes to the now empty cone that Chloe held in her hand, an evident smirk painted on her face. He moved her gently towards Bee, who pulled her mop of hair out the way, and told Vic to run and get some paper towels.

"Both of you, get the _fuck_ out of here." Dick hissed through clenched teeth. "And don't let me see you bitches talking to her again."

"But…Richie-po-"

Wally stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Dicks shoulder. "Just go away Kitten. Now."

They both become suddenly aware of the silence in the cafeteria as Kitten and Chloe stalked away fuming, their heels clicking behind them. Everyone stared, waiting for what would happen next. Dick and Wally approached Kory. The chocolate ice cream had begun to dry and darken in color along the edges, while the rest still ran freely over her form.

"Kory Hun, why don't you take off the sweater; keep it from getting all sticky too." Karen suggested, still holding her hair away from the mess, waiting for Vic to return with the paper towels.

Kory hesitated. Her sweaters not only helped to hide her bruises, but also herself. They made her feel invisible; safe. It was easier that way. Yet it was a favorite sweater of hers, and taking it would definitely make it easier to clean herself off. Her marks were beginning to fade, having not seen Slade for two days since that Monday, and the majority were concentrated on her back and amongst her breasts; nothing the lack of sweater would prominently show. She nodded her head slowly as Karen stepped forward and began to undo the smooth white buttons on the front.

Wally's eyes opened wide with lust as he stared at the two girls. "Damn that's hot."

Richard looked to the freckled boy and elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Control your hormones would you? Now's not the time."

He heard Karen talking softly to Kory as she helped to take the sweater. "Hey Dick, can you take this?" She held the sweater out for him as he strode over to take it. He found his eyes drawn to Kory's body. Without the extra layer she was left in only a long sleeved thermal t-shirt that fit snug along her slim form. His eyes followed the drips of ice cream and realized too late that it left him staring outright at the slight line of cleavage the shirt revealed.

He knew now was not the time to be perving on Kory, but he had never seen so much of her- nobody really had. He couldn't figure out why she always wore so much bulky clothing; she had an amazing figure. He really had to stop staring. She must have noticed by now.

He felt someone come up behind him before their hot voice reached his ear. "Eyes up Grayson." Xavier strode by him and right up to Kory. "You got a little something," he took his finger and swiped it along the top of her ice cream covered cleavage. "got it." He brought the finger up to touch his tongue and smirked at the red coloring that her face had taken on, while Bee sent him a dirty look. "Catch ya later Cutie." Xavier made to walk away coolly as Kory moved her arms across her chest, sniffling as she tried to cover herself up.

Dick stopped him with a direct punch to the face, catching his cheek bone, knocking him backwards. "Don't you fucking touch her again you bastard!" He growled, looking like he would hit him again, had Wally not grabbed his arms; tugging him back.

"He's not worth it Dick. You don't need to get yourself into trouble. Come on man."

Xavier cupped his cheek, a bruise already forming underneath as he sneered at Dick. "Watch your back Grayson." He stalked away, not looking back once.

Dick looked to Kory briefly, glad to see Karen comforting her, before turning back to Wally.

Karen rubbed Kory's arms up and down. "He's such a pervert asshole. Just ignore him."

She nodded numbly and shuffled her feet. The ice cream felt itchy as it dried along her skin. Vic finally approached with the paper towels. Kory took them gratefully and gave Vic a sad smile. She patted at the ice cream on her chest as Karen spoke softly in Vic's ear. She watched them, and then found Dick and Wally doing the same; her sweater tucked firmly under Dick's arm.

"Hey Kory. Why don't we go to the bathroom and use some wet towels on that. It's probably all sticky by now." Karen suggested, offering her a hopeful look.

"Okay." She nodded. Karen put an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her away.

"See you ladies later." Vic waved. "Think about Friday Kory. It'd be fun."

"I shall Victor. I thank you humbly for the invitation."

The three boys watched as the girls made their way to the bathrooms.

"I should've let you kick Xavier's ass." Wally concluded after thinking quietly to himself.

"Yeah." Vic chuckled. "You shoulda." Vic's face then took on a more serious expression. "But Dick, you should keep away from Kory. She doesn't need to be another girl you throw away after one night. And don't try to defend yourself; I saw the way you were looking at her. Just leave the poor girl alone." He sighed. "She's got enough on her plate."

Dick scowled, offended that Vic already thought he was thinking about using Kory. Sure, he'd noticed her attributes and probably paid a little more attention to them than he should of, but he was only human. He noticed the cardigan still tucked under his arm. "Whatever Vic. See you guys later." He jogged after Bee and Kory, the sweater extended in his hand. "Kory!" He called.

She stopped stiff like a board, turning to face him. Her look softened when she noticed the article of clothing that he was holding out to her. "Thank you Richard." She smiled gratefully at him, wrapping it absently around her waste in a knot.

"No problem. And I'm sorry about Xavier. If he ever makes you feel uncomfortable like that…you know you could tell me... or any of the other guys. It's not right. And we'd love an excuse to beat the shit out of him." Regardless of the slight humor he tried to bring to the statement, his eyes were full of concern, and it made Kory feel good. "And seriously, don't forget to think about the party. I wouldn't mind bringing you."

Kory smiled genuinely, peering at him curiously through her bangs. "I will Richard. Thank you." And for the first time that day she actually considered attending the party.

 **Authors Note: This chapter is slightly shorter than normal, and probably a little boring, but hopefully the next update will make up for that!**

3


	5. Chapter 5

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note: Is this a onetime wicked early update? Nope! Not at all. This is just the beginning of my new schedule! I now plan to update every Friday! Better than other every Sunday, right? Because that was pretty pathetic**

 **This chapter came so easily to me, and I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you all like it. Things get a** _ **little**_ **hot and bothered…but please remember this story is rated M.**

 **Also, thank you so so much for the reviews! I appreciate them and I'm glad some of you like the story enough to write one, even though I don't require them in order to update!**

 **I've finally found how to edit my stories after they are published, so I just want to alert everyone about the title change after several dm's on instagram, and some comments on how it doesn't really fit. I had hoped to be able to tie it in, but it wasn't working out, so I hope this ones better. It'll still take a little time to make sense, but hopefully not as much as the previous one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Kory smoothed her hands several times over the non-existent wrinkles in her shirt, as well as taking the time to pick off the non-existent lint. She was incredibly nervous. Thursday had passed by quickly, and she hadn't spoken much with her new group of…well, she wouldn't call them friends quite yet, they were more so acquaintances. Yes, her new group of very kind acquaintances.

She had several classes with many of them, but hadn't gone out of her way to make conversation. She wasn't nearly comfortable, nor confident enough yet. It was also difficult since seating arrangements had long since been determined in most classes, and Kory, for the most part, was tucked away in back corners. Vic, Bee, and Gar had all made an effort to wave to her whenever they passed in the hallway, and Dick would offer a confident smirk from across the class room whenever he caught her staring at him dazedly…which was a lot.

The whole group had insisted on joining her for lunch again, but after the unanimous decision that it wasn't possible for the eight of them to sit and eat comfortably on the small bench, she reluctantly had let them lead her to their table. They all exchanged pleasantries, but Kory had done far more listening than talking. She wanted to see how they were as people, how they interacted with each other normally. There was a lot of harmless teasing and bickering amongst the boys, and the two girls, Rachel and Karen didn't seem to have too much in common; yet they got along just as well.

It had ultimately been decided that Gar would pick Kory up for Vic's party, considering she felt relatively comfortable around him, having tutored him previously. He would also be bringing Rachel, who gave Kory the feeling that she didn't particularly like her that much, but she hoped that she was simply reading too far into it.

Kory had tried on nearly all of her clothes, and finally settled on an outfit. Most of her pieces were largely conservative; meant to hang off her body and keep her below the radar, but she had a few pieces that her sister Koma had insisted on, saying they "brought out her eyes", or "accentuated her curves". She had never worn them, feeling they were too flashy, but she figured there was a first time for everything. It could almost be like paying her homage.

Worrying that she would look ridiculous, she had torn up her closet, and the majority of her clothing lay in heaps on her floor. She had never been to a party, and didn't know how to dress; or rather how everyone else would dress…or even act for that matter. The extent of her knowledge was what she had managed to see in her favorite film, "10 things I hate about you," and it was set it such a different time, she wasn't sure what to expect. Kory only hoped for Vic's sake, or rather his houses sake, that any fights would be kept outside.

She had eventually decided on an over-sized scoop neck tee; called a "scoop neck with good reason", as she and her sister had always joked. It dipped lower than any other tee she had owned, and showed off the top of her ample bust.

Although the shirt was somewhat boxy, and didn't particularly do anything to accentuate her figure, it was flattering nonetheless and looked very pretty. She had tied it in a knot at the bottom to keep it from swallowing her completely. The soft lilac color made her green eyes seem even greener yet, if that was at all possible. She had paired it with some light wash capris that folded up at the bottom, and her white high tops. Although it wasn't the most fashion forward, and she feared she may find herself terribly under-dressed, she felt comfortable.

She ran her hands over her bangs to smooth them down, separating them off to either side of her head, framing her face perfectly. She had loosely French braided the rest of her hair, deciding that to keep it out of her face would be the easiest.

She looked herself over again in her full body mirror. It was definitely one of the most revealing outfits she had ever worn, having normally opted for clothing that would cover…everything. Her blemishes had healed considerably since Monday, and were hidden by her clothing. She cherished the times when Slade left. It gave her body a chance to heal; to rest. She was so used to her skin being like a splatter-painted canvas that seeing it all relatively the same color was bizarre.

What on Earth was she doing? She was Kory Anders. Kory Anders didn't go to parties and Kory Anders most definitely didn't have popular acquaintances. Kory Anders was supposed to go to school, go home, do her chores, and take her punishment. She should call Gar and tell him that she wasn't feeling well, or that she had homework to do. This wasn't her. But maybe that was a good thing. Is it not possible to grow tired of yourself?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone lit up, signaling she had received a text. It was from Gar, alerting her that he and Rachel were parked out front. She smoothed her shirt down once more, pulled up the neck slightly, and left, grabbing a jacket off the door knob on the way out.

The air was cold, and her breath came out from between her lips like smoke. The sun had long since set, and the sky was decorated generously with stars. She waved happily to the small car parked in front as she slid into the back seat. "Hello Gar and Rachel. Thank you for giving me the ride."

Gar turned around from the driver's seat to face her, a smile plastered on his face. "No problem Kory. Tonight's gonna be totally bangin'!"

"Um, yes, banging?" She repeated hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to understand his phrasing.

Rachel smacked him against the back of the head with the paperback book she had been reading. "I told you this is what happens when you listen to Flo Rida. You start talking like some idiot."

Gar lowered his head like a scolded puppy dog. "Sorry Kory." He faced forward; ears drooping. "Sorry Rae." He turned the key and the car jumped to life, music blasting through the speakers; reverberating through the upholstery of the seat. He jumped forward in his seat with a yelp, rushing to turn the volume down.

After a several minutes of driving in silence, Gar looked into rear-view mirror. He saw Kory in the back seat, her forehead leaning against the car window; lost in thought. "Hey, you excited for tonight Kory?"

"Hm? Oh, yes Garfield- or Gar. Of course." She didn't meet his gaze, continuing to stare out at the sky.

Rachel, having always been a very empathetic person, could sense her discomfort. She flipped her page and attempted to offer her at least a little comfort. "You know, if you don't like it, or if you want to leave, just let me know. I don't drink, so I could drive you home." Although her voice was still monotone, and wasn't particularly endearing, Kory felt her heart swell at the meaning. It was the first time Rachel had reached out to and tried to assuage her. She simply nodded, her lips quirked into a smile.

They could all hear Vic's house long before they saw it. If Rachel had found Gar's music too loud, Kory had no idea how she was going to deal with this. After needing to park several blocks down and braving the icy walk, they were grateful to enter the house, regardless of how loud it was. Upon entering, Kory felt slightly overwhelmed. It was so dark aside from the flashing lights that bounced off the walls. There were so many people; talking to each other, laughing with each other, dancing ON each other.

Kory shied away, sticking to Rachel's side. She thought she heard a sigh of annoyance, but was startled when Rachel patted her arm comfortingly.

"Hey guys!" Vic bellowed through the crowd. He held a red plastic cup in one hand, the other was wrapped protectively around Bee's small waste. "I'm glad y'all came!" He ruffled Gar's hair and gave Rachel a nod of recognition. He placed a big hand firmly on Kory's shoulder. "So what do ya think little lady? Pretty crazy right?"

"Oh yes Victor!" She cried, raising her voice slightly in order to get it to carry over the music. "It is quite the bangin' yes?"

Bee stifled a giggle, leaning her face into Vic's shoulder. Gar gestured to Kory with his thumb. "Taught her everything she knows." Rachel couldn't help the smile that snuck its way on her face.

"Well alright. How about me and Bee take you guys' coats; we'll hang 'em in the closet." Vic waited patiently for Kory who hesitated, fingering the zipper. Rachel had opted to keep her coat on, and Kory considered doing the same, however her body temperature was typically higher than the average person, and she was already feeling warm. Taking a breath she quickly ripped off the jacket and handed it to Vic in a ball. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest, looking to the floor with her head drooped.

Vic gave her a strange look, and opened his mouth to say something when the sound of glass shattering emanated from the other room. He turned abruptly towards the source and visibly paled. "You know those best not've been my Gram Gram's ashes!" His feet started running, dragging Bee along with him. As he weaved through the dance floor, he called back, "You guys know the drill, drinks are in the kitchen, only use the downstairs bathroom, and stay out of my parent's room!" And then they were gone, swallowed by the sea of gyrating bodies.

The air in the room felt thick and sweaty. Kory felt a moment of panic wash over her; having struggled with claustrophobia since a young age. She did some deep breathing and tried to calm herself. She noticed the ceiling. It appeared greyish-white in the dark atmosphere, and she could see the swirled design it held.

A new song began, and it had a very different sound compared to the previous music she had heard. Gar started swaying side to side, shaking his hips. His eyes opened wide as he looked to Rachel. "Hey Rae, wanna dance?" He swung his arm up and down across his body with his first finger pointed; a classic disco move.

"No thanks Gar. You know I don't dance." She spoke gently, seemingly worried about hurting his feelings.

He started for a second, a hurt expression crossing his features before he immediately brightened again. "Fine." He stated, his nose upturned. "I'll just dance with Kory!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her to the dance floor.

They were bumped into by the different bodies, all too focused on their partners to even offer an apology. "But Gar, I do not know how to dance, other than some traditional training I had in Tameran, but I was very young." Kory looked sheepishly to her feet and began wringing her hands.

"S'alright Kory. It's easy." He took a hand of hers in each of his, their fingers intertwined, and began to wave them back and forth. He also began stepping gingerly side to side, waiting patiently for Kory to catch on with a kind smile on his face.

She observed him momentarily, eyes narrowed, gnawing on her lip, before mimicking his movements; matching smiles drawn on their faces.

"You got it Kory!" He encouraged, upturning his head and singing along. "Come on Eileen!"

Kory giggled, not having remembered ever having so much fun. "Yes Eileen! You must come on!" They both cracked up at that, ignoring the looks they received from their surrounding peers.

Their silly antics were halted when Gar felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder, gently coaxing them apart. "Mind if I cut in?" His warm voice inquired.

Gar challenged Dick, giving him a stern look. "Yeah, sure." He smiled cheekily before leaning in closer to his ear. "Don't try anything with her, _Dick_." He emphasized the nickname greatly, making his voice sound more like a sneer. "Hurt her, and I'll…" his gaze flicked to the side before focusing back on Dick. "and Vic'll kill you." Gar walked away, taking Rachel's hand and weaving through the crowds.

Dick simply squinted his eyes after him before turning back to the lovely girl at his side.

Kory found herself staring into his brilliant blue eyes, amazed at how the dark lighting didn't seem to dim their color at all. "Hello Richard." She smiled brightly, stunned as he took her hands in his and began to sway rhythmically to the music. For the first time that night she found herself incredibly grateful for the dark, knowing that at the moment her cheeks must've been ablaze.

"So, what do you think of your first house party?" Kory found herself further flustered by how close Dick leaned in to speak to her. She knew it was only due to the fact that it would have been impossible to hear him otherwise, but it still made her heart flutter. He never stopped rocking.

"I am rather enjoying it. Although it is very loud, and I do not know much about the dancing." She grinned sheepishly when Dick failed to hold in a bark of laughter.

"You're fine Kory. Trust me." He lowered his voice to a whisper, albeit a loud one so she could still catch his words. "Just follow my lead." His hot breath tickled her ear and made her toes tingle as her mouth become agonizingly dry, leaving her unable to respond. She simply bobbed her head up and down in response, her eyes locked in his impermeable gaze as he let go of one of her hands, motioning for her to spin.

She followed his gesture and gingerly extended her arm, bringing her body further away from him. He then tugged gently and gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned hesitantly. Kory whipped herself in, spinning towards him and wrapping herself into his arms in the process; her back to his front. They only stayed like this for several seconds before she spun out again, and then took both of his hands, returning to their previous swaying motions.

"You got it Kory." He gave her a lopsided grin as his voice took on a playful tone. "Now be honest, how many other guys have you done this with?"

He had intended it to be hypothetical, but she looked to him thoughtfully, her eyes earnest. "I-I have done this many times before Richard. When I was very much younger however."

He cocked an eyebrow, trying to understand what she meant. "You took dance lessons?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean yes. But that is not what I meant."

Her voice softened and he strained to hear her, but couldn't. "I'm sorry Kory, I didn't hear."

She smiled and waved her hand. "Never mind. It is of little importance."

Dick looked a bit upset for a second, but Kory knew she must have read him wrong. He smiled and brought her in a bit closer, placing one of his hands softly on her waste, waiting for a signal from her that it was ok. She responded by moving one of her hands onto his shoulder, continuing to rock smoothly to a song that Kory did not know about always being their, and lights blinking at the end of roads...she liked that line. She found it nice, but found being close to Richard even nicer. She could smell his musky scent and realized his hair was slightly damp with sweat. He must have arrived much earlier than her and have been dancing for a while. Kory could have stayed like this forever, listening to this one song and dancing with Dick; but forever was not now.

The music changed pace again and she found herself dizzy, intoxicated by the feeling of him holding her. She had never been so close to a man, and she was feeling more so attracted to him than ever before. He shifted, lowering both hands to her hips and motioning her to face forward as he pulled her closer.

She was perplexed, having never danced like this. She was unsure of where to put her hands, becoming increasingly aware as they hung lamely at her side. She heard Dick chuckle before he reached across her and lead her hands on top of his. She couldn't help but be amazed at how perfectly her body seemed to fit into his, tucked in tight.

This type of dancing felt different to her. They were touching in so many places and she couldn't think straight. Their hips moved as one, side to side, grinding against each other. The movements were so sensual and she couldn't stop thinking about how she never wanted it to stop. She hesitantly removed one of her hands from his and brought it up to his head. Her fingers wormed their way into his damp hair and massaged along his scalp. She heard him groan as his head dropped, bringing them cheek to cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Holy shit. He really shouldn't be doing this. He really, REALLY shouldn't be doing this. But seeing Kory that night in that shirt that fit so right…he couldn't think straight. He could always blame it on the alcohol, it had definitely helped to fuel the fire; but the attraction was there regardless. She had just been so cute and innocent when they slow danced- he'd never met a girl like that. And then she had started _grinding_ on him. I mean sure he may have started it, but she seemed more than willing to continue. And then holy hell when she had her hands in his hair; you couldn't possibly hold him accountable for the noises that came out of him. He wanted to die when he groaned out loud, and he questioned just how innocent this girl was. She had to know what she was doing to him, right? And where the hell had she learned to dance this?

Her cheek felt warm against his, or scratch that- her whole body felt warm against his. He never wanted to stop, and it almost scared him. Was he really going to do this to Kory? This girl had just lost her sister for Christ's sake. He really needed to ease up.

Kory stopped abruptly and removed her hands from him. "I am feeling the thirst Richard and would like to go get a drink. You would like something?"

He ran his hand roughly through his hair; never having felt so confused. Sure he was glad they stopped before it turned into something more, but would it have? Had Kory not liked it as much as he did?

"I'll take a beer, thanks." She smiled sweetly at him before making her way to the kitchen. He shook his head. He had to learn some self-control.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll take a beer, thanks." She turned heading towards the kitchen dazedly. She had not expected that to happen tonight. She was so disorganized. They had been dancing quite intimately, but Dick was what everyone called a playboy; he was like this with every female. He did not date girls, and he certainly did not date girls like Kory Anders. But maybe he would like to develop a friendship with him. The idea made her feel better as she tried to staunch the feelings she had for him at the moment. _Do not hope, for it will only make you hurt._

The kitchen was dimly lit, as was the rest of the house, but not nearly as crowded. Some people sat at a massive, wooden table, laughing quietly and sharing a plate of brownies amongst themselves. They looked terribly delicious, but the surrounding people did not look interested in sharing.

Kory meandered over to the fridge and found herself staring at its various contents, and also the assortment that set on the counters. She easily found a beer for Richard, and went about pouring it into a red cup for him. She on the other hand struggled to find something non-alcoholic for herself.

A boy with bright orange hair that reminded her of Wally, and she recognized from the hallways approached the counter and poured himself a drink. She looked at him peculiarly, figuring her seemed trustworthy. "Excuse me, but do you know which of these beverages does not contain the alcohol?"

He brought his cup to his lips, shaking his head and smirking at her naivety. "Nothing really. Besides water." She continued to stare at him curiously. This was going to be too easy. He grabbed her a red cup, taking a longing glance at her cleavage not so discreetly before making his way to the fridge. She took the bait and immediately began fiddling with her shirt, pulling it up as far as it would go. He took the time she was distracted to sneak the small container of liquid ketamine into the cup, filling it the rest of the way with water; even adding some ice for good measure.

He turned back to her, offering the concoction with a wide grin. "Here ya go."

Kory offered him a hesitant smile before she quickly took the cup in her unoccupied hand and made her way back towards Dick, taking several sips.

"She's drinking it." He said with a smug look as he made his way towards the powder room right off the kitchen.

"Great." The strident voice spoke. "Just great."

"Just make sure you send it to me, alright?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory had nearly finished her cup of water by the time she had begun to make her way through the crowd to Dick; struggling not to spill his beer as she wobbled slightly, people ramming into her like a rag doll. She had not realized how parched she was before, and blamed it on the dancing.

She searched for several minutes, the entire time worrying about what would happen when she was with him again. Would they continue as they had? Or even worse, would they act like nothing had happened? She turned right and left, finding herself dizzy again, as she stumbled into a beautiful, dark couple that were currently in a heated lip lock on the dance floor.

She quickly backed away, embarrassed at the situation, and found herself once again looking into those now oh so familiar blue eyes. Dick stared back as his dance partner continued to grind her front against his. Kory found everything in her head so muddled up that she couldn't think of any way to respond, other than by handing him, a little forcibly at that, his drink.

He took it and nodded appreciatively to her. "Thanks Kory." He noticed she looked a little off; her eyes glassy. "Kory?" He questioned apprehensively.

She only responded with some incoherent mumbles, and he thought he heard the word bathroom. He watched as she stiffly walked away, her cup dangling limply in her grasp.

"Diiiiiiick." He heard in his ear as he looked to face Charlotte. Her lips were quirked upwards in a devilish smirk as she played with the buttons of his shirt. She flicked her long pony tail behind her back and gaze him another sultry glance. "Diiick. Keep dancing with me. I. Want. You." His lips were on hers in an instant, her back pressed against the wall. He thought her name was Charlotte, but at the moment the only name he could think of was Kory. Was she okay? Was she upset with him? Well that was obvious Dick- but what could he do about it? All his friends were already on his back about her, so he figured it'd be best to just give her some space and distract himself with another girl; no matter how badly he maybe wanted this girl to be Kory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory struggled to make it up the stairs, relying heavily on the railing to keep herself up right. Her legs just didn't want to cooperate; they felt numb. And the music was strange; it was as though she was listening to it underwater. She began to tap herself lightly on the cheek. _Stay focused_.

She hurt all over; and that made her angry. She was always going to be weak little Kory. Now she was going to cry because Dick was dancing with another girl? They weren't romantically involved. For all she knew, Dick could have brought her to the party, and Kory was the "other woman" that he had been dancing with.

Either way she felt disgusting. And tired. So so very tired. She noticed she was losing more and more control of her legs and had long since dropped her water. She came to a door and knocked soundly, hoping that it wouldn't be occupied.

After receiving no answer she twisted the knob and swung it open. She staggered over to the bed and flopped down, unable to even will her body to situate itself properly. She was in such a bad position and she couldn't even do anything about it. The tears began to fall from her eyes before she could even think about it as she passed out cold on the bed.

 **Author's Note: Ok, so next chapter is going to be really bad. I know that a lot of stories have Kory going to a party and getting drugged, by I'm hoping to take it in a slightly different direction, and I hope you guys like it! And just to clear the confusion, Wally did not drug Kory! He would never, and I could never write him doing it. It's just someone who reminds Kory of him because of the hair color:)**

 **And honestly, how much does Dick really like Kory right now? He hardly knows anything about her, other than she's drop dead gorgeous. He best stay away until he develops some real feelings, and her for that matter too!**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and look forward to next Friday where some shit's really gonna go down, and we might see a very overprotective Dick! Yummy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 6

 **Authors Note: Okay, so I just wanted to take a second to thank you guys for all your support. I have received several amazing reviews, and they make me feel so happy** **However, they also make me extremely nervous. I get so apprehensive to post an update because I don't want to disappoint people who enjoy the story by going in a different direction than what they maybe wanted, or having a chapter posted that just isn't good writing. I'm only expressing this because I have gotten some reviews from a few people who are actually looking forward to reading more and finding out what happens next and I just don't want to dissatisfy people with my content.**

 **So something really bad happens in this chapter. I wanted to do it after becoming very loosely inspired by the movie "Unfriended" (movie isn't that great but a cool concept) and so I played around with the idea a lot, how I wanted to go about it and such, and I actually ended up adding an entire new aspect to the story that wasn't in my original plan (I have the whole story planned out to the end) so I really hope you guys like it. I figured it would be a cool way to show some character development; through Dick especially, and maybe this will help him to be worthy of Kory.**

 **Finally, there was a lot of confusion over who drugged Kory. It wasn't Wally. Only someone who had hair that reminded her of him. I'll probably go back and edit it so it's clearer. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Unfriended**

"Take it off her." She demanded in a sharp whisper.

"Damn. I never thought you'd be telling me to take off another girl's clothes." He smirked at her flirtatiously. "Kinda hot."

Rolling her eyes she scoffed. "Just take it off." She abruptly clasped her hands tightly over her lips, realizing that her voice had risen several notches. She looked to Kory through the dark, unlit room.

Kitten watched closely as the crumpled heap of a girl shifted sluggishly on the bed, a slurred moan escaping from between her lips. Her eyes twitched beneath their lids as she struggled to open them upon hearing the voices so close to her; but it was to no avail.

Fang pulled lightly at the bottom hem of her shirt, teasing Kitten while coaxing it upwards over her stomach. She stirred again and he froze, looking through the dark only to find her glowering at him. _She's so sexy when she's pissed at me._

"Be careful!" She hissed, analyzing his movement as the shirt rode farther up her body. "The last thing we need is her waking up."

"Relax." He pulled the shirt up and over her bust; pausing to admire her body. "She won't."

Fang gingerly lifted up her arm, and attempted to ease it out of the sleeve. Both he and Kitten let out a collective sigh as it slipped through with ease, flopping down to the bed like a noodle. Kory's brows furrowed and she groaned softly, yet did not open her eyes.

The wide neck line of the shirt made it easy to work up and over her head. Hair spilled across her face; the lack of lighting making it appear darker in color, almost black. The cool air left trails of goosebumps over her exposed stomach and barren chest. Her features relaxed as she breathed out deeply through her nose; giving in to the enjoyment brought about by the drug. Fang let his fingers graze the straps of her bra, tugging at them delicately.

Kitten bit her tongue in annoyance and managed to utter "Quickly!"

He pulled them down without a second moment's hesitation. Kory hummed beneath him as he struggled to wriggle the cups of the bra beneath her breasts. He couldn't help how conflicted his hormones felt at the moment. He was basically on top of a bra-less girl- but then the whispered apology full of dirty promises from Kitten came back to him and he was able to calm himself down well enough to continue on.

Once Fang had slid the bra down far enough, exposing Kory's breasts, Kittens lips curled into a snide smile as she clutched her phone securely. She leaned in close and breathed into her ear as Kory squirmed helplessly about on the bed. "Poor Kory. Who's going to save you now?"

She hit record and hovered the camera above her body, being sure to get her face and torso. It was dark, and not the easiest to make out; but obviously featuring a half-naked Kory. She fiddled about on her phone, opening her messages and tapping her fingers furiously.

"Are you happy my Princess?" Fang questioned, his voice sultry as he wrapped his arms around her small waste from behind; pulling her close.

Kitten didn't even acknowledge him as she continued on her phone; fingers following along over the screen as she proof-read the message several times. She finally turned around to look at him.

They were so close and Fang could see the ever present shine of her lip gloss tempting him from her pouty lips. He couldn't help staring at them as he drew closer and closer-

"Thanks for the help Fangy-poo, but I just don't think it's going to work out."

Fang released his hold on her abruptly; as if burned. "What?" His dark eyes boiled with rage as Kitten's composure remained nonchalant, her mouth ever so slightly quirked. "Why?"

Her grin deepened as she tapped the send button. "There's someone else."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm going to go freshen up." Charlotte brought her lips closer, gently suckling on his ear lobe. He grunted in response; lighting a fire in her stomach. "Be back in a few minutes. Wait for me." She requested, looking deeply into his dark, lustful eyes before strutting away. Dick ogled after her until she was lost in the crowd.

He ran his hands through his hair and onto the back of his sweaty neck. His skin was hot and flushed; immensely turned on by Charlotte's seductions. It was going be a good night; or at least it would be if he could get this nagging feeling to go away.

Why the hell did he feel _guilty?_ He was THE Dick Grayson, adopted son of THE Bruce Wayne. Why did Kory get under his skin? Was it just because he felt empathetic towards her? Surely they weren't the only two people in the school who had lost a sibling, so why did he feel this, _connection_ , for lack of better term. This immense desire to keep her smiling and safe? He knocked back the rest of his beer; the flavor tickling his tongue. Kory…

Where was Kory? He hadn't seen her for a while…although he had been pretty distracted. He couldn't help but feel perturbed when the damned feeling in his gut intensified and seemed to cut through him like a knife as he found himself staring straight at Kitten. She narrowed her eyes and smirked; blowing him a quick kiss before turning and prancing away saucily. _Somethings wrong._

Dick stumbled forward; the abrupt movement making his head spin. _How much did I drink?_ He shoved through the mass of dancing people, looking for a familiar face. He found one of the few that he really didn't need to see at the moment.

"Dick," Charlotte cooed, placing her hands on his chest and raking her fingers over his finely chiseled abdomen. "Let's go somewhere."

Any other time Dick would have jumped at the chance to have meaningless sex with a hot girl, absolutely no strings attached, but he had more important things on his mind. He grabbed her wrists firmly and lifted her hands off him. "Sorry, but I have to go." He replied coolly, leaving her with her mouth hanging open before she could reply.

After wandering through the horde of his peers much longer than he would have liked, and being rubbed up on by plenty of girls, he managed to spot Vic and Karen wrapped in each other's embrace, swaying leisurely in the corner of the room. "Hey, have you guys seen Kory?"

They broke away reluctantly to face him, Vic narrowing his eyes into a glare that immediately melted when he saw the concerned expression on Dick's face.

"I think she went upstairs a little while ago. Didn't she come back down?"

"No." Dick raced to the stairs and took them two at a time; Vic and Bee following right on his heels as he knocked on the bathroom door. "She told me she had to go to the bathroom." He explained after receiving no answer and proceeding to open the door. His eyes scanned the small powder room; no Kory. He moved onto the next and was greeted with the same results.

He felt himself becoming frantic, and Bee's soothing words were doing anything _but_ soothing him; instead only helping with aggravating his paranoia. He came to the next door and didn't even bother to knock, briefly praying that it wouldn't lead to them finding a couple in a very compromising position. He just needed to find her. This was her first party and who knew what people would try and get her to do; especially with Kory being Kory.

The door swung open; the back of it slamming against the adjacent wall. Dick peered into the shadowy room. _Red._ "Oh fuck! Kory!" He ran towards her comatose body and but stopped abruptly as the moonlight from the window hit her just right.

Skin. He saw so much skin; covered only by her sea of crimson hair. She lie still; sprawled out on her stomach with her left leg hanging off the bed, and her head buried deeply into the crook of her right arm. She mumbled incoherently into the bed; puzzling phrases and sounds that couldn't be made out as they were muffled by the thick, down bed spread.

Dick couldn't will himself to move any closer as his vision turned white hot. His head was swimming with rage and perhaps a little too much beer. _Who did this to her? What did they do? Why wasn't I there?_

She moaned again and made to roll onto her back. Both Dick and Vic rushed to turn back and face the door while Bee tentatively stepped forward, reaching for her crumpled shirt that lay in a mess on the floor. She approached Kory and murmured softly to her, smoothing her hands over the girls tanned face. Kory didn't hardly acknowledge her, aside from rolling her eyes behind their still closed lids. "Kory, come on Hun, you gotta help me get your shirt on." She made no attempt to move as Karen had requested. She gently tapped her cheeks, and again, Kory still didn't respond. Bee grew panicked. "Guys, somethings wrong." She stuttered; her voice picking up pace. "I-I don't know if she drank too much or if someone drugged her…But she isn't waking up! I don't know what's wrong!"

Dick and Vic exchanged furious looks. Dick couldn't think straight as he imagined someone's grimy hands running themselves over Kory's body as she lay in a state of stupor, unable to do anything to defend herself. _I should have been there. This is all my fucking fault._

He took in a shaky breath as Vic spouted off a stream of profanities. He moved closer to Dick and emphasized each word he seethed with a sharp poke to the chest. "What the fuck happened Dick? Why'd you let her go off by herself?!" Dick could see as Vic's face took on a red tone; even in the grim lighting. "What if she was raped? Then what…" His voice wavered before his throat clenched and he fell silent; unable to continue the thought.

Dick's stomach churned and he thought he might vomit right there. Instead he swallowed the giant knot in his throat, fighting back the helpless tears in his eyes as he stalked towards the wall. Dick's hands bunched into tight fists at his sides as he dug his nails deep into their soft flesh. He brought his fist back abruptly before ramming it straight into the wall. "Fuck!" He roared; it seeming to be the only word he could manage. He punched the wall again as the nausea returned, forcing him to cradle his head in his palms. He leaned against the wall and slid down, his knees bent up against his chest. "Fuck!"

His self-loathing was interrupted by a small moan. He looked up as Bee finished slipping the shirt down Kory's stomach recovering her naked form. Dick found little relief in her new re-clothed appearance, realizing she looked no less fragile than she did without it.

Vic rubbed furiously at his cleanly shaven head. "Listen man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… It's just that it's Kory. What kind of sick bastard could ever…?" He heaved a breath as his stomach gurgled sickeningly and his gaze fell upon the thin girl sprawled limply across Bee's lap.

Dick forced himself to stand and made his way to Bee and Kory, acknowledging Vic's apologetic words with a curt nod. Kory's hair lay like a wreath surrounding her head; small tendrils rested a top her face. He couldn't help but compare her to an angel.

Her shirt was a wrinkled mess and didn't sit quite right on her body. Bee had struggled to get it on her in the first place; as Kory's limbs had seemed to have a mind of their own as they flailed about, going anywhere but through the stubborn arm holes.

Dick moved a piece of her hair and watched as her eyelashes fluttered softly against her cheek. Her eyes still remained closed as her lips parted and she murmured softly. He forced one of his hands underneath the top of her back and the other beneath her legs; Bee helping to get her situated in his arms. Her head lolled back, her hair like a burning flame beneath. It tickled his bicep as it swayed with each step he took; following close behind Bee and Vic as they made their way through the darkened hallway and down the staircase.

Dick could feel as all eyes followed them; starring not at him, but at the frail girl who lay dormant in his arms. They whispered and pointed and he could feel himself growing enraged again as he looked down to Kory's face. Her expression that had previously seemed so serene and content was now altered into a small frown; her eyes clenched tight.

"Alright, everyone get the hell out of here! Party's over!" Vic barked, as he parted the horde of people like the red sea and managed to rip the cord for the speakers cleanly out of the wall's electrical socket without hesitation; Bee trailing behind promptly- clutching his other hand securely in both of her own.

Dick gripped Kory so tightly against his chest that he feared for a moment she wouldn't be able to breathe. He shifted his hold on her slightly; trying to get her head to lean forward in case she vomited. Why the fuck didn't he pay more attention to her? Why'd he have to go and get distracted by the first chick he saw in booty shorts?

Vic held the door open for him and he couldn't hold back a shiver as the brisk air hit him. He leaned in to Kory, amazed at how warm she really was. How he would have loved to hold her for the rest of the night.

He leaned into her, taking a moment to rest his cheek on the crown of her head; against her silky hair. She slurred some more unintelligible phrases as her lead lolled against Dick's chest. "It's okay Kory." He whispered to her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

She whimpered and he squeezed her snug against the wind.

"Put her in my car Dick." Karen fumbled briefly through her purse until she found her keys and unlocked it. The headlights turned on and it beeped acutely, causing Kory to fuss lamely against Dick's firm grasp.

Bee opened the door for him and he awkwardly tried to place Kory laying down in the back seat. Vic opened the across door and leaned in from the other side, taking her feet to help him slide her in smoothly.

Once she was situated in the seat, Dick heard her sniffle. He turned on the cars backseat lights and crouched down to bring his face closer to hers. He noticed her eyelashes were wet and sticking together. Tears littered her face as she let out a shaky breath and struggled to open her eyes again. She hummed as they scrunched up into two little lines; more fresh tears leaking out.

Dick ran his thumbs along the hollows of her sockets in an attempt to wipe the tears. "Kory," he whispered tenderly to her. "it's okay Kory. We got you."

She began to shake; her entire body quivering as she seemed to begin to gain slight control over her limbs. She opened her eyes and looked through them blearily; her vision a distorted mess of tears. "Richard-" She cried, jerkily inching forward on the seat towards him.

"Oh God Kory. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay. I'm so fucking sorry! I-"

He was cut off as Kory feebly pushed him out of her face, her expression unreadable.

Oh shit. She hated him. He wasn't there for her when she needed him and now she hated him. Fuck he hated him. He was alarmed by the sound of Kory gagging beside him. He watched momentarily frozen as she dry heaved out the door of the car. She didn't hate him. She just didn't want to vomit on him; which he appreciated, yet couldn't have cared less about at the moment. He reached for her hair, hesitating momentarily before bunching it all up into his fist. He held it out of the way and reveled in its soft feeling against his skin. He had found himself, far more often than he would have liked to, imaging what her silky strands would feel wrapped around his fingers. This wasn't how he had ever imagined finding out, but at the moment he really didn't care. He proceeded to rub small circles over her back with his other hand.

When she was done he helped her to scooch back into the car; taking her small hands into his own and squeezing tight. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, yet at a slower rate. "Richard please…I am scared." She wept, bringing his hands to her face. "Please do not leave me." She begged as her cries became choking noises in the back of her throat.

"I won't Kory. I promise." Dick tugged a loose tendril of her hair back behind her ear; peering deeply into her red, swollen orbs. "Never again." They re-shut as her frantic sobs were reduced to hiccups and her grip on him relaxed. He didn't look away though, and if anything he held her hands tighter.

"Oh my god! Vic!" Bee shrieked, running around the car to him, shaking and holding her phone out. Dick followed the couple with his eyes, never leaving Kory's side; reveling in the sound of her calm, even breaths.

He was able to see as Vic's face turned red again, and his jaw stuck out before he slammed his hand against the trunk of the car, causing it to shake like a leaf, and Kory in turn to roll onto her back.

"That fucking little bitch!" He bellowed, taking out his own phone and finding the same text. He deleted the message without opening it before roaring and swinging his arms down.

Dick observed them curiously; desperate to know what was going on, yet unwilling to leave Kory just yet. He'd promised. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a breathless Gar and Rachel who came running up.

"Where's Kory?" Rachel gasped, bending down to rest her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Karen visibly blanched at their current states. "Did you get it too?"

Rachel shook her head rapidly. "Yeah, both me and Gar. You guys?"

Vic clenched his teeth and shook his head curtly. "Yeah."

Gar, having finally caught his breath, began rattling off apologies, gesticulating like a madman. "I didn't mean to watch it! Neither of us did but as soon as we saw we shut it off and came to you guys!" Gar paused to look towards Bee's car. "Is she over there with Dick? Does she know? What'd he say?"

Dick couldn't take it any more as he forced himself to walk over towards them. "Guys what's going on?" Everyone suddenly found the floor extremely interesting, refusing to meek Dick's increasingly worried gaze. He looked to the one he knew he could receive the clearest answer from. "Rachel?"

She hesitated before dragging her eyes up to meet his. "Dick-" Her voice broke as she went up close to him; wringing her hands. "Kitten. She…She took a video of Kory…and sent it to all of us."

She didn't need to explain for Dick to understand. He reached down to pull his phone out from his pocket and saw the small unopened text on his lock screen. He felt himself overcome with fury and guilt. He gripped the phone and threw it onto the driveway below without a second thought; shattering the fragile screen and breaking it entirely. He didn't give them a second look before he stormed back to the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick exploded through the current of people still rushing to leave after Vic's outburst. "Kitten!" He spewed. He ground his teeth as people continued to push back against him. Was she even still here? His nostrils flared as her voice carried through the wide kitchen. Dick made his way towards it, running at first, but slowing as he heard another voice accompany hers. What were they talking about? He stopped outside the door way.

"What the fuck Kitten!" I didn't do that for nothing. You said you'd send it to me!"

Dick swore he felt a vein pop. He recognized that arrogant, son of a bitches voice. He stepped slowly into the doorway, and was greeted by the back of Roy's head, and a very presumptuous Kitten.

"Sorry," She flicked her gaze past him; directly to Dick. "But I don't think that's how blackmail works. And Dick wouldn't appreciate it."

Roy whipped around to face Dick. He gulped and looked immediately to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dick roared; glaring daggers at Roy.

Kitten let out a breathy laugh as she slinked towards him. "It's not a big deal Dick. Roy was just helping me out; being nice to me…unlike you."

"I'm not playing around Kitten!" He turned back to Roy. "What did you do to Kory?!"

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Kitten's hasty reply. "He drugged her. Special K. She'll be fine by tomorrow. Why do you care so much about that freak, Dicky-poo?"

"Shut the fuck up Kitten! You're such a goddamn bitch. Who else did you send it to?"

She looked to him, feigning innocence. She tucked a piece of her platinum hair behind her ear and blinked up at him. "Just you and your friends. What kind of person do you think I am?" She brought a hand to her chest and shook her head. "But if I were you, I would be a little nicer to me. Wouldn't want Roy to get it, or the rest of my contacts…right Dicky-poo?"

Upon hearing his name mentioned again, Roy shot out of the room.

Dick ignored him and stomped right up to Kitten, his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Try me." She hissed.

"And what if I call the cops? Taking naked videos of people and using them for black mail? I don't think that's hardly legal." Dick challenged; going to grab his phone before remembering that he had practically destroyed it.

"Oh Dick." Kitten cooed. "Did you even stop to think about how much those videos would break Kory? How vulnerable they would make her feel? I would have thought you'd want to keep her from finding out. That's pretty impossible if you tell the police." She simpered. "And besides. I could send it out for all her peers to see before you even make the call. Try again Dick."

His features softened and he felt his anger lesson, overcome instead with worry. "Kitten, you know you can't send that video." He stepped even closer to her, his eyes full of concern. "What do you want? I'll do anything; just don't send it." He pleaded with her.

Kitten smiled broadly, having finally gained an edge on Dick. _Putty in my fingers._ "Be nice to me Dick. I want to hang out with you and all your little groupies. I want to be friends. And then maybe we can become something," She dipped her eyes not so subtly and gave him a sultry look. "more." Her voice was almost a whisper as her breath fluttered against his ear. "If you behave, I'll even let you keep talking to that freaky bitch." She ran a thin finger around his neck. "What do you say, Dicky-poo?"

"I'll do it."

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry there was a lot of language, but this story is rated mature, and I felt like this is how Dick could react in the situation. I really enjoy playing with his anger and need to protect Kory.**

 **So the whole Kitten thing is the aspect of the story that I suddenly decided to through in. I hope you guys'll like it.**

 **And just a little reminder; I want Dick and Kory to get together as much as you do! SADLY they have to through SOME struggle to get there, not matter how much I just want them to love each other right off the bat. Oh well…**


	7. Chapter 7

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Love you Forever by Robert Munsch (took a line dialogue from it)**

"' _I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.'" Luanne paused, looking lovingly down at her three beautiful children as they desperately struggled to fight off sleep. "Or in my case, as long as I'm living, my babies you'll be."_

 _Kory watched through heavy eyelids as her mother carefully shut the book and placed it on the bedside table. She snuggled her head further into the pillow and let her eyes steadily fall shut. She scooched down until the light bed sheets covered most of her face, having always felt rather safe burrowed deep in the bed, coddled between her two siblings._

 _They had used to sleep like this nearly every summer when they were younger, and the dissolute storms would wreak havoc deep into the night. It had become an unspoken agreement that at the first flash of lightning, the three children would congregate in Ryan's room, his having only one window rather than two, and sleep together. Kory had trusted both Koma and Ryan's promises of protection and soothing words, but often times still ended up in hysterics; her anxiety causing her to wither and weep like a grape left out in the sun. Koma and Ryan would then both struggle together to alleviate Kory's insistent sobs; but they usually managed to do so. Sleep would always find them in time._

 _Kory wiggled her nose as Koma's raven colored locks brushed up against it. She peeped a single eye open and watched as her mother seemed to glide across the room, turning off the overhead light before coming nearer to the bed again. She then proceeded to lean over Koma and place a soft kiss on her forehead; beaming at the way her lips twitched in a reaction to "a mothers touch". Luanne's hands flitted over the sheets that lay covering her body; removing any wrinkles._

 _She ghosted over to the other side of the bed and proceeded to place a warm kiss on Ryan forehead; the same as she had Koma. He raised his hand sleepily in an attempt to swat her away. Ryan was currently at the ripe age of twelve; where he suddenly found his mother's profound adoration of him both embarrassing and smothering. She proceeded to tuck the covers tightly around his still small form._

 _Kory smiled in anticipation; feeling the bed shift as her mother propped herself over Ryan to give a goodnight kiss as well. She brushed the bangs back from the small girl's forehead with her warm hand in a caring caress._

" _Luanne Anders, your presence is requested in the Prime Minister Anders office immediately." A hardened voice spoke from the doorway; light from the hallway flooding about the darkened room._

 _Luanne hesitated before straightening. She lifted her nose and took on a diplomatic composure; rectifying her back and clasping her hands at her front. She looked to the tall man with cold a steely gaze, unpleased at having been interrupted while sharing a personal moment with her children. "Secretary Wilson, I am with my children. Now is not the time. Whatever it is shall have to wait." She ducked her head and focused on picking imaginary lint off the top of her night dress, uncomfortable with being seen in such attire by one other than family._

 _Secretary Wilson, or Slade Wilson, had been a close childhood friend of Myan. He was not native to Tameran, and had struggled with finding acceptance upon relocating there. He had been a quiet, stubborn child, unwilling to go out of his way to make friends; he simply did not see the point of developing human relations. That did however change when he found himself quite fond of Myan; after having found out he was the Prime Minister's son. They were both very determinant in their nature. And after their friendship was formed, they had also both found themselves quite determined to get the girl._

 _Luanne Dokt had easily captured both male's hearts with her incredible beauty. The two had a falling out, which was then settled with the promise from both men that neither would pursue relations with her. However this agreement was broken, along with their friendship, when Myan chose Luanne as his betrothed; having this power when he was only 18, and forced to take over his parents place after their assassination._

 _Slade had then disappeared; dropped off the maps for quite some time, which Luanne was grateful for, while Myan was saddened by the fact. He had always hoped they would rekindle their friendship._

 _During his absence, the young couple had married and given birth to both their first son and daughter. Luanne was pregnant with Kory when he made his return._

 _Slade had dedicated himself to the military and upon his return, Myan had promoted him officially to Secretary of Defense. They would be working closely with together to make imperative decisions on their estates in the war. When he came back it was as though all was forgiven and forgotten._

 _However, it wasn't._

 _Luanne had often felt Slade's leering gaze, on her and even her children, when Myan was not around. She tried her best to ignore it, and simply avoided contact with him at all cost. She had managed to never speak directly to him until that very night where he had found the nerve to interrupt her whilst she was accompanying her kin._

 _Having clearly dismissed him, Luanne waited rather impatiently for him to reclose the door and leave. Instead he spoke again._

" _Myan has requested your presence immediately. It is of utmost importance." He stepped into the room, his face devoid of any emotion. "We have received intelligence that the Gordanians are planning an invasion."_

 _This grabbed her attention. She hastily turned to him, her face pallor, absent of her usual golden glow. Luanne spared a lingering look to her supposedly sleeping children before tearing her eyes from them and following closely in the tracks of Secretary Wilson; lifting up the bottom hem of her night gown as she ran._

 _Kory, now fully awake, tore herself out of her sister's tight embrace and watched as her mother fled from the room. Kory then crawled towards the foot of the bed and slid off the edge, rubbing her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the lack of light. Her mother had always left the door cracked with the hall light on, but in her haste she had shut it completely; or maybe she had done it to keep the curious children from following._

 _Upon finding herself able to see well enough, Kory gingerly made her way to the large window in Ryan's room. It was incredibly dark outside, the only illumination being given off by the clusters of stars above. The moon was non-existent; only the smallest sliver of the waxing crescent visible. Kory pulled herself up onto the window seat and bathed her skin in the starlight._

 _She felt a gentle nudge at her foot and looked down to see Silky, their small cat, pacing back and forth; as if guarding the girl. Kory giggled airily before leaning down to pick the kitten up; stroking his back. His fur felt silky on her hands, hence the origins of his name. She smiled and pulled the cat closer; snuggling him against her chest. Silky purred, a deep rumbling sound that seemed to sooth the girl. He kneaded her with his paws in a loving manner. Kory winced slightly as his claws picked and poked into her skin, but continued to pat his head nonetheless._

 _She then felt someone stroke her own hair, and started, briefly confused, before turning to find Ryan stood behind her. He gave her a comforting smile while continuing to run his fingers over her hair._

 _Kory turned to look at him, ceasing the motion of his hands. "Something is wrong." She whispered; turning back to look out the window._

 _He brushed her hair again with his fingers. "I know."_

Kory awoke to the feeling of trembling fingers working their way through her hair. She kept her eyes shut, yet soon became aware that she was moving, and her head was rested on someone's lap. Her mouth was awfully dry and tasted vile. She grimaced as she tentatively open and shut it; her tongue lapping the roof of her mouth and making a meager clicking sound.

She struggled to open her eyes and found herself squinting, even though she was surrounded by darkness. Kory felt odd. Not bad odd; just odd. As though she was coming back to her body; becoming aware of it. She bolted forward; sitting straight up- the odd feeling having become uncomfortable.

However, she immediately regretted it as a dull pain pulsated throughout her skull. She crushed her fingers against her temples; rubbing them in circular motions in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. It didn't work

She groaned before laying back down; her head cradled back in between the persons two ligaments; not bothering to reopen her eyes and see who it was.

"Hey Kory. How are you feeling?" Bee's smooth voice questioned; the movement of her fingers starting up again.

"Like I have been trampled by a grishnar." Kory answered in a woeful tone.

Vic grunted from the driver's seat. "A grish-what?"

Kory considered him; debating whether it was worth the effort explaining. "It is an animal found in Tameranian folklore. The combination of a wild boar and Clydesdale horse I believe would be the closest comparison. Such an occurrence as being trampled by one would be rather uncomfortable.

Vic huffed. "That bad, huh?"

Kory ignored his question and attempted to sit up again; slowly this time. She whimpered as it felt as though her brain were pulsating against her skull. She held her head in both hands as she assessed her situation. _Were we not just at the party? Have I become ill?_ She decided to voice her confusion. "I apologize, but what has happened? Has the party concluded?"

"Kory, we found you crashed in a room. We think…we think something happened." Bee's voice hitched. "Do you remember anything from the party?"

Kory puffed; trying to think of what had happened earlier in the night. "I recall dancing upon arrival. Briefly with Gar, and then with Richard. I then was feeling the thirst and went to the kitchen for a beverage. I obtained a beer for Richard and struggled to find something non-alcoholic for myself. I asked for help from a male I have seen on occasion in school, and he retrieved a water for me. I returned to Richard and…I felt tired and went to find a place to partake in the 'power nap'." Kory faltered, feeling the sadness return as she remembered seeing Richard pressed against another woman; his lips on hers. "I found a bed and fell asleep. Did someone carry me to the car? I apologize if I was an inconvenience. I did not realize I was so fatigued." She finished the remnants of the story quickly; not stopping to take a breath.

"Dick did. He'd went looking for you and found you sleeping. Kory, do you remember anything about who got you the water?"

She crinkled her nose in an attempt to evoke any details she could remember. "His hair was orange and reminded me very much of your friend Wally- except it was far shorter." She turned back to face Karen. "Why is this of importance?"

A hint of recognition washed over Karen's features. "Kory, this boy, did he seem to…take an interest in you?"

"He did stare a bit…" Kory hesitated; her cheeks turning a deep red. "Particularly at my breasts. It made me rather uncomfortable."

Vic clenched his fingers tight around the steering wheel. "Roy." He growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

Kory grew weary as she began to discern the situation. Her eyes were wide as she chewed on her lip and began to wring her hands restlessly. She wasn't dense. "Was I…Did he put something…?" She stopped; unable to finish her thought.

Karen nodded her head slowly; reaching for Kory's hand. She grasped it tightly and intertwined their fingers. "I'm sorry Kory. That shouldn't have happened to you." She studied her carefully before speaking again. "We're gonna take you over my house; you can sleep there tonight."

When Kory looked as though she would refuse Karen continued. "It's no big deal. All the others are gonna come over too. Dick'd feel better if you were there. We all would."

Vic ran a hand over his shaved head vehemently. "Kory. I'm sorry, but we need to know. Did he touch you?"

Kory felt her eyes fill to the brim with tears. "I do not know." She managed to whimper before biting her lip roughly; desperately fighting to rein her cries in. She squeezed Karen's hand back and rested her head against the window; falling silent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory pulled the shirt down her lanky stomach. She briefly admired her skin. Only the faintest coloring of several shrinking bruises could be seen; flowering over her chest and back. She knew this fresh, unblemished, version of herself would not last long. Slade would always be away for exactly a week. Never more, never less. Upon his return, her skin would once again become peppered by marks from him. It was always the worst his first night back. It was as though he would become consumed by rage from whatever events have happened during his trip, and he would show her no mercy. She never asked for it anyway.

Kory pulled the drawstring of the sweat pants as tight as they would go. The waistline still hung low around her hips. She had done her hair up in a ponytail that hung long against her back; her bangs falling loose along with her troublesome baby hairs.

She meandered her way through the dimly lit hallway and into the living room. There, she found Vic, Bee, Gar, and Rachel; all cuddled up with each other on the sofa. She approached them timidly; feeling very out of place. She cleared her throat from behind and clutched her left arm at the elbow with her right.

"Kory!" Gar cried while turning to give her a toothy grin. "Slumber party! Come on, we're gonna watch a movie but we can't chose. You're the deciding voter."

Rachel gave Kory an apologetic smile as Gar raced up to the movie cabinet. He grabbed two discs and brought them to her. "Okay, so we got either Lillo and Stitch, or Sleeping Beauty. Which'll it be?"

There was a chorus of groans as the movie options were read. Rachel especially seemed opposed to both options. Kory took the time to study the pictures on each movies case; as well as reading the synopsis on the back. She found herself drawn to Sleeping Beauty. Both the illustrations on the cover were gorgeous, and the story sounded enthralling; an malevolent being, a hidden princess, and a love that knew of no boundaries, resulting in true loves kiss to break an evil spell. "I would very much enjoy the Sleeping Beauty."

"Alright dude! This is one of my favorites. You'll love it." Gar ran towards the DVD player and got the movie set up. Kory took a seat on the end of the couch and tucked her legs beneath her; feeling still rather exhausted, and annoyed by the persistent pain in her head.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Kory, I got you a cup of water and a couple ibuprofen. You need anything else?"

She shook her head rapidly in response before popping the two pills on her tongue and swallowing them with the water.

The movie began shortly thereafter and Kory fell in love at once. The fact that a noble man, such as Prince Phillip, could feel such deep love for Princess Aurora, even when he thought she were a nothing more than a simple peasant living in the woods who he met once upon a dream. The idea was soothing; maybe one day someone could learn to love her in such a way.

She found it difficult to keep her eyes open and nodded off from time to time. After the three fairies cast a spell so the whole kingdom would sleep until the princess awoke; Kory followed suit no matter how long she tried to fight it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vic, Karen, Gar, and Rachel congregated around the kitchen counter; waiting on their own turns at the Keurig. The overhead light was dimmed as much as possible while still being on in an effort to keep from waking Kory. They were all incredibly drained, and wanted nothing more than to follow in Kory's footsteps, but they couldn't. No one had heard from Dick; not that they were surprised considering he had shattered his phone in a fit of rage in front of all of them. But they still all worried and wouldn't be able to find rest until they heard from him somehow.

It was nearly an hour later, and the music from the title screen of Sleeping Beauty had been playing over and over again, when Dick finally arrived.

"Holy shit Dick!" Rachel whispered but based on her tone it was obvious that she had intended it to be a yell; had she not been worried to wake Kory. "What the hell happened?" She reached in the freezer for a bag of frozen mixed vegetables and handed them to him. He graciously accepted them, along with the water and ibuprofen that Karen once again offered.

He swallowed them swiftly before placing the soothing bag soundly against his cheek. "I'm fine." He growled; baring his teeth. "Roy got a good hit in, but trust me, he looks a shit load worse." Dick paused, adjusting the placement of his make shift ice pack and then continued on, his voice several octaves lighter; as more of a whisper. "He's the one who drugged her. He put Ketamine in her drink."

He was greeted by a chorus of affirmation. "How do you guys know?"

"Kory told us everything she remembered, and based on his description, me and Vic could only assume it was Roy. You just confirmed it. We filled Gar and Rachel on it right before you got here."

Dick eyes widened with worry. "How much does she remember? You didn't tell her what else happened…did you?" His tone was panicked and no longer a whisper. He felt relief wash over his form when all four shook their heads. _They didn't tell her._

He took a shaky breath and looked to his feet. "We can't let her know about the video. I'm afraid it'd break her." He let his head rest heavily in his hands as he leaned of the counter; scratching his fingers through his hair.

"Of course Dick." Vic placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, coupled with a reassuring smile. "We won't say anything. You got Roy to delete it?"

Dick took another breath, deeper this time, and rubbed his calloused palms over his face. "I have to tell you guys something and, uh… I know you're not going to like it- but there was nothing else I could do."

"Dude, we can handle it. Don't worry 'bout us."

Dick looked to the counter. He absently traced his fingers along the cool marble; finding comfort in the motion. "Kitten's the one who took the video." He heard the mutual growl that emanated from the group of friends before him. "And now she's threatening me. She says that if we don't hang out with her, she'll send it to everyone. I can't-"

"Kitten has that stuff on her phone? We can just call the police. What she's doing is illegal. It's blackmail with videos of a half naked girl! They'd do something about it."

"You don't get it Vic. We tell the police, Kory'll find out, and it'll turn into a huge thing. It'd be too much. I can't let her get hurt anymore."

No one said a thing. Everyone at the table had dropped their heads to imagine the situation if she found out that someone, Kitten no less, had taken those videos of her. Even worse, four of them had seen it. How would she handle that? How would anyone handle that?

"This is bullshit." Rachel hissed as Gar wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Kitten's a goddamn bitch to Kory, and now we have to be chummy with her?"

"Yeah dude." Gar agreed, rubbing Rachel's arm. "How would Kory feel about having her hanging out with us now? She's only just starting to open up. Would it break her trust?"

Dick slammed his fist to the counter. He was so frustrated. There was no right thing to do, either way Kory would get hurt. Either way, he would feel responsible because he was the one that let her go off on her own. Either way, he would hate himself. "Damnit, this is the best I can do!" He took a breath, reigning in his anger as Kory shifted on the couch. "I'm sorry guys. It's my fault." He groaned. "I'm such a dick."

Vic grunted in agreement. "Yeah, you really are." He felt Karen place a cool hand over his fist that lay tensed on the table. "But we'll get through it. It's not all your fault Dick. Any of us could have payed attention to her; at least you realized she was missing. Who knows what else could have happened?"

Karen cleared her throat and spoke up timidly. "Nothing else did happen, right?"

Dick shook his head adamantly. "No. Roy told me everything Kitten planned. Then I beat the shit out of him."

"Oh thank god."

"So we'll just act like normal then?" Gar huffed. "Except with Kitten involved."

"I'm sorry guys. I just don't know what else to do."

Vic perked up. "What if I got rid of the video?"

"What do you mean baby?"

Gar spoke before he could. "Come on guys. Kittens not too bright. How hard would it be to steal her phone and delete the video? We can do that, easy."

Vic stood from the table to face the group. "Well it's not that easy Gar. It's probably synched up to her computer. But we get that, I hack into it, delete the video, and then we're golden. We just gotta string her along for a little bit- as much as it'll suck."

Dick smiled up at Vic. "You really think you could manage that Vic?" He sounded almost hopeful; all his self-hate forgotten in the moment.

"It might take a little time and research, but once I have it figured out, if you can get me the computer, I should manage."

"Thanks in advance. I'd really owe you one."

"No you wouldn't. I'm doing this for her." He nodded to the sleeping girl. Her head rest on the arm of the couch as she was curled up in a ball. She breathed slowly; peacefully- but her face was not one of peace. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips pressed together in a tight frown.

Dick made his way towards her and pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch. He spread it over her fatigued body, impressed that she had slept through the several outbursts that had occurred in the kitchen. He brushed her bangs back as she shifted her position; lips parting slightly as she began to snore delicately. He smirked as they fell back into place and settled directly over her eyes. Her nose wiggled as he leaned in close to her. He felt her soft breath flutter over his cheek as he placed his mouth by her ear. "We're gonna fix this Kory. I'm sorry." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before heading back into the kitchen, where his friends suggested he stay for the night. He doggedly turned them down all the while greatly playing up the pain in his swollen cheek and the wicked hangover he would have tomorrow and prefer to deal with on his own. But this was all a lie.

Truthfully, he simply couldn't bear to face Kory again just yet.

 **Authors Note: I am not in any way promoting the use of drugs. Ketamine is actually commonly used as an anesthetic by veterinarians, but it is also taken by humans; either through injection or orally. It can cause slurred speech, trouble moving body parts due numbness, nausea and/or vomiting, and even temporary memory loss. I am no expert and all of my drug research came from Wikipedia. Don't use it just because I wrote about it.**

 **Hope you guys liked this part; I actually had a lot of trouble with it and found it extremely boring…but it was necessary. I'm hoping the next one will be more enjoyable.**

 **And of course I had to have Kory watch a Disney movie** **I feel like most fanfics do that.**

 **Well shit. Talk about bad dialogue. I hope to get better with time! I'm sorry it's so stiff.**


	8. Chapter 8

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 8

 **Author's Note: I don't know what this early update is…I had April break this past week and had intended on getting ahead in this story but that didn't happen since I struggled so much with Chapter 7. This one, however, came very easy so I figured I'd post it now. It also corresponds very closely with the last one, so it'd be easier to understand if it was read closely after 7. I just really hope it isn't confusing. Also, since this is an extra update (another one will come this Friday) it is a little shorter. (About 3k rather than 4)**

 **The first part of this chapter takes place right after Dick agrees to cooperate with Kitten. I figured we all deserved to see Dick beat Roy's ass. He drugged Kory!**

 **The second part obviously takes place after he arrives at Bee's…hmmm.**

 **Warning: Roy is in this chapter, so please be wary of some especially** _ **vulgar**_ **language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

" _I'll do it."_

Kitten's wicked smile infuriated him. She'd played all of them; and he was giving her exactly what she wanted. He was giving her control: over himself, his friends, Kory…it made his blood boil and his body tense. And then when she launched herself at him, arms winding around his neck, and smacked her lips on his cheek, whispering a smug thank you in his ear, he blew a gasket.

Dick grabbed her wrists roughly; preparing to rip them from around his neck and toss her to the floor like a rag doll. But he hesitated, still holding them tight as she cooed at him. "Now Dick. That hurts a little. You wouldn't want to hurt your new friend, right?" She separated herself from him on her own accord and cocked her head. "I'll see you on Monday."

He watched after her as he simpered away; her ponytail bobbing with each step as she took extra care to sway her hips provocatively. It only helped to fuel the fury he felt bubbling in his gullet. He had to get out of there before he destroyed Vic's house. He stormed though the kitchen and into the living room.

Everyone had left by now, aside from a few who lie in an alcohol induced slumber. The room was completely trashed. Spilt drinks and fallen chips littered the floor; leaving the hardwoods sticky and the carpet soggy. Beer cans and soda bottles were strewn about; most still more than half full.

In his fit of rage, Dick didn't notice the pair of feet that lay out from behind the couch. He walked right into them and nearly fell; righting himself by gripping the coffee table. "What the fuck." He complained to himself as he recognized the naked, red haired chicken legs of Wally. He leaned down to him and slapped his cheek rhythmically; cringing at the sight of his pants-less best friend. "Wally."

Dick righted himself as a moan slipped through the sleeping boy's lips. "Five more minutes." He mumbled in response.

Dick, while not at all being in a good mood, still worried for his clearly intoxicated friend. He grabbed a magazine and rolled it up tight before landing a solid smack on his naked rear. Wally yelped in surprise; finally waking. He looked around frantically; his eyes bloodshot and tired.

"Get your naked ass up. I'll take you home."

Wally looked to his bare bottom and his eyes grew wide. "Where's Artemis?" He stood abruptly, wobbling slightly as he stumbled around the room. "She promised she'd take off her shirt if I took off my pants!"

"She's not here Wally." Dick grumbled while covering his eyes and feeling around the ground in an attempt to find Wally's pants. "Where are your pants?" He asked exasperated.

Wally shook his head hopelessly. "I have no idea." He looked to Dick; lip quivering. "She promised me man. I was gonna see her boobies."

Dick sighed gratefully upon finally finding Wally's abandoned jeans and boxers. He thrust them towards Wally, eyes still covered as he heard the fabric being manipulated to fit over his legs. "Did you really think she was gonna take her top off for you in front of everyone Wally? For everyone to see?" He heard him zip his pants up and finally looked his friend in the eyes.

"I took off my pants here with everyone."

Dick shook his head disbelievingly and clapped a hand on Wally's shoulder; walking him towards the door. "You're a special breed bro." Dick almost chuckled as Wally tried to shove him but instead toppled into the frame of the front door. It was lucky he had found Wally. He honestly didn't know what he would have done feeling as angry as he was if he hadn't. Wally's goofy self always helped him to lighten up. "How much did you drink tonight?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders and wedged his hands into his pockets. He immediately perked up and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "It's from Artemis!" He cried; a wide grin dressing his features. His expression slowly deflated as his eyes hovered back and forth over the note. "Dammit." He muttered, kicking a pebble.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What's it say?"

Wally brought the note to his face again and cleared his throat. "Dearest Wallace. Thanks for taking your pants off. Maybe if you didn't drink enough to pass out, I would have taken my shirt off for you. Guess you'll never know. -A." He growled and crumbled the paper; tossing it over his shoulder.

Dick couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's misfortune. Wally glared at him for a moment before joining in. He rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand as he starred at Wally's face; realizing how red it had become.

Wally looked away and noticed Roy on the phone by his car and couldn't keep his drunken self from calling out to him. "Hey Roy! What's up!?" Roy simply ignored him; not bothering to look his way. He heard Dick grunt and he was gone from his side in seconds.

Dick stalked right up behind Roy as all his previous rage returned to him; and Roy seemed like the perfect guy to take it out on. "Hey Roy." He barked into his ear. Roy hardly had the chance to turn and face him before Dick slammed his fist into his nose.

There was a sharp crack as blood began to gush from his nostrils like a waterfall. Roy cried out and cupped his nose with his hands as his eyes watered; dropping his phone in the process. He could taste the blood as it ran down the back of his throat; the pain radiating outwards to the tops of his cheeks. He hardly had any time to react before Dick had him pinned against the car.

"Why'd you do it?" Dick snarled; his face mere inches from Roy's as he gripped the neck of his shirt and shook him violently. Roy's head snapped back as he exhaled deeply through his mouth.

"Don't act all high and mighty Dick. You were leading her on. At least I was just gonna jerk off to her." Roy was kind enough to turn his head away from Dick before he spit blood and mucus off to the side. He hissed through clenched teeth. "You were gonna fuck her, and then fuck her over."

Dick slammed Roy against the car. "You fucking bastard!" He barked, too preoccupied by his words to duck as Roy hurled his fist against his cheek. _Is that all I was doing? Was I actually trying to get Kory into bed?_ Dick's head snapped back and Roy shoved him backwards.

Wally was there in a second; keeping a very dazed Dick from falling on his ass. "Damn. I'd hate to know what he did to piss you off."

Dick fought out of his grasp; all the while glowering at Roy. "You don't want to know." He charged Roy again as he struggled to staunch the bleeding of his nose by pinching the top. He threw him to the ground and crawled on top; delivering a sound punch to his cheek. Roy hardly tried to fight back; resorting to simply lying there.

"Did you see the video Dick?" Roy spit again; this time not bothering to turn away. He barked a laughter as it ran off Dick's cheek. "I saw her outfit tonight. Never knew she had such a sexy body. And those tits- Did it frustrate you Dick? The fact that you couldn't have her when you wanted her so badly?"

Dick snarled as he kneed him on the side and squeezed Roy's cheeks; applying pressure to his now very bloated and bleeding nose. He leaned in close and whispered to him. "I told you not to fucking talk about her like that." He punctuated his statement with a punch to the mouth. Roy squirmed beneath his hold; still breathing haphazardly from the blow to his kidney. It didn't stop him from further antagonizing Dick.

Blood dribbled down his chin from his newly split lip. "I bet I can have sex with her before you do."

Dick didn't know what happened next. All he could see was red. Whether it was heat, blood, Roy's hair, he had no clue and he didn't care. He felt more hands on him as he was pulled back and slapped across the face. He heard someone screaming as he continued to fight against their hold on him. He flailed his arms; trying to break free. He found himself tiring. His body was exhausted, yet he still fought. "Stop Dick. That's enough. You got him; now leave him alone."

He heard Wally's voice before he could focus on his face right in front of him. And then he heard something else; agonizing moans. He looked over to where Roy lay curled in a ball with his arms clasped around his ribs; babying them. He let out another fitful cry.

"Dick we gotta go." Wally started pulling him up by his armpits; trying to force him back up to a standing position. He pulled and Dick trailed weakly after him; glancing back to Roy for a final time; finding some sort of relief as he was able to stand up and stagger to his car.

Dick hated when he got angry like that- so angry that the framework of his world would disappear, and all he could see was color: red, white, black… mingling together until he couldn't even tell where he was anymore.

Yet he felt that kind of anger was worth it for Kory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory felt so tranquil laying on that couch. It was so soft and warm and the redundant music emanating from the now completed movie was glorious. She felt sad at having missed most of the end, but knew it had been a good one. She had woken to the Prince and Princess dancing away in the clouds; her dress changing from pink to blue, although she had hoped the two colors would blend and become purple, as that was her favorite of all and would allow the fairies to cease fighting.

The movie had greatly helped to distract her from the previous events of the night. She couldn't help but feel hurt…and of course a little jealous that Richard had left her. Kory knew it was not fair of her though. He was the one who found her. He rescued her. He shared such a tender moment with her where he promised to stay with her. Yet he wasn't here.

How long had she known him? Known any of them? Not even a week and they had already offered her more kindness than she had ever known, but she still wanted more. She couldn't bear to think that Richard had left her side in order to return to the lecherous broad that she had found him dancing with not minutes after having danced with her. She remembered how angry and betrayed she had felt. To see this girl touching and kissing Richard in ways she knew she never could; it was so frustrating, yet she could do nothing but smile, hand him his drink, and act as though everything was okay even though it wasn't.

She began to drift off again; preparing to have toxic dreams fueled by her jealousy when Rachel's surprising tone of voice called her attention.

" _Holy shit Dick! What the hell happened?"_

She felt her heart leap out of her chest and wanted nothing more than to go to him and, and…and what? She did not know, yet she still reveled at the fact that he was there. But why was Rachel so worried? What was wrong with him?

" _Roy got a good hit in, but trust me, he looks a shit load worse."_

Roy. Roy had put something in her drink. Roy had hurt Richard, but Richard had hurt him worse? Had he taken vengeance on Roy for her? She did not know what to feel. On the one hand, the fact that he had done this to protect her gave her the flies of butter in her stomach. On the other, it filled it with dread. Did he find her weak? Did they all find her weak?

Regardless, she felt hateful towards herself. She had assumed that Richard had just dumped her for some other girl to spend the night with, while in reality he was only thinking of her. He was only trying to keep her safe. He was only being kind.

She heard bits and pieces of their conversation, mostly over what had been in her drink. Richard had called it Ketamine. She had no clue what that was, but no one seemed overly worried about what effects it could have on her, so she let herself relax again. Just hearing Richards voice, even if she couldn't focus on what it was saying, was like having a cold cup of water in the desert. It refreshed her. It revived her. It allowed her to thrive.

" _You didn't tell her what else happened…did you?"_

His sudden tone startled her; no longer the whisper she had found so soothing. But what was he talking about? What happened? Nothing happened. She couldn't remember that anything had happened. She felt a knot growing in her belly and she shifted slightly on the couch in an attempt to relive herself of the discomfort. She heard some voices in her head. They must have been from a recent dream; perhaps the dream before the one of her past on Tameran.

" _We can't tell her about the video. I'm afraid it'd break her."_

Video? What on Earth was he talking about? She felt the knot in her belly drop. She feared that more had happened than she recalled. And then she heard him talking about Kitten and she felt an anger like nothing else bubbling deep inside her. Kitten had taken these videos of her? And why did Richard keep talking about her breaking? Did he truly find her so weak? So fragile? The idea made he want to crawl away and hide. If they thought something as petty as a video could destroy her, how much could they possibly think of her?

And now Kitten was using these videos to threaten Richard and his friends…but why? She did not understand. There must have been something imperative about these videos. And then she heard it.

 _"Kitten has that stuff on her phone? We can just call the police. What she's doing is illegal. It's blackmail with videos of a half-naked girl! They'd do something about it."_

She fought to strangle the whimper that caught firmly in her throat. Her body felt hot all over and that intense need to run returned. She now understood, and Richard was right. She wasn't strong enough to handle this. Was anyone? She couldn't help but feel humiliated. Had people seen it? Had Richard seen it?

And then a new fear flourished her mind. _What about my marks?_ She knew they weren't overly noticeable anymore, but didn't know how the ways of the camera would affect that. Perhaps with an overhead light on, and the flash of a camera…she was uncertain. And she would probably remain uncertain for a time.

Her mind was a flurry and she didn't know how to go about it. What would any of them think of her? She would have very much enjoyed to become friends with them…would they still have her? She couldn't help but further worry about what Richard would think of her. Would he think she was petty? Insolent for letting herself get into a situation as such?

They couldn't know she knew. They would treat her different. They would express their fears of her breaking openly, and if anything, that would make her break. Things were different on Tameran. She came from a family of status. They were not supposed to be weak, and yet she couldn't help it. America had reduced her.

Kory curled into herself; becoming nothing more than a small bundle on the sofa. She was fatigued; whether it was still a side effect from the Ketamine, or simply because she had gone through so much, she did not know, and it did not matter.

She felt the conversation in the kitchen ease up slightly as she re-focused on the music from Sleeping Beauty. It did little to help, but she still felt the exhaustion tickling at her toes. The tired feeling seemed to circulate outward from her core in wave-like ripples.

She gave in.

Her mind went numb as she cuddled up tighter to the arm of the couch. She somewhat felt a blanket being laid tenderly over her form. She somewhat felt a warm hand on her forehead, pushing her bangs back. She opened her mouth and breathed through it evenly. _"We're gonna fix this Kory. I'm sorry."_ Dick. He spoke tenderly into her ear. And then she somewhat felt his lips caressing her forehead.

 **Author's Note: I had so much fun writing Dick and Wally. I really love their friendship. I also put in a little Artemis, because even though I have never seen Young Justice, I prefer their ship to Wally and Jinx. To each their own I guess. But I do apologize if her character is way OOC. I don't really have a clue what she's like.**

 **I'm really excited to continue writing fanfiction because I have so many ideas for stories. Most of them are AU just because I feel like it is hard to come up with original ideas otherwise…until I started playing around with one recently. I'm just worried because it will take a lot of planning, and I'm bad at that. Plot holes are always biting me in the butt. But basically my idea is what if Starfire's language transfer didn't work? Or maybe it only half worked so she could only understand and not speak it? (That'd be a little easier than having her completely unable to communicate, and slightly reminiscent of The Little Mermaid). I just thought this could be a really cute idea to play around with, and I've never found a fanfiction where this happened. (If there is however one out there already, tell me and I'll just read that one instead!) I still have to work on it a lot; I can't even think of a reason why the transfer wouldn't work, and I feel like I'd be awful at making up Tameranian words, but I'm really hoping it'll work out. Sorry for the long AN. I just wanted to get that out there.**


	9. Chapter 9

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 9

 **Author's Note: Ok, so I promised a couple of people that Dick and Kory would be flirtin it up in different languages, but then I had something I wanted to get you guy's opinion on first, so I added this chapter. It's kind of a "filler" I guess, but I thought it was kind of cute and developed relationships, so I hope you like it. It is actually all happy for once, and kind of my first attempt at extended "fluff". Hope it's alright.**

 **So since I am going to have Dick and Kory speaking different languages, I wanted to know how you guy's would want it written. Would you prefer I actually write the dialogue in the language (in italics) with the translation in parenthesis directly next to it, or should I just write it in English in italics but pretending they are saying it in the different language? Sorry if that's confusing, but I've seen it done both ways, and didn't know which would be best. I know I personally like to see the languages they are actually speaking, and then having the translation right next to it, but I just wanted to know what YOU guys wanted, so let me know**

 **This chapter is a little late, so I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse besides the fact that school had me up late all week. I desperately wanted to work on this chapter but didn't have the time, and so Friday I sat down all excited to do it and then I fell asleep. Oops. I was super mad though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Kory couldn't stand to sleep anymore. But she couldn't stand to wake up either. Her brain still felt like scrambled eggs, but things were slightly clearer now. Regret surged through her veins. Hot. Electrifying. It burned. She wanted to scream. _I shouldn't have gone._ They'd seen her body. _I shouldn't have gone._ They'd seen her exposed. _I shouldn't have gone._ Would they treat her differently?

 _No._

No. She couldn't picture that. They had always been so kind to her, so incredibly kind. It was wrong of her to even entertain such an idea last night. They must've seen the video before even taking her back here. Before even insisting that she stay over to make them feel better. So they'd know she was safe…But it still hurt. Why did they care so much? Why couldn't they all have treated her like everyone else? Why did they give her the hope that she could, if only for a moment, feel normal? Feel relevant?

She needed time. She needed so much time. Time she wouldn't have if she didn't leave before everyone else woke up, yet she was still reluctant to do so.

 _Reasons to stay asleep: tired, warm, comfy._

 _Reasons to get up: not actually tired, too warm, someone is touching my butt._

Kory's head bolted straight up off the couch only to find a sleeping Bee rested up against her bottom. Vic lay by her, his arms wrapped around her waist and head tucked in her folded legs. Upon looking further around the room, Kory found both Gar and Rachel leaned back in a recliner together. His head rest comfortably on her shoulder: gentle snores sneaking from between Gar's parted lips. Their fingers were intertwined.

Kory brought a hand to her mouth and stifled a giggle. The entire scene was quite comical; both seeing Vic in such a fetal position, and Rachel so openly close to Gar.

She easily maneuvered herself off the couch, the blanket falling freely from her body, and laid a pillow by Bee for her to snuggle. She smiled softly at them before tiptoeing her way to the front door; the tiled floors of the kitchen cold on her feet. Her arms tingled as goosebumps raised from their soft flesh in delicate patterns. She rubbed them vigorously in an attempt to warm up, already regretting having left her sleeping spot. Kory couldn't go back though. She had to leave; figure everything out.

She still decided she couldn't let them know that she had been awake last night. If they realized she knew about the video, they would openly pity her. Kory didn't want that. There was no way she could develop friendships if they expressed their guilt about the whole ordeal.

She decided it wasn't worth trying to find her clothes from the previous night, and was grateful to discover her sneakers set by the front door. Kory looked out the window as she slipped them on. The snow fell from the sky seeming to form an impenetrable wall. She desperately hoped the walk home wouldn't be too long.

Kory tugged the elastic band from her hair, undoing her French braid and ran her fingers through, hoping it could help to keep her neck warm. She opened the door gently, to keep from making too much noise, and almost ran into the man standing in front of her.

Blazing blue met glittering green, and they both found themselves hypnotized. Dick's breath came out in white puffs, dissipating along Kory's forehead. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink from the cold, greatly contrasting with the milky pallor of his complexion. It was almost as though he could blend right in with the snow. His slate black hair lay limp against his forehead, rather than gelled like it normally was, as snowflakes forged a veil of sorts in it. He shifted his grasp on the two thin boxes he held, freeing up one hand to ruffle through his loose locks.

"Kory?" Dick inquired. "What are you doing?" He took a few steps into the house and Kory stumbled back from him, crossing her arms tightly against her chest, her eyes glued to the swollen purple bruise on his cheek. She went to touch it before catching herself, and pulling the wondering hand back to her side. He slid his shoes off with his heels while simultaneously placing the boxes cradled in his arm onto the kitchen counter.

Kory swallowed, suddenly realizing her mouth was dry as a desert. "I was going to go home. I did not wish to inconvenience Karen any further. I have already been the burden." She paused and reached out again, touching his cheek, her fingers fluttering around the injury. She would have to feign oblivion about the injury, since she had to pretend to not have been awake last night. "Richard, what has happened?"

He ignored her question, grabbing her hand in between his and bringing it away, wincing slightly. "Kory, it's snowing out there, you don't have a coat, and do you even know where you are?" He let out a disbelieving chuckle as he widened his eyes at her. "How on earth were you panning on getting home? Just wandering around aimlessly? That's pretty ridiculous."

Kory chewed her lip meekly and looked down, her cheeks blazing. How would she find her way home? She was too focused on leaving to even think about it. Now Richard thought she was foolish. She felt him starring at her, waiting for an answer, but couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

Dick could see she felt embarrassed, and his outburst probably hadn't helped at all. Why did he always hurt her? He reached out and rubbed from her elbow to her shoulder soothingly, having noticed her goosebumps. "Come on Kory. Stay for a little while." She looked up at him pathetically, her eyes forlorn. Dick smiled sheepishly. "I got a whole bunch of doughnuts. And I'm sure Bee's got some hot chocolate around here. Sound good?" He slid one of his hands down to take her own and lead her to the kitchen, hoping she would stay. He glanced over into the living room and saw the rest of his friends passed out cold. Kory must've wanted to leave before they got up, but he couldn't let her do that.

Dick shuffled aimlessly through Bee's kitchen cabinets, and finally came about the one full of mugs. He grabbed two and set them down.

"I have never had a doughnut."

Dick whipped his head to stare at her in awe. "You've never had a doughnut?"

She shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked at him through her eye lashes.

"Okay. So you've never had a doughnut, but please tell me you've had hot chocolate before." He proceeded to fill the two mugs with milk and set them in the microwave to heat up.

"Of course." Kory giggled softly. "Such a beverage is quite common in Tameran, despite the heat. It is most delicious."

Dick raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled the two now steaming mugs out and set them back on the counter, stirring in the chocolate powder mixture. He had never heard much about Tameran and was quite curious as to how it differed from Gotham. She mentioned it was very hot there, which could explain her golden skin tone. And their love for hot chocolate must be cultural, however he wasn't sure how mustard fit into the picture. Maybe it was just a Kory thing.

"Well does Tameran know the secret hot chocolate ingredient?"

Kory puckered her lips and gazed at him perplexed. "I am unsure. Although we do not use premade mixtures of coco. You use the whipped topping on top, yes?"

As Kory said it, Dick pulled the can of whipped cream from the fridge and chuckled. "Course we do." He swirled a comical amount into one mug and slid it towards Kory. She giggled as she swiped some from her finger and brought it to her mouth. In turn Dick lifted his head back and sprayed some directly into his mouth.

Kory covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her giggles and refrain from waking the group that still lie asleep on the couch. Her efforts were futile as Dick grinned mischievously and gestured for her to tilt her own head back. She did so timidly as Dick filled her mouth with the delicious whipped topping.

It was almost as though Dick's antics could calm her down and keep her in the moment. She wasn't worried about what happened 12 hours ago, and she wasn't worried about what would happen 12 hours from now. It was all about right now, 6:30 am in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and playing with whipped cream.

She was immensely excited to try a doughnut. She had seen the delicate pastries before and always found them beautiful.

Dick caught her eyeing the box as he recapped the whipped cream and stuck it back in the fridge. "Go ahead and pick one." He then proceeded to go through Bee's spice cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He sprinkled a generous amount of cinnamon on both mugs. "Secret ingredient is cinnamon." Dick realized her attention was still on the boxes of doughnuts. "Kory, take one."

She looked up at him as though she were a deer in headlights. He smiled warmly and strode over to open the box for her. He noticed as her eyes widened even further, and she looked on at the doughnuts in utter amazement.

That was one of the things he liked about her. She found extreme wonder in the simplest of things. He nudged her with his elbow in the ribs. She jolted and giggled, causing him to laugh as well. He liked her laugh too. It was light and bubbly and made him feel warm. He especially liked when he was the one making her laugh.

"Go on and pick one."

She shook her head profusely, tearing her doe eyes from the doughnuts to him. "Oh I could not Richard. I do not know of anyone's preference would not like to take one of another's favorite flav-"

Dick ceased her rambling by smiling at her and coaxing a tress of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She lavished in his warm touch on her cool skin and the electrifying trail it left behind. "Kory." He murmured softly. "Just pick a doughnut. We have plenty. And this is what they get for sleeping in."

Kory looked back to the doughnuts; they all looked so lovely and delicious. How was she to choose one?

Dick decided to choose one for her. She watched as he grabbed a napkin and used it to pick up a pink frosted doughnut with rainbow sprinkles. "Here. You'll like this one. It's strawberry."

Kory smiled at him and gratefully took the colorful pastry. She examined it carefully before taking a bite.

Dick found himself positively mesmerized by her mannerisms. The way she licked her lips in anticipation for the sweet taste. And her face when she took that first bite. Damn. It made her so happy. He made her so happy, and that made him feel incredibly good. She looked adorable when she ate. Whether it was carrots covered in mustard, whipped cream, or strawberry doughnuts…she just seemed to enjoy it all so much.

He cocked a smile at her as she chewed. Her eyelids raised slowly, unveiling her emerald orbs that he had found himself so fond of. She ceased chewing for only a second to flash him a timid close-mouthed smile. She then brought the napkin to her lips. "It is delicious Richard. I thank you."

He went to take a bite of his own doughnut, but hesitated to rip a piece off, being sure to get some of the filling with it. He held it out to Kory who looked at it in confusion. "Try some of this one. It's Boston crème. My favorite."

Kory shook her head adamantly, pushing his hand away back towards himself. "Oh no Richard. It is your favorite. I wish for you to eat it."

Dick sighed and shook his head, offering her the piece of doughnut again. "Kory, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. Try it. You'll love it." When she refused to take it he brought it up to her mouth. Kory went cross eyed as she followed his hand. Dick chucked at her and tapped the doughnut to her lips. "Open."

Kory hesitantly opened her mouth and locked eyes with Dick. He pulled his gaze to her lips as he placed it on her tongue. This time, her eyes didn't shut in delight, but continued to stare intently into Dick's before realizing where he was looking. She quickly turned to the counter to retrieve her napkin and use it to wipe her face, worried that she had frosting smeared on her mouth.

Dick cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "So you like it?"

Now confident that her face was doughnut free, Kory turned and beamed at Dick. "Oh yes it was most remarkable. I can see why it is your favorite."

"Ok. So now you've tried strawberry and Boston Crème, you've gotta try the rest of the flavors. Just a bite."

Kory looked to the box of doughnuts skeptically. "Oh Richard, there are so many. I could not possibly-"

"Just a bite." Dick said, proceeding to rip a piece from a double chocolate doughnut. He held it to Kory's mouth who looked to him with her eyes slightly narrowed and her lips puckered. Her hands rest on her hips.

"Richard I am going to get the fat."

Dick's head fell back as he guffawed. Kory's tinkling giggle mixing with his deep timbre. "Kory, I promise, you are not going to get 'the fat'. Now come on, you'll like this one." When Kory's lips refused to part even as he gently tapped the doughnut to her lips, he sighed defeated and brought the doughnut away. "Do I have to make airplane noises?" Kory laughed and he smiled mischievously as he quickly placed the doughnut on her tongue.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she accepted defeat and swallowed. "That was a mean trick." She attempted to glare at him but couldn't keep it as she realized he was pulling off a small piece of another differently flavored doughnut.

He looked to her and smiled. "Don't do that to your face. It'll stick like that." He licked his thumb and handed her the piece of lemon doughnut. "Besides, you look much cuter when you don't look like you want to kill me." As soon as he said it he felt heat in his face and turned his attention back to his own now half eaten doughnut. Kory popped the piece he had placed in front of her into her mouth with no rebuttal. He noticed her pink cheeks.

They fought over taste testing doughnuts for another good ten minutes until Kory had tried a piece of all the flavors Dick got. He on the other hand had finished his Boston Crème and started a double chocolate. "Alright Kory." He said in between bites. "Which flavor's your favorite?"

Kory hm'd and tapped a finger against her chin. She hadn't been able to finish a full doughnut after having sampled a bite of all six flavors that Dick had to offer. The rest of the unfinished ones sat back in the box. They had all been ripped by clean fingers, so when the rest of the guys woke up they wouldn't have a problem with eating them. "Most definitely the Boston doughnut. The creamy liquid filling was most glorious."

Dick couldn't keep himself from chuckling. "Glorious." He repeated with a smirk. "I like that word."

Kory flushed and began to ring her hands. "I speak quite funny, yes?" She peaked up at him and her eyes were clouded. She looked so fragile and meager and Dick couldn't stop thinking about how badly he just wanted to hold her. To make her feel better and not so flustered.

"No. I think it's cute. Or glorious." He smirked, hoping she would get a kick out of his word choice.

Kory giggled and repeated after him, not blushing nearly as much as she thought she would have, considering it was the second time he had called her cute that day. "It is difficult to master the idioms and the slang of English, as well as with all the other languages I speak."

"How many others do you know?" Dick challenged, cocking his head. "Cause I happen to know a few too."

Kory raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps you shall find out one day."

Dick laughed and poked at her ribcage. "Ok, since when did you get sassy?"

Kory swatted his hand away, her face alight with amusement until she noticed how close his face was to her own. She chewed her lip and touched the purple knot on his cheek again, noticing as he flinched subtly. "Does it hurt?"

Dick pulled her hand away from his face for the second time that day, yet he kept hold of it, playing with her fingers. "It was worth it."

Kory's breath hitched as his fanned over her face, remembering that he had beat up Roy for her. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms hesitantly around him, her face resting against the crook of his neck. "Thank you Richard." She whispered firmly into his flesh.

Dick stood stock still, frozen as the girl gripped him tightly. He snaked his arms around her thin torso, pulling gently on the tips of her hair that hung by his hands. The top of her head rest against his cheek and he reveled in the feeling of her, everything about her. And as she gave her thanks to him, his neck burned with her breath. He shuddered and hoped she didn't notice. He kissed the top of her head and broke away, feeling warm all over.

Dick could tell his whole face must have been red enough to blend in with her hair. He rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet, clearing his throat and hoping desperately that his voice wouldn't crack. "So whaddya want to do until those guys wake up?" He nodded towards the still sleeping group. He didn't blame them, it'd been a rough night for all of them. The only reason he had gotten up so early was because he had to see Kory.

He hadn't had dreams as bad as last night since he was little. He had to come over, even if only to drop of some doughnuts for the group and watch her sleep for a while. He needed to assure himself that she was safe. He never imagined she would have been up already, let alone gunning to leave and find her own way home through the snow.

"Well, I never finished the Sleeping Beauty last night." She turned to him, her eyes wide with adoration. "Oh Richard, it is the most glorious film about a princess who-"

Dick chuckled, cutting her off. "I know what it's about Kory."

"Oh. You have seen the princess movie before?" A wicked smile painting her face as she teased him.

Dick blanched. "Oh, well I mean, most people…It was with a girl friend who wanted- but not-"

Kory's hypnotic giggle cut the flustered boy off. "Do not worry Richard. Your masculinity is not challenged by having watched such a film." Her laughter died down. "It does contain much of the action as well, does it not?"

"Yeah yeah. Just don't tell any of the guys, would ya?" Dick made his way to the T.V to put the movie on for Kory, and not at all himself.

"Of course Richard." She skipped over in front of him and grabbed his hand. She intertwined their pinkies and squeezed. "The pinky promise." She whispered with a kind smile before taking her seat on the couch next to Bee.

As the movie started Dick reheated their now cold hot coco's that had been ignored during the doughnut eating frenzy. He handed one to her carefully, being sure she didn't spill any on her lap. He sat close by. The couch and reclining chair definitely weren't made to seat six people, but they made it work.

Kory leaned down and retrieved the blanket that had covered her the previous night and placed it over both her and Dick to share. Once the movie started, it was as though Kory was in another world. She was so taken by the story, and Dick couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to especially enjoy the dance that was shared between Briar Rose and Prince Phillip in the woods. Dick smiled at her childlike fascination.

As the movie went on and Kory became distraught by Maleficent, Dick found her small hand cradled in his underneath the blanket. He gently rubbed his thumb along her palm and squeezed. Dick smiling at the innocence of the gesture. Kory had truly started to open up to him today, and he found himself truly enjoying his time with her. He no longer wanted to hang out with her in pity due to her sister's death, or Kitten's torment, or even because he felt bad about what happened at the party. He just wanted to be around her. When she was happy, he was happy. And he really loved when she was happy. There was still a lot he didn't know about her, and he couldn't wait to learn more.

Kory felt immensely comforted by Dick's presence. She remembered back to when he had ran into her in the hallway and she had found herself dreaming of ever being touched by him, and yet, here they were. Of course it wasn't as intimate as she had hoped, and he probably only meant to offer her comfort, but his hand surrounding hers still gave her the butterflies.

They were both brought out of their daze when a groan and snap sounded from across the room. Garfield stretched emphatically, his vertebrae popping with each which way he twisted. He nimbly stood up without waking Rachel and looked to the glowing T.V screen, curious as to why Sleeping Beauty was playing again.

"Hey Gar, doughnuts are in the kitchen."

He yelped, having not realized that Dick was there, let alone awake. "Dude, give a guy some warning huh?" He smiled sleepily at Kory and waved to her. He then turned to shake Rachel's shoulder. "Hey Rae, you awake? There's doughnuts. You want a double chocolate?"

Rachel murmured unintelligibly. Gar then meandered into the kitchen and opened the first box only to find himself immensely confused by the sight. "Uh, dudes? Why are some of the doughnuts missing pieces?"

Neither Dick nor Kory could hold in the laughter that cascaded from their mouths.

 **Authors Note: Again, mostly a filter, but please let me know how you guys feel about the whole language thing, and sorry about the late update. It might happen one more time in a couple of weeks, but I'm not sure yet. It depends.**

 **And if you guys are looking for a really good, really disturbing M rated story that makes you feel just so so sad, pm me. I found a really good one that doesn't get nearly enough credit.**


	10. Chapter 10

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 10

 **Authors Note: Actually really starting to worry about this story because I thought I knew where it was going but now I'm not so sure…every update is feeling like a filler. Not sure what's going to happen.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions for mean things Kitten can do to Kory, and ways she can rub in being close to Dick, please let me know! It'd greatly help me**

 **This chapter does contain characters speaking in different languages. In order to keep it from being as un-confusing as possible, I will not be typing anything in French. Whenever something is in italics; that means it was said in the different language. This works alright since both characters are basically fluent in French. However for future chapters, if there is ever a different language being spoken where not everyone understands the language, it will be typed in that language. Sorry if that's wicked confusing…There will also be italics for inner thoughts as always, but they won't have quotation marks, so that's obviously how you can tell whether the character is thinking or speaking. Sorry if it is still a little confusing, I just had no other clue how to do it.**

 **Thank you guys all for your reviews, they make me really happy. Especially to some Guest's who reviewed and I couldn't reply to, thanks so so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Dick pulled into the school parking lot and couldn't wait to get out of the car. Kitten had texted him bright and early suggesting that he should pick her up for school because her car was making "some kind of really strange noise and she wouldn't feel safe driving in it". She also threw in "what are friends for?"

He rolled his eyes as he ripped his keys from the ignition and hopped out of the car, breathing in the crisp air momentarily before sneezing emphatically. Kitten's perfume had been bothering his sinuses the entire drive and he mumbled a string of curses as she sat demurely in her seat, not having moved an inch. She eyed him snidely through the cloudy window, challenging him to open the door for her.

Dick did so begrudgingly.

Kitten stepped nimbly out of the car and immediately flung her arms around his neck, holding tightly as her feet slipped beneath her. "Oh Dicky-poo." She purred against his cheek with a wicked grin. "You might just have to carry me."

Dick grunted as he tore her limbs from around him only to have her leech onto his arm. This was going to be a long day, and only the first of many.

"I wouldn't look so miserable if I were you Dick." Kitten hissed under her breath as they made their way to the school. She gestured for him to take her back pack and he complied without a word, slinging it onto his shoulder a top of his own, refusing to even look at her.

She was really starting to get pissed off.

"You know Dick," She started. "it's pretty sweet of you to try to protect that freak." Kitten smiled as he tensed at the mention of Kory. She stopped walking and played with the zipper of his jacket, looking innocently into his sun glassed eyes. "But just how far are you willing to go?"

Dick growled and took hold of Kitten's hand, yet still said nothing.

At least it was some reaction; but she still wanted more. She aimlessly began to swing their hands back and forth while giving Dick a sultry smirk as they entered the school building. She dragged him to her locker and piled books upon binders into his arms, all the while gossiping with him, and becoming increasingly aggravated with his blank expression.

She was in the middle of telling him another riveting story about the "absolute cutest necklace" she saw the other day, desperately trying to drop a hint when she suddenly was able to watch as his entire demeanor changed. His eyes became brighter and the corners of his lips twitched before being pulled into a charming smile. He raised a hand, motioning as if to wave.

Kitten took the opportunity to grab the hand and pull it back down, playing with his fingers. She looked over her shoulder and gave Kory a smug smile, sneering as she saw a flash of hurt in her eyes as she looked to their joined hands and headed off in the opposite direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lost. Kory was so incredibly lost. How was she supposed to act? Supposed to feel? She'd had the entire weekend alone to think about it, but she hadn't come any nearer to understanding how she felt. It was…complicated.

Tameran was an island in the Bahamas. It was very hot and humid year round and wasn't uncommon for women to forgo wearing a top due to the overwhelming heat. Thusly, she never imagined that knowing people had seen her bare torso would bother her so much.

Even then, it wasn't due to the "parts" they were seeing, more so the weakness, and the fear that any of her marks would be visible.

That's not to say that she would be okay with anyone seeing her topless. Had it been someone like Roy or Xavier, she would have been greatly uncomfortable. They had both expressed blatant interest in her body before, and so them seeing her nude may have led to them feeling a sort of sexual desire towards her. But all of her companions, as she liked to call them, did not harbor any such feelings beyond friendship for her, so she did not mind too much. They had taken the initiative to protect her and make her feel safe.

She was positive that all of the cuts and bruises had healed enough to not raise any suspicion, but it was still embarrassing that she had gotten herself into the situation to begin with.

Kory pulled open the massive front door

She couldn't help but fear that the entire previous week had been some sort of surreal encounter. That she'd walk into school, and it'd again feel like no one cared. People would bump into her in the hallways, she'd be excluded and taunted, and she'd wonder what it would be to have someone who cared about her, even just a little.

Her current situation is the closest she has ever been to having a friend since she moved from Tameran; yet even there making friends was difficult for her. Due to her families status and thusly her own, she did not have the most opportunity in the world to socialize. That's why when she was seven, and mother and father finally allowed the family to get a pet dog, she loved it more than anything else in the world. He had immediately taken a liking to Kory as well, and she and the dog had become fast friends. Ryan had used to tease that she cared for the dog more than the rest of them.

The faintest hint of a smile graced Kory's lips when Bee passed her in the hallway and waved to her beaming. Kory continued on her way feeling reassured by Bee's gesture. At least she knew she hadn't imagined everything. She felt her optimism return as she continued to smile her way through the hallway.

Unfortunately her peace of mind was short lived.

Kory stopped short, causing the person behind to bump against her before they shuffled their way around. Kory couldn't move as she physically felt as though she had been stabbed by a knife and fire seemed to burn behind her eyes.

There was Kitten, talking nonstop to Richard and loading supplies into her arms. Kory did enjoy the fact that he seemed rather bored out of his mind at the time. Her heart swelled with butterflies when he happened to look up and make eye contact wither her, only to be replaced once again by that sharp pain as Kitten nabbed the opportunity to lace his fingers with hers. Richard visibly paled as he looked to Kory guiltily. Kitten on the other hand made sure to throw Kory one of the filthiest of looks she had ever seen.

She ducked her head and looked away from the couple, continuing on through the hallway towards her locker. She opened it swiftly and proceeded to grab her abundance of French supplies. Kory was ready to leave and head to class until she felt an unfamiliar body standing very close behind her. A hand moved to cup her waist and she turned abruptly.

There stood Xavier, his crooked smile dressing his lips. He licked them seductively, drinking in Kory's form before speaking.

"Hey Cutie. Haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you let me take you out Friday night?" Xavier lifted his thumb to Kory's bottom lip and stroked it lightly, unable to think beyond how badly he wanted to ravish it with his own. He moved closer to whisper into her ear. "You can wear a little outfit like the one I heard about from Friday night…unless you would rather clothing be optional." His voice oozed sexual desire.

Kory found herself repulsed by his forwardness, and pressed his shoulder back, trying to get as much distance from him as possible. "No Xavier. I do not think I would enjoy that."

Xavier leaned back and shoved his hands in his pockets, the grin never leaving his face, seemingly unconcerned by her blatant refusal. He decided to change the subject. "So where are your new friends? I'm surprised that Dick isn't here just waiting for the opportunity to jump in your pants."

Kory felt her face heat up as she narrowed her eyes at Xavier. "Do not speak of him in such a foul way. And I will be eating the lunch with all of them, so please leave me alone." Kory turned away to shut her locker. "I do not wish to be late for class."

Xavier slammed his hands against the row of lockers in front of him, trapping Kory in-between his arms like a small bird in a cage. "I know you'll come around, but someday, I might just get tired of asking."

Kory gulped as she found herself locked in Xavier's gaze. She felt trapped and needed to get away from him. His shameless flirting made her uncomfortable; add his proximity on top of it and she was ready about ready to scream if it weren't for the freckled boy that walked by and noticed her distress.

"Hey Kory. What's up?"

Xavier clicked his tongue and looked away as he released Kory from his hold.

She graced Wally with a grateful smile. "I am most wonderful today Wally. How are you doing?"

"Alright." He turned to glare at Xavier who sulked along the row of lockers. "Why don't you buzz off X. I can get Kory to class."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this shit." Xavier scoffed and shook his head. "Catch you later Kory." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Wally laid a friendly hand on Kory's shoulder. "Hey, let me get those." He offered before proceeding to take her books for her.

"Oh Wally, I really do not mind carrying them."

"S'no problem. Besides," He winked at her. "Dick'll get mad if he thinks I'm flirting with you, and that's always fun."

Kory stifled a shy giggle behind her hand. She had definitely spent the least time with Wally out of the rest of them in Dick's group, and although she had originally been quite intimidated by his humor, she was becoming used to it. He constantly teased Dick and loved to get a rise out of him, especially when it had involved herself.

"So does X always bother you like that?"

Kory nodded her head sadly. "He is most persistent in his attraction towards me. He always requests we do the 'going out' and that the 'clothes are not required', but I do not wish to spend any more time with him than necessary."

Wally nearly choked at Kory's comment about the clothing. Shit if Dick knew…

His train of thought was distracted as a certain blonde crossed his path. His eyes trailed after her as memories from the oh so blurry party resurfaced.

Kory noticed his longing glance and reached for her books back. "I am nearly to class now Wally. I thank you for your chivalry."

Wally smirked at her and nodded before trotting off after Artemis.

Kory took her normal seat in the far back of the class room and opened up her notebook. She busied herself copying the assignment from the board. As people began to trickle into the classroom following her, Kory couldn't help but think back to Saturday morning, as she had constantly throughout the weekend. She could still remember the way that Dick's arms felt around her frame. Although he was not much taller than she, he still felt immensely larger than her. His arms, although covered completely by his winter jacket, were well defined; both tenacious and soft at the same time. He also smelled enticing to her, his musky scent having enveloped her senses in the moment. And the feeling of his fingers tugging on her hair, something about it was so innocent in comparison to when Xavier had ever touched it.

Kory jumped in her seat as the chair beside her was pulled back and Dick sat beside her. She immediately busied herself with writing in her notebook, cursing as her palms began to sweat and the rest of the classroom began to fill up.

Dick smiled and ran his hand coarsely through his spiked tresses. "Hey Kor." He whispered with a charming smile, hoping that Madame LaBelle wouldn't hear him speaking English. "How are you?"

Rather than responding to Dick's question, Kory looked on at him in a gravely perplexed manner, furrowing her eyebrows and chewing at her lip. "Richard, it is Kory. You neglected the 'Y' at the end of my name."

Dick couldn't help but chuckle at her innocuous expression. "It's a nickname Kory. Like how people call me Dick rather than Richard. Is that okay though? Can I just call you Kor?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, repeating the nickname over and over in her mind. "Yes, that would be acceptable.

"So, did you have fun Friday?" Dick smirked and crossed his arms. "Or should I say Saturday morning?"

Kory giggled softly and beamed at Dick. "I had a most enjoyable time. I thank you Richard for distracting me from the night's previous events."

Dick placed a soothing hand absentmindedly over hers that was still feverously scribbling in her notebook. Kory shuddered at the jolt that shot up his arm with his touch. He seemed to feel it as well and tightened his grip, ceasing her movement and forcing her eyes to look clear into his. "Kory, if you ever need to talk about what happened Friday, or anything really, you know I'm here for-"

Dick was cut off mid-sentence by Madame LaBelle's strident voice piercing the air. _"Richard! In French!"_

He pulled his hand back from hers and groaned, rubbing his eyes aggressively. He mumbled bitterly to himself so LaBelle couldn't hear. _"Bitch. As if I can say any of this in French for her to understand."_

" _I understand."_ A timid voice came from beside him.

Dick looked to Kory curiously and couldn't keep cheeky grin from his face as he chuckled. " _Okay._ _One, French."_

Kory's expression changed to one of confusion as she reverted back to English. Luckily the room was too full of students chattering away about the week-end they had had for Madame LaBelle to hear. "I do not understand Richard."

He chuckled slightly and explained. "When I asked how many languages you knew, you said maybe I'd find out, so I'm counting. You seem pretty fluent in French, so that's one. Then two is obviously English, and three would be Tameranian? You know more than that?"

Kory rapidly shook her head as understanding washed through her system. She smirked at him teasingly. _"I guess you shall have to continue to count."_

Dick shivered, shocked by her tone of voice. _Is she flirting with me?_ He coughed in an attempt to clear his throat before expressing his interest. _"So how do you know French? Or why?"_

" _Tameran is very close trading partners with Morocco, where French is often spoken. It is not uncommon for us to learn French in school from a young age."_ She thanked Madame LaBelle for the worksheet that she was handing out and immediately wrote her name at the top before beginning. Dick did the same and they both began to fly through the assignment. The class being "Honors Conversational French 5", participation was a great chunk of their grade, and talking throughout class was encouraged.

The work was very easy for both Dick and Kory as it always was. Kory had only taken the class because in order to graduate, at least two years of a foreign language was required, and all the Spanish classes had been full. Dick enjoyed taking it because it was an easy A for him, and helped to greatly boost his overall GPA.

After they had both diligently worked their way through more than half of the paper, Kory spoke again. " _What about you Richard? Why are you so fluent in French?"_ She looked up from the paper to see Dick shrug is shoulders nonchalantly.

" _My adoptive father's Bruce Wayne. He's really into language, thinks it's good for business. I also know Italian and Romanian."_

Kory wrinkled her nose. _"You are adopted? What happened to your true parents?"_

Dick made a strangled sound deep in his throat as he picked his pencil back up and returned to working on his class work. He'd thought Kory would have known. Most people already did. She did not ask with malicious intent; she was simply curious, and he couldn't get upset with her over it just because it was still, almost 11 years later, a sore subject for him. He was unsure how to answer her, so he decided not to, figuring she would drop it.

Kory, immediately sensing Dick's distress, and decided to change the subject. _"You do know many languages and I have never heard one speak Romanian. However, I know more."_ He remained quiet, seemingly ignoring her teasing remark. She chastised herself. Why would she ask such a question? Obviously if he was adopted, something must have happened to his parents, and she had been inconsiderate and asked him about it. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. _What if I have truly angered him? What if he will not wish to remain my…my friend?_

Kory felt a lump tighten to a knot in her throat as she attempted to refocus on her work. Only minutes had ticked by yet it seemed like hours with Dick's rigid form frozen beside her, silent until he hastily got up and excused himself to get something from his locker.

She willed herself not to cry. Kory was finally ready to truly call Richard her friend, but had she already lost him? Had she truly already screwed up the one possible friendship she had? And clearly if Dick hated her, all the others would as well. She knew it had all been too good to be true. She quickly stood and asked Madame LaBelle to go to the bathroom.

Kory fled out the door, desperately struggling to keep her tears at bay. She shuffled through the hallway, figuring she could just hang out in the bathroom for the rest of the day; she couldn't bear to see Dick. What she'd said deeply upset him and she hated herself for it.

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell to the stairs below. She hastily wiped it away as someone began to descend the same flight of stairs; the last thing she needed was to be sent to the school guidance counselor to talk.

She had not expected to hear his voice.

"Hey Kory, where're you going?"

She stopped and stood stock still; her eyes glued themselves to the floor and she felt the tears weigh heavier in her eyes.

Kory heard his pace quicken as he marched towards her. Dick immediately noticed her watery eyes and panicked. "Kory, what happened?" He placed his French book down in the middle of the hall and pulled her into his arms. He hesitantly moved away when she didn't return the gesture and remained stiff as a board against him.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they rushed forward: down her cheeks, over her nose, between her lips. Dick wanted nothing more than to kiss them all away.

He reached forward and cradled her sodden face between his two hands. "Kor, you gotta tell me what happened."

Upon hearing her newfound nickname again Kory pounced on him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying her head deep into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. Dick held her tight; his cheek lay against her silky hair. "I am so sorry Richard! I did not mean to upset you!" Her breath came in quick gasps and her words were muffled by his skin, but he got the picture.

He'd hurt her again.

He pulled her body even tighter against himself as he sat down, cradling her in his lap. He stroked his hand along her neck and rocked back and forth. Her breath became rapid hiccups as she continued to speak to him. "I should n-not have brought it-it up!" She pulled away and her expression broke him. It was as though all of her features were being weighed down by this incredible guilt that she felt because of him for no reason. "I am so-sorry Richard. P-please, I wish to be your friend! Please do not do that hating of me!" She collapsed against him again and he struggled to talk through the lump he had developed in his own throat at the sight of her.

"Oh Kor no. No, no please. I don't hate you." He begged her to calm down. "Please Kory, just calm down. I want to be keep being your friend. It's ok." Dick pressed his lips to her hair right above her ear. "Please stop crying. Just please stop." He prayed to her.

They sat as such, in the middle of the hallway, for an undetermined amount of time; until Kory's cries tapered off to occasional sniffles. She lifted her head from him and saw the tear stains she'd left on his shirt. "I seem to cry on you a lot. Many apologies Richard."

Dick noticed that she still didn't look him in the eyes. He lifted her chin and captured her gaze. "Don't ever apologize for showing how you feel." His attention dropped momentarily to her lips before meeting her eyes again. "You didn't do anything to upset me Kory. I just had to get my French book. I forgot it in my locker."

Kory looked at him blankly and moved out of his lap. "You were upset with me before you left Richard. You need not hide it." She bowed her head again.

He lifted his knees and leaned his elbows on them, rubbing his neck. "No, Kor…I wasn't upset with you. Not at all." He sighed and looked to her. "I guess I was just upset with myself. I mean, my parents died more than ten years ago, and I still can't talk about it." His voice caught in his throat. "It still hurts me."

Kory grabbed Dick's hand and held it in both of hers, bringing it to her lips for a kiss and then pressing it against her cheek. "I am so sorry friend Richard. I did not know. If you are not yet ready to speak of it, we need not. Just remember if the time ever arises; I will be here for you."

Dick brought his other hand to hold her cheek and brought their foreheads together. "Thank you Kory. _Mulțumesc._ "

They stayed close until a hall monitor sent them back to class.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this is a little late again, but O had a lot of trouble figuring out where I was going with it. We're gonna spend some of the story now focussing on getting Kittens laptop and getting rid of that video.**

 **And since I've started this story I've wanted to emphasize how different Tameran really is from Gotham, so I decided to have them comfortable with nudity, and embarrassed by weakness, etc. I just thought it would be more interesting since Kory isn't brand new to the U.S, but she still hasn't experienced much.**

 **Again, if any of you guys have some good ideas for mean things that Kitten can do to Kory that I haven't already done, it'd be greatly appreciated. Especially something that has to do with gym class!**


	11. Chapter 11

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 11

 **Authors Note: Thank you so much for the people who suggested some ideas for this chapter; they really helped to get me motivated! Especially to "Artemis Raven Courtney" and "Miss Geek" whose suggestions I directly incorporated into this chapter, or set up for in the next chapter.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who finally got it through my big fat skull that fluff does NOT equal filler. Yay.**

 **I actually thought I would get this chapter up on Friday, but it is now 10 minutes into Saturday…getting better though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Panic! at the Disco, "Artemis Raven Courtney" or "Miss Geek's" ideas. (Will specifically clarify what they were next chapter when they happen more clearly)**

" _You know I'm always here for you too Kory."_

Dick's final words after their frenzied moment in the hallway resonated within Kory as she headed to gym. Upon returning to French class, they had both finished their work in silence; but the silence was different than before. It wasn't bad; it was comfortable, refreshing.

Kory couldn't keep the smile from her face as she entered the locker room and retrieved her gym clothes. She changed quickly into her grey sweatpants and Gotham City High t-shirt. It was slightly large on her, as she preferred all her clothes, and hung to around her mid-thigh. She then proceeded to sweep her hair into a pony tail at the top of her head before exiting the changing room, waving shyly to Rachel as they crossed paths.

In the gym, girls sat in groups stretching lightly and chattering away while guys took turns jumping for the rims of basketball hoops and swinging off. Kory took notice of Roy off in a corner glaring into space. His split lip was noticeable from a mile away and anyone could see as he favored his left side, keeping his right arm wrapped firmly around his torso. Roy noticed Kory observing him and gave her a crooked smile and wave. She furrowed her brows and clenched her jaw before turning away from him and opting to stretch on her own in hopes that Rachel would join her soon.

She sat with her feet together and knees pressed down to the floor in a butterfly stretch, gently flapping her legs to stretch before extending them straight in front of her and touching her forearms to the floor with her head on her knees.

Kitten scoffed as she strut by Kory with her nose tucked between her knees. She crossed her arms and hissed inaudibly "You're not taking my Dicky-Poo away from me, bitch." She met up with Chloe and the two whispered together.

Kory was brought out of her stretch by a gentle touch on her shoulder. She popped her head up and smiled at Dick. "Greetings Richard. It has been the long time no see."

He chuckled at her wording as he plopped next to her, leaning back on his hands. "Didn't know you were in my gym class. You've never been on my flag football team, huh?"

Kory spread her legs into a straddle and leaned forward, resting her elbows to the ground and holding her head in her hands and she peered at Dick. "I do not normally participate in the daily activity. I prefer to run the two miles." She could only remember one time where she had participated in dodgeball rather than opting to run the track and it had been one of her first gym classes. She hadn't gotten injured or anything, but the girls had made it a point to ignore her out of jealousy, and the boys had spent too much time flirting with her. When she found out the students had the choice to run instead, she'd opted for that ever since.

Dick found himself completely mesmerized by the fluid movement of Kory's body as she stretched. He knew he shouldn't stare, but he was still a teenage boy. However he found himself drawn to different parts of her body rather than where one would expect. Like her neck for example; the way it twisted and strained emphasizing its hollows that he so desperately wanted to lavish with sweet kisses. He was also fiercely drawn to her back as it rolled and bent with her as she contracted in towards her legs or up to the ceiling.

Unfortunately Kory had to stop stretching as Kitten pranced over and sat directly between her and Dick with Chloe trailing alongside. "Hi Dick." She beamed and waved at him as he hardly raised an eyebrow and nodded. Kitten turned her head in a sharp motion towards Kory, keeping the smile plastered on her face. "Hi Kory. I like your top."

She bit her lip and fumbled with her fingers, unsure of how to respond. "I-I thank you." She managed to mumble.

Kitten looked to Dick, anticipating a signal of approval, only to feel an intense rage bubbling within her as she realized his main focus was currently on Kory, who refused to look up. She growled and was nearly ready to pounce before the gym teacher made her way to the front of the room and began to talk.

Mrs. Mackle was a short, stout woman with curly blonde hair, whose bark was as big as her bite. Unless she liked you, and she loved Dick. "Alright folks, today we're gonna be playing flag football. As always, the option to run two miles is open. Those of you who plan on running can stand along the wall behind me, and those who want to play football can stay in the middle of the room so teams can easily be picked."

People stood and congregated in the location of their choice. Kory, as was expected, stood along the wall with only about four other kids. It was easier to pretend to play flag football, rather than actually run the two miles.

"Dick, Garth, Sam, and Roy, you're captains. Pick your teams."

The aforementioned boys made their way to the front of the cluster; or at least most of them did. Dick sank his hands deep into the pockets of his sweatpants and made his way over to the wall.

"Hey Dick, where are you going?" Garth called as he watched his friend make his way through the group. "Not playing football today?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"Nah." Dick shook his head to illustrate his choice. He then smiled and looked to Kory. "I sorta feel like running today."

"No Richard, you must play the football! I know you have enjoyed it immensely in the past." Kory tried to persuade him to play rather than run with her, not liking how it made her feel like a burden, and as though he were choosing the option just to keep from hurting her feelings.

"Nah." Dick replied stubbornly. "I kinda feel like running today. Besides, I still gotta figure out how many languages you speak."

Kory promptly covered a giggle that escaped from between her lips. "That is for me to do the knowing, and you to do the finding out!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick had always been relatively impressed by Kory. Hell, she was beyond attractive, one of the sweetest people he had ever met, and man could she ever dance. Yet none of that impressed him quite as much as when they both had completed about one and a half miles of their run at barely over nine minutes, and she didn't even seem ready to slow down. His breathing was coming in heavy puffs from his mouth while hers was much slower; more controlled and coming to her with ease. He let out a breathy laugh as he began to take up the rear and had to push himself to keep pace with Kory.

She gave him a sidelong glance and smirked. "Do you require that I do the slowing down?"

Dick barked a harsh laugh and shook his head. "Not a chance."

Kory giggled breezily in response as they both increased their speed and charged forward, literally a mile ahead of the others, but directly in step with each other.

Dick finished his two miles at twelve and a quarter minutes; exactly six seconds after Kory. He held his hands a top his head and walked around slowly, deeply breathing. His lung's cries for air were gradually satisfied as his heart rate decreased back to normal and he dropped to the warm turf below him alongside Kory. Even though it was an indoor turf and track where the temperature could easily be controlled, said feature was rarely used due to arguments over what was the "prefect temperature" for exercise.

He squinted against the fluorescent light regardless of the dark glasses that covered his eyes. A comfortable breeze blew from the fans as whistles blew and teenagers screamed from the football matches going on not even fifteen feet from them.

Kory curiously observed Dick as he continued to breathe deeply -in through his nose, out through his mouth- with his arm covering his eyes. She poked his belly rather piercingly, causing him to flinch and contract with an "oof".

"Are you the o and k Richard?"

Dick smiled but didn't reply; allowing his lungs to calm themselves down, but his unresponsive behavior only worked to worry Kory.

"Richard shall you need the CPR?"

Now he really couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the thought of Kory's lips pressed against his. As he had established multiple times; he was beyond attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? Yet he always blamed his feelings on the fact that he hadn't slept with someone in a while…but that excuse was getting old. He was THE Dick Grayson. He could have easily had meaningless sex with at least 15 girls –easy- since meeting Kory; but he didn't. He couldn't. He'd rather spend time with her filled with innocent touches and subtle flirting, rather than having his way with any other random girl; and that scared him. Even when Charlotte had her tongue practically shoved down his throat, as soon as he saw Kory's sad expression, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had tried to distract the nagging guilt he felt with Charlottes touch, but it didn't help; especially when he realized nobody had seen Kory for a while. The worry he had felt in that moment was indescribable.

Was he actually starting to feel something for her?

"I shall get Mrs. Mackle, since I am not the CPR certified!"

Dick's eyes bulged beneath his sunglasses as he sat straight up; causing his them to hang crooked from his ears, all the while giving Kory the most pleasant flash of blue as he clutched her wrist.

"Kor, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She inquired; still in a daze over his eyes.

Dick straightened his glasses and relaxed again; leaning back on his arms and failing to keep the dreamy smile from his lips. "Just someone…special."

Kory noticed the look in his eyes and was about to further question him, feeling the familiar stab of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, when Rachel made her way over.

"Hey." She mumbled before plopping down beside Dick and fingering the flags attached to her belt. Her purse fell to its side; spilling some of its contents.

"Hey Rach. Aren't you supposed to be playing football?" Dick chuckled to himself. "Don't think you're letting your team down by leaving in the middle of a game?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him before shoving his shoulder. "Oh ha ha. I suck. They sure as hell won't miss me."

"They sure as hell'll miss your positive attitude."

She glared at him. "Shut up _Dick."_ Rachel then turned her attention to Kory. "Hey Kory, how've you been?"

Kory swallowed her pervasive jealous feelings and smiled at Rachel. "I am quite fine friend Rachel." She then noticed a small line written in black ink along Rachel's inner arm. Kory allowed her fingers to gently graze it while Rachel focused on her peculiarly. "What does it mean?"

Rachel hesitated before pulling her arm away and covering the tattoo. She looked to Kory who seemed apologetic. Rachel looked to Dick and he nodded his head; encouraging her. "'No one saves us but ourselves'. It's a quote by Buddha. When I was little my father was an alcoholic. He beat my mother and she…she never did anything about it. My dad never dared to touch me, but I was sick of my mom always telling me it would be okay when I knew she was lying."

Rachel inhaled a deep breath and Kory took her hand tenderly; squeezing it in an effort to comfort her. Rachel squeezed back. "When I was thirteen I ran away to my Aunt's. I told her _everything_. My dad went to jail…and I don't know where my mom went. She had said she couldn't handle me- I reminded her too much of him. My aunt adopted me after. I was fifteen and pretty stupid when I got this tattoo I guess. I used to think it was true; that no one would look out for me besides me."

For the first time since starting the story a small smile touched Rachel's lips. "But then I met Gar. He looks out for me."

Dick put a supportive hand on her shoulder and squeezed, but Rachel didn't need the support. She was over the whole thing.

"I am so sorry friend Rachel." Kory whispered with a tight squeeze of the hand to emphasize her apology. She then wordlessly reached for a Sharpey marker that lay next to Rachel's purse and uncapped it. Kory loosely grabbed her arm and looked to Rachel as though asking for permission.

She nodded her head perplexed as Kory began to draw right below the tattoo.

"What are you doing" Dick asked as he heard the marker glide effortlessly over Rachel's smooth skin. Kory ignored him so he crawled around to get a better look; hypnotized by her velvety movements. She poked her tongue out in concentration as her curved lines began to take form and Dick was amazed as he watched it _become_ something more. "Wow." He breathed.

Rachel looked down once she ceased to feel the movement on her arm. She was met with the image of a stem of Gladiolus's from right to left directly below her tattoo. They were beautifully detailed and Rachel nearly choked up at the sight. "Thank you Kory."

"In Tameran, the Gladiolus's mean strength and protection. I hope it is the same here and that I have no offended you or committed the social blunder by drawing on you…Oh X'hal I had not even thought of that. I deeply apologize friend Rachel and hope-"

"Kory." Rachel cut in, her eyes finally leaving the drawing. "You haven't committed a social blunder; I love them. Thank you." She gave her a small smile to which Kory returned eagerly.

She immediately turned to face Dick, reaching for his hand.

He groaned before hesitantly complying. "You're not going to draw a flower on me, are you?"

Kory giggled at his despair momentarily before shaking her head, much to Dick's relief. "Of course not Richard. You know I would never wish to compromise your manly ways."

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders only to receive a light smack on his arm.

"Do no move or else you shall ruin it."

He grunted in response as Rachel smirked at his consent as he sat unmoving; stiff as a board. He focused not on the feel of the ink on his arm, but the feel of Kory's light finger tips as they danced across his flesh..

She didn't take nearly as long to finish Dick's as she had Rachel's, and Dick was surprised when he heard her re-cap the marker; having closed his eyes to focus further on the touch of her. He looked down and scrunched his nose as he read the words written on him in a very delicate, Kory-like font. "'Blink back to let me know'? What's that mean Kor?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow; both at Dick's new nickname for Kory, and upon recognizing the line.

"It is just a lyric from a song that is in my head stuck. I hoped if perhaps I wrote it on you, it would get out." Kory uncomfortably twisted the marker in her hand; feeling her cheeks heat. She hoped he wouldn't remember what it was from as she felt foolish now for writing it clearly on his arm.

Dick read it over again, unable to place it. "I don't think I've ever heard it. It's nice though. Thanks Kor."

She smiled at the ground as she placed the marker down by Rachel, only for Dick to quickly snatch and uncap it. "Come on Kory. You can't draw all over me and Rachel thinking you'll get away scotch free." He made a grab at her hand but Kory pulled away.

"Richard, you had better not."

Dick clicked his tongue while playfully rolling his eyes. "That's not very fair Kory. I was nice to you."

She pouted and tucked her arms together. "But Richard, you have told me before that you do not have the artistic abilities. And you have the boy's handwriting."

Dick made another failed grab at her arm before speaking again. "I'll have you know, I actually happen to have amazing penmanship. Now if you'd be good and just let me…" He lunged at Kory and took a firm hold on her arm. He smirked deviously, looking her right in the eye as he uncapped the pen and began to write on Kory, whom had long since become unable to continue denying him.

She found herself studying his strong chin, the faint stubble along his jaw, the soft lines of his lips. "Richard, why did you get my book for me?"

Dick looked up to her, caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

Kory breathed in deep through her nose and thought for a moment before speaking. "Why did you retrieve my book for me? When no one else did? And why did you stick up for me to Major Valyor?" Once she started it was as though she couldn't stop. She'd unblocked a dam. "And why did you beat up both Xavier and Roy for me, and why did you take the time to feed me delicious doughnuts, and why must you know how many languages I speak?" She sighed before taking her arm back from Dick's now stilled pen and hugged herself; squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Why did it seem as though you cared when no one else did?"

Dick looked to Rachel shell shocked, unsure of what to say. She shrugged her shoulder before adjusting her belt and standing to make her way back to flag football; feeling as though she wouldn't be much help to him anyways.

Dick nearly considered doing the same; just up and leaving since he had never really been good at these sorts of things, and was deathly afraid he would say something wrong. "Kory," he began. "That first day in English, I picked up your book because I found out you lost your sister." He saw her shoulders slump forward and was afraid she would think he had done this all simply because he felt bad for her. "I thought I sort of knew what you were going through because I lost my brother a couple of years ago. No one should have to go through that alone."

"So you pitied me." Kory whispered, almost too quiet for Dick to hear.

He scooched much closer to her, tracing his finger along the fresh marker on his arm, unable to look at her hurt expression as he hesitated. "Maybe at first? I'm not really sure Kor, but it was like then I started to see you everywhere. You're red hair! I guess…" Dick petered out as he mentally smacked himself at how stupid that sounded. "I mean it wasn't just your hair. There was also Kitten who always lived to torment you, and we all hated her anyways. But that's not the point. Once I started to get to know you Kory; you were one of the kindest, most genuine people I had ever met, and I just wanted to get to know you. Be your friend. Keep you safe from…from everyone who ever wanted to hurt you I guess." He laid back onto the turf.

Dick was terrified to even look at Kory. What if she would be upset with him? He'd done all he could by telling the truth, and if that wasn't enough…if that hurt her- he didn't know what to do. That was when he felt a warm hand clutch his as Kory moved to lay next to him with a soft smile. "I thank you for everything friend Richard."

Dick squeezed her hand. "No problem Kory." He smoothed his fingers over her now graffiti covered arm. "Sorry I got carried away. I guess you just _inspired_ me."

Kory giggled at that, only to be cut off by a shrill as always, but now slightly panting Kitten. "Oh Dicky-Poo! How can they make us run two full miles?" She collapsed next to him, being sure to rest her head on Dick's chest. "At least you're a nice pillow…not very soft though."

Kory released Dicks hand even as his fingers tried to hold tight as she sat up.

"Oh Kory, you're all sweaty! Do you see how sweaty she is Dick?"

Kory immediately wiped at her forehead with the bottom of her shirt; self-conscious about having been speaking with Dick while she clearly looked like a mess.

"Oh and Dick, you could have at least told her that her hair was a mess! It's much better to tell a girl so she can fix it rather than let her look like an idiot all class!"

Kory ran her fingers through her pony tail in an attempt to mask any apparent fly aways and make herself look at least somewhat presentable.

"Doesn't she look loads better now Dick?" Kitten challenged him as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"I thought she looked fine before."

Kitten shrieked a laughter as she tapped Dick and sat up; still breathing heavily. She gave Kory a sidelong glance. "So Dick, your invitation for me to sit with you guys at lunch still stands?"

Dick bit his tongue as a sour taste crept into his mouth. "Of course Kitten." He managed to growl.

Kory seemed to falter upon hearing his agreement but didn't have the time to question it as Mrs. Mackle blew the whistle for them to all go inside and change. Kitten linked arms with Dick and pulled him away while Kory waited behind for Rachel. She took the moment to observe her arm and the abundance of words written upon it. One line in particular jumped out at her. "I'm the light blinking at the end of the road." She spoke to herself. He definitely knew what she had written on his arm was from. She could have died from embarrassment right there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kitten scowled as she saw Kory retreat into a shower stall. Dick wasn't being nearly awful enough to her, and it was making her pissed. But if she couldn't get Dick away from Kory, maybe she could get Kory away from Dick.

Kitten smirked as she grabbed Kory's neatly folded pile of clothes and stuffed it into her own gym bag, unseen by anyone else there. "Poor clothes-less Kory. What ever shall you do now?" Kitten simpered away quietly snickering to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory was relieved as she stepped in the shower and felt as though she quite literally was able to wash all the grime from the day off her. Kitten had embarrassed her more than she ever thought possible in front of Dick, and she hadn't even been lying. Kory had seen he sweaty face and dirty hair in the mirror before stepping into the stall and was mortified. She'd looked like some old sweaty sock. "X'hal give me strength." She'd preyed upon seeing her near grotesque image.

Kory stepped out of the shower hurriedly in fear of being late to lunch and ending up without a seat, as much as she didn't want to go there and see Kitten. But something wasn't right.

She wrapped the powder blue towel tighter around her body and looked around for someplace she could have dropped them. Seeing none, she moped back to the benches and sat heavily; droplets of water falling from her strands of hair.

 _Where in the name of X'hal are my clothes?_

 **Authors Note: So I never really intended to involve music in this fic (or any really) because I would just want to give my characters the same taste as I have, but I feel like it wouldn't suit them, so then I don't know what would. But to be fair, I didn't really care for this song until I heard it again and it reminded me a bit of Dick and Kory. It's called Always by Panic! at the Disco.**

 **I edited the chapter where they first are at the party so the song Dick and Kory slow dance to is this song. It's not a major change though, so I don't think it's necessary to reread it. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **And just a warning, I am not condoning that you draw all over yourself with Sharpey. It's probably not going to kill you, but it's still not a very good thing to do, so just don't.**


	12. Chapter 12

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 12

 **Author's Note: I was super worried that reviews wouldn't be working again before I posted this update and I would have no clue how people felt about the last chapter, but they were fixed for my by Tuesday, so not bad. I'm glad people liked last chapter because I was actually pretty iffy about it.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not positive if I will be able to update on schedule for the upcoming week. While I am graduating high school in about a month, next Saturday I am "graduating" from my dance studio and we have out end of the year recital that I will be rehearsing for all week so I'm just not sure if I'll have time to write. Luckily senior skip day is Friday though, so I might get it out.**

 **While everyone else is going to prom, I'm writing this; it's pretty obvious who is having more fun;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, "Artemis Raven Courtney's" stolen clothes idea or "Miss Geek's" body shaming idea. Their suggestions really helped me to get this chapter going. I've said it 100 times, but I'll say it again, Thank You!**

 **Trigger Warning: Chapter contains body shaming; read at your own risk!**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions for the story!**

"What's taking her so long? I wanna get out of here before Kitten comes." Dick lamented, looking around impatiently for both Kitten and Kory. He wrinkled and unwrinkled his brown paper bag as his stomach griped and growled, reflecting its desire for lunch.

"She's got a lot of hair. Takes a while to wash." Rachel answered him indifferently. "Why don't you just go get the table and I'll wait for her."

Dick gave her an uneasy look before giving an apprehensive glance towards the girl's locker room. "No. You can go. I'd better wait for her. Especially with Kitten and how she was acting."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Dick, she's not going to get hurt if you aren't with her 24/7. You're being-"

Her train of thought was cut off as Dick's phone rang. He abruptly snatched it from his pocket and his eyes widened when he read the caller I.D. "Kor? What's up? Me and Rachel are waiting-"

His expression reflected hurt for a matter of seconds before it was promptly hidden as he cleared his throat and readjusted his dark sunglasses. Dick mumbled unhappily into the phone. "Uh yeah, sure. She's right here. I'll see you then." His shoulders slumped as he passed Rachel the phone. "She wants to talk to you. Told me to head to lunch."

Rachel seemed taken aback momentarily before reaching for his outstretched hand. She placed the phone firmly to her ear before motioning for Dick to go. "Then go." She growled, having become miffed by his much un-needed worry for Kory, as if he didn't trust Rachel with her.

He stayed as was; his feet seemingly glued to the floor beneath him.

"It's probably just a 'girl thing' Dick. Why else would she want to talk to me rather than you?"

This seemed to ease Dicks mind after he grimaced at the mention of 'a girl thing'. He licked his lips before he finally spun around and made his way to the cafeteria.

Rachel turned her attention back to Kory's rapid speech on the other end of the line before speeding off in the direction of the girl's locker room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory paced along the row of shower stalls, clenching the towel tightly in an attempt to ease her nerves. Her hair fell in wet tangles down her back and around her face as she had yet to do much more than comb through it nervously with her fingers. She felt the panic bubbling up in her stomach as she waited for Rachel to come for her.

Kory felt terribly bad about having been so short with Dick, but there was nothing he could do to help. He would've simply become angry. It's not like he could've lent her his clothes. However thinking of him always did help to calm her down.

The composition of doodles and writing on her arm pulled her attention. Kory couldn't help but smile at the assortment of lyrics he had written, although she was not able to recognize most of them. As for the little pictures…Dick was clearly no artists, but the fact that he had even tried warmed her heart. Although he had not created any intricate flowers with great meaning, his effort meant no less. He had scribbled a jumble of different images, such as a smiley face, a game of tic tac toe he had played with himself…and a star.

Kory felt a knot deep in her throat as it rose to leave a bitter taste in her mouth and she feared she may be sick. Her finger nails traced over the doodle leaving a red outline of the Sharpey. She licked her hands and frantically began rubbing at the star in a desperate attempt to remove it from her skin. She could feel it burning.

Strained chokes leaked from her throat as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, just waiting to fall. Kory struggled to keep them from leaking out. _Deep breaths Kory. It is not the big deal. Rachel shall know what to do_.

"Kory? What's wrong?"

As if on cue Rachel hurried in. Kory looked to her for only a moment before the mortification caused her to scrub at the sharpied star more. Rachel's fleeting confusion was quickly overcome by concern as she watched Kory continue to claw at her very skin.

"Shit Kory, what are you doing?" She reached for the wet girls wrists and held them tight, starring hard into her eyes and seeming to bring her back from wherever she had been.

She blinked her big eyes perplexedly before dragging them to her now puffy arm. Her nails had slightly broken skin in some places and it felt hot beneath Rachel's tight grasp. The towel began to slide down her form, slipping until it just barely covered her breast.

"Kory?" Rachel spoke easily in an attempt to calm her seemingly fragile state. "What's going on?" She looked away, cheeks becoming slightly pink as she realized the amount of skin the towel was covering…or not covering. Rachel pointed to it uncomfortably. "Uh, Kory…"

Kory immediately bowed her head and hiked the towel up, all the while looking down at her shifting feet. "Apologies friend Rachel. I…I require the clothing. I seem to have misplaced mine."

Rachel raised an eyebrow nonplussed. "You lost your clothes in the shower?" She saw as Kory shifted her eyes away and decided not to push the subject. "Hey, I have some extra things in my locker. You could borrow them for the rest of the day…I mean we should be around the same size."

Kory smiled meekly at Rachel before nodding her head slowly. "I would much appreciate it. I thank you."

Rachel led Kory to her gym locker, feeling as she stood close behind her while she twisted the knob of her lock. "Just a warning, they may be a little different than what you normally wear. But I mean it's better than walking around with nothing."

Kory giggled, seemingly having forgotten her entire episode that had transpired only just moments ago. "Yes, anything to cover my body shall be satisfactory."

Rachel gave her a small, apologetic smile before handing her a stack of neatly folded clothes.

Kory took them with a grateful nod before turning to face the lockers, away from Rachel so she could change. Realizing her basic lack of modesty, Rachel began to pace in the opposite direction if not to make Kory more comfortable, herself.

"Um, friend Rachel? I also lack the brassiere and panties…"

She groaned in response. "Please don't call them panties?" Rachel reached into her locker and tossed Kory the stray undergarments as requested. "Should mostly fit."

Kory couldn't help but giggle at the underwear Rachel had passed her as she examined the cheeky back and lacy lining. "They are black, yes?"

"Uhhh, so?"

Kory could only continue to laugh in response.

Rachel scrunched her lips into a thoughtful frown. _Black underwear…what's so funny about it?_ "Okay, you just finish changing, I'll go use the bathroom." She scurried off without waiting for her response.

When Kory was once again fully clothed, she made her way to meet Rachel, and also to check her appearance. Upon seeing herself in the full length mirror, she almost didn't recognize it as her. Rachel was definitely right in saying it was not something she would normally wear.

Kory wore a pair of low rise, distressed, dark skinny jeans. They were just the slightest bit short, but mostly fit otherwise. She had never worn such tight jeans and felt slightly uneasy at the way they hugged her lower body.

Her top was a black t-shirt that read in white font "I'm sorry, did I roll my eyes out loud?" While Kory found the saying quite humorous and well suited for her friend, she did not care for it on herself. Due to the more than five inches that she had on Rachel, the shirt that would have sat on right along the top of the jeans, sat slightly above Kory's belly button. The cotton polyester mix was tight on her torso, and refused to stay in place as Kory anxiously pulled it down.

She had been relieved to find her sneakers still in her locker, having forgotten to take them with the rest of her clothes to the shower stalls in the first place, and had slipped them on, completing her new ensemble.

Kory couldn't help but look at herself curiously, having never worn something so dark and form fitting to school. She always had preferred to stick with neutral, loose clothes that would do anything but draw attention. She couldn't help but feel like a little girl playing dress up…except the clothes were too small.

"Rachel, I do not believe I look the good."

"You look better than Kitten, now let's go. I'm starving." Rachel mumbled as she came out of the stall and washed her hands.

"No friend Rachel, I am serious. I look very much the ridiculous yes?" Kory pulled her hair anxiously into a pony tail, only to take it back down shorty, upon realizing how much skin her crimson tresses were able to hide.

"Kory, trust me. You really look good. Now come on." Rachel spoke with sincerity, nodding her head and walking off.

Kory had little choice but to follow close behind, feeling as her own stomach growled at her to hurry up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Upon entering the cafeteria, both girls were followed by a chorus of cat calls and inappropriate glances. Most were simply awed by the fact that Kory Anders wasn't dressing like a prude and took the given opportunity to further unclothe her with their eyes. Others seemed to wish as though they could kill her with their consistent glaring.

Their usual lunch table was mostly full of the regular gang, plus one, and that "one" being Kitten. The venom could be felt through the steely glare she gave Kory as she seemed to almost arch her back as a threat and spit, much like a cat would. She hooked on to Dicks arm and stole a chip from his lunch bag before lifting it to his lips in an attempt to feed him. Sadly for her, Dick's attention was completely transfixed on something else.

His eyes bore into Kory's, or rather they attempted to. He couldn't help it as his attention dropped to the exposed skin of her stomach, and the tightness of the jeans, before hastily making it back up to her face. However Dick noticed all too quick that he wasn't the only on taking notice. He could see the hungry gazes of other guys and clenched his fist in anger, completely in disregard to any of Kitten's pathetic attempts to feed him chips.

He was also quick to notice the uncomfortable look on Kory's face as she wrapped her arm tightly around the space between her jeans and shirt with her focus transfixed on the ground in front of her.

"Uh, dude? Why is Kory wearing Rachel's…well everything?"

Dick shook his head in response. He couldn't balance his thoughts as Kory's image drew closer and he only felt his urges increase. The only thing that kept him from getting too _excited_ was the insane jealousy he was feeling for every other male in a 100 foot radius, and the extreme annoyance he was feeling towards Kitten.

"I swear to god Kitten if you try to feed me one more chip I will end this whole thing."

She smirked snidely before unwrapping a Twinkie and moving in to feed him. "Oh Dicky-poo. I'm sorry, but you're not in control. I am. Now take a bite before _I_ end it."

Dick "humphed" and crossed his arms before unhappily taking a small bite of the sugary treat as Kitten placed a hand on his chin to coax him into looking at her.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it Dick?"

The boys at the table made gagging noises after hearing Kitten. Wally had done so with a mouth full of tuna while on the verge of cracking up, causing him to lamely choke while Vic gave his best attempt at hitting the boy soundly on the back.

Gar immediately perked up as the chair next to him slid out. "Hey Rae. What's going on with Kory? She going through a style change and you, of all people, volunteered to help her or something?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and one could swear they turned red hot. "What do you mean 'you of all people'?" Rachel challenged.

Gar blanched and raised his finger with an open mouth ready to remedy his mistake until Kory slid the chair out next to Rachel and slumped into it. She kept her eyes glued to the brown paper bag as she meticulously unfolded it and reached for her carrots and mustard dip.

Karen, upon noticing her subdued behavior, decided to speak up. "Hey Kory, girl I love your top. Where'd you get it?"

She took a bite of carrot before replying without so much as giving Bee a glance. "It is not mine Karen. Friend Rachel allowed me to borrow it. I misplaced my own clothes."

Kitten finally turned her attention from Dick, becoming distracted by Kory's voice. She pursed her lips and glared at her, playing with the strands of hair that lay along Dick's neck with her fingers.

His expression turned sour but he said nothing.

Vic raised an eyebrow at this and turned to her after slurping up another strand of spaghetti. "I'm not following. How did you misplace your clothes?"

Kory played with the tips of her hair and shook her head solemnly, feeling Kitten's biting glare. "I would rather not speak of it at present."

"Oh god Kory. Would you mind eating something not so gross? I'm gonna puke."

Kory looked up after having plopped another mustard coated carrot in her mouth.

Kitten made a gagging noise before covering her mouth with her hand. "Or at least eat it somewhere else. I don't even know why you're trying to lose weight anyways. You're already too skinny." She nudged Dick's shoulders. "Isn't that right Dicky-Poo? Real men like you love some curves."

The table silenced as Dick clenched his fist and Kitten obliviously continued to tug at his hair.

"I mean especially with your ridiculous height Kory. It's just not natural; you don't have to starve yourself for a guy's attention." Her condescending tone of voice was grating on everyone's last nerve, and it killed them that they were left unable to defend Kory in fear of her.

"Come on people. Don't you think she'd look better with a little more meat on those bones? I mean she can hardly even fill out those jeans. There's nothing attractive about that, right Dick?"

Kitten felt around for his hand underneath the table. Upon finding it she gave it a threatening squeeze.

Dick hung his hand while squeezing his eyes shut. The thought of hurting her physically pained him, but he had no choice. He gave his tongue a sharp bite. "I guess so." He murmured.

By then Kory could feel the hot shame radiating off her face. _Am I truly that repulsive?_ She stood from the table, letting her seat scoot behind her, collected her things and left in silence. A trail of indecent stares followed her, yet her face remained blank.

Everyone struggled to swallow the lumps in their throats demurely, aside from Kitten who released her tight grasp on Dick and ate a cookie from his lunch bag.

"I thought we were doing this to protect her Dick." Vic took Bee's small hand in his large one and rubbed it. "Why does it still feel like she's breaking?"

"You guys are all so dramatic. Little Ms. Kory doesn't need someone to protect her. She was fine on her own before any of you suddenly started caring, and she's fine now. Some people are better off with no one. Isn't that right Richard?"

It was as though the entire cafeteria had heard Kitten's name drop and ceased whatever they were doing, turning their attention to a glowering Dick. He seemed to visibly shake, teeming with anger as even Kitten realized her mistake and automatically regret it.

Dick seemed like a ticking bomb; no one was sure when he would go off, but they were positive it was coming. The only one who had ever been able to call him "Richard" had been his mother, and now Kory. Everyone knew that. Having Kitten call him by his birth name would almost be an insult.

That's why the entire cafeteria seemed to let out a relieved breath as he stood and stalked away. Kitten raised her finger as if to call him back, but stopped when Rachel gave her the dirtiest of looks.

"Seriously Kitten, just leave it." Rachel deadpanned.

The rest of the table stood to empty their trays, leaving Kitten unhappily on her own. "You all ought to be more careful." She jeered to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory tossed the rest of her lunch into a near-by trash as she exited the cafeteria. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen all the way to her school locker, unappreciative of how dirty all the looks made her feel.

There is only one person she could think of that she certainly wouldn't mind the attention from, and she wouldn't be getting it from him anytime soon. She feared that Dick thought of her as a younger sister, and that was all. He was definitely protective of her, as an older brother should. Kory knew what that was like, having experienced it as a child with Ryan. Having Dick look at her the same was as Ryan once did was the last thing she wanted. At least with friendships, romantic relationships could still develop. However, once someone looks at you as a little sister, you can never become more. That is simply how it works.

Kory rested her arms along the cool metal of the lockers before unlocking her own and shuffling her many different books and folders around.

She couldn't help but keep re-focusing on the discussion over her body that their lunch table had spoken about. She wasn't mad at what anyone had said; aside from Kitten. She knew they were trying to keep her protected, but she couldn't help but wonder if some of it was perhaps in the slightest bit true.

Kory had always been lanky and tall. She couldn't help the body she was born with, but could a guy ever find it _satisfying?_ Or would it perhaps be another feature of hers that was simply "sub-par"? Hearing Dick agree with Kitten had hurt her the most, not because she believed what he was saying was how he truly felt, she could never believe Dick to be so superficial about a girls body, but because it had seemed as though saying it had physically _hurt_ him.

Regardless, Kory wanted nothing more than some clothing that could sufficiently cover her. She would have loved to throw on her coat, but sadly the dress code prohibited wearing bulky, winter jackets indoors.

She continued to look for her black pen, but upon giving up, spun around coming face to face, or more like face to chest since she had been hunched over, with none other than Dick Grayson himself.

He reached out and firmly grasped her upper arms to hold her steady. "Shit, sorry Kor. I was spacing."

She cocked her head in the "signature Kory way" that always drove Dick crazy and caused him to chuckle.

"I just wasn't paying attention. Just wanted to see if you were okay."

Kory licked her lips and nodded slowly. "Yes Richard, of course I am the okay. Aside from the loss of my clothes though; that was quite unfortunate.

Dick noticed her avoidance of eye contact and the distance between them that was far greater than normal, and immediately panicked; worried that she was mad for what he had said. As far as he knew, she knew nothing of the blackmailing that Kitten was currently plodding.

"Hey Kory?" He spoke timidly, afraid that letting his emotions takeover would end up scaring her away. "You know none of what I said back there was true…I've just figured out through the years of nonstop badgering that it's sometimes best to just let her say whatever and agree with her. I'm sorry if it caught you off guard, but it's what we've done for a while and it usually works best. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He couldn't help but notice her still anxious shifting and the way her arms wrapped tightly around her tan, exposed naval. Dick didn't hesitate as he proceeded to undue the buttons of his long sleeve flannel.

Once they were all undone he slid the sleeves down his arms before taking it off the rest of the way. Underneath he sported a simple grey, V-neck tee. Kory ogled at his rippling arms that were shown off by the shirt, and the way it had rode slightly up his torso, exposing about three rigid abs from his legendary six pack.

"Here Kor." He held out the slightly folded flannel as she simply stared at it curiously. "Take it."

Any other day she may have put up a fight about how it was his clothing and her own fault for not dressing right on occasion, but at the moment, the flannel looked like the best option for covering herself further.

She took it from him and pulled it on, giving him a bashful smile as he closed it for her and began to do up the long line of buttons. Kory took the time to fold the sleeves five times over so they wouldn't cover her hands and instead sat by her elbows, exposing Dick's use of her right arm as a canvas.

He gently straightened out the collar for her, returning her smile and blushing a bit. Kory hadn't noticed as she couldn't help but revel in the fact that it smelt just like Dick, and she was wearing his shirt. It was far too large for her, but she enjoyed how it fit, its warmth, its softness. It simply felt so safe to her.

"There you go Kor. How's that? More comfortable?"

Upon feeling a sudden surge of courage, be it Dick's kindness, or simply the fact that she was wearing his shirt, Kory leaned up and gave him a light peck on his cheek bone. "I do not blame you Richard. I understand. And thank you."

Dick's cheeks flamed as he struggled to keep his wild, Kory induced grin at bay. There she was, in an old flannel that went far past her butt and didn't work at all to accentuate her figure, but still looking absolutely stunning to him.

He imagined the flannel would smell like her when she returned it to him: strawberries and vanilla bean.

He couldn't wait to get it back.

 **Authors Note: I really hope my updates won't get too off schedule with the upcoming week, but summer is right around the corner, so they should definitely remain regular through then.**

 **Remember f you have any suggestions for things these guys can do, let me know:**


	13. Chapter 13

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 13

 **Authors Note: Okay, I was not at all expecting to get a chapter up today, and especially not earlier than I ever do. I normally plan over the weekend and write throughout the week, but I planned this all last night ad got super inspired to write it all today! (Thank you senior skip day). I don't like to use school as an excuse for being busy because senior year has been pretty chill for me, until this past week and I've had a lot going on and then with dance on top of it. But I got this done and I actually think it's my favorite chapter in a while. It's still pretty cute because things are gonna get a little more serious next chapter (currently Tuesday in the story and Slade is due back tomorrow, supposedly).**

 **This update has a little bit about baseball batting cages which I seriously know NOTHING about, but I tried to do a little research and make it realistic. I love watching baseball (Go Red Sox!) but don't know much about it, so I hope it doesn't make people cringe or something. I think it's kind cute and you guys seem to like cute…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Kory could feel Kittens glare from across the table all through lunch as she nervously toyed with the buttons of Dick's flannel, vexing her further. From then on it seemed as though Kitten made it a point to touch Dick unnecessarily whenever the opportunity arose. Fixing his hair, kneading his arms, rubbing his neck; all the while trying to feed him bits of her lunch which he always turned his nose to. The grievance was evident by the expression on her face; the way her nostrils flared and her eyebrows came to a point was a telltale sign.

The same displeasure could be read on Dick's visage from a mile away, easy. He struggled to keep his temper. _I have to do this for Kory._

"Could we hang out after school Dicky-Poo? We can go to the mall or to the m-"

"Can't." Dick replied shortly. "I have to go to the batting cages today. Then me, Rachel and Kory are going to work on our English project." He winked at Kory who smiled at him thankfully.

Kory had typically been left to work on group assignments herself since no one would offer to be her partner, and she was much too hesitant to ask someone to work with her. She couldn't imagine anyone would want to. That's why she'd been so taken aback when Dick offered for her to join himself and Rachel.

Again he had shown her kindness that she had never known existed within him. She had always found herself attracted to Dick. Every girl was. But he had always been in the tabloids. "Playboy", they called him. "Arrogant, ungrateful, vain". She felt guilty at having believed everything the articles said without ever having spoken to him.

She knew everything they said were lies the second he had apologized after bumping into her in the hallway. No one else would have bothered to say anything, but he had, regardless of who she was and what people thought of her. The whole happening seemed to have been forever ago. She would have never imagined she would ever feel so safe with him, so good. After leaving Tameran she didn't know if she was even capable of feeling happy again.

Fortunately, Dick had proved her wrong.

"Oh! That's perfect! I can practice being a cheerleader for you!" Kitten wrapped her hands around his arm, stroking his smooth, now bare skin due to the absence of his flannel. "Or I could bat with you! I _do_ play softball." She winked at him. "Maybe you can even help me with my form, Dicky-Poo." She challenged with a saucy raise of the eyebrow.

The whole table looked to him aghast when he voiced his approval; a sly smile pulling at his lips as he looked deep into Kory's concerned, dare he even say _jealous_ , eyes from across the table. "Why don't all you guys come?"

Before Kitten even had the chance to voice her displeasure, Gar's eager "Whoop" sounded.

"Dude! That's totally sweet! You've never let us come with you before!"

The boy seemed to shake with enthusiasm as Rachel looked at him curiously from the corner of her eye, fighting back a small smile from appearing at her boyfriend's child-like antics.

Dick smirked and nodded his head. "Why not. Sound good Kitten?"

She clenched her teeth as a sour look washed over her expression briefly, before she replaced it back with a cheeky smile and adamant nod of the head. "But I'll need a ride, Dick?"

He could barely contain his growl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick didn't see Kory much for the rest of the day. The idea that she was wearing _his_ shirt…it did things to him. But then again, everything about Kory seemed to have this effect on him. He couldn't wait to see her in a helmet, maybe a little sweaty, hopefully laughing and having a good time in the cage.

He made his way to her locker, having assumed that he would be giving her a ride…unfortunately along with Kitten. Dick was only just beginning to figure out his feeling for Kory, trying to differentiate what was pure lust and what was more… _emotional._ The thought almost made him cringe. _I'm Dick Grayson, I don't do emotions. But to Kory, I'm Richard. Maybe he does?_ Having Kitten as a seemingly permanent obstacle only made everything more difficult.

He found himself going in circles. If he did plan to pursue any kind of relationship with Kory (that is if she even felt anything for him) he had to be sure what he felt for her was absolute, worthy. He couldn't bear to hurt her and risk losing the special friendship they had seemed to develop. He worried about what would happen if she went back to being alone.

"Greetings Richard." Her dulcet voice was like a drug he'd never known and he could feel his neck tingle from her presence. He couldn't keep the wide smile from his face as he watched her fiddle with the combination of her locker. After two failed attempts she looked to him sheepishly. "You would think that after five months with the same lock I would be able to open it with less difficulty."

Dick chuckled at her discouraged expression as he shifted to open the locker for her, having memorized the combination after needing to do it for her several times before. "Maybe tomorrow."

She beamed at him, signaling her thanks as she gathered her books and binders into her backpack and then followed Dick as he led her to his car.

"What are batting cages?"

Dick cast Kory a glance, at first confused by her question. But then he reconsidered. When would she ever have had the chance to experience batting cages? She'd probably never even heard of them.

"Well," he started. "You know how I'm on the school's baseball team?"

Kory giggled. "Yes of course Richard. Everyone always speaks of the 'mad skills' you possess. Especially Garfield seems quite impressed by them."

"Well, they're right. I do have skills." Dick replied cockily. He nudged her gently before opening the passenger car door and taking her backpack to throw it in the trunk. He then took his spot in the driver's seat and started the car, waiting for Kitten and continuing his conversation with Kory. "It's basically a place you can go to practice hitting. You have to see, but there's these little machines that automatically pitch for you, however fast you need. You'll love it."

Kory smiled gleefully at the excited tone his voice took. "I only hope I won't have too much difficulty hitting the balls."

Dick let out a breathy laugh. "Don't worry Kor. I could always help you out if you need it. Plenty of 'mad skills' to go around."

She simply smiled at him and they both waited in a comfortable silence as the car began to heat up. Kory smoothed her hands over the leather on her seat in awe at the lavish upholstery. It was still cool to the touch but wasn't uncomfortable.

They both jumped at the tapping on the car window. Kitten opened Kory's door and whined.

"Oh Dick, I was really hoping to sit next to you. I'd love to be able to talk to you a little." She bat her eyelashes at him and stuck out her lip, figuring if Dick liked innocent Kory, perhaps innocent Kitten would work.

"You can sit in the back Kitten. Kory got here first." Dick's face showed no hint of compassion as it often did for Kory.

Kitten's lips stretched into a fine line and looked about ready to say something until Kory spoke up first.

"I apologize Kitten. You may take my spot and I shall sit in the back."

Dick eyebrows immediately furrowed as he grabbed her wrist. "No Kor, Kitten can sit in the back."

She shook her head and freed herself from his grasp. "It is no worry Richard. I may do the thinking to myself."

And with that she removed herself from the seat amongst a chorus of grumbles from Dick and squeals from Kitten as she played with the radio, skipping from station to station.

Kory was glad to find herself lulled by the perpetual change or music, but was soon perplexed as she felt her bottom growing gradually warmer and decided that her seat was heating up. Was something wrong with his car? Was it going to break? She grew nervous.

"Um, Richard? My bottom is becoming very hot; I believe my seat is emanating heat."

Dick eyes smiled as they sparkled with laughter that he couldn't withhold. "I put on you heated seat. You looked a little cold."

Kory blushed at his tender tone of voice and snuggled into the seat, no longer in fear of his car being damaged. Kitten began to complain about how her "ass is freezing and unless my good friend Dick is going to warm it up himself, he best put on my seat heater as well".

Kory then met Dick's gaze in the rearview mirror. His eyes were blue as ever, but had a forlorn, distant look to them.

She felt terrible. It was because of _her_ and _her_ damn naivety that Dick was doing all of this. He was putting himself through the utter hell of putting up with Kitten just to protect her. She didn't deserve any of it.

What Dick saw her as, or rather what any of them saw her as, was a lie. She wasn't sweet. She wasn't innocent. And she most definitely wasn't deserving of such kindness. She was a monster. Her parent's death lay in her hands.

But very few people knew that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory found her mood quickly uplifted, or rather forgotten, as she sat and watched as Dick hit ball after ball in the batting cages. It really was an amazing sight and she felt as though she could have watched him forever. Although she knew little to nothing about baseball, she found herself completely taken by Dick with every stroke of his bat, and every satisfying pop of the ball making contact.

His face was blank, but not expressionless at all. It was pure concentration on he focused on that white ball coming right at him at 80mph, and nothing else. He didn't _need_ to think about anything else because it seemed like everything else simply fell right into place. His form came easy to him; he was relaxed yet ready. The bat always did just what he wanted and he swung so hard Kory found herself surprised that his bat could even hold up to it.

In the following cages next to him Vic and Wally were also hitting, and doing fairly well, but clearly not as good as Dick, having always focused on different sports all through high school.

Gar on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen batting. He had grown quickly frustrated by his lack of ability in the cages and swiftly moved on to the arcade where he could feel accomplished and at least show off somehow for Rachel. She didn't mind that he wasn't the most athletic guy in the world though. She hated sports anyways.

Kory was quick to notice Kitten's constant ogling at Dick's body, but even quicker to look particularly at his cute butt that wiggled ever so slightly before he swung. She was suspicious as to whether he did it merely to get attention from girls or if it was rather one of those good luck things. Nonetheless, she had trouble looking any other way until he turned towards her and winked before hitting his last ball and exiting the cage.

He removed his helmet and roughly ran his hand through his crazy black tendrils before approaching the two girls, his lopsided smirk present as always.

"You wanna try Kor?" Dick flinched instinctively after asking, expecting Kitten to whine and complain about how she wanted to go first, so to say he was surprised by the silence on her end was an understatement.

Kory also seemed confused by Kitten's lack of input and looked to her curiously.

Upon noticing the two's attention, Kitten flipped her hair and smirked. "You know what they say. First is the worst, _second_ is the best."

Dick scoffed before grabbing the black helmet set on the side of Kory. He went to put it on but hesitated to comb some of her shorter strands of red hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear. He then proceeded to place the helmet on securely, tapping the top to make her giggle.

"Now you won't get hurt." His voice was teasing as he put back on his own helmet and grabbed her hand to pull her over to the cage.

He set the machine to ten balls and the lowest speed available, 35 mph. He then exited the cage and felt his skin buzz with excitement at the telltale sound of the machine getting ready.

Kory grabbed a bat and then stood in the white marked square, ready to hit. "You shall tell me when to swing, correct Richard?"

Dick smiled at the way she stood, her legs spread evenly apart and slightly bent with her butt sticking out. _How is she so fucking adorable?_ "Of course." He replied, desperately wanting to fix her arms, just raise her elbows a little bit; the inner perfectionist in him coming out.

The light on the machine turned green and the first ball came. Dick fixated on it closely, licking his lips. "Swing!" He called, knowing he had timed it excellently. Kory on the other hand, had not.

By the time she swung, the ball was too far passed her to hit, but Dick wasn't paying attention to that. Not the ball, her swing, or even her slightly discouraged face that was now turned towards him. All he could do was replay the image of her wiggling her round, little butt before swinging over and over again.

Kory giggled and called his name, finally bringing him out of his stupor. "I have missed."

He gave her a wry grin and motioned for her to turn back around. "Well I can tell you one thing, it wasn't my fault. My timing was impeccable."

Kory returned his smile and responded back in the same cocky tone. "I do doubt that, for my swing seemed rather impeccable as well."

Dick chuckled under his breath. The next ball pitched and he fought tooth and nail against his hormones to look at the ball, and _only_ the ball. "Swing!"

Kory this time swung early and with more force than she had anticipated, causing her to whip around towards Dick and then untangle her feet leading her to face her left. She froze, utterly stupefied as Dick hunched over with his hands resting on his knees laughing at her.

Kory easily fell into her own fit of giggles until Dick heard the whirring of the machine and called out to her. It was too late as the ball came flying while Kory turned towards the machine, only to receive a solid hit to the arm. Dick paled.

"Kor!" He cried as he ran into the cage by her side. He replaced her hand with his own as he examined her arm for any bruising as the string of apologies ran from his mouth. "Oh shit Kory, I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention."

Kory ceased his babblings by placing a small hand over his and rubbing along his fingers. "Richard, I am the o.k. The balls are not traveling very fast; I have suffered no damage."

He still held both his hands firmly in place until Dick heard as another ball shot their direction. He didn't hesitate to pull Kory down as the ball flew over their heads to hit the net behind.

"Maybe I should help you out." Dick suggested as he lifted Kory up by her hands.

They both stepped aside to let the next pitch go before Kory grabbed the bat and took her place back in the box. Dick stepped in as well behind Kory and wrapped his arms around her to grab the bat.

He hesitated. "Is this okay?"

Kory, having momentarily forgotten to breathe when Dick touched her replied breathily. "Glorious."

He chuckled and repeated her answer under his breath. "Glorious."

He then began to speak, giving her different tips on holding the bat and raising her elbows, but it was all for naught. Kory was far too distracted by his touch, letting it envelope her completely; the feeling reminded her so much of that night at the party when they had danced together.

"Ok, so just stay like that, you got it?"

She nodded her head dazedly in response and Dick couldn't help but feel satisfaction in the way he made her act. He was pretty confident that she returned his affections for her; that is if he truly held any for her.

He squeezed her hands as he helped her to lift the bat back and prepare to swing. The ball came and Dick moved to make the hit, but was held back slightly by Kory's slower reaction time. They missed the ball by a mile.

"Well that goes better in the movies." Dick mumbled grumpily as they moved back into position for the next ball.

Kory's body shook with laughter against Dick, causing him to laugh as well, forgetting his frustrations. The ball came and he, accounting for Kory's reflexes, began the hit a little earlier.

They nailed the ball.

Kory squealed with glee and bounced up and down, expressing her excitement. "We have hit one Richard!"

"Yup, and let's go for number two." He coaxed Kory back into their stance as they made contact with next ball just as hard. Sadly, that was the extent of their hit streak as they missed the rest.

Kory turned in Dick's arms to face him, puffing her cheeks out in her breathless state. After composing herself she looked to him expectantly. "Did we win?"

"Sure Kor." Dick replied softly, looking to her arms that he still held in his own. He promptly noticed the bright, red scratches that encompassed his star doodle on her arm. He decided not to question them as he rubbed the length of his miscellaneous drawings. "I hope these won't be too hard to wash off."

Kory shook her head. "It is no matter to me Richard, however I hope the same to you."

His arm tingled as her fingers grazed over her own writing on his arm. "Blink back to let me know." He grabbed her long digits and held them in his own, directing her gaze to his. Dick licked his lips when he noticed Kory staring at them.

As if by some unknown persuasion, their heads drew closer still until Kory could just feel Dick's lips graze her own and the panic flood her body.

"Dicky-Poo! My turn!" Kitten shrieked as she came barreling up, causing Dick and Kory to knock helmets and then jump away, both of their faces stained red.

Kory mumbled something before handing Dick her bat and rushing out of the cage to the benches. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest and all she could only think one thing. _Thank X'hal for Kitten._

Dick on the other hand knocked himself in the helmet. "Damnit!" He swore to himself as he glared at Kitten furiously for having ruined his and Kory's moment.

Kitten ignored it as she skipped to set the ball speed and then to take her stance. "Think you could help me a little Dick?"

He reluctantly took the same position with Kitten as he had Kory, but with less care. Dick was a little shocked when the first ball came at breakneck speed compared to what he had just been batting with. Him and Kitten swung in synch and slammed the ball with a loud crack.

He couldn't help but be a little impressed by Kitten's apparent abilities. He'd never taken her for a sporty kind of girl, but she seemed to hit pretty well. "What speed did you set it to?"

Kitten grunted as she and Dick made contact with the next ball. "70." She answered nonchalantly, hearing his "hm" of approval.

The two managed to hit every one of the pitched balls, and Kory couldn't help but feel envious of the chemistry the two seemed to share over the sport. Kitten was certainly far better than she was. Maybe Dick would like that. Maybe Dick would end up falling for Kitten because of this day. But they'd almost kissed each other…no. He'd almost kissed her. Had he been perhaps simply caught in the moment?

Kory knew she felt things for Dick that he would never reciprocate, and even if he did for some outlandish reason, she wouldn't be able to act upon them. Never. She didn't deserve him. Not a relationship or love…

But he certainly couldn't have any feelings for her as she looked up to see him lip locked with Kitten.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Dick and Kitten had finished the set of balls he looked over to Kory. She seemed distant, lost in thought. He just wanted to ditch Kitten and be with her; but he couldn't. He had to protect her first.

Kittens strident voice called his attention as she turned towards him as Kory had, Dick having not noticed he was still holding on to her.

"I guess we just have chemistry in the game, right Dick?" She fluttered her eyelids in an attempt to grab his attention. Though he was facing her, his eyes were still glued to Kory who had yet to move. He bit at his lip in worry.

Kitten's hands reached his cheeks and brought his head closer. Dick swallowed hard as her perfectly pink, manicured finger nails traced along his jaw and her lips whispered into his ear. "I think we should take it to the next level."

Dick notably cringed as she applied more pressure with his nails, leaving red marks. Kitten dragged her glossed lips from his ear and across his strong jaw, nipping his chin before reaching his lips. Dick took a deep breath as she pressed her mouth hard against his, forcing her tongue in between his lips and nipping at them. She took his hands in hers and guided them to hold her waist before embedding her own in his hair, tugging softly.

Dicks blue eyes remained opened the entire time, locked with Kory's green jewels, chorused by Kittens excessive moans.

 **Authors Note: If you didn't before, (and I'm pretty sure you all did), I bet you hate Kitten now. Don't worry, I do too, but it's all necessary for the plot to move, and for Kitten to get the fuck out of this story…mostly.**


	14. Chapter 14

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 14

 **Authors Note: Ok, hi guys. This is kind of an important author's note that I feel like everyone on fanfiction always has to do, specifically if their fic is rated M. So let's talk about the birds and the bees. I'm not going to tell you what it is, or give you a whole sex talk or something because I would really hope you'd already know considering this fic is rated mature, but I am going to ask for your opinions about it being included in my piece. So basically, do you guys want sex scenes in the story? I'm not going to call them "lemons" or whatever because frankly, referring to sex as a fruit, especially something as un-sexy as a lemon (why not peaches? That's a hot fruit) is a little weird to me. Anyways, obviously they would be between Dick and Kory because everyone should know I'm going to have them get together eventually because if they didn't I would break my own heart. So just pm me or let me know in a review if you want me to put that aspect in the story. Either way I would** _ **imply**_ **that they did it (made love because they will love each other) but I don't know if you guys want to see (or rather read it) happen. So just let me know what you want, but if I go to write a sex scene and it's awful, I will just boycott the idea because that'd be pretty embarrassing. And who knows if I'll even be comfortable writing them, I really don't know yet because there is a big difference between writing and reading them.**

 **And don't let this get all you robstar/dickkor shippers too excited because this is all a pretty long way off. I just figured it'd be better to get opinions sooner rather than later.**

 **Sorry this was so long, but I figured it was important.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Dick forcefully pried Kitten from his lips, ignoring her protestant whimpers as she struggled against his shoving. He finally unraveled her arms from the chokehold she had around him and a string of curses flew from his mouth as she stumbled backwards. He coarsely wiped his lips of any residual lip gloss and took several steps away.

"What the _fuck_ was that Kitten!"

His mind was reeling and he couldn't get the taste of her out of his mouth. Dick looked hopelessly back to Kory only to find her gone. He felt his heart plummet as a sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Kitten smirked at him as she slinked forward, winding an arm around his neck and stroking her other hand along his cheek. She stuck her lips out in a pout and made a soft "tutting" sound while shaking her head back and forth. "Don't act like you didn't love it Dicky Poo."

Dick sneered and stepped away sharply, ready to go after Kory. Kitten's lips immediately turned down as she charged in front of him, shoving his broad chest.

"I wouldn't test my patience Dick. I expect you to be a good boyfriend, or else that video gets sent out to the whole school, and you'll have to watch your precious Kory crack like the porcelain doll she is." She chuckled at the anguish that washed over his visage as his eyes clouded with dismay.

"Please Kitten. Don't do that." He practically begged as Kitten glared at his groveling form. She felt as though she could have demanded he kiss her feet on his hands and knees and he would have eagerly obliged. _What is so goddamn special about her?_

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder Dick. I want you to make me feel _loved."_ She walked passed him without a second glance.

Dick took a short moment to glower at the spot she had stood just moments before. His fists clenched and unclenched on their own accord, his finger nails digging into his palms as his nostrils flared. He needed to calm himself down before he even dared to try and explain himself to Kory. _Kory._ What the _fuck_ was he ever going to tell her? How could he _explain_ himself to her when he couldn't even think of a way to _explain_ himself to himself?

"Shit!" He huffed, scratching his head and putting his hair in further disarray. He stormed to the exit, figuring the cold air would help to calm him more than anything else.

While it did seem to pacify his temper slightly, it only seemed to worsen his mood as the anger was converted to a guilt so heavy that he felt he may very well sink through the frozen sidewalk. What would she think of him? He'd been so close…so close to just kissing her, trying to show her how he felt, and she seemed more than eager to return the gesture, and then the next thing she sees is him kissing Kitten. She must hate him. Honestly, he hoped she did. If she didn't, that'd mean she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt so strongly about her.

The feelings Dick held for Kory were so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Dick didn't just want sex with her, no matter how much he thought about it. He was still a teenage, hormone driven boy for god's sake. But he wanted so much _more_ with her. He wanted to share every part of his day with her. Slow, lazy mornings, busy afternoons, wild nights. He wanted to take her out, show her off, call her _mine._ He wanted to touch her in all different ways. More than the platonic brushes of skin they often shared now, but also not strictly sexual. Hold her late into the night and early into the next morning. He wanted to show his feelings for her, however deep they went. Give her everything he ever needed, tell her things he'd never told others.

It was different than with Babs. That wasn't love; that was lust. One whole year of faking it, thinking they loved each other, _pretending_ they loved each other. But it was just so much sex that nothing else had mattered.

Now that it was real, now that he knew what he wanted; Kitten was in the way. He couldn't do things the way he wished with Kory.

And that's when he noticed her: sitting, head slumped into her knees, shaking. Dick cringed and silently prayed he _would_ just fall through the cement, straight to Hell where he belonged. Or that he would literally become consumed by his own guilt. Either would be better than seeing Kory so crushed more than he already had.

He made no sound aside from the soft crunch of snow as he made his way to sit beside her, rubbing his hands together as the cold air made them tingle. They sat in silence for a few moments and Dick huffed into the air. He could only imagine how cold Kory must be. He at least had a jacket...

 _Damnit. She must be freezing. I better give her my jacket... but would she even want it?_

Dick's brief argument with himself was short lived, interrupted as Kory's shoulders involuntarily shook. Without a moment's hesitation he eased off the coat and set it around her. He was relieved when she didn't move away, but also hurt when she didn't offer a single word of thanks as she normally would.

He sucked in a deep breath and watched as the white cloud unfurled from his lips before trying to explain himself. "Kory, I know what it looked like, but I don't feel that way about Kitten."

She sighed pathetically. "If you do not feel that way, why would you kiss her? And right after we, we…" Crystal tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to fall and Dick would be damned if he was the cause of her crying again.

"Please Kory. I didn't have a choice." He shuffled to kneel in front of her and stroked the side of her head. Her hair, silky as ever, was decorated with small snowflakes and slightly tangled due to the weather. He didn't mind though; he loved her hair regardless.

She sniffled softly and looked away, leaving the warmth of his hand as Dick was left caressing the cold air.

"I apologize Richard. It is none of my business. You do not have to explain yourself to me. I am happy for the new developments of your relationship with Kitten." She swallowed the bile that threatened to rise as the name passed through her burning lips. "I shall go and compose myself-"

"No Kor, please wait." Dick grabbed the two edges of his coat she bow wore and pulled them together, hoping to offer her more warmth and keep her there long enough to listen to him. "I _need_ to explain. I don't like Kitten that way." He chuckled ruefully. "I really don't like her any way. But she has some dirt on me and I just _have_ to do this. Please."

Kory's eyes immediately widened with realization. She felt like an idiot. Here Dick was, doing everything her could to protect her, and she was getting jealous. Jealous over something she could never have.

Her expression softened as she gnawed at her lip and turned to face Dick for the first time since he'd come out to her, willing the tears that had congregated in her eyes not to fall. "You're doing this for me." She mumbled, barely above a whisper, intending for only her to hear it.

But Dick did as well.

He scrunched his face in confusion as he looked at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said. "What Kory?"

She gingerly tucked her hair behind her ears and licked at her lips, hesitating. She had to tell him. She couldn't allow him to keep doing this all for her when she didn't even deserve it.

"You have to do what Kitten says because of me. Because I am a troq."

Dick's expression fell and he looked away, holding his head in his hands. "How do you know?"

"I was awake. I was too upset and could not sleep. I heard everyone talking about the video and Kitten and…and I'm so sorry Richard!" A few tears began to drip, staining her smooth, tan cheeks. "It is my fault."

She threw herself into his waiting arms as the sobs raked through her, leaving her body trembling against his; desperate for any source of comfort. His hands urgently went to her hair as he held onto her form, letting the news soak in. Kory reveled in the feeling of both him holding her, and that he now knew the truth.

Dick tentatively pressed his lips to the crown of her head and mumbled into the fallen locks. "Don't be sorry Kory. It's my fault. I left you alone; I was drunk and stupid. I'm sorry."

Kory's sniffles were the only sound that occurred between the couple for a long moment. He broke the silence.

"I never saw it."

Kory finally poked her head out from his grasp and looked to him with her big, swollen eyes. "Hm?"

Dick rubbed his thumb over her cheek in a circular movement. "I never saw the video Kor. Not once."

She couldn't explain why, but for some reason, hearing Dick tell her that he hadn't seen it sent a surge of warmth through her body as she reburied her head into his torso and more tears came spilling from her big eyes, and all that she could do was rattle off muffled words that he could hardly make out. "Thank you. Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So what's you guys' topic?" Rachel inquired blandly while sucking on a cherry Popsicle. Everyone was always sure to pick on her habits of eating such a summery treat even in the dead of winter, especially Gar, but in truth he loved it. He swore the cherry pops put her in a good mood, and then he would get to have a particularly flavorful make-out session.

Vic held up a finger as he licked barbeque sauce from his other hand. Karen then opted to speak up for him after handing him a helpful wet nap, and sexily removing some of the spicy condiment from the corner of his lips with her thumb. She knew what drove him crazy and loved doing it. "We're focusing on the relationship between Hamlet and Fortinbras. The similarities they share and all that. What about you?"

"Well _I_ had suggested to Dick that we analyze the sanity of Hamlet and his relationship with his father, but Kory wanted to do something a little…lighter. Instead we're looking at the relationship he shared with Ophelia. If they actually loved each other or not." Rachel shrugged and cast a glance at Dick as he walked into the room with his phone stuck between his shoulder and cheek, his face even more stoic than hers. "What's wrong?" She mouthed to him.

He shook his head in reply as he reached up for the phone and hung up. "Kory said she would get dropped off here at eight. Its quarter passed now and she isn't picking up her phone."

Vic snorted at him. "Man it's only 15 minutes. Don't get your tidy widys in a twist just yet." He chuckled lightly. "I'm surprised you even let the girl go home. Woulda thought you'd make her come over here right from the batting cages with you." Vic suddenly took on a more serious tone as a soft smile graced his lips. "You really like her, don't you Dick?"

Finding himself caught off guard by the question, Dick could feel his playboy self preparing to swiftly deny such an accusation, wanting to claim she was just another hot bod and pretty face in fear of the relentless teasing that was to come, but he stopped himself. Kory was so much more, and the idea of demeaning her like that made him feel sick. Although he still wasn't great with expressing emotions, like at all, he was getting there, and was able to consummate his self-improvement with a gentle nod of the head and a dreamy, half lidded smile, deciding she was worth every bit of teasing. "Yeah. She's pretty great."

Everyone reverted back to their quiet state, either searching through Hamlet for a quote, or munching on snacks. When fifteen more minutes had passed, and Dick had nearly cracked the screen of his new phone from tapping it so aggressively while calling Kory, everyone became a little antsy.

"Her phones not dead. It rings, but that's about it. Rings and rings, then voice mail. She's just not answering."

"You don't think she's still upset about the Kitten thing? That'd bother me pretty bad. I could understand if she was ignoring you." Karen suggested.

Unfortunately, her input only worked to aggravate Dick as he waved away her idea and dialed Kory yet again. "No, I told you guys, we talked about it. Everything's fine. Besides, she wouldn't ignore me. She's not the type to do that."

Rachel, sensing Dick's distress, attempted to calm his nerves. "Maybe she just left her phone at home and is having trouble finding the place. She'll probably be here soon."

Her monotone voice did nothing to relax him. "Having trouble finding the place Rachel? It's Wayne fucking Manor. I highly doubt she-, hello?"

Everyone froze and looked to Dick who appeared to have finally reached Kory on her phone. The collective relief could be easily felt, aside from Dick who was still focused on the conversation, or rather lack there of, at present.

"Who the hell is this? Is Kory there? Can I talk to Kory? Is she ok-"

Dick brought the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen curiously before hanging up.

"What's going on Dick?" Karen's face seemed troubled as she approached him. He had yet to look up from his phone.

"I'm going over there." He replied simply as he moved to grab a jacket.

Rachel joined Karen and Dick, looking to the phone as if expecting it to ring. "Who was that Dick? It wasn't Kory?"

His lips pressed in a firm line and he shook his head firmly. "No, I don't know who it was, but they wouldn't talk to me. They just answered and I heard something-I don't know. Someone in the background? I'm just going to go see what's going on."

Dick grabbed the keys to his Audi, having realized how much Kory seemed to like it earlier, and was ready to head out the door until Rachel stopped him abruptly. She tilted her head and looked up to him, being way shorter than he, and bit at her lip. The outside corners of her eyes crinkled as her forehead developed crinkled lines. She seemed worried. Rachel doesn't get worried.

"Be careful Dick." She whispered in a hushed tone. "I have a bad feeling."

He nodded and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory ran her comb through the ends of her still damp hair, a small smile painted on her lips. She'd be heading over Dick's soon to work on their English project. He'd planned on bringing her straight to his house, but she'd adamantly objected, standing firm on her need to take a shower before heading over.

"Richard, I smell like _merda_." She'd lamented, pouting at him.

Dick, however, had paid very little attention to her expression as he beamed a wicked smile her way. "Four. _Italiano_ , _anch'io_. You can't possibly tell me you know more than that."

Kory had ignored his observation and frowned at him. "Richard, I cannot bring my stink to Wayne Manor. It would not be appropriate. I must clean myself first." She cracked a small smile with a devious twinkle in her eye. "I suggest the same for you."

Dick had eventually agreed, after much persuasion on Kory's part, that he would not only drop her off at her own house, but also that she would get her own ride over.

"From who?" He'd challenged as she'd moved to get out of the backseat of the car, Kitten having called shotgun yet again.

"My guardian. He should not mind." She'd answered shortly, unable to remain within such a short distance of Kitten any longer. "Thank you again Richard, I shall see you at eight."

Kory was perhaps a little overly giddy at the aspect of attending such a lavish home. Of course she couldn't imagine it would be anywhere near as extravagant as her home in Tameran, but she knew it would be breathtaking nonetheless.

She made sure to wear a long sleeved top in order to hide the Sharpey from her arm, doubtful that Dick's guardian would appreciate it, even though he had assured her himself that he would not be home. It would be just her luck that Mr. Wayne would show up unexpected with herself looking like a mess.

She'd even thought to put on a few sprits of perfume that she'd kept hidden under her bed. It was one her mother had always worn and smelled of the purple lilies she loved from Tameran. She couldn't even remember the name of them anymore.

Kory planned to leave pretty early, giving herself enough time to find Dick's house by eight, especially since she would be walking. She felt very little guilt for lying to him though. She could not continue to be such a burden to him, in fear that he would grow annoyed. It would be ridiculous for him to drop her off home, then pick her up again, only to drive her back to his house. She enjoyed walking anyways, and it wasn't terribly cold.

As she reached for her house key, the sleeve of her shirt rolled down. Kory realized they were slightly loose and reminded herself to be wary of it tonight. The marker had greatly faded, but it was still easy to make out. She'd have to make sure it was gone completely by tomorrow, hardly doubting that Slade would appreciate it. But that was a task for another day.

As she shut her bedroom door, she heard a car pull up. She cursed to herself, but then couldn't help but smile. Dick must have come to pick her up anyways. She looked down at her phone. The time was 7:30, but he hadn't texted her alerting that he would come get her. Kory found it slightly odd, but figured her perhaps simply wanted to surprise her.

She bounded over to the front door, hearing his footsteps approaching, and swung it opened, trying to hide her jovial smile so she could at least pretend to be slightly upset with him for directly disobeying her wishes. Expecting to be greeted by his baby blues, there is no way to express the shock she felt when she instead found herself staring straight into a cold grey eye, and one black circle. Her eyes widened with fear as her mouth opened and shut like a fish, lamely attempting to form words, and becoming frustrated when nothing came out.

The panic washed through her body. _Why is he here? It is merely Tuesday. He should not be returned yet._

When her words failed, Slade spoke up.

"Hello Star. Are you leaving already? I've only just arrived." He stepped through the threshold of the door, forcing Kory to stumble back, away from him. She recognized the expression on his face; it scared her.

"As you can tell, I came home a little early; I just had to after receiving a wondrous call from your guidance counselor." He removed his jacket and gloves, hanging them on the radiator to dry. "You're not in trouble. It was actually quite a pleasant conversation. She just wanted me to know that you were doing better in school, socially."

Slade forced a smile that didn't reach his eye as he walked closer still. His voice became colder, losing its false comfort as he clenched his hand around her wrist, giving her a sound shake.

"Do they deserve that Kory? Do they deserve for you to be happy?

Kory bit the insides of her cheek as she felt her cowardice being replaced by immense guilt. It hit her so hard the she felt sick to her stomach and fell to her knees in tears, her arm still in his grasp as her sleeve began to slide down.

"Oh, and what is this my dear Star?" He ripped her sleeve down the rest of the way, revealing the rest of the drawings. "Who did this to you?"

Kory continued sobbing, desperately trying to pry her arm from his grasp. He backhanded her across the face, leaving her sputtering in response.

"Answer me troq." He threatened, grabbing her other wrist and yanking her towards him.

"No." She whispered, gasping for air in between her desperate cries. "No."

Slade's hardened eyes softened as he peered at her. He gazed back to her arm and stroked it, paying particular attention to the star. "And what's this Kory? Has my little Star fallen in love? Or are you someone else's now?" He spit, throwing her back.

She curled up into the fetal position and felt as her tears pooled beneath her cheek. The floor vibrated beneath her as Slade came back, concealing a weapon behind his person as he leaned in close. "You know you deserve this troq. You deserve to be punished. You deserve to feel pain. Youre sister tried to get away and look what happened to her. You're my Star. Forever."

And then she could focus on nothing else but the seething pain that split through her arm, and thick blood ran down it, joining her tears below. She shrieked like a feral cat as the agony seemed to be eternal while the sharp metal object continued to slice through layers of her flesh.

It seemed as though Kory cried for hours after Slade was done. He stood in the corner watching. She didn't touch her arm or put forth the effort to staunch any of the blood flow. She simply cried.

As time went on and Kory ceased to make any sounds, Slade approached her crumpled body. He glared down at it as he picked her up and walked her to her room, oblivious to her cell phone that vibrated against the floor until he came back.

He lunged for it, and answered swiftly. His ears immediately heard a panicked voice on the other end of the line. He seemed frantic, calling her name over and over. Slade didn't respond, and simply hung up.

"So this is the boy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick bounded out of his car, slamming the door and was up the front steps before he could even take a moment to breath. It was 8:45. He'd made it to Kory's far sooner than he normally would, having broken so may traffic laws in his panic along the way. He pounded his fist against the immaculate red door, waiting for any sign of Kory. There was a car that he didn't recognize parked in the driveway and the smell of cleaning chemicals was evident from the other side of the house.

He knocked again, holding his breath in anticipation for her light footsteps to come padding his way. They never came.

Instead he heard a heavy step approaching the door. It opened wide to reveal an older man with a patch over one eye, the other grey in color, matching nearly perfectly with his hair. He was tall and broad and Dick even found him a tad intimidating, but he wasn't worried about that right now; his main concern was finding Kory.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably under the man's scrutinizing gaze as he continued to simply stare at him without uttering a word.

Dick quickly became impatient and decided to get right to the point. "Is Kory Anders here? We were supposed to be working on a project for school and she said she's get dropped off at eight and never came." Dick paused, chancing a glance at the man's eye patch as he showed no hint of recognition at Kory's name. "My name's Richard Grayson. I'm her friend from school. Please, is she here?"

Slade gave him a snide smile. _So this is the boy that had taken Kory's heart._

"Yes, I am Kory's legal guardian." He reached forward to shake the boy's hand. "Kory has become ill and won't be able to make it tonight."

He began to shut the door but stopped as it hit against Dick's boot.

Dick winced and cleared his throat, working up the will to use his voice again. He couldn't explain it, but the need to see Kory at that moment was almost overwhelming. "Oh, is she okay? I actually have some papers for the assignment if I could just give them to her-"

"She's resting and very contagious." Slade answered stiffly, glancing sideways at the boy. He seemed far too determined to get his way. He didn't like it.

Dick began to step forward. "I really don't mind. I'll be quick, this is just a really important assignment that we nee-"

His words were cut off as Slade placed a firm hand on his chest and eased him away, back outside. "I don't want Kory around the likes of you. She belongs alone. She doesn't deserve friendship." He paused at the look on Dick's face. He seemed to be challenging his words.

"She's broken."

And with that he shut the door, leaving Dick with his mouth opened, preparing a rebuttal that he wasn't allowed the chance to give.

 **Authors Note: Not very happy with the end. Will edit tomorrow. Very tired now. Goodnight, xo**


	15. Chapter 15

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 15

 **Author's Note: Yay, early update! I have had so little school lately due to senior exams because I only had to take one (darn 89 in Calc) so I got this done and figured I might as well post it because everyone is just being so sweet and I really really appreciate it.**

 **This is probably the most angsty thing I've written so far (and sadly absent of Dickkor fluff, but there's some "Dickwally" if you're into that), but I have just this one part planned that is gonna be like an angst fest or something so I'm excited for that.**

 **Oh, and this story is going to contain sexual content. I'm a little nervous but a lot of you really seem into the idea. I'm actually kinda excited to do it just because I really do think it'll be awesome character development since Kory's not really a virgin, but she's never been loved, and I am all over that. And some people asked me to put a warning in the chapter, others asked me not to, so I think that I'll just try to make it pretty obvious that it's going to happen so that the warning isn't like a spoiler. I just wouldn't want anyone to accidently read it who didn't want to, but it'll be pretty easy to avoid because it'll have its own separate section bordered by the X's I do. But again, this whole thing is a long long way off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Was he mad? No. Mad didn't even _begin_ to encompass the inharmonious wrath that he was currently feeling. The emotion was so intense, so vivid that it could be felt bubbling in his stomach. So this is what the bitch did when he went away. She took advantage of him. She ignored the guilt. He'd have to remind her.

Slade walked briskly into the kitchen after having shut the door quite abruptly in the troublesome boys face. He picked the knife up from the now clean floor and began to wash it. Slade knew that in these moments, anger was his weakness. He needed to find strength in serenity, as he had always been told.

After the knife was once again clean, a quick glance out the window of the front door confirmed his main concern. "Richard Grayson" wasn't leaving. He seemed to care for Kory as well she did for him/

"This will change." He mused, stalking towards Kory's room.

A dim, orangey glow peeped through to the hallway from where her doorframe and door didn't meet. The light was soft and warm, seemingly comforting; reminiscent of honey. It seemed thick, that it could just consume one's person and fill them with peace. Exactly what Kory needed.

Slade, however, wasn't interested in the peace at the moment.

He didn't bother knocking on the partway opened door as he shoved it aside, coming face to back with Kory. A thick layer of white gauze was wrapped around the lower portion of her arm, concealing the injury below. He couldn't wait to see how it scarred.

The thin girl's delicate movements as she clasped the buttons of her pink nightgown were only helping to fuel the fire burning deep in his gullet. She thought she was so smooth, so innocent, sneaking around with boys, making friends. She was going to be turning 18 in less than a year, and she thought she was going to get away. But he'd find a way to keep her; just as he'd done with her sister.

Slade approached her slim form through the surrounding darkness. He hated her. It was her fault the love of his life was dead. She deserved punishment.

He grabbed a hold on the back of her neck and stoked it gently as he could with his calloused fingertips. Her skin was surprisingly warm and supple beneath his touch. No matter what he did to her, she never seemed to lose that warmth. It infuriated him to no end.

Her sharp intake of breath was satisfying in and of itself; the fear she held for him made him feel powerful, in control. Slade liked to be in control.

Her flaming red hair was silky as he brought back and bunched them into his fist, holding the now knotted hair firmly at the nape of her neck. Kory gasped again as he gave her a forceful yank and pressed her to the ground on her elbows and knees.

"There's a boy in the driveway who wants to talk to you; he needs to leave, and you're going to make him.

He eased her phone that he had collected out from his back pocket and held it to her ear. "You're going to tell him you're sick and don't want to talk to him right now." He growled, breath hot on her cheek, emphasizing his request with a nip on her jaw. Kory turned her head away and kept her lips sealed together in a defiant manner.

Slade yanked at her hair again, pulling her head back so she looked to the ceiling. "You'll do it, or I'll tell him what you did. I'll tell him you killed them."

A single tear ran down her cheek as she nodded her head in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That sounds pretty fucking weird Dick. What are you doing to do?" Wally sounded genuinely concerned through the phone, and he was. He had always felt as though Dick was good for Kory, and Kory was good for Dick. Especially after his whole sexscapade with Barabara…and then all the other sexscapades that followed. Wally may not have been one for commitment, and he liked being a single dude with his best bud and all, but he could tell that Dick wasn't happy. He'd told him himself.

When they were both 15 and home alone while both of their adoptive fathers had gone to a social event that they had luckily gotten out of, Wally had helped Dick get into Bruce's liquor cellar. Between the two of them, they'd finished near half a bottle of vodka.

Only moments before passing out in a drunken stupor, Dick had started talking. He was being more personable than he ever had. He told Wally all about his parents: how beautiful his mom was, how brave his dad. But most off all, he told him how much they loved each other, and how much they loved him.

" _I want that Wally. Someday soon, I reallllly do." Dick had barely managed to slur with his head so full of alcohol. The two were definitely far past inebriated and well on their way to shit faced._

" _I wanna be in love, and this girls'll be beautiful and I'm gonna love 'er so much." Dick continued, throwing his arms around with a goofy smile. "I'll take care of her, and we'll get married. I'll be just like my dad, Wally. Jussssst like…'em." He suddenly sobered as his face grew hard as a stone. "Don't let me forget it…and don't let Brucey change me. I don' wanna be like 'im."_

 _Wally had then initiated one of their infamous bro-hugs to emphasize his promise to Dick and muttered sleepily. "I got ya Dicky. I promise." He'd then slid off top of the now sleeping boy and crawled over to the nearest couch to claim for himself._

While Dick seemed to have forgotten the whole episode, Wally never did.

"I don't know what the fuck to do! I can't break into her house and she doesn't have her phone; that _guy_ must. But I can't leave man. Something isn't right; he seems awful."

Dick took a deep breath, exasperated as he tapped his thumb idly on the steering wheel. "He said she's broken and doesn't deserve friends…I don't get him. I just wish I could talk to Kory somehow."

"You're still there?" Wally assured; an idea formulating in his head.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just hear me out on this one." Wally suggested, unable to resist bringing back a more lighthearted tone to the conversation. "Why don't you climb in her window! That some Romeo and Juliet A+ romantic shit right there."

Dick scoffed. "Wally-"

"No Dick." Wally continued on with his plan. "You go in through her window, you get to see her, talk to her and make sure everything alright."

Dick could hear the smirk in Wally's voice as he became more animated and "Wally-like" in the conversation.

"Then you can be all like 'I love you Kory', and she can be like 'I love you too Dick, you saved me', and then you guys can make out, maybe bone a little bit and live happily ever after!"

Wally waited for a response from Dick but heard nothing. "What are ya thinking Dick? The Wall-man had a good plan?"

"If I could hit you right now Wally, I would." Dick replied brusquely as he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, growing more and more worried for Kory. "To start with, just one, of the _many_ problems with your plan is the fact that I don't even know which room is hers."

He sobered, disappointed that such a good idea on his part would be going to waste. He'd be using it later himself.

"I'm worried about her Wally."

He sighed, hearing the vulnerability in his friend's tone of voice. "I don't know what to tell you man. I really don't."

Dick rest his head on the steering wheel in frustration when a beeping sounded over the phone. He looked to the screen and felt his stomach flip when he was Kory's name on the screen. "Hey man, I gotta go. Kory's actually on the other line; thanks for the help."

Dick didn't wait to hear Wally's reply before he hung up and picked up for the other call desperate to hear the delicious voice that had become like a drug to them. Even though they had just been hanging out a few hours earlier, he felt as though he hadn't heard her sweet voice in more than forever.

"Holy shit, Kory?"

"Greetings."

Dick was so beyond relieved that he missed her odd tone as he exhaled deeply into his phone and dug a hand through his hair, relaxing deep into his seat.

"How are you? Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't show up and then I came over and some guy answered door…" He sighed again and rolled his eyes at himself. It was still amazing to him how she could make him feel so much. While it was mostly enjoyable and exhilarating, currently it was driving him insane. He'd driven himself so mad with worry unlike he had with anyone else ever before. It was almost comforting though; she literally made him crazy. "And I'm rambling."

"I am the okay. The weather is simply above me. I do not feel much like talking currently."

The shortness of her responses finally became evident to Dick, leaving him confused. Kory had always been an extremely animated conversationalist. Always giggling at him and teasing…there was none of that tonight though.

"Are you sure you're okay Kor?"

"Fine."

The one worded reply definitely threw Dick for a loop. How could he keep the conversation that he so desperately wanted to continue going when Kory didn't seem to want to at all.

"Well do you need anything? I can run and get you some decongestants, or some Tylenol if you think you have a fever-"

"It is merely a cold. I must go now. Goodbye."

Dick began to wish her well and say goodnight but was cut off by an eternal dial tone. Had Kory just hung up on him? And he'd known Kory always hated saying goodbye; she must preferred "Hello's", or rather "Greetings", so she'd never said it. It was always "I shall see you later", or "I will see you tomorrow", or any other possible variation. And he _loved_ how she did that. There was simply an unspoken promise between the two that she was validating that they _would_ see each other in the very near future, and that they were both looking forward to it. In this situation, he didn't know when he'd see her next.

It was just never simply goodbye, but tonight it had been.

She hadn't even spoken his name once. The one word that had always seemed to ghost past her lips as she threw it around like a pocket change. The one word that would send chills up his spine as there was something so cunning to how she said it, so lovely, so familiar. The one word that he had never let anyone say, aside from her, was completely absent from the conversation.

The warm feeling he typically got when talking to Kory was absent. Instead he felt cold. She really didn't seem to feel like speaking with him tonight, which was very un-Kory-like. Her tone had seemed _grouchy._ And Kory was never one to be like that, or as far as Dick could tell. Grouchy was one of the last words he could ever use to describe her. No. Kory was sweet, caring, kind, angelic. She must really be sick. That was the only explanation.

He'd have to change that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure you're okay Kor?"

She could have swooned, and normally would have given caring tone, but with Slade behind her, feeding her everything she needed to say, it broke her heart to be so stiff with him.

"Fine."

"Well do you need anything? I can run and get you some decongestants, or some Tylenol if you think you have a fever-"

"It is merely a cold. I must go now. Goodbye." And with that, Slade ended the call and released his hold on her.

"That's my star."

Bitter tears fell from her eyes as she squeezed them tightly shut. Her face caved in on itself, overcome with despair as it shriveled like a raison.

"I'll give you some time to yourself; you need it." Slade spoke with a pleased expression as he strode out of the room, locking the door as he left.

Kory knew that he was wrong in every way possible. She didn't need time alone; that was the last thing she desired. What she did need was time with Dick; time to explain herself. What would he think of her after she was so distasteful during their conversation? Kory had hated every moment of it. Constantly shutting him down, giving one word answers, saying goodbye even.

But she had no reason to say 'see you tomorrow'. She didn't want to lie to him.

"I'll be seeing you later." Slade called through the door.

Kory bowed her head in abdication.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick paraded into school the following day; an uncharacteristically bright smile plastered to his face. In his right hand he clutched the white handle of a light lavender gift bag that held an array of different items that he knew he would have to sneak into his locker before the arrival of his new "girlfriend", with her wandering eyes and handsy…hands. It very well may be the start of World War III if the contents of the bad along with the intended recipient was discovered by the aforementioned girlfriend.

Kory wasn't anywhere to be seen in the hallways as Dick made his way to his locker, dodging the penetrating gaze from Kitten. It was strange. Kory wasn't there yet. She had been meeting him at his locker the past few mornings; he figured it would just be a "thing" from now on. Double checking once more for Kitten, Dick whipped out his phone and tapped his fingers along the keyboard.

'Hey Kor, where are you this morning?' He typed, hitting send just as two narrow arms slipped around his waist, hugging him from behind.

Dick wished to simply close his eyes and sink into the embrace; to seek comfort in it and pretend the arms belonged to who he wanted most, but he couldn't. Kitten began to rub her hands up and down his front while resting her head on his back, humming softly. Dick turned to face her, remaining in her embrace, but keeping the present hidden behind his back in a vain attempt to try to conceal it.

"Good morning Dicky-Poo!" She pecked him on the lips, tangling her fingers briefly in his hair before ripping herself away and leaning against a locker. Her fingers twiddled with a strand of blonde hair as she looked meekly up at Dick. "What's that you're holding Dick?"

He swore under his breath and shifted uncomfortably on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Is it a present for someone special?" Kitten pressed, her voice overly sweet.

"Uhhh yeah?" He replied lamely, looking to the floor and keeping the gift securely behind his person.

Kitten began tracing patterns on his chest with her acrylic nails, trying to sneak a peek behind him on her tiptoes. "And who is that someone special Dicky-Poo? Her eyelashes fluttered as she snatched the bag out of his grasp, dodging his attempts at reclaiming the bagged gifts.

She tore the tissue paper from the inside and observed the contents of the present with a peculiar look on her face, her nose wrinkled as she pulled out objects here and there. "Soup, Breath Right strips, fuzzy socks, chap stick, tissues, tea? What the hell is this Dick? Why can't you get me a reallll girlfriend present?" Kitten whined.

"I'm sorry?"

She shoved the package back at him with a roll of her eyes. "I know you're not really one for relationships, but you better get some advice if you want to keep me."

Dick grunted as Kitten stormed away. _But I didn't even want you to begin with_. He groaned while going to work on rearranging the contents of the gift; at least she hadn't seen the card…or spilled the soup.

His phone vibrated from his pocket and he couldn't hide the grin from his face as he reached down to read it. The phone read 'Kory' and he immediately opened the text.

'I am still sick and will not be in school today.'

Dick frowned as he texted back. 'Can I stop by after? I have something for you.'

Her reply was immediate. 'No. I am contagious and do not wish to get you sick as well.'

He sighed after reading the response and quickly replied with a simple 'Hope you feel better soon Kor:]'.

She didn't text him back.

Grumbling, he carefully set the package in the bottom of his locker, realizing he would have to ask Alfred to make more soup so he could bring it tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was to give Kory reheated 'Alfred soup'; not that it wouldn't still be delicious, but she deserved it first day. Besides, Dick was pretty sure Alfred would much rather make another batch than let Dick even think about serving his soup as leftovers to a friend who seemed so apparently special to him.

Dick was just hoping he could get through the rest of the day without any of the guys seeing the present. They'd do more than bust his balls over it, more like break them, and rightfully so. He was willing to do anything for Kory, and he'd be damned if he didn't do anything to try and make her feel better.

Dick checked his phone once more for a text from Kory before moping off to first period. Today was going to suck, as would Thursday and Friday where Kory was again absent from school, leaving Kitten plenty of time to prey on Dick, especially during gym where she 'accidently twisted her ankle' and needed to be carried to the nurse.

You can guess who she chose for that job.

As the end of the day finally rolled around, Dick couldn't be more relived. He hadn't spoken to Kory since earlier that Friday morning where he asked, once again, to stop by her house after he was done with school to drop something off. Her insistent turning him down was really beginning to bother him, but he kept reminding himself that she just didn't feel good. That's all it was.

"If she isn't here Monday I'll just stop by her place after school. I don't care if she's worried about getting me sick, I just have to see her." Dick grumbled as he put in his locker combination with Wally waiting patiently at his side. "I've had more of Kitten these past couple of days than I can swallow."

"So you swallow?" Wally inquired with a taunting wiggle of his eyebrows. "Good to know."

Dick punched him in the shoulder. "Fuck off." He snarled.

Wally chuckled and pat him on the back, feeling sympathy for his friend. He'd witnessed Kitten's clinginess during lunch, and also her strange obsession with stealing bits of food from him. "I don't know how you're dealing with it, _Dicky-Poo."_ Dick shoved him away laughing as Wally fluttered his eye lashes and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Awww, is this for me? You're precious Kitten?" Wally teased as he reached into Dick's locker and pulled out the purple gift.

"Hey, Wally! Come on man, just give it back." Dick pleaded, reaching for the bag only to have Wally pull it just out of reach at the last second.

Wally took out the small business card sized envelope and read the outside aloud. "'Kory's Care Package'?" He proceeded to burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he began to tear up. "What are you? Her grandma?"

"Hey!" Dick cried as he finally managed to snatch the bag back. "It was Alfred's idea and I just thought it'd be nice." Having become more than annoyed Dick's tone became serious. "I'm worried about her."

Wally sobered up and stood straight, placing a comforting hand on Dick's shoulder. "Calm down man. I'm sure she's fine." He grew thoughtful and puffed his cheeks up, scratching his chin. "I'll tell you what. She isn't here Monday, we can all worry and go over after school, see what's up. K?"

Dick sighed and nodded his head, signaling not only approval of Wally's idea, but also appreciation for his goofy, red-headed best friend. "Thanks Wally, sounds good."

Wally, not liking the solemn tone of the conversation, looked back into the bag that was now firmly in Dick's grasp and pulled out a fluffy, white stuffed cat that held onto an equally fluffy red heart that read 'Feel Better Soon'. He chuckled. "This is a menstrual gift."

Dick sputtered and ripped the small cat from his grasp. "Excuse me?"

"Ya know." Wally began. "A gift you get your girlfriend when she's grumpy and on her period. Vic told me about 'em. He gets one for Karen every once in a while; helps to keep him out of the dog house."

"Well it was in the Cold/Flu section in Rite Aid. I thought it'd be perfect for Kory. She likes cats."

Wally's eyes suddenly grew wide as he stole the stuffed animal back. "Dude, I need to use this. I'll pay you back later."

Dick frowned and grabbed the back collar of Wally's shirt before he was able to strut away, and reclaimed the toy cat. "Dude no way, this is for Kory. And who do you know that you need a 'menstrual gift' for anyways?"

He huffed. "It happens to not only be a menstrual gift, but also a 'Will you give me your number' gift. How could Artemis resist this little guy?"

Dick scoffed as he stuffed the cat back in his locker. "From what I know about her, pretty easily. A 'Feel Better Soon' cat?"

"Well, then what about Alfred's soup?" Wally groveled as he knelt down on his knees, waving his hands in a pleading motion. "Come on, help an old bud out. No one can resist Alfred's cooking."

Dick nonchalantly ruffled his hair as he considered Wally's desperate form crouched down in the hallway before leisurely handing him the thermos. "Whatever, go crazy."

Wally's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he 'whooped' and fisted the air. "I love you Dicky!" he called before smacking his lips wetly on Dicks cheek and taking the soup from his grasp, flying down the hallway in hopes of catching Artemis before she left.

Dick smiled after he had effectively wiped all the slobber from his cheek. He'd never really seen Wally like this. He seemed to really like her, and Dick was happy for him. If only his love life was that easy.

He shut his locker door and made his way outside. It was a cold and rainy day, but what else was new? Dick was lucky that Kitten had had cheer after school so he hadn't needed to take her out on a date yet, but he felt as though he wouldn't be able to avoid the situation much longer. Damn he missed Kory. This was the most time he'd spent without her since they'd become friends.

 _What's this girl doing to me?_

 **Author's Note: Can I just say I really hate writing people drunk? It can be really hard because I feel like you either have to exaggerate their speech** _ **a lot**_ **so people know it isn't a typo, or just have them talk like normally…but that's not very fun.**

 **And I hope you guys liked that Wally and Dick conversations. I swear, I barely know Wally much as a character, but I have a lot of fun with him, so apologies if he's super OOC and not even Wally. Oh well.**

 **Just thank you so much to everyone who enjoys this story. It means a lot and I really appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 16

 **Authors Note: This is just a shorter update since I posted chapter 15 just a couple of days ago. I just really needed to post this to get some ideas. I just need some little situations where Kory can give Dick a little cold shoulder. I'm coming up blank right now and it's pretty frustrating. Dick isn't going to get mad though (that'll come later in the story), so just little things that make him feel sad, unwanted, hurt, etc. I can't really update until someone gives me an idea, or I finally come up with one on my own. It shouldn't take too long though:)**

 **Warning: Extreme OOC Rachel/Raven in this chapter. For some reason, I have always had the most trouble with her characterization (I have tried to avoid writing her as much as possible) but I just couldn't help it in this update. So I apologize to all you die hard Raven fans (and I know there's a lot of you) for my butchering. I'll try to get a better hold on her as time goes on.**

 **I just wanted to thank you guys all so much for the reviews. The fact that I don't specifically ask for them and you guys still write them means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

The tepid thermos that Dick held comfortably in his hands did wonders with helping to unthaw his frozen digits. The weather outside was relentless, just as it had been throughout the whole weekend, keeping mostly everyone homebound. They had accumulated just under a foot of snow over the course of Saturday night and Sunday morning. The vigorous wind paired with the icy temperatures lead to most of Gotham going the better part of Sunday without power; not Wayne Manor though. Bruce had been sure to buy the best generator on the market, in case of emergencies as such. However, being one of the _only_ residents of Gotham with power did little good for Dick, especially when Kory was one without.

He hadn't been completely alone however, as Gar, Wally and Vic had all spent the night. They'd played videos games, eaten junk food, and "talked about their women": most of which involved Gar and Vic talking about the health of their actual relationships and sex life (or rather lack-thereof for Gar), Wally daydreaming about Artemis, and Dick wearing a hole in the floor thinking about Kory. Was she okay? Was she getting better? How had she gotten so sick so fast? Was something wrong? Would she like the soup? Well that is if she ever got it at this rate…

As Vic and Wally had gone on to discussing certain _techniques_ involving all the different letters of the alphabet, Gar had attempted to offer Dick some comfort about Kory. There had been a couple of different bugs spreading around lately, and with the weather being so temperamental it made perfect sense that she would get sick.

 _"_ _And she probably wouldn't want you to see her if she was all puffy and snotty. She seems pretty into you." Gar had assured Dick._

 _The reassurance from him that Kory seemed to be attracted to Dick helped to distract him from being worried and instead helped to refuel his cocky demeanor that had been abnormally absent for nearly the entire past week._

 _"_ _You think?" Dick had asked with a self-assured smirk and raise of the eyebrow as he took a sip of his Corona._

 _Gar had rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Like you didn't know it."_

The blonde haired boy, in truth, had been quite envious of Dick upon their first meeting. Gar had only ever had one girlfriend, and most girls after that seemed uninterested in his very goofy, flirtatious advances. That is all except Rachel.

She hadn't been uninterested, she'd been gravely infuriated.

As Dick had been sleeping with girl after girl as they threw themselves at him, Gar was struggling to find someone he could call his own, and not becoming green with envy (as much as he loved the color green).

However, the jealousy issue had quickly been resolved (after hitting an extreme high when Dick had happened to easily become good friends with Rachel) when Dick found out about his flourishing affections for the dark girl and managed to give Gar a little helpful advice.

 _"_ _I actually wasn't sure." Dick admitted, sheepishly directing his attention to the white foam at the top of his drink. "She's definitely different than any other girl I've been with. She seems like she'd be so easy to read…" He shook his head after another sip. "but she's not."_

 _Gar smiled genuinely at him. "Well I can see she's interested. You just have to settle the whole Kitten dilemma thing, and then I'd say you've got yourself an instant girlfriend…I mean if that's what you want." He paused and squinted his eyes at Dick, illustrating his point by poking him firmly in the chest. "And that had better be what you want."_

 _"_ _You have no idea." Dick had answered with a dreamy smile._

Dick gradually felt the stiffness finally leaving his temporarily frozen fingers as he opened his locker that Monday. The container of soup was once again freshly made by Alfred that very morning. Dick had felt like such a burden, asking him to make so much for a friend who simply wasn't showing up.

Alfred had awoken at 4:30am just to have the soup ready for 6:30 when Dick would have to leave for school. As much as Alfred had insisted it was his duty to do as Dick asked, he couldn't help but feel guilty, and so he decided to do something special to make it up to him. What? He wasn't sure yet; he wasn't really good with that kind of thing. He _had_ however figured that Kory would have plenty of sweet ideas for his dear, old butler.

Setting the thermos carefully in the bottom of the purple gift bag that had remained in his locker all weekend, Dick proceeded to check his phone for any messages, only to be disappointed by none from Kory. He was grateful though, to see a text from Rachel asking him to meet by her locker so they could divide up their project presentation. They had also both agreed to say that Kory had participated as well so she wouldn't get a bad grade for being sick. The project hadn't been super strenuous anyways, so neither minded, especially not Dick.

He approached her locker at a leisurely place, double checking for Kory's person anywhere among the crowd, only to be disappointed by seeing not a sign of her. He'd definitely being going over her place today, whether she was boogery of not.

Gar was also with Rachel at the locker, but seeing Dick heading over, he decided to get on his way to class. He tucked a single strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear before giving her a short kiss on the cheek, and a brief wave to Dick before he made his way to class in the opposite direction.

"Hey." Rachel greeted simply, a light blush over the tops of her cheeks that Dick chose not to point out.

"Hey. So you wanna just read every other slide? I feel like that'd be the easiest, and you can't make me do all the talking." Dick proposed, a laugh gracing his features.

Rachel agreed simply with a roll of the eyes and snide smirk. "You _are_ the better conversationalist."

"And you _need_ a better participation grade." Dick rebuked.

"Whatever." Rachel sucked in a breath and effectively wiped her face of any hint of emotion as Dick felt someone approaching behind him before turning to see who it was.

"Hey Dick. Where's your little fuck buddy been?"

He felt the heat flood through his face in a manner that could only be induced by one person.

"I'm not _fucking_ her X." Dick spat through clenched teeth, not even bothering to turn and face him. He knew what he would see. The 18 year old boy that looked so similar to him many mistook them for brothers, with a cockeyed smirk and cruel, cold eyes. He'd be on the verge of laughing, thinking his torments of Kory were an acquired form of crude humor.

As to be expected, he laughed bitterly in response. "Really? Cause I've heard she's been out of class with a bad case of herpes, and if it isn't from _you,_ and it sure as hell isn't from _me,_ who else is the whore sleeping with?"

Dick cut around, ready to knock Xavier's front teeth out, but was forced to stop as Rachel beat him there and stood in front, blocking him from hitting X.

"Just calm down Dick. You fight back, it looks like you're covering for her. People don't need more of a reason to talk about her than they already have."

Rachel, seeing that her calm tone of voice was having little success with soothing Dick's furry stepped closer to lay a cool hand on his fist.

"Do it for Kory. Just ignore him."

His nostrils flared as he exhaled deeply and his fingers twitched restlessly. "Let's just go to English then." His voice was dark, almost scary- even to Rachel as she proceeded to lead him away towards Madame Rouge's room.

"Yeah, take your pussy-ass to class _Dick._ And let me know when Kory's case is cleared up; I'd love to have a couple of rounds."

This time Dick had to pull Rachel back as she slapped Xavier in the face and shoved him back, spitting curses like a feral cat.

Xavier could only stare back in shock, a hand clasped over the very red hand print on his face, shocked by the emotion Rachel had just conveyed. He'd just always assumed she didn't have any. It was amusing for him to see the affect Kory seemed to have on nearly everyone.

"So the goth freak does have feelings? Who'd have known?" Xavier sneered as the pain emanated from his cheek. "Not your boyfriend huh?"

Dick had to physically pick Rachel up and carry her away as she clawed at his back, begging to rip Xavier's testicles off and shove them up his own ass. As much as Dick would have liked to let her go, he knew it wasn't worth it, and they had a Hamlet project to present.

But if the son of a bitch said one more thing about Kory, he couldn't promise to hold her back- or even himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The final bell sounded as Dick and Rachel bounded down the hallway, reaching room 132 just as Madame Rouge was shutting the door. She gave the two teens a sour glance before stepping aside and ever so graciously letting them in without marking them as tardy.

As Dick entered the room, following close behind Rachel, he couldn't help but feel as if all eyes were on him- more so than usual. He looked up and swore his heart stopped beating for a quick moment.

She looked ghostly. Not in a sickly, dead way, but in a god-like sense. There she was, in all her glory, sitting in her normal seat (before she had starting sitting with him) looking just as goddamn gorgeous as always. Her crimson hair was like liquid fire spilling around her neck, over her shoulders, down her back, pooling on her desk. As stray pieces would fall in front of her face and she would casually push it back to the crown of her head, only for Dick to watch as the rosy tresses would repeat their journey once more.

Her skin appeared to be glowing in the sunlight that streamed in through the heavy set clouds outside and in the windows of the classroom, making her appear as nothing more than a golden hued silhouette. Her cheeks were covered in a bronzy blush; she seemed completely ethereal.

And then her eyes, those big, innocent, verdant eyes that Dick loved so much and had been desperate to look into since she'd been absent were hidden. Her curtain of hair and short cut bangs effectively blocked Dick's view of her sumptuous orbs, but he couldn't keep himself from staring, attempting to catch her gaze as he strode over to take the empty seat beside her, leaving Rachel to sit back with Vic and Karen; both of whom were currently watching the scene unravel with a flutter deep in their chests. Dick seemed absolutely spell bound by her very essence.

He was just about to touch her; just about to grab the creamy skin on the arm of an unsuspecting Kory who had yet to look up from her work when Kitten's raucous tone broke everyone from their movie like trance, and brought them back to reality.

"Dicky-Poo! Sit with me baby!" She shrieked, waving her hand animatedly.

At the mention of Dick's name (or rather pesky _nickname_ imbued by Kitten) Kory jolted in her seat. It was as though every muscle, every fiber, every hair completely stilled and she froze, refusing to look up to who she knew stood so close.

Dick pivoted, his feet never leaving the ground, and angrily stalked towards Kitten. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? Why did Kory react that way to him?

As he slid the chair out and took his seat, Kitten couldn't wait to slide her hand into his grasp to hold underneath the table. You would think it was an action she did to keep their PDA private, but she wouldn't hesitate to swing their hands joyfully, or play with his fingers, even sometimes bringing them up onto the desk so she could look at her nails and hold his hand at the same time; all the while barring her teeth, warding off any other female from looking their way. Kitten didn't like threats, and she definitely felt threatened by Kory.

Dick still couldn't help but stare at Kory from his seat behind her. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered…not that they had spent that much time apart, but when she did return, he was expecting the snotty, puffy Kory that Gar had described. He had almost been looking forward to taking care of her; to bringing her back to good health. From the looks of it she didn't need it. Not even his care package, or Alfred's soup. Of course he'd still give it to her though.

As Kory wrote adamantly on the paper she was working on, she happened to move her arm just once in such a way that Dick saw a flash of white. He became curious and struggled to catch another glimpse, but was unable to with Kitten on his right, and Chloe on his left. Also having Fang sitting straight behind him wasn't the most settling feeling either.

Madame Rouge peaked up over her book and gave an announcement to the waiting class. "You can all have five minutes to get together with you groups and figure out your presentations. After that we will begin." Her cheeks were flushed read and she appeared to be breathing quite heavily. Students often wondered what kind of book she hid under that book cover.

Dick stood abruptly, pushing his chair back as he did so and immediately looked back to Rachel who gave him a short nod and headed towards Kory, who had remained unmoving in her seat. He didn't hesitate to follow. He was finally going to be able to talk to her, to be able to figure this whole thing out.

Kory held her head in the palm of her hand with her elbow resting on the desk, her hair still water falling around her like a Christmas wreath.

Dick reached forward and let his left hand encircle her right bicep, almost sighing with delight as his hardened fingers made contact with her god-like, velvety skin. He bent his knees and crouched down so his face was level with hers as she remained in her chair, not acknowledging him with the Kory hug that he had been not only expecting, but also hoping for.

He gave her arm a comforting squeeze, looking for any sort of reaction from her before he began to talk.

"Hey Kor, how are you?" He crooned softly, trying to sound as calm and collected, but also as compassionate as he could manage.

"I am better now."

No reaction. She didn't even blush at their contact, her bite her lip at his tone of voice. Why did it feel as though suddenly the relationship they had, had changed between them, and not in a way he liked.

Rachel cleared her throat at the uncomfortable silence, trying to get Dick to break his stare-fest at Kory, and ease the tension. "So should we discuss out presentation then?"

Kory shook her head, still refusing to look away from her papers as she wrote viciously. "That will be unnecessary friend Rachel. I have completed my own project."

Dick shook his head in confusion. "Kory, you didn't need to do that. You were sick; it's not your fault you didn't get to work with us at all." He looked timidly to the ground, finally realizing he still held Kory's arm and released his grasp. "We put your name on it, decided what we'd say you did for your share and everything."

"Please change it." Kory replied coolly, becoming miffed by Dick persistence at being so kind.

"Kory, you're being ridiculous. You don't even have to present with us if you still don't feel well enou-"

"Erase my name from the assignment. I have done my own, and not yours. Just change it please." Kory insisted in her increasingly aggravated tone as she finally looked to Dick. It was odd to hear Kory speak in such a way, especially to him. While most would think she was truly pissed off, as soon as Dick was finally graced with the presence of her eyes, he could see she hated the way she was being at the moment. Sure, they were big and green as ever, but they were also ringed with red and tears. She was distant, sad, angry.

"Come on Dick." Rachel agreed. "If she doesn't want to present with us, let's just go up there and do it now."

He backed away sullenly as Rachel went to the front of the room to request that they go first.

Vic and Karen looked at Dick oddly from their seats, mouthing words that he couldn't make out- except for one, especially when paired with Vic nodding his head towards her. "Kory?"

Dick shrugged his shoulders easily and shook his head, mouthing back "I don't know."

Rachel then got their presentation up and working and waited for Dick to begin. He did so after an odd moment's hesitation. _What is that?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Their PowerPoint went well overall, aside from a few dour glances that Dick continued to give towards Kory, or rather what he could now tell was a bandage on her arm, and as he occasionally mumbled his words rather than projecting them as he normally would, forcing Rachel to put forth even more effort, yet Madame Rouge seemed relatively pleased.

He was driving himself crazy, sitting close enough behind her now to smell her usual strawberry scent, but also close enough to smell something else with it; like undertones of rubbing alcohol that burned his nose with each breath until he nearly couldn't stand it. Didn't it bother anyone else? Or was his mind making it up?

A few more presentations passed by, one of which the student had nothing prepared so they simply walked to the front of the class, bowed, and sat again. This earned him a standing ovation paired with many "Whoops!" until Rouge had more than enough and sent him to guidance. For what, nobody knew, but he took it as a free pass from class without needing to make a visit to the principles.

Next up it was Kory's turn. She fingered the large bandage on her arm before shakily taking a stand at the front of the classroom. Dick knew she'd never been a fan of oral presentations, much preferring to prove her knowledge with a test or an essay.

As soon as she began, Kitten decided it was time to torment her.

She stretched her arms up high above her head and let out a belch of a yawn. The whole class looked and stared, including Kory as Kitten gently padded at her mouth, as though trying to waft the "fatigue" she was suddenly feeling so intensely away.

"Katherine, do you have a problem?" Madame Rouge questioned from her desk.

"It's Kitten." She sniped. "And not at all, guess the presentation was just a little boring for me. I'll be okay though, thanks."

Rouge grunted at her but ignored the outburst nonetheless and turned back to Kory, who now didn't seem too well.

Her voice wavered as she spoke, and it seemed like more and more people were yawning. Most dramatic of them all was of course Kitten and Chloe. Dick desperately tried to muffle his unfortunate girlfriend's mouth with his hand as he saw Kory struggling more and more with the presentation, but it was all for naught.

"This is pretty boring, don't you think Dicky-Poo?" Kitten whispered into Dick's ear.

He replied shortly. "I actually think it's quite interesting. Of course it'd be better if I could hear over all you're yawning."

She stifled a giggle, or rather attempted to. "No it's not Dick; so say something to her. Tell her how the presentation is taking too long and putting us _all_ to sleep."

"I'm not going to do that Kitten. I could get in trouble by Rouge."

"Oh please! You know she doesn't give a rat's ass." Kitten hissed in reply. "Just do it Dick. You need to stick up for your poor girlfriend whose being put to sleep right now!"

Dick bit his tongue as he looked up to Kory. She had begun to murmur her words more so than anything and her gaze was permanently glued to her shuffling feet as she switched to the next slide, desperately trying to ignore the persistent yawning and chuckles from the class.

He ran a hand through his hair only to have Kitten elbow him sharply in the ribs. "Do it. Now. Unless you want your little friends nude being sent out the whole school."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dick whispered back sharply through bared teeth.

"Do it."

He groaned loudly, partly in distress from her demands, and partly to play his part and seem annoyed by Kory's presentation.

"I'm sorry, but can you talk a little quicker?" He suggested coolly, begging her to look at him and see he wasn't being serious. She'd understand; she had to.

Kory bit her lip and looked timidly up to him. Green eyes met blue as Dick tried to apologize as best as possible through the expression on his face. She didn't seem to get it though when Dick's words were followed by a chorus of yawns and giggles from the class as she went to Madame Rouge's desk, spoke in a hushed manner, and left through the door without another moment to spare.

The whole room looked to Dick, mixtures of confused and laughing expressions on their faces as they took in the way that he had treated Kory. He'd spoken to her just as everyone else did; she must not be as special to him as they all thought.

But Dick knew they were wrong. Kory was more special to him than they could even imagine, and making fun of her, even though he hadn't said much, hurt him. He wanted nothing more than to go after her, but thought better of it as Madame Rouge proceeded to call up the next group of presenters, and Kitten stroked his thigh under the table top before leaning in close to him.

"Now that's a good boyfriend."

 **Author's Note: That didn't end up being shorter than normal and it's hardly late. I'm pretty proud of myself for that. Just please remember to leave suggestions for how Kory can cold shoulder Dick. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 17

 **Authors Note: I seriously roasted my ass at the beach today, so I've had nothing better to do than slather on some Aloe Vera, and write, even though this chapter gave me so so much trouble. I feel so bad that I have to beg you guys for ideas so often when in the beginning of the whole process, I thought I had the entire story planned out. Everyone has been very helpful with it though. This is probably one of the worst chapter I've written so far, but I hope the next will be better**

 **At the bottom of this update, there is some information on the next story I will be writing after this one that I could use a little help with because I'm about as uncreative as they come. Just don't read that part though if you aren't interested.**

 **Thank you to "Some Girl", "** **Scarlet-roseflower" and "FearlessRabbit" for the suggestions that mostly went into this chapter or will come into play for the next.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Hamburger Lady by Throbbing Gristle (don't recommend listening to it. It's pretty creepy but it has been stuck in my head thanks to Mr. Nightmare, so I thought I would put it in the story.)**

Dick incessantly tapped his heel with each passing second of the obnoxious, white clock that paired oddly in color with the creamy, eggshell wall. It'd been almost 20 minutes since Kory had left, because of _him._ At least he assumed it was because of him…it must've been. The guilt set heavy in his stomach like a lump of stone. It made him feel sick; that was also of course due to Kitten's insistent caressing of his very upper thigh. He figured it was supposed to show her appreciation to him, like it was a reward for being a dick, and he briefly wondered just how high she would go before he would have to remove her hand himself.

He had trouble focusing on the rest of the presentations for the class period. The day was not off to a great start. Kory was finally back, that was all he'd been thinking about for so long, but her being back didn't seem to make anything better. Whatever sudden problems they were having, or rather whatever problems she was having with him, were still present, and he couldn't even figure out what they were in order to fix them. She couldn't still be bothered by Kitten and him and the kiss; they'd talked about that. They'd also talked about the video, but if she'd known about it all along, then the fact that he hadn't seen it should have made her feel better rather than anything else, or at least that's what he would assume. Thinking back to it, she had seemed relieved.

Dick couldn't blame her lack of interest on her apparent sickness anymore. She seemed perfectly healthy now. Matter of fact, it was hard to believe she had been sick to begin with. Dick just couldn't get over how amazing she had looked. He didn't know if it was simply because he hadn't seen her in so long, but he swore she was more gorgeous than he had remembered.

But another problem was the fat piece of gauze on her arm. What was its purpose? Had she needed to get some sort of vaccination? Was she hurt? Its presence was simply bizarre, but also bothersome to Dick, leaving him with the burning need to know what it was.

What else was new? Kory was probably one of Dick's most thought about subjects in his head. Where is she now? What's she doing? Is she okay? What does she think of me?

Kitten leaned in towards him for the umpteenth time that period and cooed into his ear about how lucky she was to have him, how good he was being to her, and how good she would be to him. Dick had to will himself not to overtly gag at her insinuations that involuntarily plagued his mind.

When the class finally wrapped up, and the bell rang to dismiss the students, Dick leaped up to grab Kory's things that were still scattered over the top of her desk, determined make it all the way to her physics class, apologize, and then get to his calculus class before the late bell. It was ambitious, he knew that, but Dick was always one for a challenge. And Kory was definitely worth it to him. He had to make things okay again.

He would have had time too, that is, if Kitten hadn't grabbed him by the back of his neck and forced his lips against hers for a hot moment or two, delaying Dick just enough so there would be no feasible way for him to make it to Kory, and then back to calc on time.

He struggled to extract Kittens suction cup-like mouth from his own. She whimpered against him before eventually releasing her grasp and stepping away with a saucy smile. "See you later Dicky-Poo." She purred, walking away while reapplying her lip gloss.

Her overly candied taste seemed to linger on his lips. He didn't like it. The sweetness reminded him of watermelon juice; a good idea in theory, but far too poignant in truth.

Dick had imagined however (on more than one occasion) that Kory would taste sweet as well, but far better than Kitten. Her taste would be lighter, more than bearable, more fresh. He could envision comparing it to that of strawberries or vanilla ice cream.

He wiped the taste of Kitten thoroughly from his lips.

Regardless, and whether he had time or not, Dick was determined to return Kory's supplies to her and make sure she knew how sorry he was, even if it took being tardy.

She hadn't had much with her at all, simply a large notebook, folder, and her still ruined copy of Hamlet. Dick frowned at the memory as he held the plump book stiffly between his fingers.

But then he smiled.

He'd met Kory because off the book, and he'd like to think she was happier now with him and all her new friends than she was before. He was knew sure as hell that he was.

Dick made to leave with Kory's things tucked firmly under his arm, but doubled back when he noticed a small, folded piece of lined paper set on her desk. Kory's curly penmanship could mostly be seen through the thin paper, but it was near impossible to read. Before Dick had the chance to think about whether this was an invasion of privacy or not, he had the paper unfolded and was murmuring the words beneath his breath.

 _She's dying  
She is burned from the waist up  
On her arm  
Her ear is burned  
Her eyelashes are burned  
She can't hold things up  
And even with medical advances  
There's no end in sight  
For hamburger lady  
She wants me to tell you of her claim mind  
From which the double play laying  
The propping chair  
Leave her  
She's Burned from the waist down  
Has to eat her life through tubes_

Hamburger Lady  
Hamburger Lady

A shiver traveled down his spine as he finished the short poem of sorts, feeling as though he definitely wasn't supposed to read it. Dick didn't understand it all, but what he did was incredibly disturbing, and difficult to imagine being written by Kory. He felt the poem would have much better suited Rachel, but it seemed even slightly morbid for her.

"Dick!" Karen snapped her fingers in front of his face after having called his name several times and receiving no answer.

"What?" He finally acknowledged, refolding Kory's poem and snapping it in his pocket before turning to face her.

Bee gave him an inquisitive look before narrowing her eyes and shoving his shoulder. "That was a pretty dick move Dick. Girls been sick and then she comes back and you're being like…like that!"

Dick sputtered. "Bee, I had to-"

"Oh, Kitten made you!" Karen interrupted, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "God Dick, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes and I really like that girl and you being like that to her made me so mad, you know how I'm fiery and all; I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She hesitated. "Kory knows you weren't being serious, right? She looked pretty upset."

Dick sighed, shifting his hold on Kory's things. "I don't think so. I tried to kind of show her…with my face I guess, but she hardly even looked at me."

Karen noticed his abundance of school supplies and reached her arms towards him. "Let me take her stuff. We have physics together next."

As much as Dick wanted to bring it to Kory himself, he figured it'd simply make more sense for Karen to do it, especially since they had class next together. Also, truthfully, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing Kory sad again, especially if it was his fault. He reluctantly handed Bee her things, sans the paper that stayed snug in his back pocket.

As she turned to leave, Dick called her back. "Can you just make sure that Kory knows I'm sorry? That I didn't mean it?"

Seeing Bee's agitated look, Dick forced the remainder of his thoughts out before she could deny him. "And I don't mean apologize for me! I just won't be seeing her until lunch and I don't think her phones been working…I just want her to know that I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and I care."

Karen smiled softly at him and pat his shoulder tenderly. "Yeah, I'll tell her Dick. But you do realize that she knows right? That you care and all."

He grunted. "Doesn't seem like it lately." And with that he went on his way to calculus; a new game plan reeling in his mind. _I have to make sure she knows._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After sending several unanswered texts, bombing a forgotten calc test, and a sudden phone call from his wonderful girlfriend in the middle of said test, Dick's day had gone from bad to worse. Especially after he rushed to physics in order to walk Kory to lunch like he always had, only to find Karen instead.

"I told her you didn't mean it Dick, and that you're sorry. She just left really, really fast. Must be hungry I guess…" She explained after seeing Dick's crestfallen expression as he approached her empty chair. Her focus turned to the gift bag Dick held tight in his left hand. "So is that the legendary 'Kory Care Package' I've been hearing so much about lately?" She inquired with a giggle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It didn't seem to work.

"Yeah." Dick replied earnestly with a quick pass of his hand through his hair as he turned to make his way to the cafeteria. "I still haven't had the chance to get it to her. Feels like she's avoiding me or something." He perked up and looked Karen in the eyes. "Did she say anything after you told her? Did she seem upset with me for anything?"

Bee seemed thoughtful for a moment as she remembered back to Kory's reaction, before scampering after Dick whose strides were far larger than her own. "I mean, not from what I could tell. I told her Kitten made you do it, and she just said she knows. Didn't seem angry though. Not at all. Just…sad. She didn't really even talk with me much in class. She loves girl talk, and we always do some in physics since Mr. Light's so chill, but not today. She kinda kept to herself." Karen paused. "She did ask if I had gotten a piece of paper from her desk. She left it behind as well and didn't see it with the rest of her stuff, seemed a little off-set about it. Did you notice it anywhere?"

Dick 'hm'd' as both him and Karen reached the cafeteria, but ignored the question, feeling guiltier than ever for having read something that was obviously so private to Kory.

His attention immediately went to their typical lunch table, hoping with everything he had to see her small figure perched in her regular seat beside his, munching on carrots dipped lavishly in mustard. She would occasionally share a Coconut Cream Pie Little Debby when Dick brought them. Everyone had made fun of him for eating them in the first place. "You have Alfred who can make you an actual coconut cream pie, yet you prefer to eat those overly processed pieces of crap?" Rachel had questioned, to which he answered "of course". Dick ate them mostly for the memories of having them as a kid on the road with his parents, but once he found out Kory adored them as well, he started bringing them much more often. She almost seemed to enjoy them as much as Boston Cream Donuts, which he made a point to bring as often as possible, when time allotted it that is. Needless to say, he was more than disenchanted to see her seat empty.

Karen heard his sigh and watched as Dick slogged to his place, head bowed in defeat, the care package practically dragging on the floor behind him.

"What's his problem?" Vic pondered aloud to his girlfriend as she sat in his lap and enveloped her arms securely around his neck. He smiled to her. "Kory's back and everything, thought the little grease ball would be on cloud 9."

Karen smiled sadly back, absentmindedly tracing her fingers over his shaved head. "Kory's just been acting a little weird. I thought she was maybe just hurt by what he said during English today, but she said she wasn't. Then all throughout physics she was a little off too. Didn't seem to want to talk to me at all. She just seems very distracted."

Vic looked Karen in the eyes as she spoke, noticing as the flecks of gold buried in her rich brown color seemed to glint with each word. "Well that doesn't sound like her."

"I know." She muttered. "Dick's taking it pretty hard. He's afraid he did something, but I don't know what he could've done."

Vic's eyes widened like saucers as he put the puzzle pieces together and turned to face Dick. "You spikey haired bastard! You slept with Kory, didn't you!"

The 'aforementioned spikey haired little bastard's' eyes grew even wider than Vic's, his face brimming red with fury. "Don't you dare fucking accuse me of that! I hadn't seen her since last week until this morning! Do you really think I would have sex with her!" He formed it as more of a statement rather than a question, incensed that Vic could even accuse him of such a thing when all that he had been doing was worrying about her lately, and unwilling to leave him with an opening to answer to.

The rest of the group stared tensely at the two friends, uncomfortable with Vic's seemingly unprovoked outburst.

"Dudes, let's just calm down. Where is Kory anyways?" Gar interrupted the silence, trying to get the guys calmed down and distracted before things went any further.

At that moment, Kitten decided to approach the table. "Why even talk about that bitch?" She pressed her lips soundly against Dick's, effectively stunning the boy with her brashness. "Sorry Dicky-Poo. But that's all I can give you now. I have cheer so I can't stay for lunch." She kissed him once again before prancing off. "Try not to miss me too much! I'll make it up to you later!" She called back with a flirtatious wink.

Gar shivered uncomfortably at the prospect of being forced to kiss Kitten, and took a moment to admire Dick's mental strength. "Wait, so if Kory knows about…the video, why are you still even with Kitten?"

"Because as long as Kitten as the video, she can do whatever she wants, whether Kory knows about it or not." Vic answered, looking to Dick for a sign of approval. It came with a nod of his head. "And I'm sorry man, about what I said. It's just that I care about Kory too. We all do, and I don't know if I-"

"You still don't completely trust me not to hurt her. Me neither." Dick answered abruptly as he stood from his chair. "But I'm trying my damn best."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick found Kory eating her baby carrots and mustard on a secluded bench at the end of the science wing. She seemed preoccupied, running her fingers along the bandage as she finished her lunch. She was so distracted that Dick was able to sit next to her without her even noticing him.

"Hey Kor."

She jumped slightly before looking to him, his handsome features laced with concern. Kory couldn't help but notice the purple bag set at his feet and looked at it curiously.

Dick noticed where her attention was set and smiled. He lifted it up effortlessly and set it gently in her lap, his eyes never leaving hers, although she didn't return his gaze. "The guys have been busting my balls over this for a while now, but I figured you'd appreciate it.

Kory pulled out the small card that read "Kory's Care Package", and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"In my defense, I thought that you'd still be sick when you came back. You look good though...really, really good. Healthy good."

Kory's smile vanished as she stuffed the card back into the gift and shoved it towards Dick. "I cannot accept this Richard."

His momentary hurt from Kory rejecting the bag was quickly forgotten as he heard his name fall from her sweet lips after so long. She said it in such a way that shivers rippled down his spine, as if it was precious, worth something; as if she was his mother. He couldn't keep a stupid smile from working its way onto his face as he beamed at her. Her expression, however, remained somber.

"Come on Kory, it's for you. It even has some of Alfred's homemade chicken noodle soup and I know you'd love it."

"Would your girlfriend not become upset by you giving gifts to another girl who is not she?" The red had challenged back tartly, a tone that Dick had never heard her use before, as it didn't seem to suit her at all. Her lips puckered up as though she had eaten a lemon, or just been stung by a bee. Was she seriously jealous of Kitten? Dick wanted to laugh, but stopped as her green eyes seemed to be that of envy. They almost seemed to glow as her lips remained wrinkled together, reminding him of a raison. A raison that he desperately wanted to kiss that is, no matter how much he hated them.

"Kory, you know how it is with me and Kitten."

She whimpered and turned the other way, all resentful feelings seemingly forgotten.

"Oh shit Kory, is this about English? What I said?" He reached forward, trying to hold her, but she slid away, just out of his reach. "Kor, you know I didn't mean it. I just…Kitten made me. And I-"

"It is not about that Richard. I know you did not mean it…all thought it still hurts."

He moved closer to her on the bench only for her to move away again. It was as if they were two positive sides of a magnet. The more Dick moved towards Kory, the more she moved away. "Well then what is it about Kor? You know I don't feel anything for Kitten so why can't I get you a _friendly_ gift? Especially after you've been sick for so long. We've all been worried."

"Because Richard, she is still your girlfriend."

This time Dick was the one moving away from her. "But the point is I don't want her to be. It's not like she means anything to me." Dick smiled slightly at the back of her head. "I like someone else."

"Well then why do you not break up with her?" She bit.

Dick was dumbfounded. "You know goddamn well why I _can't_ break up with her Kory! I have to protect you!" If I don't stay with her, she will send that video to everyone! And what would that do to you?" He cried.

"I do not need your protection." She turned back to him, eyes blazing, fists clenched.

"Really Kory? You don't? And where would you be without it?" Dick furiously rubbed two hands through his hair before grasping Kory's arm, even as she tried to pull away. "I care about you Kory! I'm not going to let something like that happen to you. I'm not going to let her break you."

Kory didn't answer for a moment, yet stopped her struggling. "I am not a precious doll Richard. I am not made of porcelain."

Dick fumbled to his back pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper, ignoring her previous remark. "What is this Kory?"

She looked back to him tentatively, her eyes flashing with shock, anger, worry, as she reached for it, ripping it from his grasp. "Did you read it?"

"I…yeah. I just was worried and I wanted to make sure-"

"You had no right." She stood precipitously and faced away from him.

"Who's it about?"

"You had no right."

"Kory…" Dick's voice softened to almost a whisper, having briefly seen the grim look on her face, the tears in her eyes. "What's going on with us?" He walked over to face her, tracing the edges of her bandage with one hand, and cupping her face with the other.

"I do not want to be the burden. And I do not deserve such wonderful friends."

She sniffled and Dick saw as a crystal tears ran down her golden skin and onto his thumb that absently mindedly caressed the apple of her cheek, noticing as Kory leaned into his touch, much like a kitten would. He paused, feeling a tacky, cream like substance on the pad of his finger. Dick halted his ministrations to see what it was, but was distracted by the pale green outline where he had just held. On his finger was an orangey toned substance that appeared to match Kory's skin tone.

"Kory, what's this bruise?"

She appeared to pale, and began to quiver in Dick's embrace. "It is simply from my illness. It caused me to bruise quite easily…as a nectarine the doctor said. I must go now. I have the gym class."

Dick made to grab at her arm and hold her back, but Kory ran down the hall before he got the chance. The bruise worried him. The bandage worried him. Kory's attitude and seemingly harsh thoughts about herself worried him. Everything was just worrying him, and he didn't know how much more he could take it.

He was going to save Kory, whether she wanted to be saved or not.

 **Authors Note: This is where the chapter ends. Slightly short, and I'm still not happy with it, but I just want to get onto the next so the story can progress. It's been pretty stuck for a while. Just to explain Kory's actions, she is trying to distance herself from all her friends because of Slade, but she also hates that Dick has to protect her with dating Kitten because she's afraid he sees her as a burden, and she's just very lost and confused. Below will just be information on my next story.**

What I plan on writing once "Give Me Clemency" is finished will technically be an AU, but working with the actual titans, which is something I never knew I would do. It is hard to come up with an original idea, but I think I have something. So basically Starfire's going to come to earth, and she'll meet Robin and the titans per usual, but when she goes in for the language transfer, it wont work. This leads to many communicational problems, and cultural problems as there always are. I have more to it obviously, (if you want to know more you can pm me) but don't want to give it all away. I want to go into further planning, but can't really think of a way for why the language transfer wouldn't work. If you have any ideas for why this could happen, please let me know. It would be super helpful. If you need more information though on the nature of how it doesn't work (because that's not completely true, there's more to it) you can pm me. Also, I could use a title if anyone has any ideas. For those of you who have been reading this fic since the beginning, you know Give Me Clemency was not always the title and the first one was pretty terrible. Any help would be really appreciated. Thank you so much!


	18. Chapter 18

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 18

 **Let's just say screw my update schedule for the time being because I graduated last Monday so it's summer now; I can update more often. I'm aiming for two to three times a week if everything goes well!**

 **Someone gave me an idea and I loved it and had to use it so it's included in this chapter, but I sadly lost who it was. If it was you who came up with it (has to do with the trigger warning), just let me know and I'll go back and give you credit!**

 **I never knew I'd miss writing fluff…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **Trigger Warning: Chapter contains mentions of self harm; read at your own risk!**

 _It started around 10 pm that night, the pain that is. At first she brushed it off as nothing, simply an upset stomach due to a busy day, or perhaps a bug from one of the children. However, it became progressively worse over the next hour, unbearably so; it was very familiar, but also very different, namely due to the fact that it was happening just short of two weeks earlier than it was supposed to. While two weeks may not seem terribly early to some, it was a complete shock to Luanne, who had been more than a week late with both of her other children. She'd heard of it happening before though, "Stress Induced Labor" was the coined term._

 _And stressful that day had been, for Myan especially, and in turn herself. Her husband, otherwise known as The Prime Minister of Tameran, had been locked in his office for the better portion of the afternoon into the evening, going over different war and raid tactics. The small island country was on edge after interfering with radioed intelligence from Gordania of their preparations for a planned invasion within the next five or ten years. But that was it. That was all the information they could gather, that an attack was coming. Not when, or where, or even how, but it was coming, and they'd need to be ready._

 _The red haired woman had been unable to get herself up from the bed, and instead howled out into the dark night, hoping for anyone to respond, be it one of their servants, or Myan himself as the stabbing pain in her abdomen increased in intensity. She gasped for air, seemingly having forgotten everything she had learned about breathing; the woman was becoming hysterical._

 _Her chronic cries of distress effectively drowned out the soft pitter patter of two pairs of tiny feet, one of which belonged to a small girl who could barely walk on her own, as they scampered into the immense bedroom, eyes wide and mouths hanging open in fear at their mothers contracting form._

 _The young boy with red hair put on his brave face and approached his mother as she moaned on the bed. He hopped up and padded her shoulder. "Mama?"_

 _Her eyes peeled open and a relived smile tugged at her lips. She caressed the small boy's hair and whispered to him so gently that it reminded him of a soft breeze caressing the soft petals of a flower. "Go get your Daddy, Ryan. Tell him your baby sister is coming, and take Koma with you."_

 _Little Ryan had followed his mother's requests diligently, having been scared for her life at the time. The rest of the night had passed agonizingly slow. He and Koma had been told to stay in his room with their Nany until she brought them out, or someone was to come get them. They had spent the time worrying, imagining, and drifting in and out of sleep. Ryan was especially tired, having spent most of their night trying to explain to Koma that a new baby sister would be wonderful. She didn't understand much, but the fact that she was stuck with a Nany rather than her mother didn't sit well with the small girl. She worried that a little sister would be terrible. Ryan had been successful in making her believe otherwise._

 _As 5am rolled around, and both Koma and Ryan had managed to curl up together under the watchful eye of their Nany and fall asleep, Kory Anders was born. With both a healthy mommy, a happy father, and a perfect (although slightly small) new daughter, everything seemed wonderful, all fears of the threatened invasion forgotten._

 _Around an hour later, Luanne had insisted that Myan help her up and bring her with Kory to the balcony of their bedroom. It wasn't overly large, simply a six by six terrace that overlooked the ocean. Many people strolled along the near white sands, regardless of the early time of morning it was. That was the thing about Tameran; people lived as they pleased. There were no specific times for certain activities. One retired to bed when they were fatigued, and awoke when they were no longer. Everything was slow, and the people liked it as such. It felt free._

 _It was still immensely dark outside, and hundreds upon thousands of tiny little stars littered the dark purple sky, but one seemed to shine brighter than them all. As Luanne admired the sky, Myan came up close behind her and simply held her form to his, feeling her steady, tired breath against his, along with the tiny snores that emanated from the pink bundle of blankets swaddled against her chest. He closed his eyes and rest his head against his wife's as she pointed up to the stars. "That is a new Star Myan, or rather new to us. It shines for our daughter. She is our bright and shining star."_

 _Myan smiled and hugged his wife and newborn child tighter, unaware of the tall, dark, looming figure that stood watching them from the balconies door, a malicious twinkle in his eyes._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her finger traced along the contours of the cut. The skin surrounding the laceration was warm to the touch. It was bright red in color and seemed extremely irritated, however not as much as it had been that morning. The disinfectant from the nurse had seemed to help slightly, as the wound was no longer secreting the yellow pussy substance like before, for which Kory was grateful. The ibuprofens had also seemed to bring down her ever so slight fever, enough so that she could remain in school for the rest of the day. That certainly gave her some relief.

The wound angered her. Slade doing it had been so painful, and the sight of it often made her want to vomit. It so reminded her of him, and she hated herself, because she also couldn't help but hear her mother's calming voice upon looking at the cut. _"Good Morning my Star."_ That's what she had called her since her birth, which was strange for everyone since Luanne had never been one for nicknames. She felt, and Myan agreed, that the name given to a child was meant to say something about them; it was important. However, for Kory, her bright and shining star, Luanne made an exception. This did later on lead to jealousy problems with Koma, since she did not feel special enough to have a nickname, but said issues were easily resolved with a gentle conversation, and then something chocolate afterword.

Nonetheless, even with her mother having given such wonderful significance to a star while relating it to Kory, she couldn't help but hear _his_ cold, hard, malicious voice chiding over her mothers. _"I love you, my star",_ was easily forgotten when phrases such as _"You're my star",_ and _"You're worthless star"_ so easily invaded her mind and disrupted the meaning, turning a gentle moment of connecting to her mother, to a corrupted moment where she felt just as weak and worthless as Slade strived to make her feel.

Kory swiftly pressed the large bandage back against her skin, admiring how the adhesive was still sticky. She began to dress for gym class, being sure to face the lockers and keep certain parts of her body hidden from others, recalling how upset many girls could sometimes become if she momentarily forgot her modesty. It was so different from Tameran.

As she locked her locker and turned to head out to the main gym, Rachel walked in. She somewhat smiled a Kory, and while on the inside her heart was fluttering, thinking about how lovely Rachel looked when she smiled, and how much more joyful it made her seem, she had to keep her cool demeanor on the outside. She could not have friends.

Kory mumbled a small "Greetings" before continuing on her way and out the door, leaving Rachel looking back at her, her smile replaced with a frown.

As always, people did their own thing while waiting for the class to actually begin. Kory, having no one to sit with, went off into the corner of the room on her own, out of the way of her peers who wanted little to do with her anyways. She sighed a breath of relief as there had been no sign of Kitten that period yet.

While being so alone was almost unbearable to her, having become accustomed to having Dick at her side, she thusly felt momentarily relieved when someone (who was _not_ Dick) came up and stood next to her. Kory noticed his bright orange head right away, and stood to face him.

She glared into his eyes, feeling her hatred for him bubbling up, but took a few deep, calming breaths to keep herself civil.

"Hey Kory." Roy started, finally looking up from his feet and meeting her eyes. He shifted his weight uneasily as she didn't reply.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck and scratched through his hair in a way that reminded her so much of Dick it was uncanny, before reaching for the pen that sat behind his ear and proceeding to click it furiously, seemingly in an attempt to calm his nerves. He seemed to be struggling to find the words he wanted as he kept opening his mouth, only to re-shut it and look down. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did at the party." He sighed before continuing. "I was stupid and drunk and Kitten was willing to pay me, so I couldn't say no." He lied to her unsuspecting face.

Kory's expression easily relaxed as she was the one who suddenly was struggling for the right words to say. "It is the okay Roy. I do not forgive you, but it is forgotten."

He seemed mostly relieved as he reached out and touched her shoulder in a friendly gesture, muttering some more apologies and his thanks to her for forgetting about it. "I guess I'm just always drawn to what Dick has. Can't help myself, and the fact that you're so goddamn gorgeous doesn't help either Kory."

Her gaze shifted uncomfortably to something past Roy for a moment. "It is fine Roy, but you are mistaken. Dick does not have me."

His character seemed to change at that, and he again smirked at her in such a way that was so like Dick, that she felt her knees grow week. It had been a while since Dick had smiled at her like that, and she didn't blame him at all with the way she has been acting.

"Well then…" He replied, clicking the pen a final time and taking a hold of her wrist.

Kory snatched it away before the tip even touched her skin. "Please do not write on me." Her voice was cold and commanding, leaving Roy confused. He chuckled nervously. "No, it's ok. I'll do it nice and small; you can wash it off as soon as you put it in your phone. Then you can give me a call." He continued while pulling her wrist closer as she squirmed in his grasp, attempting to shove him away.

When that plan was unsuccessful, she reverted to simply smacking his pen away. He looked after it as it skidded across the floor, even as she spoke to him. "Do not write on me, please." Kory took half a step backwards, and felt a large, familiar presence directly behind her. She went to take another half step, but it was unnecessary as the figure behind stepped towards her instead. She couldn't help but lean the slightest bit into him.

Roy turned back to glare at her, but caught himself, visibly paling as he mumbled another "Sorry" and stalked away to the other side of the gym.

Kory bit her tongue, desperately wanting to hug Dick and give him her thanks.

"I could handle it on my own Richard." She spoke softly, but did not turn to face him.

"I didn't do anything." He replied back equally soft, his voice smoothing over herself in such a timbre that she had to force herself not to take another half step even further into him. Instead she took a full step forward, and then another, and then another, until she was back on her own in the gym, and far enough away from Dick that his mere presence wouldn't affect her so much.

Dick stared after her longingly as she walked away from him, before redirecting his attention to Rachel as she leaned next to him.

"Somethings up with her." She said, eyes trained on Kory.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna find out what."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick couldn't help but become mildly frustrated with Kory during gym. He opted to run track, as he had been since they had turned running into an art class that one time, in hopes of getting Kory alone again to talk to, but she wouldn't let it happen. She was constantly just out of Dick's grasp, and he didn't have the stamina to catch up to her. He couldn't help but marvel at how fast she truly could run, and she wasn't even huffing and puffing like he was. On top of it, she was incredibly graceful, reminding him of how a gazelle would run, not a high school student during P.E. It was utterly captivating just watching her.

Dick had often found himself mesmerized by nearly everything she did, but running was by far one of the most distracting. Her hair would whip behind her as if it was a cape, flying in the wind, gleaming in the florescent lights. Her cheeks would become a dusty rose in color, and her skin even more golden. Initially, Dick would have thought he may become distracted while running with Kory, in due fault to some of her other…attributes that happened to move an awful lot in the bouncy motion, but in truth he never was. Okay, not never, but not often either. He much more enjoyed talking with her, and they talked a lot. They would exchange breathy small talk while running, full of plenty of giggles from Kory and sardonic comments from Dick.

One thing he did find weird was that they mostly talked about nothing at all. While some may find that comforting, the idea that someone wants to talk to you even if they had nothing to talk about, Dick was…nonplussed by it. He wanted to get to know Kory, what her life was like now, hell, what her life was like before Gotham. Sure he knew her favorite color was purple, and that her favorite condiment was mustard, but he didn't know what her parents were like, or what her favorite thing to do in the summer was when she was little. But shit, who was he to talk? Whenever she casually brushed off his questions about her, it's not like he stepped up to the plate and told her about himself. He was just as vague and secretive about his personal life and past as she was. Did he really deserve for her to open up to him, if he still wasn't ready to open up to her? They really hadn't known each other incredibly long though, and the fact that Dick was even thinking about telling her personal thing, _emotional_ things, was both perplexing and comforting in and of itself.

Regardless, at this sudden "dry spot" in their relationship, it seemed as though it would be a while before either of them opened up to each other, and it was seeming more and more likely that Dick would have to make the first move. Of course it would be helpful if she would at least talk to him.

Kory finished her lap's way ahead of him and sat off on her own until Dick was finished. When he finally made his way over to her, she pretended to be asleep. Childish as it may seem, it was true. Dick was about ready to either pull his hair out at her immaturity, or caress her hair and hold her in his arms at her adorable nature.

"Kory, I know you're awake."

Nothing.

"Kory, please can I talk to you?"

Nothing.

"I'll take you out for Boston Cream Doughnuts?"

Nothing.

"I miss you."

She sighed but didn't open her eyes or sit up. Dick groaned, figuring it would be pointless to try and talk to her while she was feigning sleep. Instead he flopped down onto the ground beside her. He moved his hand to take hers, the need to have some kind of physical contact with her after so long becoming seemingly nauseating. He missed hugging her, caressing her, holding her; those not so platonic touches shared between the two had meant so much to Dick because he had never done that before. He'd never wanted to with any of the girls he'd been with before. It was only ever about sex, but with Kory, he loved just comforting her, and the idea that she could seek comfort in him, as he knew he could do the same with her.

He had her small hand in his calloused grasp for a maximum of ten seconds, as if that was all she would allow herself before she pulled away from him and stood, walking away to the locker room. Dick slammed his fist onto the ground. "Damnit!" He roared.

Rachel, who was also on her way to get changed at the moment, nudged Dick in the side with her foot. 'I'll talk to her."

Dick sighed and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the locker room, Kory once again stood facing the lockers as she changed back out of her gym clothes. Class had been awful for her. She couldn't stand being away from Dick. She just wanted him to hold her as he had previously from occasion to occasion. She swore there was no better feeling on Earth than being swaddled up in his strapping arms. And when he'd said he'd missed her, she couldn't resist and let him hold her hand, if only for a few moments. She wished that the simple gesture could have made him understand everything that she was dying to say but couldn't. "I'm sorry", "It's not my fault", "Take me away from here", "Forgive me"-but she couldn't expect that from him. He did seem to struggle with what he was thinking and feeling in his own head anyways, and here she was hoping for him to be able to read her mind.

Kory was distracted by her thoughts as a stinging sensation pricked at her arm for a few seconds, and then stopped. "Ouch." She whispered, looking down to see her star exposed, and bandage on the ground beneath her. She scrambled to pick it up before anyone noticed and stuck it back on her arm. She believed she did so with success, that is got the wound covered again without anyone's notice.

"Holy shit."

Or not.

Kory whipped around to face Kitten who was standing mere inches from her. In her sudden movement, that gauze had once again flown from her arm just out of reach. Kory covered the cuts with her hand and frantically reached for the bandage until she found it trapped underneath Kitten's high heel.

"You fucking cut yourself? How desperate for attention are you?" She hissed under her breath, glaring down at Kory's pale, crumpled form. "So your sister kills herself and you have to try too?"

Kory gave up on the bandage and raced to her feet, pushing through Kitten, on her way out of the locker room. She kept her hand pressed firmly to the small star and didn't have time to react as she barreled right into someone.

Both girls crashed to the floor and Kory found herself staring into Rachel's light indigo eyes in a frenzy. Rachel stared back, equally as flustered until her gaze dropped.

"Fuck."

Kory clasped her hand over the star and looked to Rachel, eyes wide. "It is nothing! Please do not tell Richard, friend Rachel!" And with that she leaped to her feet and rushed the rest of the way out of the locker room, on her way to the nurse for a new covering before a certain someone would see, trusting Rachel completely to keep her secret.

Rachel, as stunned as she was, eventually made it up off the ground. She felt numb all over. "Fuck." She repeated as she headed back into the main gym without even changing. She took some deep breaths, waiting for Dick to emerge from the boy's locker room, going over and over how she was going to do this.

She came to a conclusion. Rachel knew what Kory was going through. During the time when she was still with her father and mother, she'd done the same thing. She'd mutilated her body. Her wrists and thighs would bleed and it made her feel good- not directly but indirectly. With every slice of the razor, she felt pain, so much pain that it blocked out the emotional numbness that she was suffering. To actually feel _something_ again after being numb for so long, now that's what made her feel good. But she knew it was wrong.

Very few knew of her self-harm episode. Dick, (who had found out on his own due to his keen eye) Gar, (who she told because he was her boyfriend and she trusted that he would care for her unconditionally), and her father (who walked in on her and accused her of being desperate for attention). She knew what it was like to suffer in silence, and she couldn't let Kory go through it. She had to tell him. Even if it made Kory hate her (which she didn't believe was possible), it could save her.

When Dick finally came out, Kory's soup in hand, having realized that the rest of the contents of the bag were pretty pointless, he made eye contact with Rachel and headed over. He frowned initially, seeing Kory wasn't with her.

"What'd she tell you?" He asked, running his fingers of the lid of the soup thermos.

Rachel hesitated, going over her decision once more in her head. She took a deep breath as Dick observed her face. He felt a sour feeling deep in his stomach and grew worried. It seemed like whatever Rachel had to say, he wasn't going to take it well.

"Dick, Kory-"

"-tried to kill herself." Kitten interrupted.

Dick dropped the soup.

 **Authors Note: I actually liked this chapter, and had a pretty easy time writing it. I'm sorry if anything about the self-harm bothered you, but someone gave me the idea to include it (if it was you let me know!) and I thought it would be the perfect distraction for Dick so he wouldn't think about the bruise, because I'm not ready to reveal everything to Dick yet. He and Kory still have to get back on good terms first.**

 **Sorry if him dropping the soup seemed over dramatic, but he cares for her so much, and since Kitten thinks she tried to kill herself (Rachel doesn't think that, she just thinks she was self-harming, but Kitten doesn't know much about it like Rachel does since she lived it so Kitten jumped to a conclusion) and with how Rachel was acting, Dick fears that it's true and is scared.**

 **I actually added Roy back in this chapter after someone specifically asked if he would come back and I said no. I just wanted to make it so he didn't seem like just another Xavier.**

 **Just realized the whole "Kory tried to kill herself when she actually didn't" reminds me of the show "Awkward", which someone suggested to me!**


	19. Chapter 19

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **Trigger Warning: Chapter contains mentions of self harm; read at your own risk!**

"I thank you Miss Prince."

"Of course Kory. Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse for this?"

"I am quite sure. It is just slightly irritated, and I required a bandage. It is much easier to come to you."

The raven haired woman peered curiously over the frame of her glasses as Kory proceeded to pull the thin paper that covered the sticky part of the rather large bandage. The woman was tall and broad, but in as soft way; she was simply a large woman, but such was common from "her people". Her parents were descendants of the Yagotomif tribe located still today in the Amazon Rainforest, which was common knowledge to most of the school. This often led to offensive remarks amongst the students, but Miss Prince didn't mind. She was proud of her heritage. Upon finding the Kory was from an independent civilization as well, their relationship had come to go far beyond that of the typical "student/art teacher" bond, and it instead one of friendship, sisters even.

The two both saw each other as one they could confide in with stories of their cultural history, sans poor judgment. Kory especially felt comfortable going to Miss Prince in order to keep herself from committing social blunders. She could have used someone she felt so comfortable with when she had first arrived Jump City as just an eight year old little girl, and had very little grasp on the differences in society. Even though it wasn't as needed now a days, it was still comforting to have someone from time to time.

Miss Prince's dark, pointed eyebrow that framed her icy blue eyes arched up in a curious way. "What is it called again?"

Kory found herself startled, realizing for the first time how her features reminded her so much of Dick. The dark hair with the light eyes was quite becoming, not that she hadn't already noticed that. Miss Prince was quite a bit tanner than Dick though, her olive skin tone being a common trait passed on from her tribe. She was a very beautiful woman, and it was a wonder that she didn't have a husband. Most students often referred to her as a "man hater". Miss Prince neither confirmed nor denied such accusations.

She narrowed her baby blues at the red head, waiting for a response.

" _Ab'rieb._ It is Tameranian for abrasion." Kory replied nonchalantly before covering the bandage over the bright red star that was carved in her arm.

"It is beautiful." Miss Prince whispered, eyeing the _ab'rieb_ until it was once again fully covered.

"I thank you." Kory smiled, looking away from the bandage, yet letting her fingers caress the covering. "It shall be forever with me."

Miss Prince nodded to her. "Then I hope it's special to you."

Kory swallowed hard as a deep wave of sadness seemed to envelope her. Yes, it was supposed to be special to her. _Ab'riebs_ could be compared to a tattoo, however they are far more significant on Tameran. Rather than using ink to show the design, the skin was cut, and a scar would form. That scar, or _ab'rieb_ , was supposed to tell a story, or have some kind of significance to the person who had it. Most males in Tameran would get one when they turned 14 and were considered finally a man; old enough to marry and begin a family of his own if desired, yet of course not required.

The _ab'rieb_ is to be done by a respectable man, one that can be looked up to and appreciated. More often than not, it will be done by one's father. To be asked to give a son their _ab'rieb_ is one of the biggest honors. It makes one feel prided, appreciated, respected, and most of all, loved. On occasion, if a boy's father has passed, either an influential mentor may be asked to give them their ab'rieb, or even the father of their love interest.

 _Ab'riebs_ however, are not the same for females. For a woman in Tameran, one's skin is to be free from any markings until married. Traditionally, on a couples wedding night, before sharing the bed for the first time as life partners, the husband will give his wife her first _ab'rieb_ , and it will be of his name. It is the ultimate sign of affection. The woman shall forever bare the name of her lover carved, and then scarred, into her skin.

The same is then done by the wife for her husband, however it will be his second _ab'rieb_. It will again be of her name. After that, males may get future _ab'riebs_ for other significant happenings, such as for the birth of their children, the passing of a family member, luck and love; all are done by their now wife. Women, however, are not the same, and will normally not get more than one _ab'rieb_ in their life time, unless under certain circumstances where one's husband dies. It is then the duty of their husband to give the woman her final _ab'rieb._ It is one to signify widowhood.

And this was Kory's first: given to her against her will, by a man she did not love nor look up to, symbolizing a petty nick name that had once meant so much, but now felt toxic on the very tip of her tongue. She wished more than anything else for it to be removed, or for it to have been done by someone else…but she could only dream of such. In Tameran, she would be shamed for having an _ab'rieb_ before marriage, and by one she did not hold affections for.

If only it had been someone else. _Richard._ Her mind called the name out to her. Kory nearly laughed bitterly. To have had Dick give her her first _ab'rieb_ would have been an image right out of one of her wildest fantasies. It would not matter if it was before they were wed, because she cared about him as such.

Her heart clenched. The _ab'rieb_ meant nothing to her.

Kory swallowed hard against the angry bile that seemed to rise in her throat and struggled to flash Miss Prince a timid smile. "It is very special to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"My shoes!" Kitten shrieked, hopping around on her tip toes as the scalding liquid licked at her ankles. She bounced around on one foot intermittently as she pried each pointy heel from her beet red feet, splashing around in the puddle of chicken broth, sending the steamy soup splashing in different directions.

"Just get the fuck out of here Kitten." Rachel growled in an eerily calm voice as she approached Dick slowly. He slid down against the wall to a sitting position with his head clutched in his hands, elbows rested on his knees, as Kitten stomped off bare foot, muttering fleeting curse words and of "attention seeking bitches trying to get with her man".

Rachel crouched down to be eyelevel with Dick.

He gnarled his fingers through his black locks of hair, pulling and tangling them until they stood up at odd ends.

" _Dracu._ " He murmured under his breath in a strange accent, his voice seemingly on the verge of breaking. " _Dracu, dracu, dracu."_

"Dick, don't listen to Kitten. We don't know that." Rachel spoke in a soft, calming tone, never having been very good at comforting people. She placed a hand on his shoulder and awkwardly patted it in an attempt to soothe him.

"Why would you even think that in the first place?" He asked, turning his head toward her in hopes of a clear answer. Dick was lost. Why would they think Kory had tried to kill herself? Sure she'd been a little distant lately, but it was Kory. _She'd never…She'd never…_

Rachel paused, reopening her mouth twice, unsure of how to start. It wasn't even a second's hesitation, but Dick noticed, and she knew he noticed.

"Dick," she started gently, ceasing the patting motion on his shoulder as she sat cross legged beside him, her eyes boring into his. "I saw her arm." She breathed out steadily through her nose in an attempt to remain calm herself. "There were cuts."

Dick swore that Rachel's affirmation physically caused him pain as a wave of nausea hit, and he felt a sharp, stabbing pain deep in his chest. _It all makes sense. Her withdrawing, being absent, the bandage. Why the hell was I so goddamn oblivious?_

He started to breath heavily, huffing and puffing as if the air was thinning. _It's all my fucking fault._ He wanted to scream, to run, to hide, anything to hide the immense pain he felt.

Rachel, upon seeing the state her friend was in, continued the comforting motion on his shoulder. "Dick, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." She sighed, having never been a fan of talking about herself, much rather of her incident. "You were there for me Dick, got me help, now you need to be there for Kory. It's not too late."

He scratched his fingers roughly along his scalp. His hair was in a shambles, most of the gel having been removed by his hands constant ministrations. "Fuck!" He roared as he rocketed to his feet, sending Rachel off balance, and causing her to plop onto her bottom. She looked up to him dazed and saw the redness creeping into his pale face.

"Where'd she go?" He demanded, his voice steely.

Rachel stood and brushed the imaginary dust from her gym clothing. "I have no idea. Probably somewhere to get another bandage."

Without another word, Dick turned to leave, but Rachel grabbed his arm in attempts to hold him back.

"Dick, you need to calm down before you talk to her. Why don't you let me first?" Rachel shook her head and looked down to her feet before muttering. "I know what it's like.

He shook his head firmly, ignoring her, and went to walk off again, but she wouldn't let his arm go as she tugged him back.

"Dick, why can't you listen to me? When you're like this, all you're going to do is make her feel even shittier than she already must." She looked to him pleadingly. Rachel knew Dick often times had trouble with his emotions, and if he misdirected his anger to Kory, things wouldn't go well.

"When I get like _what,_ Rachel?" He challenged, narrowing his eyes at her.

She huffed. "When you act like a Dick! You need to calm down before she-"

"What about me?" Dick asked, cutting her off. "What about how I feel about this? The one girl I've ever fucking cared about is _hurting_ herself, and you expect me not to be angry? Well too fucking late." He turned on his heel to face Rachel, his face pulsing with heat. "I was here for her! She could have _talked_ to me! I could have helped her before any of this fucking happened, but she didn't trust me. It was selfish Rachel, and like it or not, it makes me feel like _shit."_

Dick cursed through his teeth and rounded again. He broke Rachel's hold on his arm, or maybe she let him go, and stormed out of the gym without looking back, slamming the door behind himself. All that Rachel could do was sulk back to the girl's room and change, hoping that Dick wouldn't incidentally make things worse. She rather liked Kory, and Dick seemed to care a whole hell of a lot about her too. They all did.

One thing Rachel couldn't place were the cuts. She'd seen more than one though Kory had mostly tried to cover it up, but the placement was odd. It was as if they overlapped each other, or perhaps her movement had caused the skin to tear itself further.

 _Don't fuck this all up Dick._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory sulked her way back to the gym, her bandage set securely in place. She'd have to further thank Miss Prince tomorrow, having needed to rush off if she wanted to get her things and to next period without being too late. She at least had a note though.

However as much as she didn't want to be late, she couldn't get herself to walk back any faster. Her feet shuffled and dragged behind her, her head bowed to stare at the grout in between the tiles of the hallway floor.

She was afraid to face Dick. There was no way that Kitten would keep herself quite. She must've told him something, but what, she didn't know. All that Kory could think about was how upset he would be with her. Her constant ignoring of him was clearly beginning to get on his last nerve during class, and then how long until he just gave up? Until he just threw in the towel, said "the hell with it, screw her", and left her alone again. She hoped he would never leave her, but how much could she expect from him when she had been giving him the cold shoulder, and would most likely need to continue to do so, for the unforeseeable future? It wasn't fair to him. Dick was kind, and she wasn't being kind to him. He deserved more.

She couldn't get the burning images of Dick actually falling in love with Kitten as she withered into nothing: ignored, forgotten, abused. She prayed to X'hal for it to never happen, not that she didn't think Dick deserved happiness, but because Kitten didn't deserve Dick. He deserved someone who would be patient with him, and kind. Someone who could break down his walls, and who he would be comfortable to let do such. Someone who was beautiful and perfect and could make him happy. He deserved someone who would care for him as much as she did.

Kory knew she'd have to tell him about the whole concept of the _ab'rieb_. She hated lying to him, and that simply felt like all she did. _But it is not lying. It is what it is. You simply cannot tell him that it was unwanted._ The words resounded off her head, making her feel even guiltier, but it was true. She just had to tell one small lie, which in retrospect, wasn't much in comparison to all the others she had kept from him. _The ab'rieb was my personal choice to honor my culture, and keep it closer to me._ Easy…or so she thought.

Kory was so preoccupied with her inner battle that she stumbled over her own two feet. She looked up sheepishly to see if any of the few bound to be late stragglers in the hallway had seen and would laugh at her for it. She saw no one except one who sat with their head bowed on a bench in front of the window.

She of course immediately knew who it was, but he had yet to notice her. It would probably be best for the both of them if she just turned and left, going the other way around the school to the gym. She was about to do just that when she realized something seemed to be wrong with Dick. Only then did she take note of his rigid posture, the way the heels of his hands seemed to be digging into his eye sockets, his hair was in a complete and utter disarray, laying limply over his forehead and ears. She'd never realized how long it was, he'd always had it gelled up.

Being Kory, she felt her heart tug at his sullen appearance. "Richard?" She called softly from the middle of the hallway, not moving any closer.

She sighed as he gave no recognition of having heard her voice. _Or maybe he is ignoring me?_ She pondered the thought while shuffling slightly closer to him, hoping it wasn't true, but recognizing that if it was, she fully deserved it.

"Richard?" She called again, yet softer than the first time, fearing what would happen when he acknowledged her… _if_ he acknowledged her.

He did.

Kory couldn't stifle her gasp of shock as Dick raised his head, and appeared to be glaring at her. His eyes were blood shot and puffy due to the pressure of his hands, his hair was truly in a shamble, hanging nearly into his eyes. He looked very angry. Kory felt slightly relieved in the realization that he wasn't glaring at her, but the white bandage on her arm. She instinctively put her hand over it and held tight.

Dick stood rigidly, eyes never leaving her arm, as he stalked slowly towards her. His eyes narrowed even further than before as he stood mere inches in front of her, refusing to meet her gaze.

In one single, fluid movement, Dick grabbed her wrist and wretched her other hand from covering the bandage. Kory didn't stop him as he eased the adhesive side from her skin, even though it stung quite a bit. She needed to let him see for himself and gage his reaction to see how much he knew, or rather what he was feeling.

With the entire covering now laid on the floor beside the two of them, Dick struggled to find any words. It was real. One thing Rachel hadn't told him was the fact that the cuts were more than that. They were fashioned in the shape of a small star, right on the inside of her wrist, about a quarter of the way up her arm. He noticed the skin around was red and inflamed. It looked overall very irritated. He was positive it would scar.

" _Dracu Kory."_ Dick whispered under his breath as he ran his thumb just over the surrounding swollen skin. It was hot to the touch. He growled and brought his hand away, finally looking her in the eyes.

Kory found herself startled by how cold they were, his eyes that is. The same eyes that used to seem so friendly, so caring, so warm…they were now so cold now, showing no emotion at all. It was if he was hiding everything, keeping it all bottled up. Kory didn't like it at all.

"Richard, I-"

"Please…don't talk to me right now Kory." Dick bit sharply, cutting her off, the angry redness building up in his cheeks again. He scowled at her, blue eyes glowering into green, his jaw clenched, teeth grinding against each other.

All that Kory felt was hurt. It was like a dull, nauseating pain that worked its way through her whole system, starting deep in her belly. She felt hot tears burning at her eyes. Dick using a tone like that with her was so foreign, so wrong, so scary. It hurt.

Kory opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out of her was a small croak from the back of her throat before Dick grabbed her and crushed her meager body against his. His arms wrapped tightly around her small waste, his hands going all the way around her form for his fingers to knead at her sides. His nose was crushed against her neck, his entire face smashed in the crook of her neck.

Kory's own arms were stuck in-between their torsos, her elbows bent down and hands turned up, resting against his shoulders. Her whole body tensed, and she thought for a moment about fighting to break away, but then she stopped herself. That was the problem. She was tired of fighting.

With that final thought she wrenched her arms out from between them and wrapped them solidly around Dick's neck, holding onto him for dear life, melting into his embrace. She heard him sigh, and then his hot breath brushing against her own neck before he ran his cheek up against her own and pressed his lips against it firmly.

It was overwhelming, all the different textures on her skin at once. There was a scratchiness from Dick's ever so slight stubble on his chin that prickled and tickled against her smooth cheek. Then there was a wetness. It was subtle, but it was there. Whether it was from herself or Dick, she didn't know, and she certainly didn't plan on asking. And finally, there was the softness of his lips as they bruised against her flesh, hot on the hollow of her cheek before they broke away and he reburied his head against her neck. No words were spoken as they held their embrace, submerged in all the comfort they could give to each other, even as the late bell rang, resounding off the walls of the near empty hallway, aside from the two of them.

Kory moved a hand to tangle her fingers in her hair and found herself perplexed by the texture. It was far softer than she had ever envisioned, but that was in due cause to its lack of gel. Her finger nails scratched along his scalp and she heard him sigh, sinking further into the hug if that was at all possible.

With a final kiss on the cheek from Dick, the two of them finally pulled away from each other, but neither knew how to start the conversation they needed so desperately to have. Kory anxiously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; her mind felt fuzzy, her heart was pounding against her chest as though it was trying to get out so it could have some room to breathe.

Dick was the one to eventually break the silence. "Can you come over? Right now?" His voice was a low hush, but it was also urgent as his eyes, filled with hope, stared expectantly into hers.

Kory, still overwhelmed by the entire happening, struggled to respond to his questions. She shook her head in an attempt to rouse herself from the fog and responded dumbly in a way that she wished she could slap herself for. "But we still have another class."

Dick took her hand and played with her fingers. "Skip with me, please Kor."

She nodded her head and whispered softly to him, squeezing his hand for emphasis. "Okay."

 **Authors Note: I wanted to have this out yesterday because I was so excited to write it, but then I had the hardest time deciding how Dick would react to the whole event. There were so many different directions that I played with, but this is the one I decided to go with. I couldn't ignore the anger that I imagined he would feel, but I also couldn't see the event causing him to push Kory farther away, rather than bringing her close. "I guess Dick was perhaps a little "dicky", but he really cares for Kory, and the idea that she is willing to suffer alone, rather than confide in him hurts. Now next chapter we will get into some histories, and finally go to Wayne Manor, which is always fun.**

 **I hope the part about the "ab'rieb" (abrieb is German for abrasion, I just added an apostrophe to make it seem Tameranian) wasn't too boring, but it was something I have been planning to have come through in this chapter. Not only has Slade mutilated Kory's body, but he has done something to her that has cultural significance, and is supposed to be truly special. He's taken it away from her.**

 **As for Miss Prince, she is loosely inspired by Diana Prince (Wonder Woman's alter ego I believe). I honestly know nothing about her, aside from how she looks, and I've heard she doesn't like men. I just have read a couple of stories where she was a "mentor" like figure to Starfire, but they don't seem to get along. I made her the art teacher that Kory can confide in because she is from a tribe in the amazon, because I read that Wonder Woman is Amazonian or something. I know absolutely nothing of her personality though, so I just made her my own after being pointed out in some reviews that the people and teachers in this high school suck. Now there is at least one nice person.**

 **Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I really appreciate them so much, and I hope this chapter was okay.**


	20. Chapter 20

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 20

 **Authors Note: I know I promised we would delve into some history this chapter, but I had to at least try to do some justice to Wayne Manor, and the beloved Alfred Pennyworth. I know little to nothing about Wayne Manor, nor Alfred (what else is new), but I did my best. But I'm pretty sure this is the fastest I've ever updated. Might not have the next chapter ready for a bit though because I have some things going on in my personal life, and really want to do a good job with Dick and Kory's histories. I definitely needed a full chapter to accomplish them anyways. They should certainly be in the next chapter which is exciting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Dick's calloused hand clenching onto hers as he drove with his left wasn't the only thing she _could_ focus on. It was the only thing she _wanted_ to focus on. Not the fact that they were skipping last period, or the fact that Kitten had clearly told Dick something about her that had upset him, or even the status of their relationship since she had officially given up on avoiding him. Just his rough finger stroking ever so gently along the soft skin along the top of her hand. It was wonderful, blissful, simply focusing on how cared for he made her feel.

Their game of hooky from school however, had been anything but wonderful, or even blissful. It hadn't been an elaborate ditch as she had imagined, with distracting hall monitors, writing fake notes and getting out through the window in the boys room, oh no. Their "escape" plan had been reduced to simply going out through the front door; that is of course after making it passed the secretaries in the office.

" _I'm sorry Mrs. Malk, but me and Kory don't feel well so I'm just going to take us home."_

 _The secretary rolled her eyes at both his grammar and his claim as she looked up from her computer screen, ceasing her furious typing on the key board. Upon observing the blue eyed boy, she was startled by his stony expression, having expected a charming, weaseling smile to have decorated his face as Bruce Wayne was so popular for. Beside him stood Kory Anders. It was no surprise to see them together. The teachers did quite enjoy a bit of student gossip, and the latest story had been how Dick Grayson was suddenly paying so much attention to the misfit red head, although he was currently dating Kitten Moth. Some thought Kitten was just a publicity stunt as he snuck around with Kory, others thought he was simply attracted to her innocence. Nonetheless, seeing them together was a normal thing now._

 _There was no way she could let these two leave together without an excusal form from Bruce Wayne himself._

" _I don't think so Mr. Grayson. You seem to lack an early dismissal note from either a parent or guardian, and I have not received any calls from the nurse saying that either of you two are ill. Without one of those, I cannot let you leave school premises, and shall have to ask you to return to class." Mrs. Malk couldn't help but smirk at her clever rebuttal as she returned back to her computer screen. She had put the brat back in his place. Not many teachers were able to stand up to the money or power that the young heir seemed to behold, and Mrs. Malk was determined to be the first. She scowled upon looking up as she saw both Dick and Kory standing stalk still in front of her desk. She felt up to the challenge._

" _Head on back to class kids, before I call Principle Blood in here to handle it." Boy was she loading up the big guns today._

 _Dick scoffed in her face and turned Kory around with himself, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him as he stalked haughtily to the front exit of the school. "We're leaving. If you have a problem with it, call Bruce Wayne."_

 _Mrs. Malk could do little more than stare after the two as they left easily through the door without a second thought. It was a challenge. Call Bruce Wayne, Gotham Cities Playboy millionaire, and see what he cares if his adopted son skipped class for once in his life with a simple girl. Call Bruce Wayne and have him laugh airily in your face at reporting such a minor incident to him. Call Bruce Wayne and have him mock you at all his social events as he drinks wine more expensive than all of your assets, with a pretty young woman draped on his arm, turning you into the laughing stock of the party- laughing stock of all of Gotham._

 _She figured she'd let it go just this once._

Dick had seemingly forgotten to release Kory's hand since he had pulled her alongside him through the clear, glass doors. Or maybe he hadn't forgotten, perhaps it was a conscious decision he was making, simply because he wanted to hold her hand.

Kory felt as her palms grew hot and sweaty. Her stomach filled with anxious butterflies and she gulped. As far as she knew, or as the movies had always portrayed, the act of holding hands was one reserved for either family, or people of romantic interests- not friends. Dick seemed to sense her sudden discomfort and ran his thumb soothingly along the top of her hand in an effort to calm her. It helped very little however, and instead made her heart flutter even more.

He must have meant it as an act of friendship; their entire relationship had always seemed relatively closer than that of other friends in their school. Kory always blamed it on the fact that it was simply the way she was. Being from Tameran, a country that was so driven by touch, it wasn't surprising, yet Dick had never seemed uncomfortable with it. Her touch never seemed to be "too much" for him, or even "out of bounds". It was all accepted and very reciprocated, even initiated by Dick himself. She had come to reduce it to the fact that he seemed to be a very _physical_ person, but not in a necessarily bad way- or at least not all of the time.

Kory could only assume that something had happened in his life to make him this way. He must have lost people, and she couldn't imagine Bruce ever being able to fill that void, or being comfortable enough to give Dick the proper care and affection he needed as a child. Could he take care of him? Easily. Could he love him? Of course. Could he show it? Not often, and not easily.

Dick was afraid to keep people close only to lose them, yet couldn't help but yearn for physical comfort, which he had in turn reduced to _sexual_ physical comfort, most likely having learned it from Bruce Wayne himself. He wasn't able to receive nearly as much of the physical closeness with the friends he had that he desired. None of the guys seemed to be too into hugs, aside from Wally, who often times seemed almost _too_ into them. And he certainly couldn't obtain that kind of closeness from Rachel, who seemed to only tolerate being touched by the opposite sex if it was Gar. In turn, Dick could only find the physical comfort through meaningless sex with meaningless girls. Him having a friend like Kory, who also thrived on touch, he couldn't help but take advantage of it without even knowing it himself. He didn't know what the friendly boundaries were, so he and Kory were figuring it out on their own. It could only be obvious they would go too far sometimes, but neither could help it as they got near drunk off of touch. Dick though, could finally satisfy that need to be "friendly physical" without needing to have sex, with Kory.

She didn't mind at all though; in fact, she rather liked it.

However, what Dick still subconsciously yearned for, was physical closeness from one he had romantic feelings for. Until he realized it, Kory knew he could never move on from his casual sexscapades. He needed to give and receive love so he could mature and grow- so he could feel satisfied with himself as a man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arriving at Wayne Manor was no easy task, matter of fact, it was rather impossible right off the bat. One first had to get through the grandiose gate that blocked off the entire massive premise, and in order to do that, you had to get through Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne's butler or even surrogate father, was a tall, sinewy man with all the hair he lacked over the top of his head growing from his upper lip in more of a mustache than Dick had ever managed on his own. For that, he was incredibly jealous of the older gentleman, but it was all in good fun. Most agreed that Dick would look rather disturbing with a mustache of his own.

That being said, Alfred was your classic brit with the accent to match. Upon his first meeting of Dick, the small boy had been unable to quench his giggles, managing only to express that his voice sounded "bubbly". The two both joked about it to this day, especially since Dick had managed to master the accent on his own. Dick had come to look up to Alfred as a grandfather who offered plenty of sarcastic comments to lighten the mood just when needed. Bruce and Dick had both quickly adapted to Alfred's dry sense of humor, and adopted it themselves. Each of the men living in Wayne Manor had come to develop their own take on the sardonic wit that many had come to know them for.

Dick pulled the car right up to a small silver box that held a speaker on the side, and a small, red button along the bottom. He pressed it and was immediately greeted by the becoming voice that was evident in belonging to an older gentleman coming through the intercom. Kory raised an eyebrow. This was certainly not the voice she imagined would come out of Bruce Wayne's mouth.

"Master Dick, home a little early, are you not?" A smile could be heard on his lips through his tone of voice, as if he was teasing the young ward a bit.

"Yeah Al, but I brought someone I want you to meet." Dick replied casually, emphasizing his point with a strong squeeze of Kory's hand. It almost made her smile; that is if she wasn't too busy fretting about the conversation they would be having not too long from now. She was so fatigued. She didn't want to lie anymore.

Alfred's cordial voice once again came through the speaker in what sounded to be a sarcastic attempt to scold Dick. "Master Bruce would not be very pleased to hear of his young ward cutting classes. Especially to simply come home early rather than accomplish something adventurous. Why not head to a club, or go mountain climbing. Do something ravenous Master Dick."

Dick scoffed. "Come on Al, it's one class, and if Bruce really has that big of a problem with it, he can shove it up his as-"

"Master Dick!" He piped in, clearly not being comfortable with Dick's frequent use of profanities. Kory nearly giggled. Dick did have an awfully colorful vocabulary.

"Can you just buzz us in?" Dick asked exasperated.

"Of course sir."

With that, a blaring tone sounded as the gate swiftly parted into two down the center, and slowly opened, revealing to Kory for the first time, Wayne Manor in all of its glory.

It was a light, stone building with a gothic feel to it. The one thing Kory noticed was its immense size. It was comparable to that of her home in Tameran, which she was not used to seeing in Gotham. The mansion was surrounded on all sides by extravagant gardens that were evidently well-groomed, despite the fact that everything was currently dormant due to the cold. Even the lawn was a healthy shade of green, and grew in thick with not a single spot of pesky crab grass to be seen. How everything remained so lush and pristine, even after having gone through one of Gotham's coldest Decembers to date, would remain a mystery to Kory for now, while other more important things settled towards the forefront of her mind.

Dick looked over to Kory expectantly, waiting for some typical remark about how amazing his home was, or how much it reminded her of a story book castle, or even worse- how lucky he was to be here. That one made him want to vomit. When she said nothing, he turned back to focus on where he was going. He could tell that she had been taking in the size and looks of the estate, but had she said nothing. _She is anything but typical._

He parked his car along the left side of his bike, amongst the tens of twenties of other cars that also resided in the massive garage, all of which belonged to Bruce. Not that he hadn't tried to purchase Dick any for birthdays or holidays, but he struggled to find a way to justify having more than one car and one motorcycle. He liked what he had, and he appreciated Bruce for getting them for him, but he didn't need anymore. He didn't want anymore. Just because he was Bruce Wayne's son didn't mean he had to flaunt it.

Dick took the keys from the ignition and clenched the wheel, rubbing his hands along it, not making any move to exit the vehicle. He looked to Kory, using his best attempt to hide his still somewhat sullen expression, having not been exactly over the previous information he had just obtained from Kitten, more or less.

"You'll have to meet Alfred first." Dick blurted out causing Kory to jump slightly at the sudden volume of his voice after having sat in silence for more than a couple minutes. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Just a warning, he'll try to make you everything under the sun, but that's just the way he is." Dick forced a strained laugh. "Won't take no for an answer. Might even force feed you."

Kory simply nodded in reply. She could tell Dick was struggling to make light of the mood, but he still seemed beyond upset. He was probably only trying to hide it as to not worry Alfred, or even herself.

"Okay." She mumbled.

The two entered together through the front door. The inside was absolutely gorgeous with high ceilings, an extravagant chandelier, and a grand staircase leading up, up, up to who knows how many doors. All the hottest Gotham gossip magazines loved to tell stories, or rather give their ideas as to what kinds of specialty rooms Bruce Wayne would have in his mansion. People were most positive there would be a movie theater, an indoor pool, maybe even a bowling alley. Others were sure he had a special room for all his one night stands full of different torture devices. This rumor had been disproven by Bruce himself, calling such an idea preposterous and barbaric. After being thusly smashed by tabloids for being a judgmental bastard, he had come out with the statement "Although I respect any of those with such fetish, it simply is not my way".

The main entrance hallway was lined with marble statues and extravagant paintings, two of which were featured in the center. One displayed a couple along with a young boy who looked nearly identical to how Kory would imagine Dick to look like at around 11 years old. The other painting next to it was of a young boy and a devilishly handsome man at his side, a single hand propped on the younger boys shoulder. Kory immediately recognized it as Dick and Bruce. Dick couldn't have been any older than ten, and Kory couldn't get over how small and frail he looked in comparison to Bruce Wayne, who was both handsome and intimidating at the same time.

"That's Bruce with his parents when he was ten, and that's me and him when he first took me in. I was eight." Dick explained as he pointed out to the two paintings.

"You were very cute, and looked much like Mister Wayne." Kory commented with a conclusive nod, looking back and forth between the images for a couple more lingering minutes. Perhaps she was stalling, but who could blame her.

"C'mon." Dick requested with a tug on their still linked hands. "Kitchen's this way."

Kory traveled alongside Dick, taking in all the fabulous architecture and design of the mansion.

"It is beautiful." She said simply as her head bobbed around, trying to take in all the sights.

Dick smiled. "That's it? Every other girl I've ever brought here can't stop gushing about it. I'll take you on a tour later."

Kory didn't respond, but swallowed hard. She accepted the fact that Dick had spent a lot of time in other girls company, doing less than holy things, but she still didn't like to think about it. It only helped to fuel the jealousy that she harbored so deeply and struggled to keep hidden. It was pointless to hold such feelings for him.

Dick on the other hand, cursed himself for saying such a thing. Was he _trying_ to make it clear to her that he'd had a lot of sex with a lot of different girls? No. It sure as hell seemed that way though. What made him even more upset was the fact that Kory didn't react to the statement. She didn't seem to be at all envious of all the other girls he had taken to manor. It was as though she accepted it, was okay with it. Was he okay with her being okay?

He cleared his throat, noticing he was becoming far too worked up over the whole thing. "Through this door."

Before either of them could even enter the kitchen, as soon as Dick pushed open the door the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies invaded all five of their senses. The air was thick with the savory taste of melted chocolate and baked batter; it was like walking into a wall. Dick and Kory both needed to take a moment to compose themselves against the oh so enticing fragrance. You didn't need to have one to know they would taste heavenly.

Kory couldn't help but think back to her life on Tameran. Her and her nanny would slave for hours in the kitchen baking the most delicious chocolate chip cookies for any events Myan and Luanne were expected to attend. Her nanny had a special ingredient that he had sworn little Kory to secrecy about, figuring her parents wouldn't be so approving of it. It was coffee beans. He would grind them up into a fine powder and sprinkle just the slightest touch into the batter, claiming the robust, bitterness of the coffee would only help to compliment the sweet chocolate flavor. Kory never told a soul. It was no wonder she had often found herself a little hyper after sneaking a few right before it was time to sleep. It didn't stop her from doing it though, nor from taking more than a few extra for her siblings as well.

Kory found herself so overwhelmed by the familiarity of the smell that she struggled to find any words to say to the unfamiliar figure who was also in the room with them.

The elder man was hunched over an open oven, his mitt covered hand reaching in to retrieve yet another batch of the delicious deserts. He wore a full black and white tuxedo, but a with a white apron over top that read "Grill Master" in a bold red font with various cooked cuts of meat decorating its length. Kory pinched a smile at it. Dick did as well.

"Smells delicious." Dick called as he strolled farther into the room, taking up a stance leaning on his left along the island counter top. "What's up Al?"

Alfred gave a little jump as he plated the rest of the cookies from the sheet onto the decorative platter in front of him. Kory admired the gooey, melted chocolate chips and felt her stomach give a tug.

Alfred turned to face them both with an amicable smile. "Master Dick and company." He greeted. He looked from Dick, to Kory, and then his head dropped as he stared pointedly at their still joined hands. The two blushed and let go.

"You must be Miss Anders, I presume? I have heard much about you." Alfred smiled with a curious twinkle in his eye as he continued to observe the red head. He extended a hand to her.

Kory gave him a warm smile as she shook it, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "You may call me Kory. But I regret that I have not been informed of you, it is 'Al', yes?"

He chuckled. "Alfred Pennyworth. I am Master Bruce and Master Dick's butler, but shall also be in service to you for so long as you stay, Miss Kory."

Kory couldn't keep the small giggle that escaped from between her lips when he called her 'Miss Kory'. "It is a pleasure to meet you Alfred."

He turned to look at Dick who had simply been observing the conversation. "I hope you do realize Master Dick, that bringing home a charming, young woman does not excuse skipping class." He turned his direction to Kory. "I do not feel as though I must reiterate these words to you Miss Kory, because I do presume that Master Dick played the largest role in the whole escapade."

"Love you too Al." Dick interrupted as he dug his hand into the plate of cookies and took several in his fist, until Alfred cleared his throat and shot Dick a glance. He stuck out his bottom lip before muttering under his breath as he placed the cookies back.

"In case you hadn't already noticed, I baked up a batch of Master Dick's favorite chocolate chip cookies, you two are welcome to help yourselves.

Dick shook his head and grabbed a plate. "We'll bring some up to my room. Thanks Al." He motioned with his hand for Kory to follow.

"Not without some milk you won't Master Dick." The old butler chuckled as he poured two tall glasses and saw as Dick's shoulders slumped forward. "And I shall be keeping your unplanned early dismissal from Master Bruce, since Miss Kory is such a pleasant house guest." Alfred mentioned with a wink.

Dick sighed in relief and took the two glasses from him in relief. "Thanks Al; I owe you. Come on Kor."

Kory smiled brightly and followed swiftly after Dick. "I thank you Alfred."

 **Authors Note: Not much happened in this chapter, just some introductions and we finally got to Wayne Manor.**

 **Dick's history in the next chapter is going to be pretty much cannon, so do you guys want the whole thing spelled out or not? I can imagine it gets pretty repetitive reading the same thing over and over, as it does for me as well, but I would feel bad for the few people who don't know it. Just let me know. Kory's history however, will be completely different since she is in fact, not an alien. I'm excited for that though, as I have been planning it since the beginning. Then, chapter after that we should finally have a time skip, and then things can get moving towards the end. I can't believe it!**

 **Thank you to everything for all the wonderful support.**


	21. Chapter 21

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 21

 **Authors Note: I suck. Don't listen to me anymore…but histories should seriously come next chapter. I just hope I got Dick's reaction okay in this chapter; I had a bit of trouble with it.**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated (only a week which used to be normal for me, but seems like forever now) and I actually wasn't going to finish this until tomorrow, but I got some really cute moleskin notebooks and gel pens for my birthday, and that just got me in the mood to write. Idk, they're just so cute. I swear I'm so easily inspired (and still on a high from P!atd where Brendon Urie vocally fucked me).**

 **If anyone has some suggestions for cute, but subtle actions that couples do, let me know. I just feel like I'm overdoing hugging and kissing foreheads and cheeks or whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

Eight cookies and two large glasses of milk, neither teen had made any effort towards beginning their inevitable conversation. A little more than half an hour had been consumed by the two of them guzzling from their glasses and shoving the warm baked goods down their throats, desperately trying to keep their mouths busy and unable to make conversation.

Both sat on the floor, backs resting against the couch; Kory with her legs crisscrossed underneath her, and Dick with his extended straight forward. Neither were really quite sure as to why they chose to simply sit on the floor rather than actually utilizing the furniture in the room, they just hadn't. Maybe it was more appropriate this way, more like _them._ Dick and Kory, best friends, sitting on the floor together as if they hadn't a care in the world. Of course most of the idea was completely manufactured, but sometimes it was nicer to simply pretend rather than focus on the reality that there was a serious problem that they needed to discuss. Dick's incessant neck rubbing and hair ruffling wasn't helping to ignore the situation anyways, considering these were both telltale signs that he was nervous, and Kory knew.

The room itself wasn't overly extravagant, especially in comparison to the look of the rest of Wayne Manor. It honestly wasn't all that different from an average teenage boy's room, give or take an item or two…but mostly give.

The room was painted a deep, charcoal grey with dark hardwood flooring. A single black throw rug was centered in front of a brown leather couch, along with deep red blanket that was strewn over the top. A couple of book cases sat along the walls near the entrance, however, they held more than simply books. Different newspaper clippings and articles, along with a few small framed pictures and figurines were strategically placed along the shelves. There were no things hanging on the walls, and the room was overall very clutter free. A single computer desk was kitty cornered right by the doorway, holding Dick's lap book, a lamp, and a few miscellaneous papers and textbooks. Lastly sat his bed along the center of the wall. It was pristinely made with his light grey duvet tucked and folded along the mattress, wrinkle free with several white pillows decorating the head of the bed.

Kory ran her fingers absently between the hardwood and carpet, trying to ignore the prying feeling of Dick's eyes boring into the back of her head- or so she thought. What she didn't know was the fact that Dick wasn't paying any attention to her head, but instead followed the motions of her hand as they fiddled with the flooring, but more particularly so, the _ab'rieb_ that resided on said arm. He of course didn't know its name at the moment.

Seeing the star carved into her skin saddened him immensely, but it also made him incredibly angry. He couldn't let that side of him show though. He needed to be supportive and caring; he simply needed to be there for her. He needed to give her reason to trust him, so she could feel safe coming to him, rather than further harming her body, even though he thought they had already reached that point in their friendship a while ago. He needed to be there to support her, and help her.

Kory abruptly snapped her head around to face Dick, startling him in the process and causing him to retract his hand that had been hovering over her shoulder, just barely tickling the ends up her ruby tresses. He gulped as her strawberry scent seemed to consume his senses, as though causing him to become inebriated. He was more than okay with that though, perhaps it would make this easier.

"Richard, are you the okay?" She asked gently, perhaps even hesitantly as her teeth tugged at her bottom lip, strengthening the hypnotic hold she seemed to have over Dick.

He ruffled his fingers through his hair and dragged his gaze back to Kory's eyes, rather than her lips that seemed so ready to be kissed. He cleared his throat before attempting to put any of his thought into words, hoping to fully avoid any voice cracks at all costs. "Sorry, I'm just not used to doing much talking with girls in my room." _Fuck what am I even saying?_

Dick physically wilted as he saw the callous expression Kory's face took on as she averted her eyes from him.

Unbeknownst to Dick, when he was in uncomfortable situations, he tended to sound like a complete douche bag, even when the situation involved Kory. He opened his mouth to apologize, explain himself, probably both in his defense, but was shut down as Kory got to the punch sooner.

"If speaking to me in such a location as your place of rest is so uncomfortable, perhaps I should leave." Kory explained shortly as she shifted in her spot, eager for any excuse possible to escape and completely avoid the conversation. She may have left too if it weren't for Dick scrambling for her arm and grabbing it firmly to keep him from leaving. Unfortunately, his hand grasped right along Kory's _ab'rieb._ She hissed in pain and wriggled immediately out of his grasp.

Dick jumped up and apologized profusely, wondering if anything else could possibly happen to make this whole conversation go any shittier. "Shit Kory, I'm so sorry!" He made his way towards a second door in his room that evidently led to his own personal bathroom. "I'll be right back." He assured her, a worried look on his face as she still seemed pained.

Dick returned seconds later, a first aid kit tightly held underneath his arm. He took a seat cross legged in front of Kory and motioned for her to hold out her arm for him. Upon opening the white, plastic kit, a menagerie of different instruments stared up at him: ointments, gauzes, sprays, pills, ice packs. He found himself struggling with where to even start as he fished through the contents of the box.

After going through several packets of burn ointment, he came across a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, and figured it would come in handy considering the cut was rather red and inflamed, seemingly in need of something to sterilize it and fight off the bad bacteria. He doused a cotton pad with the liquid and it immediately violated his sense of smell, causing his face to recoil from being too close to the bottle. His eyes burned as he took a deep breath of fresh air over his shoulder, which was maybe a tad overdramatic, but he was hoping to get a laugh out of Kory; something to break the mood and let her know not that he was angry with her, but that he would support her, and that he cared for her. Nonetheless, she didn't react to his theatrics.

Dick retook his hold on Kory's arm and steadily lowered the pad to make contact with the skin, but not before pausing to warn her. "This might sting a bit."

Kory briefly hissed though her teeth upon the initial contact, causing Dick to feel immediate guilt for causing her pain. Luckily she didn't fight him too much as he made several passes over the wound, being sure to disinfect it completely.

Dick then returned to the kit in search of some Neosporin gel. It took several minutes for him to find the small packet, and several more minutes to rip open the tab that was labeled "peel here". Kory observed him the entire time as he worked. Once the gel was finally torn open, or rather ripped to shreds open, Dick squeezed a sufficient amount onto his ring finger and proceeded to tenderly dab it over the now clean cut. His movements were meticulous and deliberate, being sure to completely coat the wound in an even layer of the antibacterial without causing Kory any further discomfort or irritation. He couldn't stand it anymore. His anxiety over her was turning him into a fumbling moron who couldn't say or do anything that didn't cause her pain, be it physical or emotional.

Oddly enough, the first aid kit held a bandage the perfect size and shape for Kory's arm. Dick opened it with far more ease than the Neosporin, and effectively placed it on so that it covered the wound in its entirety.

Kory offered him a grateful smile, and watched with wide eyes as Dick patted the bandage to be sure it stayed down with so much care and in such a gentle nature. He then leaned down slowly and placed a small kiss over the covering. Kory flushed scarlet at the contact, even though his lips never once made contact with her own skin, much to her regret.

Dick cleared his throat but was too overwhelmed by the feel of Kory's warm flesh in his hands to even feel at all embarrassed by the lame gesture that may or may not have been lost on her part. Instead, he looked sadly up into her deep jade eyes. "Kory, do you trust me?"

She realized a hint of sadness, or rather apprehension in Dick's crystalline eyes. She pursed her lips and then smiled. "Of course I do Richard." She answered weakly, noting the anxiety his voice had seemed to carry.

He retracted his hands from her and momentarily clutched them both to his head, gripping patches of his hair by the roots and tugging at them before he could look back to Kory. "Then why didn't you come to me?" He questioned, exasperated, dreading her response.

Kory wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes at him, confused with what he was asking. "Come to you for what reason?" She inquired.

Dick sighed and looked to his lap, unable to face her, feeling the familiar anger boiling deep in his stomach. Why was she treating this like a game? Why was she playing dumb? "When you were going through whatever you were going through! When you felt sad and alone and you- you did this shit to yourself!" He barked.

"Richard, I do not understand." Kory whimpered, hurt evident in her tone.

Dick huffed. "What the fuck don't you get Kory? Obviously I care for you, _a lot,_ and so when I find out, from _Kitten_ no less, that you're hurting yourself, it hurts me!" He snarled, unable to reign in the red, hot fury coursing through his veins as he finally put everything on the table. "It hurts so goddamn bad Kory. Why didn't you feel like you could come to me?" He sighed, his anger dissipating. "You know I would have been here for you, so why didn't you think you could at least talk to me first?" His voice cracked at the end as he turned his head down, resting it in the palms of his hands.

Kory finally understood and felt the beginnings of tears stinging her eyes as she took in Dick's crumpled form. She tried to speak but her throat closed up on her, restraining any sound from being heard.

She gently uncrossed her legs and kneeled in to Dick. She gnawed on her lip and reached towards him, coaxing him to face her. The tips of her fingers had just grazed the pale skin along the hollow of Dick's cheek when his hand raised up and snatched it, ceasing all movement as the two locked in a stare, both unblinking.

Kory noticed the redness of Dick's eyes and her fingers twitched reflexively, aching to brush against his milky skin again, to find further comfort in his touch, rather than from his hand that was still clenched around her wrist, almost painfully tight.

Dick turned in his place to face Kory, rearranging his hold so that he was instead clutching her hand, and she clutching his back. Still determined to relish in his touch, Kory brought up her other free hand, and rest her palm to his cheek, and simply held it there. Dick automatically responded and leaned into her touch.

Her fingers curled as she let the tips brush just underneath his eye socket, feeling the wetness of fresh tears as Dick's eyes closed, lulled by her soothing movements. He squeezed her other hand tighter, as though making sure she wouldn't be able to run away from him, as though he needed her with him.

"Oh Richard." She cooed, leaning further forward to rest her forehead against his, wanting to comfort not only him, but herself as well.

"How could you do that to yourself Kor?" Dick whispered faintly, his warm breath washing over the bridge of her nose. "It kills me."

Kory moved a delicate finger from his cheek to his lips, tapping them lightly in an attempt to quiet his worrying. "Richard, please. It is not what you think." She gave his lip a final tap and a soft "shhh", before pulling away from him.

Her fingers danced around the perimeters of the freshly placed bandage before her nails dug under the adhesive and she began to rip it up, but only on one side so it could be re-stuck on her arm when needed, and all of Dick's nurturing work wouldn't have been for naught.

Unveiling the star as a groom unveils a bride, Kory brought Dicks hand over to frame it along with her own. He cringed and looked away, swearing he could feel physical pain just from simply looking at it.

"Richard, this is my _ab'rieb._ They are a very common decoration amongst the people of Tameran." She explained calmly as possible, ready to answer any questions he may have, but also feeling sick as the prospect of lying to him once again, sunk in, the moment growing nearer. "They are done by choice, and meant to represent special significance to a person." She sighed. "This _ab'rieb_ was _my_ choice, and I love it whole heartedly. I am so sorry I had not explained it previously, and that you mistook it for something else. But I did not…I could never…"

Kory replaced the bandage and took Dick's hands again. "I trust you with my everything Richard. I could never leave you, especially in such a way as taking my own life."

Relief. That was all Dick could feel, all he could focus on. He felt so warm, so safe. He was protected by Kory's promise to _never_ leave him. She had given him the reassurance he so direly needed. _She's okay. She's okay._ Words couldn't describe how good he suddenly felt as he toyed his fingers through Kory's fiery mane. She almost seemed to purr at his touch, and Dick found great pride in it. She still seemed sad though, upset, distant. Her eyes seemed to look through him rather than at him. _"Multumesc lui Dumnezeu."_ He whispered, not ready to do anything else than sit in silence and enjoy the feeling of _her_.

Maybe he hadn't gone about the situation the right way, but was there even a right way for such a thing? Dick couldn't remember the last time he had felt such excruciating fear, the last time he had felt so helpless…or scratch that. It was the same way he felt on the night his parents died. He didn't think he had cried since that fateful night until today, all because of Kory.

Her words resounded off his head over and over again. " _I trust you with my everything Richard."_ Instant chills ran down his spine. She trusted him so freely, so fully. He wanted to be able to trust her like that, but most of him felt as though he already did. Why couldn't he show her that? Was that why she was upset? Did she fear that the trust was unreciprocated by him?

Dick trusted very few people in his life time. It was hard growing up knowing you were suddenly going to inherit a large fortune from a man loved by all of Gotham who happened to adopt you on a whim. People always wanted something from him: money, fame, pleasure…it was too much to adapt too as young boy who hadn't even reached double digits. It only became harder as he entered his early teen years, and suddenly girls would flock after him on their knees in hopes of having a glance at what his life was like.

It was too overwhelming for him. Having lost his parents at such a young age in such a way had really screwed him up emotionally, and so having girls throwing themselves at him before he had even hit puberty, pronouncing their undying love that he knew was solely due to his name and what his future looked like, he didn't cope well. Thusly, he became Dick Grayson, following closely behind in Bruce's shoes as a playboy. He wore girls on his arm, he fucked, and he had a good time.

Whenever he woke up to some mystery girl in his bed who was hoping to find out more about him, to be the one to "break his shell and open his heart", he would become infuriated. What did they need to know about him that they didn't already? That they couldn't read in the tabloids and discover with a quick google search? Nothing. If that wasn't enough for them, on to the next. Maybe it was harsh, but Dick wasn't ready to openly talk about his past with anyone. Bruce had took him to multiple different therapist when he was young, thinking as though his emotional blockage was feeding off of the repressed feelings he still harbored to himself. Dick had been unwilling to cooperate, and had often time ended his discussion with a heated tantrum between him and the therapist. His anger seemed to get better, or rather he got better at not taking it out on others around him, after Bruce stopped pushing so much. Ultimately, Dick was feeling like maybe now was the time to share with someone, and what better person to do it with, than Kory?

It was then that he realized her lips were moving, she was still talking but he hadn't been focusing on a damn word she was saying. It wasn't that he was uninterested, simply distracted. "Hey, Kor." Dick whispered, ceasing the movement of her lips. "I trust you too. With my everything...and everything…I'm just…when Kitten told me, and then Rachel too I just- I…" Dick took a deep breath and wove his fingers through Kory's hair, entangling his hand through the roots until he reached to cup the back of her neck as he brought her face towards his. He fluttered his lips over her cheek in a gentle kiss before bringing their foreheads together as she had previously. "I was scared shitless." He admitted, his thumb stroking up and down the side of her neck. "

"I am so sorry Richard." Kory whispered back meekly. "I never meant to-"

"It's not your fault. Just next time you do something that pertains to your culture, let me know. Please." He stared at the bandage on her arm and smiled; a big, goofy, stupid grin, teeth and all spreading over his lips. "How's it special to you Kory? Why a star?"

A deep red color dusted over her cheeks as she moved back from Dick. "It is for my mother. She used to call me Star when I was little. It reminds me of her."

Dick listened intently, his eyes never leaving hers as she explained it to him. So her mother passed. He had always assumed something had happened to her parents since she stayed with someone she referred to as her "Guardian", but he had never been sure. It was then that he truly realized how little he knew about Kory, and how little she knew about him. It was apparent that for the first time in his life, he'd have to trust someone with his past, and he'd have to make the first move.

"It also reminds me of you." She continued, her voice soft and angelic. "The _ab'rieb_ is traced over the star you gave me, and it shall always symbolize that you are my very best friend."

Dick smiled again; he simply couldn't help it. She always managed to make him feel so happy. "You're my best friend too Kor." He cleared his throat, feeling even surer of his decision than moments before; he was ready. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Kory nodded her head eagerly, her eyes alight. "Of course Richard."

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, really wishing they had seated on his couch or his bed…or probably not his bed…just somewhere other than the floor. "So, what do you know about me? About 'Dick Grayson?'"

 **Authors Note: Sorry it's a little short, but I do have an important questions now. So many people requested for this story to contain an adult scene, and so I'm going to plan on doing one since I feel pretty comfortable with it now, but I just had a question about it. I was checking out the guide for ratings on , and it basically said you can't write sex scenes? It said if you do the story needs to be rated MA which isn't available, so I might not actually be able to do it. Is that just a rule everyone ignores? I'm just a bit confused, so sorry about that.**

 **I wanted to say a special thank you to all guest reviewers since I obviously am unable to reply to them, so thank you! I truly appreciate it.**

 **Translation: "Multumesc lui Dumnezeu"- Thank God (according to google translate)**


	22. Chapter 22

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 22

 **Authors Note: Finally Kory learns some more about Dick. I didn't go to far into his past because some people get bored of that. I tried to do it a little differently though. I worked really hard and long on this chapter (it is my longest chapter for this story) so I really hope it's enjoyable, and that I did okay with it.**

 **Took some dialogue (like two lines) directly from the video game "The Last of Us". I'm not a big gamer at all, but the story is beautiful and I just had to use this line because it just fit so damn perfectly.**

 **Special thanks to Stardust9415, Amaingxlivexlovexlaughx3, and Valgator for being so sweet and helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or The Last of Us**

"You name is Richard Grayson."

"My name is Richard John Grayson."

"You speak a _few_ languages."

" _Eu vorbesc cateva limbi."_ He replied with a chuckle as she quirked an eyebrow at him, a teasing grin painted on his lips.

The two of them had moved from the carpet covered, wooden flooring to sit quite comfortably on Dick's bed. Kory sat upright and eager, hands tucked in her lap, ecstatic to learn more about her new friend, while Dick lay flat across his bed the short way. His arms crossed behind his head as he closed his eyes and his legs dangled off the side of the mattress, trying to give off a relaxed feel so he wouldn't make Kory as nervous about the whole thing as he was…or maybe it was just to relax his own nerves.

"Your adoptive father is Bruce Wayne."

At this Dick popped up into a sitting position to face Kory. He was ready to answer questions. He had encouraged it before they had even began the conversation. He was ready to talk, and Kory out of all people, needed to know what had happened.

"My adoptive father is Bruce Wayne."

Kory took on a thoughtful expression as her eyebrows furrowed together. She seemed to be fumble finding the words she wanted, as though they were just out of grasp and she feared offending him, but Dick knew what was coming without her even needing to ask it.

Without warning, her mouth clamped shut and she resorted to chewing on her lip. She was too scared to ask, especially when she thought it had angered him the last time. This whole telling her about his history was looking like it was going to be a lot harder than he initially thought, and it was seeming like he was going to have to put in a lot of effort on his part. Kory was simply too fearful she would end up upsetting him.

"You can ask me Kory." He coaxed, staring into her eyes in an unreciprocated gesture of comfort, as hers were glued to the blanket on his bed.

She swallowed hard and shook her head rapidly. "No Richard, it is okay. I do not want to-"

"Ask me." He pushed.

Kory parted her lips and sighed as she dragged her eyes up to meet his. She played with her fingers and began to chew furiously on her tantalizing lip, plaguing Dick's mind with unholy thoughts for the briefest of moments before he shook his head and pried his focus back to the topic at hand.

"What…what happened to your parents Richard?" Kory mumbled, the twisting and pulling of her fingers never ceasing.

"They died in front of me when I was eight years old." He replied stonily.

Kory immediately felt her heart yearn to hold him, to offer him comfort, as she sucked in a breath and brought her hand to cover her now wide open mouth, for she knew the pain of losing a parent, let alone two. She could only imagine a young, blue eyed boy begging for two listless bodies to get up: to breathe again, to live again.

"Richard, I am so very sorry." She murmured through her fingers, eyes stinging with tears for him.

Dick shrugged, surprised at how easy it was to say, by how little pain it caused him. "It was so long ago. Still hurts like hell, but so long ago." He cleared his throat briefly. "You really never heard about it? The whole thing with Bruce adopting me after they died?"

Kory shook her head no. "I was very young when I moved to America from Tameran."

Dick involuntarily huffed at the situation. He'd never had to have a conversation quite as such. The whole scene was bizarre for him. She simply didn't know what happened, and he wasn't used to that.

Immediately thinking she had said something wrong and angered him, Kory apologized.

"No, don't Kory. It's okay, I just assumed everybody already knew my history." He chuckled bitterly. "Most people seem to know more about me than I do."

Kory grunted in disagreement. "But they do not." She spoke up.

Dick ruffled his gelled spikes, a sour look on his face as though he had just bit into a lemon. He couldn't keep his sardonic tone of voice from breaking through. "You sure? Because according to the tabloids, I'm just another bitchy playboy that everyone loves regardless of the fact that the world would be better off without me."

Kory frowned, not enjoying the self-loathing way of speaking Dick had begun to develop. Without a word she took hold of his shoulders and turned him around, lowering his torso to lay on the bed, his head cushioned by her legs. She dug her hands into his hair, fingers dancing along his scalp in a manner that she had noticed before seemed to calm him immensely.

Her motions were hypnotic and Dick could almost feel himself ready to fall asleep. The crunch of his hair gel was satisfying in and of itself, but with her hands moving in such a way that reminded him of his mother, he was reassured once again that he was ready to tell Kory. He licked his lips, ready to continue conversation, but not willing for her to stop her mesmerizing massage.

"The magazine are not correct Richard. They may say that you are unpleasant, but they do not know you as well as I do, and I know that they are wrong." Kory announced in a scolding tone.

Her ministrations never halted once as the two sat in silence for an undetermined amount of time. Dick had needed to keep his lips sealed shut in order to keep any groans of pleasure from coming out and further embarrassing him than he already was, since his hair was now gel free and floppy; not at all a style he cared for.

His body felt heavy, completely relaxed and his movements were slow and drawn out as he took Kory's hands in his own, putting a stop to his scalpel massage.

"That is way too distracting." He murmured with a smirk as he sat up and continued to play with Kory's hands, threading their fingers together and weaving them through. "Do you want to know how they died?"

Kory looked anxiously into Dick's eyes and bobbled her head back and forth with her face wrinkled and pouty. "Oh no, you do not need to tell me. It is the okay." She replied with a small smile. "I imagine it must be hard for you to discuss."

Dick licked his lips and squeezed Kory's hands that were still molded with his. "I want to tell you Kory. I need to talk about it with someone that trusts me, and that I trust."

Kory smiled to him, her eyes gleaming at his subtle reassurance that he trusted her as well. "Okay."

He released Kory's hands as he hopped up off his bed, signaling he didn't want for her to follow. Her eyes were glued to his back as he casually strolled over to a tall, but narrow book shelf by his door. He scanned the different shelves and the small knickknacks they held until a warm smile decorated his face as he seemed to have found exactly what he was looking for.

He picked up what appeared to Kory to be a small picture. His eyes were alight as his fingers danced along the aged, silver frame and he stared at the photo it held lovingly. Kory found herself tranced simply by how happy he looked, but there was also sadness, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Flying Grayson's'?" He asked Kory while making his way back to the bed.

She shook her head, hands outstretched as Dick placed the small frame into her hands. She cradled it delicately in her soft grasp as her lips pulled into a smile. She was captivated by the photo, by how happy of a family they all appeared to be.

The photograph showed a small boy with dark, dark hair and alarming blue eyes that Kory immediately recognized as Dick. He appeared to be about five or six years old and was smiling cheekily, one finger stuck in his mouth, caught in an eternal giggle. He was held firmly in the arms of a beautiful, young woman who shared his same startling features: the black hair, the blue eyes. On the woman's left stood a tall, very handsome man with his arms wrapped around her, looking to both her and the child adoringly. His smile wasn't as apparent as the woman or the small boy, but you could see his happiness by his eyes. They seemed to glow in the photo, alight with the love he seemed to hold for the two. Kory assumed they were Dick's parents, and she was right to do so.

Dick, feeling suddenly self-conscious by Kory's silence as her eyes bore into the photo, cleared his throat before speaking up. "Those are my parents, John and Mary Grayson."

"John is your middle name, after your father?"

He nodded.

Kory bit her lip, suppressing a giggle as she noticed that all three of them sported ridiculously, bright colored costumes that reminded her a bit of what one would see on a stop light. While red, yellow and green may not seem like the best of combinations, Kory thought that they all looked bizarrely dashing.

There was something so sweet and raw about the photograph. What Kory found especially charming, was the fact that not a single one of them looked to the camera, but they looked to each other instead. The love was so apparent that Kory could feel it resonating in her heart.

"You look just like your father." She breathed.

Dick chuckled at the dreamy expression on her face. "Then or now?"

"Both."

She finally tore her gaze from the image to share a warm smile with Dick as her still thumb grazed over the little boy.

"I was about six years old there. It was right after my parent's performance. They… _we_ were an act in the circus. I mean, I wasn't yet officially, I was way too young to perform there, but I still was a 'Flying Grayson'. I insisted on wearing that stupid costume every night, pretending I was ready to perform with them."

Kory giggled. "You look rather adorable."

"I'm always adorable." Dick replied in a cocky tone, tilting his head to smirk at Kory, raising a challenging eyebrow."

A giggle once again cascaded from between her rosy lips. "Not without the costume."

This got Dick as he guffawed, snatching the photo back and sitting back on the bed. He sobered as he gazed at Kory. Her cheeks were flushed from laughing, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach as she breathed heavily, eyes closed. _She's so beautiful._

"We were trapeze artists. Or my parents were. They would swing on these little bars that were so high off the ground, jumping and flipping, hanging from each other." Dick sighed. "It was amazing."

Kory opened her eyes once again and looked to Dick, in a trance by his words as she desperately tried to imagine what he was describing. She'd never been to a circus, heard of them, but never been to one. The idea was magical to her though. What Dick described as swinging and flipping, her mind envisioned as flying. She batted her eyes at him, willing him to continue his story.

"It was amazing Kory. We would travel all the time, from place to place, performing every night. People loved watching us. When the show was going on, I would play with the animals back stage. There were so many. Elephants, tigers, lions, bears, monkeys." He chuckled at what Kory assumed to have been a memory. "The monkeys were my favorite, especially this one. We were like best friends." He rolled his eyes. "Get that Kory? The Dick Grayson's first best friend was a monkey."

Kory giggled at the prospect, imagining Dick hanging upside down, eating bananas with a group of monkeys. It was ridiculous, she knew, yet so charming.

"I'd only leave the animals alone so I could peak through the curtains to watch my parents. I couldn't wait until I'd be able to perform with them." Dick suddenly sobered, his smile fading, eyes darkening. "It was on my eighth birthday when they finally said I was ready. I'd been training so hard, I just knew I could do it." He swallowed. "It was a big show that night, right here in Gotham. We'd even heard rumors that Bruce Wayne had come to see. I'd been practicing my "stage smile" so much that day that my cheeks hurt. I even ate all these fruits and vegetables…probably too much actually."

Dick shifted his position slightly and barely chuckled. "I drank a ton of milk too…ended up getting sick a couple of hours before the show. Puked it all up." He forced a sad smile as Kory cringed. "Yeah, it wasn't fun. I was just so damn nervous."

"I remember though, suddenly, there I was, standing on that platform. I could hardly see the audience; it was too bright up there." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I remember looking down, and for the first time in my life, I was shit faced terrified of heights, but only for a minute. It didn't last long. As soon as I saw my parents swinging towards me, I wasn't scared at all. I was just ready."

Dick swallowed hard and Kory could see the physical effects of how straining this story was for him to tell. His face was pale, his lips turned down in a grimace, even his hair sagged, lying flat to almost cover his eyes, although that was mostly due to her previous scalp massage. He'd tried to keep the story easy for her by starting off with whatever happy memories he had that were still somewhat relavent, but they ultimately didn't make it any easier.

"The thing is Kory, what was so special about our act was the fact that we didn't use a net. Never did. There was no way in hell we needed one." Dick choked on his words.

She inched towards him and reclaimed one of his hands, giving it a comforting squeeze. He squeezed back.

"My dad was hanging onto the bar by his knees and holding onto my mom by her feet as they swung towards me. They were both smiling, coming closer and closer. My mom's arms were extended to me, ready to take my hands and swing with me for the first time in front of an audience. Finally, all three of The Flying Grayson's were going to perform with each other that night."

He squeezed Kory's hand again and inhaled deeply. "She was reaching for me, and I was reaching back when suddenly…the line snapped."

Kory felt her stomach drop at his words as she took a sharp intake of breath and felt hot tears immediately flood her eyes.

"Instead of my parents getting closer and closer, they were getting farther and farther." Dick looked Kory straight in the eyes. "They were falling. I saw my mom's face though; she was still smiling for as long as I was looking at her. I fell back just because I was so scared, so shocked…and then I heard her screaming, then I heard them both hitting the ground, then I heard myself screaming, and then I heard everyone screaming. Suddenly, someone was up there with me, bringing me down, carrying me away." He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I could still see their bodies…no matter how hard people tried to hide them from me…I knew they were dead." He stopped, hearing Kory sniffle.

She couldn't help it as the tears burned in her eyes, pouring onto her golden cheeks like rain drops as she drew Dick's hand to her lips and kissed in between each of his knuckles in an attempt to offer him as much comfort as possible. "I am so sorry Richard." She struggled to whimper in between hiccups and kisses. "I am so so sorry."

Dick felt his stomach heave at her wilted composure. Each tear that fell from her flawless face he took like a dagger to the heart. Her wet, ragged breath made him want to leave through his door like a scolded puppy, tail between his legs, yet he couldn't. The urge to kiss away her tears was far stronger…so that's what he did.

He moved slowly at first, drawing his face nearer to hers as he pressed his lips to the top of her cheek, taking note of the sweet flavor of her skin, but also the saltiness of her tears. Dick bestowing a single kiss upon Kory's cheek was normal, and it often times was just enough…no, it was never enough, but it was _bewitching_ enough to keep him frozen, tranced, physically unable to kiss her more. This time was different though. While the taste of her skin that lingered on his lips did seem to cast a spell over him, her persistent sniffles kept him present, and nothing could keep him from doing it again, and again, and again…

His lips peppered butterfly kisses all over her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, wherever the tears touched. Kory remained utterly still; she didn't even breathe as Dick's shower of kisses continued. One strayed too close to the corner of her own lips, causing her to inhale sharply as a shudder raked through her body. Dick smiled. He finished with a final kiss over each of her still sealed eyelids.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Please don't cry. I wasn't even in an orphanage that long…two, maybe three week's tops. Then Bruce Wayne adopted me. What kid wouldn't want that?"

Dick frowned seeing as the tears continued to pour from her still closed eyes. "Don't cry for me."

Kory sniffled and finally opened them, finding Dick's gaze locked on hers intently. "Do you not miss them?" She squeaked.

"Every damn day. But I have people to distract me. People to make everything seem okay…more than okay."

Kory nodded, urging him to continue.

"I have Bruce; he's really not that bad. Alfred of course, Rachel, Gar, Vic, Karen, Wally…and you." Dick continue, his eyes burning into Kory's. "You guys all keep me okay."

Kory nodded as she wiped at her puffy, red eyes. "But losing your parents is a pain like no other." She insisted, a far off look.

"Please don't cry Kor. I hate when you cry."

"I am just so sorry it happened to you Richard."

He nodded in agreement. "Me too. Doesn't change it though." He chewed at his lip and seemed distracted before looking back to Kory. "Can I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?"

"Of course." She urged.

Dick rubbed his hands along his face in a sweeping motion and grunted. "When I was younger, I blamed myself." He shook his head, his hands flying around with the words he spoke. "Maybe if I had been faster I could've saved them."

Kory cut him off before he could continue his thought and scolded him. "That is ridiculous Richard. You were a small boy; you alone could not have held them up. You cannot blame yourself."

He furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at the floor. "Maybe I was meant to go with them. Maybe I-"

Dick couldn't continue as Kory's mouth drop open and tears refilled her eyes. He felt himself flush with embarrassment as he realized how his words could be taken. "I'm sorry Kory." He sighed as she found herself unable to look at him. "I struggled for a long time with living. And you, no matter what, you keep finding something to fight for." He pulled Kory into his body sideways and embraced her. "And I have a lot to fight for. I'm more than okay."

Kory remained quiet in Dick's hold, both her arms fastened around his that held her waste. She squeezed him tight and whispered to herself so quietly, that she thought Dick wouldn't be able to hear her. But he did.

"I need you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun had since set as Dick and Kory simply sat in each other's embrace, both obtaining as much comfort from the other as possible. Dick had figured she had fallen asleep in his arms until he felt her tiny, tame fingers tracing pleasing patterns along the exposed skin of his upper arm where his shirt sleeve ended. Her touch burned in such a way that was ineffable. His arms prickled with goosebumps trailing after and he swallowed hard. He needed to know more about her. He needed to know what happened to her parents. Dick could tell she still struggled greatly with their passing by how she constantly tried to divert attention from the fact that they were gone.

He cleared his throat, deciding to test the waters. "Your name is Kory Anders."

Kory didn't move, yet answered reluctantly. "My name is Kory Anders."

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked down to the top of her head. "No middle name?" He pried.

He felt her head shake 'no' against his chest. "We do not use middle names in Tameran. I never knew one who had one."

Dick grunted, acknowledging her words before continuing their game of sorts. "You know more than three languages."

Kory's fingers began a slightly different pattern on his arm. He looked down as they repeated the motion over and over. Five. She was drawing a five on his arm. "I speak fluently, five languages."

Dick whistled his astonishment, causing her to elbow him in the ribs with a small giggle. "What are the last two? I never found out."

"Italian, and Japanese."

He nodded and gathered a breath, kissing the crown of her head, feeling her silky tresses tickle his lips. "Your parents died too." He mumbled softly into her hair, noticing right away as her body stiffened against his. She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Kory, but I just want to help you too. Talking about it is…is good…I don't want you to hurt alone." He squeezed her tight, hoping she would lean into him, feeding off his comfort as she normally did, but she instead remained rigid against him. Her stiff, emotionless voice startled him.

"My parent's names were Myan and Luanne Anders. They had three children: myself, Koma, and my older brother Ryan."

This was new information for Dick. He knew about her older sister Koma, everyone did, but Ryan…this was the first he'd heard of him.

"Um, where is he now? Ryan?"

She stiffened further if possible, but still did not move from his hold. "I do not know. I have not seen him since my leave of Tameran."

Kory sighed shaking her head. "I shall explain that later, but first you should know that my father, Myan, was the Prime Minister of Tameran. It was a very busy job, but he always made time for us. He had been greatly plagued by threats from another small island country much like Tameran since just after my birth. It was called Gordania, and they were a very violent people. However, no matter how much they threatened, we were never attacked."

Kory finally seemed to relax her stiffened, board-like form and snuggled deep into Dick's grasp, coaxing for him to hold her tighter. He eagerly obliged and rubbed her back up and down soothingly.

She sighed contently before continuing. "On my eighth birthday, we had a grand party. Residents from all across Tameran were in attendance. I was able to wear the most glorious little dress. It was the color purple and had many of the sparkles and floral designs."

Dick noticed as Kory's entire demeanor changed abruptly, her once soft timbre became biting, furious almost. "It was the most fun of times until Tameran's Secretary of Defense came in as I was about to blow out my candles. He rushed to my parents and pulled them aside, but I heard every word. He was very concerned, and said to them that a Gordonian fleet of ships had been detected on radar. They were 15 minutes from us. All of a sudden everything was flashing red and we were all running away, out of my home. We needed to get to the bunker. I became separated from all of my family. People just bumped into me…and I was so scared." Kory shuddered at the memory. Was she leaving parts out? Yes. Did it truly affect the story all that much? Yes. But she couldn't risk losing everything, losing _him,_ simply in part of a mistake she made when she was just eight years old. She could not risk it.

"I arrived the last of my siblings. They kept asking me where our parents were, but I did not know. And then we heard the explosions. It seemed to last an eternity."

She inhaled deeply. "Both of my parents died that night. Me, Koma, and Ryan were all then put up for adoption. Ryan was separated from us though, and we never saw him again."

Dick brushed his hand through Kory's hair, feeling the hurt radiating off of her. "I'm so sorry Kory."

His heart clenched when she did not reply. She pulled from his grasp wordlessly and curled up into a tight ball at the foot of his bed, facing away from him and into the darkness that now poured in from between his curtain covered window. Even now, Dick felt uneasy himself, exposed. He needed Kory, just someone to hold, and he knew she needed it too.

Dick moved easily out of the bed, being careful not to cause Kory to shift along the mattress as he noticed her breathing slow. Fiddling through multiple different pajamas in his bureau, he found an old Red Sox t-shirt and changed into it, taking care to throw the other one from all day into the hamper. While he would have loved to also change out of his jeans, he really didn't care to risk Kory waking up to him in only his boxers, and it simply wasn't worth changing in the bathroom. As ridiculous as it sounded, he wasn't ready to leave her. His body was exhausted, mentally and physically. He needed sleep, regardless of the fact that it was only 5:45 pm.

He noiselessly tiptoed his way across the floorboards, to the side of his bed. Looking over Kory's peaceful, sleeping form, her face bathed in moonlight; he felt he'd never been in the presence of something so beautiful…something so utterly pure that it literally took his breath away.

Calming his heart palpitations, he eased himself back into the bed, pulling his comforter down from the top, successfully covering both Kory and himself as he snuggled his body closely against her, his arms wrapping around her torso and pulling her into him. He buried his head into the mass of crimson hair, nuzzling his nose in deeper to breath in her candied scent, feeling her breathing easily in his hold. Sleep took him almost instantly.

 **Authors Note: Do you guys want Kory to fall asleep at Dick's for the night (Slade will be mad, but Dick will not find out yet because I just don't want him to yet), or have her get home in time?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Eu vorbesc cateva limbi- I speak a few languages (according to google translate).**


	23. Chapter 23

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 23

 **Authors Note: Just got my rook pierced so I am feeling super hyped and got this chapter done! If the flashback seems confusing, it'll hopefully all be explained next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 _A lone car speeds down a crooked road; whether she is unaware, or simply uncaring of how fast she is truly going, one will never know…but she's going fast. The car can hardly take the turns as she drives on, her music cranked to a nonsensical volume so loud that it can be felt reverberating through her own skin. She likes it that way though._

 _The inside of the vehicle is a mess. Empty beer bottles are littered along the floor, empty cigarette packets are shoved messily into the glove box, and an unnerving amount of money sits in the seat next to her, bursting out of the inferior white envelope that had originally been intended to hold it. A couple of bills become loose and fly out of the cracked open passenger window, but she pays them little mind. Plenty more where that came from anyways. She doesn't have the time to look back. It's all about going, leaving, finally escaping._

 _She shivers slightly, not because of the cold weather outside, but because she is very scantily clad in a revealing top and tight pair of shorts. Her dark hair, once long and able to offer her warmth, was now cut in a choppy fashion, just barely reaching her shoulder tops. One could tell she was naturally a very beautiful young woman, regardless of the heavy, now streaked makeup that hid most of her features, along with the large dark shades that covered her eyes even though the moon shone high in the sky._

 _The girl is beyond tired. She's been away from her home for days planning her disappearance- their disappearance; everything was ready, he was ready- until something hit her car. She heard a pop and lost control._

 _She didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't anything as she smashed her head on the dashboard and plummeted into the icy water below. Her world became dark and slow as her body worked against her will. She felt wet and cold as water continued to pour into the car from the open window, dripping over her skin and becoming absorbed in her clothing._

 _She must've sat there like that for a good five minutes, falling in and out of consciousness, just watching as the car filled with water and struggling to find the will to move. She almost didn't have any, and was ready to let her body succumb to everything working against her, until she thought of her sister._

 _Then she struggled. She fought for her life: against the confusion, against the cold, against the water that was now up to her neck; she fought as hard as she could…but she couldn't get a door open, or break a window, or hold her breath any longer._

 _The water entered her body anywhere it could. As the last bubbles trickled from her nose, and she felt the frigid liquid burning in her lungs, she prayed for the first time in nine years. She prayed for her sister._

 _Her name was Koma Anders._

 _Back on top of the bridge, a single man took once last look at the sunken car, and tucked his gun back in his jacket before walking away, never looking back._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was finally Friday. The school week had seemed to drag on and on…for Dick at least. He hadn't seen much of his friends lately thanks to the fact that Kitten had been extra clingy. The only thing that got him up and going to school was the idea that he might see Kory: in the hallway, in the classroom, in the cafeteria; if he was lucky, she'd smile at him. One of those special Kory smiles that just lit up the whole room. She didn't do it often though; not with Kitten constantly on his tale.

He would still think back to that Monday after he had shared everything with her, and she had done the same with him. He had never been so open with someone, not even with Bruce who was supposed to be his father figure. Kory had cried for him, for the death of his parents when she had never even met them. Their confessions to each other only caused his feelings to flourish. And then when he held her deep into the night as they slept, her touch was electrifying. She would occasionally snuggle her back up against his front and these sleepy, little sighs would slip between her lips, and all that Dick could do was pull her closer, wrap his arms around her tighter, and nuzzle his nose deeper into her strawberry fragranced hair.

Kory would talk occasionally, or rather mumble in her sleep, words that he didn't understand. He could only assume it was in Tameranian that she spoke, for it was a language unlike anything he had ever heard. It was always the same thing though, over and over. " _Gib mir na'de_. _Gib mir na'de."_ What it translated to, he had no idea, but he could hear she said it in somber tones. This resulted in him feeling sad for the poor girl and pulling her in even closer to him.

At 12:30 am. she'd woken in a panic, desperately pulling out of his firm grasp as he struggled to keep her still. She had insisted on leaving for home, no matter how much Dick had tried to convince her to simply stay the night. He felt as though both of their emotional states were too fragile for her to flee, but once she stated she would call a cab so he could return to his slumber, Dick had jumped out of bed and grabbed his keys.

He missed talking to her greatly, and was excited that tonight he would finally see her again, along with the rest of the gang. Kitten had forced him on a date tonight, requesting an evening of fine dining in one of the stuffiest restaurants in all of Gotham. Dick, on the other hand, was up for pizza, so after much convincing on his part, and complaining on hers, they'd settled for a fancy dinner next weekend, and pizza tonight. Dick had then proceeded to text the rest of the guys to head over there a good half hour before he would, so they could all eat together. Dick had even persuaded Kitten to bring some homework and her laptop of course, so they could go over to the manor after, and get some homework done.

Currently, Dick was preparing himself for his _date._ He ran his fingers all through his hair in rapid motions, being sure to perfect his signature spikes. He was cleanly shaved and fresh out of the shower wearing only a loosely wrapped bath towel around his waist. Once pleased with his hair, he spent several more minutes than he would have liked to searching for a shirt to wear for the night. Normally, he wasn't picky over his outfits, but the fact that Kory was going to be there, paired with his recent discovery of the true depth of the feelings he had for her, he wanted to be sure he looked nice- no, better than nice.

He'd settled with a fitted, light blue t-shirt, a leather jacket on top, and a pair of dark wash jeans. After checking himself one last time in the mirror, and applying way more cologne than he had since he was twelve, he was ready to head out. He paused however, to grab his previously purchased bouquet of pink roses, per Kittens request; they weren't all pink though. In the middle sat a single lavender rose. Dick smiled as he pulled it out, and then tucked it safely into the inside pocket of his jacket before making his way out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So if you simply add one to the exponent, and divide the coefficient by the new number, you can find the antiderivative quite simply, and you shall be able to track your work and see if you make a mistake." Kory explained to Gar at the head of the table, as they awaited Dick and Kittens arrival.

The freckled boy scribbled some notes on his homework sheet with a wide grin. "I think I kind of get it. You're a much better tutor than Rae." Gar exclaimed with a chuckle. "She bites." He whispered behind his hand, although loud enough for all the gang to hear.

"If Kory's such a better teacher, maybe she'd be a better girlfriend too." Rachel quipped back, crossing her arms and glaring at her supposed boyfriend.

Gar guffawed at her snarky remark and wrapped his arm over the top of her shoulders, pulling her in to snuggle against him, reluctant as she was. He sucked on her ear and whispered to her in a tone that gave her goosebumps. "I never said I didn't like it."

She blushed ferociously and patted him away with a shy smile at her boyfriend's wild antics.

Wally gagged, sticking his tongue out at the unusually touchy couple. "Now I have to go bleach my eyes, or my ears."

Rachel leaned across Gar and smacked Wally upside the head with a menacing look. As he opened his mouth in complaint, his phone sounded. He looked to it with an excited smile and made his way around the table to the bathrooms, simply calling back "Gotta take this!" as the door pulled shut behind him.

Gar wrapped his arm back around Rachel and gently kissed her cheek, despite the redness in her cheeks. This time she didn't push him away.

Karen gasped and stared at them, making eye contact with Rachel while Vic and Gar continued on a conversation.

"You had sex?!" She mouthed, a mixture of excitement for her friend, but also anger in her expression since she neglected to tell her.

Rachel grimaced and gave her a stern look before looking to Kory and attempting to distract Bee's focus from her. "Really though, thanks for helping Gar, Kory."

She nodded with a small smile.

Vic cleared his throat and spoke up. "We really missed having you around all last week little lady. 'Specially Dick. I thought the little, spikey haired twerp was gonna have an aneurism. Walking around the school like a sad puppy with a canister of soup." He finished with a laugh as Karen elbowed his side viciously, sending him a threatening look.

"We're just glad you're feeling better Kory."

Kory felt her hear flutter and her face grow warm at the amount of care they were all showing her as friends…yes, friends. She had a good group of friends for the first time in so very long. "I am glad to be spending time amongst friends as well."

"But speaking of the knucklehead, where is he?" Rachel inquired, her blush having died down by that point.

The table murmured their suspicions of Dick's whereabouts as Wally returned, deciding his tardiness had to be the fault of Kitten and her high maintenance ways.

Their waiter then approached the table, and after taking drink orders, the group decided to order their pizzas, even without Dick and Kittens presence…at least that was the plan. The server grew quite annoyed as he crossed and uncrossed the different pizza combinations as the table, or Vic and Gar rather, fought over the third type of pizza to order.

"Why can't we just get a triple sausage lover? Gar can just eat around the meat!" Vic cried, distressed at the thought of not getting his preferred pizza type.

Gar huffed and rolled his eyes at him. "How the hell do you expect me to eat around it, when it's _triple_ the sausage!"

"I don't know grass stain, but you can find a way!"

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled heavily. "Can you two just make up your minds and quit acting like children?"

Kory lifted a timid finger and spoke up, eager to ease any tension between her friends. "If I might make a suggestion, we can simply get three large pizzas rather than two? One Hawaiian, one triple sausage, and one vegetable?"

Vic smiled warmly. "I like her." He turned to the waiter and nodded. "We'll do that."

The waiter nodded as he scribbled the order and walked away, but not before casting a lingering smile to Kory, expressing his thanks.

A few minutes later, Dick and Kitten strode through the door. Kory immediately locked eyes with Dick and smiled to him, giving a subtle wave as Kitten requested a table for two. He smirked back and tapped Kitten on the shoulder, pointing out the group of friends. She gave him a dark look and seemed to almost growl at him. However, being Dick Grayson, he managed to persuade her to allow them to sit with the rest of the gang.

Being sure to act as a gentleman and pull a chair out for Kitten before sitting himself, Dick then took the seat next to Kory and smiled at her. "Hey Kor." He whispered under his breath, give her arm a firm squeeze.

She colored and returned his smile. "Hello Richard." Her focus shifted as she looked past Dick to Kitten, and greeted her softly as well. Kitten simply rolled her eyes and sneered in response.

They all continued to make small talk until their waiter came by with their three pizzas, struggling to find space on the table to place them down. Once accomplished, he stood by and grinned, looking directly to Kory. "Can I get anything else for you guys?"

Dick, immediately picking up on his flirty tone, sent a signature 'Dick' glare his way, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to linger by Kory's side, until she answered in a meek voice. "No, I believe we are the okay for now. I thank you."

He smiled and winked before leaving the table.

"Wow." Wally mouthed with an unbelieving grin as he looked to Dick, waiting for a reaction after a prolonged, uncomfortable silence while the group digested the waiters obvious flirting with Kory. The heir looked angry enough that he might say something, but the moment was broken by Kitten's string of complaints.

"Who the hell puts fruit on a pizza! Who the hell puts any of this shit on a pizza!" She shrieked, before calming her tone to a whimper and snuggling up to Dick. "I don't like any of these Dicky. I can't eat them. Can you order me just a plain cheese?"

Dick grunted. "Of course Kitten."

She squealed and kissed his cheek, much to the discomfort of the table. As everyone dug into the the pizzas, Dick signaled the waiter and asked for an extra, small cheese pizza. He agreed animatedly. "How's everything going with the rest of you?" He asked, noting as Vic and Gar seemed to inhale their slices without even taking time to chew.

"We're awesome dude." Gar spoke through the mass of food piled in his mouth.

"Awesome." He repeated, glancing to Kory one last time, winking as he left.

Kory, uncomfortable with all the attention, fiddled with the hem of her top underneath the table, until she felt a warm hand encase hers. She sighed in contentment at the feeling of him. He always knew just what to do; how to comfort her, make her feel better, if only for a small moment in time. It's always worth it too.

Kitten, having grown bored of waiting for her pizza, began to nibble on Dick's ear, suckling on all the skin surrounding. Dick yelped and roughly released Kory's hand, moving quickly to stop his girlfriend, feeling his face flush with embarrassment as his friends witnessed the unfolding scene.

"Kitten, cut it out." He barked in a curt whisper.

The tension was luckily cut as the fourth pizza was set on the table, plain cheese, just as Kitten liked. Her eyes lit up as she looked to Dick, waiting for him to cut her a piece. He rolled his eyes, but eagerly obliged, not looking forward to causing her to have a meltdown.

As everyone chit chatted and eagerly ate their dinner, Karen looked over to Kory. Her plate held a single piece of pizza with only a few bites taken out of it. This was strange, since she always seemed to have a healthy appetite.

"Hey Kory, you like the pizza?" She inquired gently.

The red head immediately brightened and took another bite of her slice, nodding her head. She swallowed before speaking. "Oh yes, it is rather glorious!"

Dick lifted a brow and examined Kory. She didn't seem disgusted with her meal, simply uninterested. Maybe she wasn't hungry, but that was very unlike her. He watched as she played with the cheese topping and then felt a wave of realization wash over him. He promptly excused himself from the table, on a mission to make Kory further enjoy her food. Kitten looked after him quizzically, a sour pout on her lips as he hastily strode away from the table.

He returned briefly, his expression indifferent as he placed a yellow bottle of mustard on the table next to Kory. She looked to him, her eyes wide as she grabbed the bottle and mouthed "I thank you". Dick winked, nodding in response, watching as her face lit up from such a simple gesture. He loved her ability to see small doings as great acts of kindness. Just by her expression, she always made him seem like a far better person then he really was.

Kory squirted a small, neat pile on her plate, trying to be as discreet as possible about the condiment, as she was quite aware of how it was not a common taste. However, the action did not go unnoticed by Kitten, who grimaced as she yanked on Dick's arm, urging for them to both be able to leave. He ignored her and instead continued to focus on Kory's happiness. That is, her happiness until Kitten excused herself to the bathroom, but not before stopping to unscrew the cap on the bottle of mustard, and proceeding to dump it over the entirety of Kory's meal.

She smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting away as Kory simply stared forlornly at her sodden dinner. Dick, having witnessed the entire scene as it unfolded, nearly growled as she walked away. He only refocused his attention when he saw as Kory fumbled for a napkin that was just out of her reach. He grabbed several for her and began to dab her pizza, trying to absorb the majority of the condiment with little success.

"She's such a bitch." He barked under his breath as Kory took the dirtied wad of napkins from his clenched fist and walked them over to the trash can. As she returned to her seat, he could feel nothing but guilt. He had to get rid of Kitten. "I'm so sorry Kory." He murmured for only her to here.

"It is quite alright Richard." She responded calmly as he brushed her hair behind her ear and the two locked in a gaze, only to be broken as the waiter returned with the check for the meal.

By habit, Dick reached for it first, prepared to pay the whole thing as he normally did. Being the heir to a billionaire, a few pizzas never threatened to break the bank. Flipping the paper over, he noticed a small scribbled note that made him remember his anger. It was a phone number, labeled 'For Red'. He growled and tossed it back on the table along with his card, not bothering to write in any amount for a tip.

Karen, being ever curious, snatched the receipt to take a look at what it read herself. She whistled and passed it to Kory who read it reluctantly before placing it back down and looking away.

"Hey Kory, you gonna call him?" Karen challenged, a teasing glint in her eyes as she took a quick glance at Dick to gage his reaction.

"Why would she?" He snarled without hesitance. "Seemed like an asshole."

Bee shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I thought he was cute."

Vic crossed his arms and hmphed. "I didn't think so."

Karen giggled as she rubbed his arm soothingly. It was then Gar who piped up.

"Yeah. You didn't think he was cute, right Rae?"

Rachel sighed and clucked her tongue before responding in a tone that oozed sarcasm. "You're the only man for me, baby."

Karen waved her hand in a flourishing motion, trying to bring the table back to the topic at hand, which was currently a waiter who seemed very interested in Kory. "Maybe he's Kory's type!" She exclaimed.

Dick lifted and eyebrow and his frown deepened. "And what the hell is her type?"

Bee sighed, exasperated with the circles the conversation seemed to be running in, as Kory remained quiet and poised. "I don't know, but maybe it's him!"

The young heir growled in response and replied curtly. "Doubt it."

As Dick and Bee continued to argue over Kory's apparent "type", the young red head was becoming quickly overwhelmed. She cleared her throat before announcing that she did not plan to call the waiter, and leaving from the table and restaurant.

Dick, running a hand through his hair, sighed as she exited. "Why do you have to tease her like that Bee?"

She responded looking somewhat regretful. "I wasn't teasing Kory, I was teasing you." She sighed. "I didn't mean anything by it."

He looked forlornly at the door she'd left through and licked his lips.

"Go after her Dick. Make sure she's okay." Rachel encouraged.

He didn't stay long enough to respond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The snow fell in a steady flurry of small flakes, covering everything in a thin, wet layer, including the cold, stone steps Kory sat on, as well as her herself. She blew a puff of white from between her lips as a wave a cold shuddered through her. It was quiet in Gotham that night, which was highly unusual for a Friday at eight o'clock. Normally the streets would be a flood with different teenagers getting into trouble, little families going for dinner, busy CEO's yelling into their phones; tonight there was none.

"Mind if I sit?" A tender voice that she would recognize anywhere and had already succeeded in warming her up, requested.

"Of course." She nodded, scooching slightly more to the right so both could sit comfortably while still allowing people to make it to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Kory, are you okay?"

She nodded and attempted a smile. "I am."

Unhappy with her answer, Dick took a gentle hold on her chin and turned her head to face him. "You don't have to lie to me Kor."

She sighed, feeling some unimaginably powerful hold he had over her. His eyes, she realized, seemed bluer today than they ever had before. Perhaps it was the moonlight, the snow, his shirt; she couldn't put her finger on it, but his eyes seemed to burn her own.

"I was simply uncomfortable with the waiter, and came out for the fresh air."

Dick grimaced at his mention. "Yeah. Me too." He removed his hand from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "But you must be used to it…getting hit on by random guys and all…cause you're pretty beautiful and…" His voice petered off, unable to continue his train of thought. He thought he saw a flush of color on Kory's cheeks before he turned away.

"Thank you Richard."

He nodded, reaching into his jacket, and pulling out the single, purple rose he had put in there earlier in the night. It had lost a couple petals on the ride, and Dick was more than a little nervous to give it to her now, but she had already seen it, so there was no sense in hiding it. He handed it to her with a pathetic "here", afraid for her to respond. He was already embarrassed enough by how ridiculous he sounded.

Kory beamed at the small flower and held it delicately between her slender fingers. She fingered remaining soft petals and sighed happily before throwing her arms around Dick and kissing his cheek jovially. "I thank you for the bountiful floral arrangement Richard!" She exclaimed excitedly, all previous discomfort seemingly forgotten. Kory had never received flowers before, let alone from a boy, and let alone from one she liked so much.

Dick chuckled, finally feeling himself calm at her joy. "Hardly bountiful, but I just saw it was purple and pretty; it reminded me of you."

Kory giggled behind her hand as she sniffed the flower, its light scent tickling her nose. "It smells glorious."

"Glorious." He repeated back in a whisper as he wrapped his arm around his best friend and snuggled her close, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, the two had an audience, and she was less than pleased with their blatant shows of affection. She was jealous, and she was angry, and she was ready to kick it up a notch. She head back inside as Dick and Kory broke their embrace.

 **Authors Note: Definitely not my best written chapter, way too much dialogue and I'm not really good with it yet, but I had fun writing it. The flashback took me so long to get through. If not for it, this chapter would have been up Saturday. I hope it's alright.**

 **And yes, I did the typical flirty pizza waiter...I couldn't help it.**

 **Translation: _Gib mir na'de- Give Me Clemency in Tameranian_**


	24. Chapter 24

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 24

 **Author's Note: This is a monster chapter compared to what I normally write to make up for my updates lately, and to say thank you:) I promise they won't always be so long.**

 **Do guys actually wear tighty whitey's? I've never met one who has, so maybe they are a thing for when you're younger? I don't know, but I figured that it wasn't totally unheard of for a teenage boy to wear them, especially on laundry day…just let me know if I'm wrong.**

 **Thank you so so much DiddlyPanda for all the help with making improvements and increasing the quality of the chapter in general.**

 **Also thank you to amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3 for giving me the idea for the bit of drama in this chapter. I've been promising it to you for forever and it's finally here!**

 **Warning: There isn't a sex scene in this chapter, but there is a make out scene in just underclothes…DON'T get excited about it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

The rest of dinner had continued rather uncomfortably. Between Dick growling at their waiter, whom they had found out went by the name of Zack, and Kitten growling at Kory, there was no safe conversation to make. Everything was easily brushed away by Dick who would much rather keep his eyes on Zack as he paraded from table to table, throwing his smile around like nothing, and giving out receipts that Dick bet his lucky stars would contain his cell on the back. Kory had resorted to simply staring at her still mustard sodden slice of pizza until it was taken away from her by whom she could only presume was their flirty waiter. She offered no words of thanks out of fear of both further provoking Dick, and also making Zack feel as though she returned his apparent affections.

So yes, their outing had turned rather uncomfortable, and been cut short when Dick insisted they simply leave to hang out at the manor, rather than go for a movie or game of bowling as they had originally planned. When nobody wanted to argue with the young billionaire, they had quickly dispersed into the cars available, Kory riding along with Vic and Bee, Wally with Gar and Rachel. Seating arrangements, while not ideal, were doable, especially considering it was only a five to ten minute drive. Karen had spent the ride telling Kory all about her favorite celebrity couples, while Gar and Wally had tag teamed Rachel. The one put in the most unfortunate situation would have to be Dick himself. The whole drive he had been forced to put up with Kitten's nonstop channel surfing and flirty remarks. Regardless, they had all arrived successfully, and with little trouble.

"So what the fuck are we gonna do on a Friday night in _The_ Wayne Manor?" Wally quipped with a smirk as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer, snapping the top open and smiling as the can gave a satisfying 'pop'.

"Not get shit faced, that's what." Dick countered, plucking the alcoholic beverage from his grasp and motioning to take a sip himself.

He scoffed and snatched the can back, taking a long swig, putting forth extra effort to make as many theatrical slurping noises possible, simply to irritate the blue eyed heir. "I'm Irish. I can get as trashed as I want today, and run a marathon tomorrow morning."

Vic guffawed and smacked the countertop, his eyes squeezing shut. "That's what you always say the night before till you end up locked in the bathroom at least 36 hours the next day."

As Wally and Vic continued on bickering, even adding Gar into the mixture, all the girls, even Rachel, simply listened and laughed at moments. Kitten on the other hand, completely uninterested in anything that didn't involve her and Dick, took the opportunity to sidle up to her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek before leaning further into him, purposely rubbing her bust along his chest, and whispering into his ear in a low, seductive tone. "Why don't we do something ourselves, just the two of us?"

Dick swallowed heavily and pulled out of her grasp as he stumbled backwards into the kitchen counter. "You guys wanna have a snack of something?" He called in a voice he hoped was loud enough to break up the ongoing bickering.

Rachel looked to him blankly before replying with a dry tone. "Dick, we just came back from pizza. I'm still digesting."

"How about a movie?"

Kitten practically purred at the suggestion, reaching out for him again and drawing closer.

He caught her wandering hands with his own and held them away from himself. "Or we can go for a swim?" His desperation was evident as his tone raised several octaves and he looked frantically around the room, hoping for someone to back his suggestion. Instead, he received yet another sardonic comment from Rachel who was evidently set on busting his balls that day.

"Oh yes. Let me pull my bikini out of Gar's ass and I'll be ready." She finished with her signature eye roll.

Dick huffed and looked around the room, hoping for someone to throw him a lifeline.

Wally took another large gulp from his beer before setting the can down with a shrug of his shoulder. "When have we ever needed bathing suits?" He promptly proceeded to tug his shorts off, revealing the tighty whitey's he wore below. He blushed briefly at the remembrance of his choice of underwear earlier that morning as everyone in the room stared. "It was laundry day!" He defended.

Vic held his hands over Karen's eyes as he scowled at the now pants-less boy. "Wally, put that thing away! There are ladies here!" He exclaimed, a deep red emanating from the tops of his cheeks.

Wally simply rolled his shoulders in response, now completely over his brief spout of embarrassment. "Not my fault if they can't handle the Wallmister all _natural."_ With that, he flung open the door and flew out onto the patio. He hopped from foot to foot as they burned from the icy snow below until he successfully made it to the pool and dived in.

Gar, having watched the whole episode from the window, shrugged his shoulders and took hold of his pants at the waistline. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He motioned as to pull his bottoms straight off until Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and interrupted his intentions.

"First of all, there is no 'em to follow, only an 'im." She huffed deeply as the boy fidgeted in his place, just itching to join Wally in on the fun outside. "Second of all, I swear to God Garfield Logan, if you take your pants off-"

Rachel was cut off by the sight of Gar's boxers as his pants were pulled completely down to wrap around his ankles by Vic, who was already barreling his way out the door.

"You wanna go to war tin man?!" He shrieked as he scrambled after Vic.

Rachel groaned at the boys childish antics, but moved to stand on the patio to watch as they splashed around.

Kory who had remained rather quiet since their arrival, sat in a chair by the kitchen counter and stared observantly out the window. She noticed as the snowflakes continued to fall, and she could see the white breath billowing from the lips of her friends as they continued to swim, seemingly unaffected by the cold.

Looking over to Dick as he continued to pull away from Kitten as she made attempt after attempt to hook onto his arm, she couldn't help but ask. "Richard, I am rather perplexed. Is it not too cold for swimming?" Kory pulled at the ends of her hair, fearing she had asked an idiotic question by the look that Kitten threw at her.

Dick smiled gently and walked closer. "The pool is actually heated. More like a giant hot tub than anything else." He looked out the window to everyone playing around before turning his attention back to Kory. "Hey, I'm sorry if the guys made you uncomfortable at all. They don't really know when enough is enough."

Kory giggled but shook her head. "It is the okay, nudity is not-"

She was cut off by Kittens whiny tone. "C'mon Dicky-Poo! Let's go!"

Dick waved her away before turning back to Kory. "Give me a minute, I'm talking."

More than unhappy with his answer, Kitten flashed the back of his head an evil grin as her thumbs teased the bottom hem of her top briefly before she tugged it up, over her head. Dick only became aware after Kory 'eeped' at the action. All that she could think of was how inappropriate it was for Kitten to be in such attire while around her loved one…but then darker, much more jealousy induced thoughts flowed through her head as she entertained the idea that perhaps Kitten was okay with it because they had already become intimate previously.

Dick turned hurriedly to face Kitten and cursed. He could only imagine how this looked to Kory. He wasted no time taking off his own shirt, struggling to cover Kitten up. This action, however, only made her eyes gleam in a flirty way as she forced Dick out the door with her and over to the pool.

Kory sighed with relief as she watched everyone, stripped in their underclothes, swimming around in the pool, regardless of the fact that it was the dead of winter. She so desperately wanted to join, but she could not show her body. Her clothes were essential for keeping covered how battered she truly was. And she would not be comfortable at all in simply a bra and panties when she was around Dick. Even just imagining it made her blush furiously. Her feelings for him were far too strong for it to be appropriate if he were to see her undressed.

In the far corner of the pool, Kitten could be seen with her arms wrapped around Dick's neck, forcing their bodies closer together as she stroked up and down his chest. _His chest._ Kory, feeling embarrassed once again, had to force herself to look away.

The kitchen door opened, revealing a snow covered Rachel as she offered Kory a small smile and took a seat next to her.

"Not a swimmer?" She questioned, focusing out the window.

Kory shook her head. "And you are not also?"

Rachel shrugged. "I avoid it for as long as I can. I don't fight Gar if he tries to bring me in though, idiot that he is."

Kory giggled at the idea of her splashing around in the water and laughing. "I did not take you as one to enjoy water activity." She paused as Rachel didn't respond before continuing gently, worried that she had come off as rude and offended the girl. "I do not mean it in offense, simply that-"

"It's okay Kory. You're right, I don't."

She smiled at that before speaking up cautiously. "You play in the pool with friend Gar because you love him?"

Rachel blushed and remained silent for a few moments, but did not disagree. Finally, she nodded. "I guess so."

They both stared out the window, watching as Gar stood on the shoulders of Vic and launched into the air, landing into the warm water below in a cannon ball.

"That is very sweet friend Rachel."

Gar surfaced back out of the water and fisted the air, letting out a series of "Woo's!". He noticed Rachel watching him through the window and called her name, beckoning her to join him. When her response was a shake of the head, he rolled his eyes and pulled himself over the edge, darting through the snow towards her, leaving a line of tracks behind him.

As soon as he flung the door open, Rachel stuck a pointing finger at him and shook her head. "Garfield Logan, you are dripping wet. If you come in here and get Alfred's kitchen soaked I'll-" Rachel finished with a shriek as Gar hooked an arm under her legs and the other held behind her back, lifting her up and against his very wet self.

"You mind if I borrow her?" He asked through a wry grin.

Kory simply giggled in response as Gar didn't wait for her to answer before sprinting out the door with Rachel in his arms, waiting for her to remove her clothes before jumping in, although she did keep her undershirt in place.

Feeling thirsty, Kory was about to help herself simply to a glass of water, until Alfred popped his head in.

"Ah Miss Kory. Now why are you inside rather than participating in the pool activities?" He asked as he jumbled around in the cabinets, pulling out several large, white mugs and setting them on the counter in front of him.

"I was a little thirsty and going to get a beverage." She replied with a bright smile as she approached the kind butler who was now mixing together different dry ingredients in a large bowl. All she could smell was the overwhelming sent of coco powder. "What are you making Alfred?"

He smiled before proceeding to fill each cup with steaming milk. "Some hot chocolate for Master Dick and his companions. They often enjoy drinking it while out braving the cold."

Kory breathed deeply over the dry mixture that still sat in the bowl. "May I be of any assistance?"

The wrinkled man's eyes twinkled as he asked for Kory to put four spoonfuls of mixture into each cup, and to stir it until it was fully dissolved.

Glad to have some work to do, and a way to be helpful, Kory eagerly began scooping and stirring the coco mixture alongside Alfred, making idle chit chat as the two of them worked, mostly about the intricate cuisine of Tameran, and Alfred promising to teach Kory all his favorite recipes, even going so far as to make special additions in order to incorporate her enjoyment of mustard.

Once every mug was stirred and topped with whipped cream, Alfred gathered them all onto a platter so they could easily be carried by one person. "I hate to ask Miss Kory, but I do know how Master Dick and his friends occasionally swim on a whim, and therefore are without swimsuits. It would be rather inappropriate for me to deliver the beverages personally, so might I ask you bring it out, and send my best regards?"

Kory giggled and delicately lifted the tray. "It shall be my pleasure Alfred. I hope to speak again with you soon."

As she made special care to step slowly and carefully over the slick, snow covered stone, Kory heard as Wally shouted and leaped out of the pool upon seeing the contents of her tray. "Sweet coco!" He cried, taking one for himself and smooching Kory joyously on the cheek.

Kory giggled, feeling the warm drops of water he had left on her skin. "You are most welcome friend Wally."

He took a sip of the chocolatey liquid and smiled, sighing happily. "Alright, I better get out of here before Dick finds out I was flirting with you in my underwear."

As most of the mugs of coco were speedily distributed, Kory noticed as only three remained. She then heard Kitten squealing from the pool. She looked up to see her wrapped around Dicks back, her blonde hair pooling onto his head like a waterfall. Kory had to admit, Kitten wasn't an ugly girl. She was actually rather pretty. Had she not such a terrible attitude, she wouldn't find it difficult to believe if Dick actually held feelings for her.

Setting the try down but taking a mug in each hand, she eased herself closer to the pools edge. Kitten realized her approaching and held out her hands to take both cups, keeping Kory's contact with Dick minimal.

"Thank you Kory." She sneered, handing one down to Dick, who gave a sad look.

"Yeah, thank you Kor."

She nodded and walked back to the last mug, taking it in both hands and shivering slightly, burrowing deeper into her jacket. She tapped off the layer of snow on a small section of a yard chair she noticed and sat on it with her legs crossed, sipping idly at her coco against the cold. It was delicious, as was to be expected from Alfred, especially after his cookies. The sweet, warm liquid took her all the way back to her days when she had only first met Dick and shared donuts and hot chocolate with him that one morning. It seemed like ages ago and she couldn't help but smile at the goofy memory.

"Mind if I sit?" A familiar voice asked as Kory scooched over to make room for them, swallowing her mouthful of drink and nodding eagerly.

Karen did just that, a towel wrapped around her barely dressed body, a mug pressed firmly between her hands. "I just wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable at dinner. It wasn't my intent, I just wanted to tease Dick."

Kory smiled genuinely at Bee, noticing as she looked rather worried for her response, as though she expected her to be upset. "It is no problem Karen."

She let out a loud sigh of relief, before letting a laugh escape and bumping Kory's shoulder playfully with her own. "That boy is head over heels for you. It's crazy."

Kory flushed and shook her head adamantly. "I do not think…I believe he is simply the over protective of me."

Karen laughed again, throwing her head back. "And I believe he just wants you for himself."

Kory felt her cheeks become an unimaginable shade of red, feeling too embarrassed as to even respond to such accusations.

Bee poked at her cheek with a small giggle. "You're blushing sweetie."

Kory looked down to the mug still clutched in her grasp, now half empty, nervous to even try to speak. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Come on honey bee! We're chicken fighting with Gar and Rachel!" Vic called from the pool, eagerly waving her over.

Karen shook her head at him, sighing as she stood. "Again, I'm sorry Kory, but you shouldn't be so down on yourself. You're a sweet, gorgeous girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Including Dick."

Kory only smiled to herself and did not look up as she took another sip from her coco, waiting to hear the footprints signaling Karen's leave. Instead, she heard her voice once again.

"You have a visitor."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick frowned as he had to remove Kitten's hands from him once again. All throughout the night it seemed as though her goal was to simply touch him. Over and over he was feeling her hands in places they did not need to be, and it was really starting to piss him off. Unfortunately, his constant dismissal of her was also starting to piss _her_ off. She glowered at him, narrowing her eyes before grabbing the back of his head and bringing it up close to her.

"I'll be in your room freshening up. If you're not there in half an hour, that picture gets sent." She growled in a low voice.

"I'll call the police." Dick countered.

Kitten laughed. She actually full on laughed, throwing her head back. "Like that'll do anything. The whole school sees a picture like that, of a girl like Kory," She hesitated, smirking as she saw the despair wash over his face. "they'll never forget about it. I don't really think Kory would appreciate the attention. Imagine how betrayed she would feel by you. The _one_ person she thought she could trust."

Dick didn't say a word as Kitten waded out of the pool and sauntered into the house, her hair bouncing back and forth with each step. He hated the way she walked. He hated the color of her hair. He hated how she treated Kory. He just hated her.

Viciously splashing water in his face and rubbing it out of his eyes, Dick looked up to see Kory talking amicably with Karen. He may have been sick of Kitten, but it was worth it. "For Kory." He whispered, taking steps towards her and lifting himself over the edge of the pool.

Victor yelled something, but Dick doubted it was aimed at him, so he ignored it, making his way towards the beautiful red head. He overheard Bee talking to her quietly as she stood. "You have a visitor."

He rolled his eyes and gave Karen a look. "Thanks for the introduction Bee."

She smirked knowingly at him. "I'll leave you two." She then turned and waved to the pool. "I'm comin' baby!" A squeal and splash was then heard as a chicken fight commenced with Wally as the ref.

Dick took the now free spot next to Kory, shivering slightly as his bare legs touched the cold metal of the chair. "How's your coco?" He asked casually, watching as the chicken fight ensued.

"It is very yummy." She replied. "Alfred sends his regards."

Dick nodded and looked to her, finding that her attention was still locked on the pool. "I'm sorry for not talking to you much lately. Kitten's been clingy."

Kory shook her head. "You need not apologize. I understand…" She exhaled deeply, her eyes finally meeting his. "It is I who should be sorry."

Dick scoffed. "Kor, you have absolutely no reason to be sorry."

She opened her mouth to protest until Dick clamped his hand over it, smothering her words and bringing his eyes level with hers. "Kory, stop apologizing."

He uncovered her lips and found himself unable to look away. He could only imagine that they'd taste sweet like chocolate, and oh how he wanted to test that theory. One odd thing was the fact that they seemed slightly tinted blue in color. _Poor thing must've been freezing,_ he figured, only then realizing her shivering form. He briefly tried to come up with a way to ask her to join him in the pool without sounding like an absolute pervert trying to get her in a bra and underwear, even if he wouldn't say he didn't want to see that.

"Your lips are blue." He whispered dumbly, yet earning a soft giggle from her.

She licked at them before replying. "It is cold." Their proximity suddenly became evident to her as she couldn't help but sneak several, appreciative glances at his very chiseled, very wet features.

"You'd probably be warmer in the pool…" He reasoned as Kory's eyes popped out.

"Oh no, I cannot, I am not comfortable-"

Dick panicked and began gesticulating madly with his hands. "No! That's…that's not what I mean… that's the last thing, I mean…you can keep your clothes on you know. If you want to go in."

Kory blushed and scolded herself for panicking so greatly.

"I just thought it would be fun…you don't have to though." He finished lamely, blushing almost as brightly as she did.

"Okay." She answered with a small smile as she placed her mug down and proceeded to strip off her winter jacket and boots, further shivering as the cold air tickled at more and more of her skin. She clasped her arms together as the goosebumps rose up along her body.

She felt Dick's hand graze her own and took hold of it immediately. It was so warm and comforting, and far larger than hers. She liked his hands; they made her feel safe. His fingers entangled with hers as they made their way to the pools steps before entering gradually, the sudden change from hot to cold a shock to their senses.

Kory abruptly dipped below the surface before coming back up, tossing her now soaked locks over her shoulder. "Oh Richard! The water is simply glorious!" She cried, a giant smile painted on her face as she went under once again and swam away.

Dick chuckled and swam after her, watching as her mass of red hair billowed behind. She then wriggled up over the edge of the pool, leaning over in wait for him. When he reached her, she grabbed his hand and helped pull him up and over.

"You must jump in with me!" She exclaimed excitedly. He laughed, letting her pull him along behind. He couldn't help but admire how her shirt clung so close to her body, how her hair plastered to her back, how her smile lit up her whole face.

"On the count of three Richard!" She bounced up and down in anticipation as they counted together and jumped. Little bubbles surrounded their bodies, tracing delicate patterns in ticklish places as they both rose to the surface, hands still interlocked.

Dick, feeling incredibly playful and free at the moment, splashed her. She sputtered and looked to him, bewildered for a short moment, before splashing him back with a shrieking giggle. She went to splash again but was halted as Dick grabbed both her hands at the wrists. She struggled against him, but his grasp was far too tight as she wriggled around. Dick laughed at her efforts before bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck, his around her waist as they swayed gently from side to side.

Kory made some kind of noise, a soft sigh of content and all that Dick could think about was how much she sounded like a little Kitten or something; point was, it was adorable. He squeezed her tight and kissed the crown of her head, red tendrils caressing his cheeks. "I have to go." He whispered into her ear, reluctant to let go, hoping she would make the first move so he wouldn't have to.

But she didn't. And neither did he. Rather, it was Wally who pulled the two apart, saying something to Dick about how he need Kory's advice and he could have her back later.

As much as he wanted to argue, he didn't, he couldn't. He had to talk to Vic, and then he had to get to Kitten.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll keep her busy as long as you need, just get the laptop and delete that fucking photo." Dick bit through his teeth as Vic aimlessly dried his body.

He nodded. "I'll do everything I can man. You know I will."

Dick nodded and pat his shoulder. "Good luck."

Getting straight to work, Vic booted up Kitten's laptop. He wanted to get it done. He wanted to end it all. Open her iCloud, find the photo, delete the photo. Too bad he couldn't even log on to the computer.

"What's the password Dick?" He mumbled to himself, scratching his shaved head in a frustrated manner.

He tried the obvious of course. DickandKitten, Dickypoo, imabitch, etc. Point was, none of it worked. Seconds turned to minutes turned to half an hour. Trying to simply guess a password out of the blue was impossible.

"I can't do it." He murmured, snapping the lid of the laptop shut.

"Do what baby?" Karen asked as everyone filed into the living room, now fully dry.

"Kitten…I was trying to get onto her laptop, delete that picture. Damn computer has a password that I don't know, and I bet Dick doesn't know either." He further explained as everyone crowded around.

"Is there anything you can do?" Rachel inquired, crouching down to stare at the computer screen, trying out a few passwords of her own, none of them working.

Vic scratched at his chin. "I can get a password breaker. Search around, find a good one, hook up to her computer and hack it. It'll take a while."

"That's it?" Rachel asked.

"For now…yes." Vic confirmed.

Kory shifted uncomfortably, tightening her towel as her clothes still dripped, far from being dry. "So Richard and Kitten might come down now?"

Vic couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. "Sure. We'll all pick a movie or something."

She nodded and looked to the grand staircase that would lead to the bedrooms. Not at all looking forward to having to exchange pleasantries with Kitten once again, who didn't seem to appreciate them anyways, Kory took the stairs slowly. No matter how she approached the topic of conversing with the blondie, it was never successful, and it frustrated her to no end that it was her own fault that they all had to spend so much time with her, particularly Dick.

Kory opened a few doors along the way, thinking they would lead to Dick's room, but none of them did. One held a small powder room, the other a laundry room, and the last a bedroom, yet one that seemed to be uninhabited. Uncharacteristically frowning, Kory continued on her way. Why had she not payed more attention to which door was Dick's when he had brought her there last? Pushing open the fifth door on the left that was already slightly cracked, and having a good feeling that it was the correct one, Kory stepped in graciously; her search was over. At that moment however, she found herself wishing she had never even began looking in the first place.

Her face flamed red hot and her stomach bubbled with a jealousy unlike anything she had ever felt before as she backed up steadily, fighting the urge to scream and cry all at once, hoping to be able to leave unnoticed after the initial shock of what Dick's room, or more specifically, Dick's bed held. This was not the case though, as Kitten opened her eyes and smirked her way cruelly before continuing her ardent attack on Dick's lips.

It hurt her, seeing him like this, but what hurt even more was the fact that it had such a sickening effect on her because she would have given anything at that moment to be Kitten: to have Dick look to her with such a burning passion as he kissed her senseless, to know the feeling of his hands, his lips, his tongue, dancing along her naked flesh, to be able to give Dick the same satisfaction he was able to evoke for her. She wanted that kind of attention from him, but she could never have it.

Seeing him in such a sensual position with Kitten released something feral within Kory that clawed at her insides, ripping them to ribbons as her heart shuddered at the sight. She had witnessed enough and couldn't bare it anymore in fear of retching on the spot as the base of her throat burned. She couldn't be angry at Dick though. The only reason he was even in such a heated make out session at the moment was because of her. Kitten and herself however; it wasn't difficult to direct all feelings of fury there, but right then, she needed to leave.

Kory took several more steps; the door was now in her peripheral as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the oncoming escape that she was so desperate for within reach, believing she would actually make it out of there unseen by Dick…until her elbow knocked into one of the book shelves she was adjacent to, sending a framed picture crashing to the floor. It was then that Kory reopened her eyes and looked to the mess of broken glass, and then to Dick who laid on his bed with Kitten dressed only in her underclothes, mounted on top of him. His hands clutched at her waste as hers were raking up and down his chest, both their lips swollen and red. The straps of Kittens bra slid off her shoulders, exposing more of her cleavage before she pulled them back up, looking innocently at Dick as he noticed Kory's presence in the room.

"Shit." He grumbled, shoving Kitten off of him and standing up, rubbing a hand over his raw lips.

Kitten sauntered towards Kory with a wide grin, but called back to Dick. "We should do that again sometime Dicky-Poo." Turning again to the blushing girl in front of her, she pushed past. "Next time, you should knock, but I guess I should be grateful for now. I don't know if we would have been able to stop ourselves." Her voice echoed off the hallway as she pranced off.

Dick was nearly as red as Kory as he simply stared at her, fidgeting while he stood, opening his mouth but finding no words. He instead looked to the shattered photo by her feet just as she crouched to begin cleaning it up. Her hands shook as Dicks joined her, together working to fix the broken mess.

The air was tense as all of Kory's feelings of unhappiness dissolved into guilt. "I am so sorry Richard." She said while standing, her fists full of glass as she still clutched desperately at her towel and turned to leave. He wasn't ready to let her go though, not like that.

Dick gabbed at her arm and held her still while motioning for her to open her hand, allowing the broken contents to spill into his as he tossed it into the garbage can. He took multiple deep breaths while looking at the soaked girl cowering in front of him. Cursing under his breath, he ran a hand roughly through his tangled locks. "Kory, I'm so sorry…I just had to keep her distracted. And she was threatening to send-" He cut himself off by combing angrily through his hair again. "It didn't mean anything."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, trying to offer him a comforting smile, but instead grimacing. "I should have knocked."

Dick shook his head as he began fishing through his drawers. "Probably wouldn't have looked much better. You still need extra clothes?"

Kory, blushing again, made a second attempt to escape though his door. "No, I do not require…mine are suitable-"

"You're soaked." He pointed out blankly, handing her a pair of sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Not like it's the first time you've worn my clothes."

She giggled nervously, but accepted the garments nonetheless as Dick pointed out the door to his bathroom so she could change.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably before suddenly looking to her with a hopeful smile playing on his lips. "Do you know if Vic got onto her laptop?"

"No." She answered simply, wilting like a dying flower where she stood.

Dick sighed and took a heavy seat on his bed, sensing her obvious discomfort with him as her eyes kept darting back and forth between the floor, the clothes in her arms, and finally him. "Hey Kory, are we okay?"

Turning to him, a perplexed look on her face, she shook her head. "Why would we not be?"

Dick puffed up his cheeks before exhaling slowly, dropping his head to rest in his hands. "I just wanted to make sure what you saw didn't ruin everything that we…Kitten doesn't mean anything at all. You know that."

Kory didn't answer, looking solemnly to her feet.

He sprung up, stalking towards her and taking both her hands in his, clenching them tight. "You know I'm only with her for you. Once Vic is able to get rid of that picture, we'll be done. And then-"

"I am a burden." Kory answered mournfully, crystalline tears forming in her eyes.

"No, no, no." Dick replied, shaking his head and raising her chin to look at him.

"You would be happier if it were not for me giving you this weight to carry." She replied as a tear dropped.

Dick sighed. "Maybe. But I'd do it again if I had the choice."

"But why-"

He grabbed her face with both his hands, molding her soft cheeks to his hard fingers, halting her train of thought as he brought it within inches of his own. The gaze they shared was intense, almost frighteningly so as his eyes bore into hers. Kory found herself wanting to look away, but unable to, as though he had some kind of magnetic hold. He breathed deeply, short, hot puffs that washed over her cheeks as his attention shifted to her lips. They were so tantalizingly close, no longer _inches_ apart, but _inch_. He could feel the heat, unable to get a hold on his rapid breathing, his lungs seemingly excited by their immensely close proximity. Finally closing his eyes, no longer able to look at her lips and not kiss them, he dropped his forehead to rest on her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her burning flesh, needing to restrain himself from peppering her with more kisses as he lifted his head and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're worth all the shit Kor."

 **Authors Note: I originally had something else big in the first draft of this chapter happen that only DiddlyPanda was able to read, but I'm not going to say what it was because if you guys knew, you'd be pissed I deleted it…it'll come though. I promise. I like it much better this way.**

 **Sorry if the pool scene was weird; my friends and I have always done it though, so I didn't think it was a big deal.**


	25. Chapter 25

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 25

 **Authors Note: Definitely one of my weakest chapters, but I just couldn't get it right. Really sucks, especially since something very important happens that everyone has been waiting for. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

 **Thank you so much to DiddlyPanda for helping me with my shitty grammar! I appreciate it so much.**

 **To the Guest who was worried that I would write Dick and Kitten going any farther physically than they did last chapter, I could never! The idea of writing that makes me feel sick, so that's as far as they will ever go. Pinky promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 _They were called "Ice Bullets". Simply that, they were small pellets made from ice designed to be fired from a gun. They were perfect in theory. Designed to do the damage, and then melt completely, leaving behind no physical evidence, or at least nothing that was traceable. That's what he needed. They didn't always work though. Sometimes they were simply too brittle and shattered on impact, but he had faith in Tameranian militia._

 _The car could be heard now. It was coming his way, and it was coming damn fast; that was good for him though. The sooner, the better. The bitch had double crossed him. He always believed that they'd had a mutual understanding, a mutual resentment of sorts that kept them both out of each other's hair- apparently he was mistaken. Not only did she think she could get away with it, but that she could get away from him. There was no way he'd let her take his Star away from him._

 _Judging by the sound of the ever approaching vehicle, he could tell she'd be driving by soon. He removed the opened the lid of the cooler that resided in his trunk, reached into the special casing, pulled out a single bullet, and loaded it into the gun. He could envision the car veering around the corner right into his line of sight. It was perfect. With a malicious smile, he held up the gun, and got ready to take aim._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been months, four in fact, since the gang had all gone out for pizza, only to come back and have a very eventful night at Wayne Manor. The saying was "April showers bring May flowers", but for Gotham, it really should have simply been "The weathers pretty shitty year round, and you're better off with flowers in the next town over". That just about hit it on the nail.

Gotham had always been a particularly dreary city. The sun rarely shown and most days were simply overcast, heavy clouds hanging low in the sky threatening to bring rain at the most inconvenient moments. It did get moderately warmer however, not that it was too big of an excitement. With the heat came extreme humidity, and nobody enjoyed that.

Regardless of the terrible weather, things had been relatively calm in Gotham, namely in Gotham High. Dick and his group of friends had managed to stay close, especially him and Kory, regardless of the uncomfortable relationship he was still sadly maintaining with Kitten. Just the week before she had forced Dick to ask her to the upcoming Spring Formal. However with Kitten, you couldn't just ask her to the dance. You had to win the opportunity to take her by showering her with expensive gifts, and making her swoon with your eloquently put professions of love…unless you were Dick Grayson; then you could just give some random kid 20 bucks to do it for you, albeit, she would be rather upset.

So Dick had put on his "big boy pants", as Wally had said, swallowed his pride, and taken Kittens hands into his as he gazed into her icy blue eyes that sadly held not even the slightest hint of green. Having mostly remembered a few choice words she had asked for him to include in his proposal, Dick did his best…or almost his best at making Kitten happy, mostly so he and his friends wouldn't have to put up with her attitude.

Kitten's lips had curled into this Grinch-like smile as he'd strapped the dainty, diamond necklace around her neck and said those special words. "Kitten, will you make me the happiest I've ever been and go to the dance with me?" He bit back his tongue to keep several foul words from slipping out between his lips as Kitten made some subtle tone of disapproval because he apparently hadn't been as romantic as she would have liked. Nonetheless, she'd offered him her answer of "yes" without further complaint, and instead focused on how she'd already found the perfect dress months ago and how the necklace he'd given her would go flawlessly with the neckline, as if she hadn't already known it when she told him it was the one she wanted.

He did cringed rather noticeably when Kitten noted how he would have to wear a pink tie, and he would have undoubtedly protested, or made some sort of snarky comment refusing if it weren't for the fact that he had no intentions at all of actually taking her to the dance. Sure he'd asked her and bought the necklace and had carelessly gone along with everything she said, but it was only because he knew it'd all be over soon. That night actually. Vic had finally found and downloaded the ideal program to unlock Kitten's computer. He'd become rather comfortable with using it, and now all he needed from Dick was for him to get Kitten over his place, away from her computer, and distracted for no more than a half an hour, all of which was easily doable and completely worth it if it meant getting Kitten out of his life.

Currently, Dick was sitting next to Kory in his car, parked in her driveway. It had been a less than eventful day at school, and she had come over to hang out as they always did. Unfortunately, with Dick's plans with Kitten that he didn't tell Kory about simply in case for some reason something went wrong, he was dropping her off home way earlier than he normally did. He had to keep reminding himself that all of this was worth it. That he'd be a free man again after the whole ordeal was over…but hopefully not for too long.

Today though, Kory was uncharacteristically vocal in her reluctance to get out of the car and say goodbye to Dick for the day. She normally left with little more than a "thank" and "see you tomorrow", never wanting to seem as though she were overstaying her visit. Any other day Dick would be ecstatic by at the fact that she clearly wanted to spend more time with him, but today was not a good day. Soon though, any day would be a good day for Kory, as Dick would never have plans with Kitten to uphold. He just had to make it through the night.

Seeing as she wasn't making a move to open her door, Dick settled on admiring her beauty from his peripheral as he eyed the clock, figuring he could spare five minutes to see what was on her mind. Kory, always being fearsome that she was some sort of burden, which Dick _never_ thought, she was never eager to tell her when something was bothering her. He couldn't outright ask "Hey Kory, what's wrong?" because she would insist "Everything is glorious, nothing is the matter", no matter how hard he tried. He'd have to do a casual checkup.

Clearing his throat so him speaking after such a prolonged moment of silence wouldn't seem awkward, Dick licked his lips and turned his head to Kory.

"So are you going to the dance Saturday?" He asked, doing his best to seem as easygoing as possible when in reality he was analyzing her body language, tone of voice, focus of her gaze, anything to give him a hint as to what was wrong with her. He hated when Kory was bothered by something, and he hated when she felt unable to talk to him about it, as though she would rather suffer in silence.

Kory chewed her bottom lip as her eyes flitted to Dick's and then away just as quick while she struggled to formulate an answer in her head. "I cannot. It is far too expensive to purchase the dress, shoes, and accessories."

Dick rolled his eyes. "You know I can get you everything you need. Now really, why can't you go?"

The red head fidgeted anxiously under his observant glance. "My curfew-"

"Is late enough for you to get home in plenty of time." Dick chuckled at the surprised look she gave him as he flipped the radio station to something a little quieter. "Dance ends at 10:30 Kor. That's a good hour and a half earlier than I normally get you back."

She frowned, wrinkling her forehead and scrunching up her nose in a way that Dick couldn't help but find incredibly adorable, despite the fact that he was growing impatient with her sudden inability to simply answer his question.

"Kory?" He questioned firmly.

She sighed. "I cannot go to the dance Richard. Xavier approached me today. He…"

Her voice faded out as a look of pure rage corrupted Dick's face. Wherever X was involved with Kory, it was bound to piss him off to no end.

"Why was that fucker even near you?" He growled, forgetting Kory's strong dislike of such language as his hands clenched into tight fists at the mere thought of Xavier talking to her without him being there to protect her. It wasn't that he felt like he needed to be around her twenty four seven, just that he felt better when he was. He didn't trust X; he didn't trust what he was capable of.

"He attempted to… _persuade_ me to attend the dance with him." Seeing his baby blues flash, Kory let the next words fly out her mouth in an attempt to appease him, knowing that Xavier had always been a sore spot for him. "I told him no, but then he was rather insistent, so I said was not going at all."

Dick's gaze softened as he took in the beautiful girl in front of him. _I'll protect you._ "Kory, you'll be with all of us. I won't, _we_ won't let X get to you."

She gave him a small smile while reaching for the door handle.

"Hey, how come I've never met your guardian?"

Kory flinched and froze in her place as Dick cursed himself for so impulsively asking her such a question that he knew she was sensitive about. He couldn't help but be curious about it. She never spoke about him. It was odd to him that her guardian didn't feel the need to be introduced at least once to the guy that Kory spent nearly all of her free time with. Dick knew he worked weird hours, second or third shift or something, but still, it was strange.

"Because he is simply that. A guardian; he is not at all a parental figure for me."

Dick couldn't help but compare him to Bruce. He could imagine her guardian being withdrawn, controlling, but Kory must have felt some kind of immense need to please him, to be cooperative. You can't help but feel as though you owe them something for taking you in. Dick had felt the same way his first year or two with Bruce; he'd gotten over it though. Maybe Kory hadn't.

"He is not very kind, but he gives me a home, and for that I am grateful." She continued. "I just miss…"

Dick could see the pained expression on her face, and he knew exactly how she felt. He had used to feel the same way; he still did sometimes. While he preferred to be left alone at those moments, he felt like Kory would thrive on any comfort he could give to her. Taking her small, trembling hands in his, he coaxed her eyes to meet his. "You know, if you ever need me, no matter what time it is, where I am, what I'm doing…I'll always be there for you. Always, Kory."

His cheeks flushed as he realized how mushy and lame what he'd just said sounded, but every word was true. With a quick peck of her lips on his blushing cheek, she was out of the car and up her front steps, fiddling with her house key to open the door.

As she swished inside, her flowy top trailing close behind, Dick couldn't help but envision her in a long dress, her arms around his neck, glowing under the dim lighting of the dance floor with a delicate smile on her lips as they found his.

He waved goodbye through the window and then proceeded to pick up his phone and make a quick call before leaving. After several rings he was greeted by a friendly voice on the other end.

"Hey, this is Dick Grayson and I'd like to order a dozen Boston Cream donuts."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her hand brushed sideways across his chest in what could have been considered to many as a soothing gesture, but not to him. She lay her head on his chest, her blonde hair strewn along his neck and cheek. It wasn't nearly as soft as Kory's. Dick focused most of his attention flipping from channel to channel on the flat screen in front of them, and fluffing the couch cushion behind his head. His phone sat on the arm of the sofa right by his ear so he'd be immediately aware once he received the call he was waiting for.

When it finally vibrated and Kitten briefly halted her ministrations, clearly annoyed that his phone was interrupting their private time, Dick tried to appear as casual as possible as he read the dimly lit screen.

 _Vic: 5 mins._

Dick held back a laugh at the mere thought of how soon this would all be over, but it wasn't yet. He still had to play his part, which would be as the distraction. He curved his head over and pressed his lips firmly against Kitten's mouth, hearing as she gasped in pleasure and immediately let her tongue enter his mouth.

He hated kissing Kitten. He hated it a lot. She was always very vocal in her enjoyment of her and Dick's make out sessions. While most guys might normally find that as an instant turn on, and Dick was one of them, he found himself revolted by her incessant moans, simply because it was Kitten they were coming from.

Breaking the kiss and struggling to steady his breath, Dick looked down to her as she gave him a suggestive smile and flutter of her eyelashes. This had better work.

"Let's go to my room." He suggested, thumbing to the staircase.

Kitten practically purred in response and took his hand, leading all the way up the stairs in a hasty escape, however leaving behind both of their backpacks and laptops abandoned on the coffee table. Everything was going great.

As Dick's bedroom door shut noisily behind them, the young heir struggled to reach his phone as he received another text.

 _Vic: At the front door. Keep her busy. Give me 20 mins._

Just as he went to reply, Kitten snatched the phone out of his grasp and stuck it into her pocket before lunging at him. "You won't be needing that tonight."

Holding her back by her forearms, Dick frantically struggled to come up with an activity rather than what was clearly on Kitten's mind. "How about a movie?" He suggested as the blonde clawed eagerly at his shirt, eager to expose his rippling stomach.

She raised an eyebrow and puckered her lips, clearly deep in thought until she finally nodded as Dick prodded off to the movie cabinet. "But make sure it's something romantic!" She called after.

"Of course Kitten." He replied in a sardonic tone that she missed as he pulled out "The Human Centipede." _This should keep her out of the mood._

As they both sat on the couch, Kitten snuggled up close to Dick while he fumbled with the remote to hit "Play". It was going to be the longest 20 minutes of his life, especially as he felt her foot caressing the back of his thigh. He rolled his eyes and simply sunk deeper into the plush pillows.

Kitten took the opportunity to cuddle closer, completely ignoring as Dick's phone vibrated against her thigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The room was in shambles. Dressers drawers were left open, clothes once neatly folded now a mangled mess. A small suitcase sat by the door, stuffed with large clothing and a small wallet containing no more than fifteen dollars. It was all she had; that, and her will to leave. The feelings of impending doom coursed through her veins as she tossed her toothbrush to the side of her shampoo that was also tucked snuggly into the bag.

" _I'll always be there for you. Always Kory."_

His words, his voice, _him;_ he was like a drug to Kory, and she couldn't get enough. She was finally ready to ask for help. She couldn't stand to stay, couldn't stand to hide, and she couldn't stand to lie anymore. Kory was done; she'd been punished enough. This didn't keep her from praying to her parents and apologizing over and over the whole time as she packed. She only hoped they could forgive her for everything.

With one last mental plea, Kory zipped her bag shut, and pulled out her phone, dialing Dick.

Her hands shook as they clenched it close to her ear in fear of Slade arriving at any moment. She listened intently as the phone rang once, twice- again and again until it finally stopped and his answering machine sounded.

Fear clenched her heart as she redialed his number again, only for the same results. Her stomach felt as though it were full of cement as it fell straight through to the floor. Dick always answered when she called. _"Always Kory."_

She dialed once more and heard as it cut off midway through the second ring, sending her straight to voicemail. An anguished cry surpassed her lips as she hit the "end" button and dropped the phone through her fingers where it landed on the floor with a clatter.

Reality hit. Dick was still busy and for whatever reason couldn't make it to his phone at the moment. Sure she could have called a few other people, and didn't doubt that they'd come pick her up, but she wouldn't be able to talk to them like she could with Dick. She wouldn't have been able to explain the suitcase, the gravity of the situation, her current off the wall emotions.

It was all a pretty clear message- a sign. She couldn't leave yet; she wasn't forgiven and her punishment wasn't yet completed. She couldn't run from it.

Kory hastily shoved the suitcase beneath her bed before she curled up on top with her now retrieved phone resting by her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vic plugged the end of the cord that wasn't already connected to his laptop into Kitten's. The computer made a sing song noise as it powered up before revealing the very familiar lock screen. He couldn't help but notice that it was all so very… _pink._

He opened the "Window Password Breaker" program he had downloaded on his own monitor and immediately began filling out all the required information, such as type of computer, model, year, etc. Once finished, his fingers felt stiff, but this was only the beginning of the process, although the rest should require very little work on his part.

A large, green oval with the words "Begin Scan" lit up on Vic's screen. He double clicked it and watched as his monitor became a giant chart, typing different letters, numbers, symbols…it looked like something straight out of "Men in Black". Kitten's screen continued to flash "error, error, error" as the program typed in hundreds of different possibilities for the password. Vic knew it was working though. He'd been practicing on every computer he could get his hands on; it always worked. He was confident, but he was also excited. The whole concept of hacking was very intriguing to him. Computers, while they were simply inanimate objects, Dick couldn't help but see them as some of the most intelligent systems on Earth. To be able to find a way to get around a computer in a way that was not intended…it felt badass.

Five minutes became seven became ten as Vic drummed his fingers anxiously along the coffee table, anticipating for when the computer would finally unlock.

At fourteen minutes the curser began spinning as it finally accepted the correct password. Vic fisted the air, biting back a smile, his celebration being cut short as he heard a loud bump from upstairs and figured Dick was eager for him to finish up.

The rest of the process was a breeze as he opened Kitten's iCloud account, that she thankfully had her password reminder set on. He scrolled through her hundreds and hundreds of photos and videos, feeling slightly guilty at the prospect that he would have to be seeing the dreaded image of Kory again. The thoughts were quickly diminished though, as he was doing it for the greater good.

Vic was mere inches from the screen, scanning though everything, practically laughing at the idea that it would take him more time to find the single photo of Kory than hack into an entire computer.

With a flash of red that Vic could easily identify as Kory's hair from anywhere, he right clicked the photo ad promptly deleted it, be ridding it from all systems connected to the iCloud account.

"Booyah!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A particularly gruesome abuse scene was currently displayed on the television. Despite the grotesque amounts of blood and gore along with the agonizing screams that symphonized from the main characters, Kitten continued her relentless attack on Dick's sore lips, all the while teasingly undoing his shirt button by button, puffing out her chest so it would rub against him in her attempts to be enticing. It was clearly all for naught, as Dick could only watch the minutes tick by on his clock, desperate for Vic to hurry the hell up.

His head was swimming with both excitement and fear, along with a tad of disgust fighting for dominance. Kitten's lips were anything but enjoyable, but she did most of the work, allowing Dick to retreat into the recesses of his mind. What would happen when this whole situation was over? He'd be single again, yes, but what would happen with him and Kory? Did he have to allow a certain amount of "buffer time" before asking her out? Or was it simply a mutual understanding that their relationship would be instated once Kitten was out of the picture? Dick figured it didn't matter too much at the moment, and they'd be able to discuss it together. He just couldn't wait to be able to call Kory _his._ But with his excitement also came fear.

He couldn't help but fret he would end up hurting the beautiful girl in some way. She seemed far too good, far too pure for him to deserve, so how could it ever work out? Why would it ever work out? Former playboy Dick Grayson ends up with one of the most beautiful, selfless girls to ever walk the planet? It hardly seemed likely. He was willing to fight however: fight for Kory, fight for forever. Whenever his moments of doubt invaded his brain, simply envisioning that special smile she seemed to reserve for him made it all go away.

Dick was abruptly brought from his thoughts as Kitten squealed in shock at a clamoring series of knocks that came from his door before it swung open, revealing Vic, who held one hand over his eyes.

"Y'all better be decent." He simply stated as his hand dropped nervously to his side and his eyes eased open cautiously after hearing no protest.

Dick wiped at his mouth, hoping to remove any pink lip gloss Kitten had left on his lips…or rather anywhere else on his face. He looked eagerly to Vic. The only response he received was a sly smirk and a nod, but it was enough. His mouth broke into a boyish grin as he rubbed his hands through his hair, sighing in relief. Removing Kitten from his lap, he took the hand Vic offered to him and allowed the brawny male to pull him to his feet where he initiated a bro hug, patting his back and muttering his appreciation.

Vic chuckled, stepping back from the shorter boy and gesturing to the blonde who still sat on the couch, a confused expression etched on her face as she looked back and forth between both guys.

"You do the honors man." Vic spoke with an excited tone.

"What the fuck Dick? Tell _baldy_ to get lost." Kitten complained as she stood to face both boys.

Vic growled. "I'm not the one whose about to get lost, _Kitty._ "

She practically hissed, throwing her head back and clutching firmly to Dick's arm. "It's Kitten." Her voice wavered as Dick wretched himself out of her grasp and proceeded to re-button his shirt, glaring her way all the while.

Chuckling, she pulled out her phone and dramatically began to scroll through her camera roll, humming a campy tune. "Maybe I should just remind you whose in control, or actually, why don't you do the honors Dick. Tell him to leave, or else." She snarled, baring her teeth.

Dick was seething by then, tightening his jaw and biting his tongue. He reached forward and snatched his phone from her pocket, taking pleasure as Kitten continued to scroll frantically, obviously unable to find what she was looking for.

He smirked at her expression before speaking. When he did, his voice was steely, cold, intimidating. "Game over Kitten. You have no moves, now get the _fuck_ out of my house. Don't come near me, don't come near my friends, and don't you fucking _dare_ come near Kory ever again."

Kitten's breaths became short and shallow as a cry of despair escaped through her throat, and her face contorted into a pained expression. Then she turned nearly purple. Without a second thought she flung her phone at Dick with a resentful screech as he ducked out of the way, leading it to shatter against the wall. "No one dumps Kitten you dickhead!"

"I just did. Now get the fuck out of here." He growled, finding great satisfaction as Kitten sent him one more loathing look before Vic stepped out of the doorway, allowing her to leave with her tail tucked in between her legs.

Both teens remained silent until they heard the front door slam shut, having not expected Kitten to give up so easily. Once they were sure she was gone, Vic held up his hand and thumped Dick on the shoulder. "Hell yeah man!"

Dick chuckled, realizing the nightmare was finally over. "Thanks Vic. I owe you a beer, or several actually. Six pack's in the fridge; I'll be down in a second."

Vic raised an eyebrow before shaking his head with a wide grin and exiting a room, truly feeling he did deserve a drink.

Now alone, Dick took out his phone, eager to call Kory and tell her the news. He noticed it was a little after midnight and figured she'd be sleeping. Going through his call history he saw he had two missed calls from the girl in question herself from not too long ago. Maybe she would be awake after all.

He bit at his lip as the phone rang. Could one truly classify Dick Grayson in his current state as giddy? With one last ring Kory's voice mail sounded and he hung up, slightly bummed he would have to wait a little while to tell her. That was probably best though, gave him time to celebrate and further thank Vic, as well as process the situation himself.

Rather than leaving a message, he simply decided to send her a quick text, willing to explain everything when the saw each other tomorrow. It'd be something nice for her to wake up to anyways.

 _Dick: Vic deleted the pic. Kitten's gone._

As much as he wanted to simply go over to Kory's right then and kiss her senseless, he had a plan, and it was perfect. With one final smile, he headed downstairs to join Vic. Drinking on a school night- not wise, but appropriate for the situation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory's tearstained cheeks were red and puffy as she struggled to keep her face hidden within the depths of her blanket. She couldn't face him, but when could she ever? A sob snuck out from between her lips as she heard her shirt tear and felt as her bra was pushed up to reveal her bare breasts.

"Again." He whispered.

Kory didn't hear it though. All she could focus on was the faint sound of her phone vibrating against her mattress, hidden from Slade's view beneath her duvet. Another tear dripped down her cheek.

" _Always Kory."_

 **Authors Note: Ice Bullets are real. They were tested on Myth Busters though, and they did not work. Let's just say Tameran worked it's magic…**


	26. Chapter 26

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 26

 **Authors Note: Dick has a wet dream along with tons of fluff to make up for last chapter.**

 **green lights** **: I'm sorry you felt that way. I do agree Kitten was around for quite a while, but I'm going to be honest, I mostly kept her to keep Dick and Kory from getting together too soon. What other reason would they have not to make out? Also I realize it distracts from Slade, who is the main villain, but I have found it difficult to put focus on Slade because the more that happens with him, the more obvious it will become to other characters that something isn't right, and then the story would be over fairly quick, especially with Dick being how I've written him. You did not sound mean at all though! Thank you for sharing your opinion with me.**

 **Thank you as always to my wonderful Beta Reader DiddlyPanda. With my spell check not working, I don't get how you managed to read the chapter!**

 **Thank you to Stardust9415 for letting me use her idea for the scene at the end, up until Dick starts speaking Romanian. Who says pushing boundaries is a bad thing?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

" _Richard."_

 _The soft voice caresses his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He knows exactly who it belongs to; he'd recognize it anywhere. Her tinkling tone is so sweet, so innocent, so sexy…she drives him mad without even knowing it. He can't see her though, only a flash of red, a hint of green, a breath of strawberry..._

" _Kory."_

 _And then she's in his arm. He can feel her: velvety skin, silky hair, soft curves- all of it beneath his tainted fingertips, begging to be touched, to be held, to be loved. How?_

" _I don't deserve you."_

 _He pulls away and can see her hurt expression as her bottom lip quivers, her face contorted into a look of sorrow. She's too perfect, too pure, everything he could ever want but would never merit. He couldn't take that from her; she deserved to find someone just as perfect as she was: someone she could love and be loved in return. But couldn't he love her?_

" _What about what I want?"_

 _Was it that simple? To be able to justify their relationship by saying that he was doing it for her? That he was doing what was right for her? That he was being selfless? To cower behind what she desired and take the benefits of it? He was no coward though. He never was, and he couldn't become one. For her, he would fight._

" _What do you want?"_

 _She was wrapped around him again, close enough to touch, but not close enough to touch as they both needed. Her breath was hot, too hot; it burned his skin wherever it touched, unfurling in wisps of smoke, marking him as her own._

" _I love you."_

 _Love? Is that what it was? Is that what he felt? He'd never loved before, obviously aside from his family, and even his friends who he considered his family. But to love one romantically? To find that one person who makes you breathless every time you see them, yet gives you their breath just to keep you living? If that was love, he had definitely fallen in it. He would love to give her that. He would love to love her._

 _Her petal pink lips were coming closer to his; she has this smile, a little, knowing smirk as though she knew he wouldn't be able to deny her; he was completely at her beck and call. His eyes were unable to focus anywhere but her lips as her tongue traced deliberately along them, stopping at the soft dip of her cupid's bow._

 _He can't take the teasing and is ready to give in, but she lunges at him first._

 _It happens so fast. Her lips are coming at his so quickly and they barely even touch until Dick feels a wetness on his cheeks._

" _Why are you crying?"_

 _Instead of receiving an answer, he is greeted by a splash of cold water on his face, far more than he could blame tears for._

Dick sputtered as it burned up his nose, clogged his ears and invaded his mouth. He felt as it trickled all through his hair and down his back, pooling onto whatever sat below him.

"Damn. You were really out."

Completely disoriented, Dick rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled himself up. He was greeted by the image of Vic leaning over him, an empty cup in his hand. The sun was just barely breaking through the dark night sky; it was the first time it'd shown in the last two or so weeks. "What time is it?" He mumbled, the sound of sleep thick in his throat.

"6:30. Gotta get going."

Dick groaned as he made his way into the kitchen. His hair stuck up on all ends, his mouth was dry, his eyes red and irritated. The clothes he had fallen asleep in the night before were a rumpled mess, and he was without one sock. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his phone and checked it to see if Kory had tried to contact him earlier that morning. He had no missed calls, no new texts; that was disappointing.

Vic had followed him into the kitchen and already searched his way through all the cabinets. "Got anything quick for breakfast?" He called, lifting his head out of the freezer. "No Egos or breakfast burritos or anything?"

Dick chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You really think Alfred would ever let me eat frozen waffles?"

He grunted in response and opened the fridge doors, searching around in there. "Hey! What's this box of donuts for?"

Dick blew on his black coffee before carefully taking a small sip, feeling the hot liquid trickle down his throat and into his slightly unsettled stomach, the result of his late night drinking. "You can't have those." His groggy tone suddenly diminished.

Groaning, he clutched at his stomach and rubbed it in circular motions. "They're lookin' at me man. How can I say no?"

"Back off, I need them for today."

Vic raised an eyebrow and backed out of the fridge, firmly re-shutting the doors. "Does this have to do with a certain red headed little lady?" He teased, smirking at the blue eyed boy as he tentatively pulled the mug from his lips and shrugged.

"Why would you think that?" He inquired, trying to keep a casual tone.

The quarterback shrugged right back. "Intuition." He strode his way out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and turning back to face Dick. "And you talk in your sleep. 'Oh Kory, oh lemme kiss you and touch your hair!'" Vic teased in a high pitched timbre, a smug smile on his lips.

Dick flipped him off as he continued his way out of the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm gonna ask her to the dance at lunch, but just as friends. I don't want her to feel like I'm moving too fast."

Wally huffed. "Please Dick. You've been in love with her for months now. I hardly think she'd consider that to be rushing it."

The girl in his arms nudged him with her shoulder, a small smile etched on her lips as she turned to face her red headed boyfriend, a mass of blonde hair tickling his chin as she did so. "I think it's sweet. Not _everyone_ moves as fast as you."

Wally's face contorted into a tight, worried frown as he looked into Artemis's chocolate brown eyes. "But you're glad I did…right A?" The insecurity in his voice was apparent, and quite endearing. After a good two months of Artemis's teasing and denial of Wally, she'd finally given in and let him take her on "one date", figuring it would quiet the nagging voice in her head that always seemed to swoon at his sweet antics, no matter how annoyed she wanted to be by them. Of course the date had gone terribly wrong. Wally had called her "A" all night despite her protests, stating he was simply "a nickname kinda guy." They'd gone to some cheesy romance movie that neither enjoyed, and then out to dinner at some fancy restaurant with tiny portion sizes that left them both still hungry. Somehow they'd ended up at McDonalds where they both indulged in a Big Mac and shared a large order of fries.

Of course Wally was absolutely mortified by the end of the date, and hadn't even wanted to walk Artemis to her doorstep in fear of her straight up laughing in his face, or coming up with some witty comment as she had the entire night. He wanted to kick himself in the rear end for ruining everything with who he thought would be his perfect girl, and took it as a sign that he simply wasn't meant to be in a long term, committed relationship with anyone. The idea was disheartening to the boy, as he had grown often tired with his playboy antics, wanting a more serious relationship like most of his friends had found.

These thoughts of course had all circled in his head while Artemis had sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, calling his name again and again. When he refused to respond, she had simply grabbed him by the shirt collar and planted a heated kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow, W." She'd whispered to the dazed and confused boy who was left mumbling unintelligible things in his car as she shut the door and went into her home.

Of course the whole "W" thing didn't really stick, she'd much rather call him Wally, or rather Babe. On the other hand, Wally mostly only ever called her "A", stating that Artemis was too long and drawn out when he needed to say it in certain more… intimate situations. She didn't mind.

Ever since that day, they'd become an item. A very unlikely item, but also very cute. Artemis fit in well with the group, and Wally would tease Dick nonstop about how once he finally grew the balls to ask Kory out, they could go on double dates.

Artemis answered him with a sound kiss on the lips. "Wouldn't have it any other way babe."

Wally blushed a shade deeper than his hair when she pulled away.

Dick looked to his freckled friend and couldn't help but smile. He'd never seen Wally so happy with a girl. Artemis was good for him. He cleared his throat before he continued speaking. "So you guys don't mind eating inside without us? I just don't want her to feel pressured to say yes or anything just because we have an audience."

Gar laughed from Rachel's side. "Dude, do you really think she'd say no? You two are totally goo-goo eyes for each other." He exclaimed, gesturing to his eyes as he rolled them around like crazy, letting his tongue droop from his mouth.

Rachel shoved him hard as Dick rolled his eyes, when in truth, he was a little nervous she would say no. "I just wanna be sure and have everything go well." He then turned to address Karen. "You positive you don't mind taking Kory dress shopping tonight?"

Bee snorted and waved her hand. "You really think I'd ever hesitate to have full access to Dick Grayson's bank account? No way in hell."

The rich heir nodded his head as she giggled. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she finds the perfect dress."

The whole group raised a brow at "we'll". Seeing the response, Bee turned to the two other girls there, making especially prolonged eye contact with Rachel. "Of course you two will have to come. Kory would love it. Gives us girls a chance to gossip too." She said with a quick wink to Dick.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun."

Everyone looked to Rachel, who huffed in response. "As long as we can look in a bookstore or two."

Dick nodded to her in a sign of thanks, his stomach in knots as he once again envisioned Kory looking more beautiful than she normally did all for him. His throat went dry causing him to take several long swigs from his water bottle.

"Well if it ain't our golden girl now." Vic said, looking over to Kory's now occupied locker.

Dick couldn't keep a wide grin from tugging at his lips as he immediately headed her way, leaving the rest of the gang to follow behind.

He watched as she gathered all her hair to one side and leaned over to her backpack, picking it up and hanging it on a hook in her locker. Her movement, while seemingly not as fluent as usual, still completely captivated him, especially as she swooshed her hair back over her shoulder.

"Kory." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her torso from behind, feeling her warmth as it spread over him.

She smiled immediately, recognizing his voice as it brushed softly against her ear and his touch became firmer, more comforting, until he hit one spot.

Kory jumped and spun around to face Dick, trying her best to disguise her pained look with one of surprise.

"You okay?" He checked, his voice dripping with concern as he looked deep into her emerald eyes.

She shook it off and gave him a bright smile to ease his worried mind. "I am the okay. How are you this morning?"

Dick gave her a blank look. Kory was acting normal, just as she did any other day. He didn't particularly expect her to want to talk much about Kitten, but he thought she would say _something,_ anything to recognize the fact that she finally had nothing to hold over her head in torment. It was odd.

As he simply looked at her, Kory became nervous and brought her hands gingerly to her face, worried that she had missed some blemish and he had noticed it. "Have I something on my face? Or perhaps the breath of morning?"

He couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "No Kor. You smell fine and you look beautiful. I just thought you'd be more excited today."

Kory hummed and bit at her lip.

"Didn't you get my text?"

With a shake of the head, Kory explained how her phone was confiscated, and therefore she had no knowledge of any texts he had sent since then.

Making an "O" shape with his lips, Dick took Kory's hands in his. "Uh, well then I have some big news." Taking a breath, he continued. "I broke up with Kitten."

Kory smiled, happy that Dick had finally gotten out of the toxic relationship, but then hesitated and began to chew at her tongue. Would Kitten now send out her picture? What would people say about her? What if _he_ found out? Before she was able to even try to voice any of her worry, not that she would have been able to in fear of Dick's response to her seemingly ungratefulness to all the time he protected her, she felt his thumb under her chin, coaxing her up to look at him.

"Vic got rid of the picture. For good." He continued, watching as Kory's eyes lit up, almost as if they might glow. And then she lunged at him.

Dick stumbled back against the row of light green lockers as Kory lifted her feet from the ground and wrapped them around his torso. He chuckled and buried his face deep into her veil of strawberry scented hair, just as it had smelled in his dream while she whispered words of thanks into his ear. Sadly the moment didn't last nearly as long as he would have liked as the rest of the group crowded around, having decided they'd given the two enough time alone.

He pulled his head back as Kory's feet found the ground again. With a nod to Vic, Dick whispered, "He did all the work."

Vic nodded and smiled. "But Dick did all the _dirty_ work. All I had to do was hack."

The spiky haired boy blushed at the mention and looked nervously to Kory, fearful that she would pay too much attention to the mention of "dirty work", but she was far too distracted as she wrapped her long arms around Vic now.

"I thank you so much Victor." She exclaimed gleefully.

With a quick peck on the top of her head, and a pat on her back, Vic broke away from the girl, aware of Dick's watchful eyes as they followed him closely. "Course little lady. Teach that bitch a lesson. She called me 'Baldy'; can you believe that?"

Gar laughed and pointed to his shiny head. "But dude, you _are_ bald!"

Vic sent a glare his way and opened his mouth in rebuttal until Karen spoke up first. "He's not bald. He just has a shiny, shaved head." She explained, grazing her fingers over the smooth surface in a soothing manner.

Vic smirked and kissed her cheek. "Just how you like it Honey Bee."

She opened her mouth to respond with something mushy, as one could assume, but was stopped as the warning bell sounded.

All the students who were previously huddled against their lockers flooded into the busy hallway, making their way to class like slugs in the early morning. Before she could walk off, Dick snagged a hold in the crook of Kory's elbow and pulled her to him. "Hey Kory, the weather is actually pretty nice today, do you think we could sit outside for lunch?"

She nodded her head, red hair tumbling over her shoulders. "Glorious! I shall spread the word to our fellow friends."

Dick scratched the back of his neck and looked nervously to his feet. When was the last time a girl made him feel butterflies? "Actually, they're all busy today, so it'd just be the two of us. That okay?"

She nodded eagerly, her eyes twinkling as she did so and began walking to class again with Dick by her side. "Of course boyfriend Richard."

The aforementioned boy swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as a desert and stopped short, feeling as his heart palpitated heavily against his chest. "What'd you say?"

Confused by his shaky tone of voice, Kory looked over her shoulder. "I said 'Of course friend Richard'."

Dick nodded, his heart rate evening out again. "Friend…yeah." He picked up the pace to walk alongside her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From the first day of April up until the last day of September, students were allowed to enjoy eating their lunch in the outdoor courtyard, weather permitting. It was a small, grassy area enclosed on all four sides by different walls of the school. There were several picnic tables and benches, along with plenty of shrubbery and flowers. Along the back wall was a garden where students taking the Environmental Science course could plant their own vegetation.

In the center of the grounds was a large, blue statue of a whale. Nobody knew why for sure, only that it was donated by some big wig who was really into marine biology. Their school mascot was a stallion, which shared no relations with the large, aquatic mammal, in case you didn't already know that. Aside the whale was a tall oak tree that offered plenty of shade, but also made a wicked mess with its leaves. It served as a great project for students trapped in after school detention though. Normally there was a fight to sit underneath that tree in order to get some kind of escape from the heat, but today was relatively cooler than it had been, and there was even a slight breeze that rolled off the grass and dandelion weeds. The sky was a clear blue with a few spotty, white clouds here and there. Nothing as to make anyone concerned that it would rain.

Today however, beneath the tree and next to the whale sat a small white blanket. On that blanket was two items: a donut box, and a single, light lavender rose placed on top. People would walk by, eye the odd setup slightly, contemplate stealing a donut, but ultimately everything was left untouched. Those who entered the courtyard congregated to the few tables left, or along the perimeter to sit with their backs to the wall.

About ten minutes after the lunch period started, a door opened and in walked Kory with two hands held taut against her eyes, making sure they kept closed so she couldn't see. Dick navigated the two of them expertly, avoiding any rocks or divots hidden in the grass as they approached his surprise.

Kory giggled as a wind blew, whipping her skirt around her ankles. "Richard, I am going to trip and fall." She pretend scolded with a playful smile. Dick stopped them abruptly, causing Kory to lurch forward before bouncing back against him. She felt his lips nibble her earlobe with each word he spoke as he leaned in close. "I'd never let you."

Kory tugged at her lip to keep her smile from simply growing too large for her face. As Dick eased them forward once again she brought her hands up to wrap around his wrists. They came to a stop.

"Ready?" He asked.

She tightened her grip slightly in a squeeze to signal she was. Dick allowed her to pull his hands away and waited with baited breath for her reaction as she took in the setup. He heard her gasp.

"Oh Richard." There was so much more she wanted to voice, namely her confusion but also her profound appreciation. Unfortunately she found herself speechless, her brain unable to send the proper signals to her mouth to get it to move. No one had ever done something like this for her.

Dick, upon realizing her stunned state, took her hand and led the way onto the blanket, urging her to sit across from him as he leaned against the large oak tree. Wordlessly, he reached for the rose and handed it to her. "I don't have to give you flowers in secret anymore."

Kory giggled, fingering the dainty stem between her thin digits. "Richard, whatever is this all for?" She questioned, still unable to shake the look of disbelief from her face.

Dick pulled the box over and placed it in between them with a shrug. "Celebration I guess."

Kory giggled and watched with eager eyes as Dick unveiled the contents of the box. There sat six, perfectly frosted donuts with little, purple star jimmies. She brought her hands to her mouth and looked to Dick in an awestruck fashion. "Are these the donuts filled with the cream from Boston?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her wording and the adorable look on her face. "Yeah. I remember how much you liked them." He replied while handing her one of the decorated donuts.

Kory examined the pastry happily, tentatively removing one of the purple jimmies and nibbling it between her teeth. She determined it didn't taste much like anything, yet it added a lot of sweet sentiment to the desert. _He remembered._

They both indulged in a single bite and sighed as the cool, gooey cream heavily coated their tongues and slid down their throats. Kory opened her mouth to speak, but Dick beat her to the punchline.

"Glorious." It really came out as more of "Gorwious" in thanks to the donut, but the sentiment was there.

Kory giggled at him through her full mouth while Dick struggled to clear his before he spoke again. "Actually, there's another reason for all of this."

Swallowing her current bite, Kory looked to Dick expectantly, placing her donut down and crossing her hands in her lap.

He cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts and get his hands to stop sweating. "Well, I know the dance is coming up this Saturday," he paused and attempted to get a hold on his shaky voice before continuing. "and I know you didn't want to go because of Xavier, but we… _I_ would never let him touch you…never. So I was wondering if you would go with me…you know…as friends?"

Kory gave him a weak smile that made him feel sick to his stomach before responding. "Richard, I would love to, but I still cannot afford a dress, especially so last minute."

Dick shook his head adamantly. "Bee, Artemis and Rachel were going to take you shopping tonight with my card…if you said yes."

The red head frowned, playing with her fingers. "I cannot possibly expect you to pay for my dress."

"You know it's no big deal. It's what friends do. I _want_ to Kory."

She sighed, looking defeated. "I have never been to a dance before…"

Dick offered her a small smile and took one of her hands. "Then let me take you to your first."

Kory nodded slowly. "Okay. I will attend with you Richard."

Squeezing her hand, Dick let go with a smile and repositioned himself to lean back against the tree trunk again, his feet on the ground and his knees bent, pointing upwards. "Great."

Licking a drip of chocolate frosting from her thumb, Kory noticed a smear of cream on Dick's bottom lip. She attempted to stifle a giggle, but to no effect. Dick gave her a questionable look as she repeatedly pointed to her bottom lip in an attempt to notify him. _Is she trying to tempt me?_

Giving up, Kory simply crawled towards him, staring deeply into his confused eyes. Now in between his legs, she lifted a careful finger and tentatively brought it to his lip, wiping away the cream. Rather than back up to where she was sitting before as she should have, Kory found herself locked in his gaze, unable to move a muscle as he looked her over.

Dick felt that familiar pull again, the same way he had in his dream. It was as though no one could stop him, not even himself. Kory shifted her legs so they were tucked neatly underneath her, criss crossed applesauce. Her eyes fell shut as Dick drew nearer and nearer to her. Then she felt his lips as they pressed tenderly against the apple of her cheek.

He pulled back, his fingertips tingling only to see Kory lingering up close, her eyes still sealed shut, a pretty dusting of pink along her cheeks. He leaned forward once more, aching to kiss her again, to taste her tantalizing flesh on his tongue. "You mean to tell me I asked you to the dance with chocolate frosting all over my face?"

"Cream from Boston." She whispered back, her breath caressing his cheek, eyes still shut.

He felt himself shiver as most of his control went out the window. Before he knew it his lips were on her again, soft on the hollow of her cheek; he should have stopped there, but he didn't. His mouth ghosted over her jaw, down her neck where he nestled his face into the soft corner where her shoulder connected and one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other holding the base of her scalp. She shuddered against him and Dick smiled into her skin before planting another kiss right there, again and again. He peppered little butterfly kisses all along her neck, feeling as Kory's breath quickened while she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other dug deep into his hair, massaging his scalp. It was too much. They'd always pushed boundaries, but this, this was knocking them down….yet Dick could not find one reason to stop.

Every carefully placed kiss was full of care, of want, of heat. This undeniable passion the two shared becoming evident to those around them, far too evident… and still he could not stop.

Fearing he would grow too excited, Dick just held her, his face still buried deep in her skin, her hair blanketing around him as she continued to caress his scalp. It was amazing.

Dick sighed. " _Cred ca te iubesc."_ He murmured into her flushed complexion, knowing she would not be able to hear nor understand what he'd just said.

"What?" Kory asked, still trying to regain her composure and calm her rapid breathing.

Dick pulled his head out from hiding and again found himself swimming in her emerald gems. "I'll tell you someday."

 _ **Cred ca te iubesc.-**_ **I think I love you.**


	27. Chapter 27

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 27

 **Authors Note: Thank you as always to my lovely Beta Reader DiddlyPanda. She writes too, so check out her!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 **Trigger Warning: Chapter contains a descript panic attack; read at your own risk**

Her world had become reduced to a wash of swirling pastels and luxurious fabrics she didn't even know the names of. From pink to blue to purple, from chiffon to velvet to silk; every dress she put on was so familiar to her. With long skirts that brushed against the floor, and necklines that cut to her belly button, she couldn't help but become trapped in a memory. Her mother had always worn dresses such as these, and she'd always dreamed of one day doing the same. Now it was happening, yet none of them seemed right. Every beaded bodice she slipped over her short torso, every glimmering ribbon she wrapped around her thin waist, every tight corset that tied up her back and left her struggling for breath made her feel as though she were a small girl trying on her mother's clothing, as if it was all a game of pretend

Currently in a sheer, off white dress, Kory examined herself precariously in the full length mirror of her changing stall. While the color made her skin tone appear even more golden, her hair trickled down the front like blood pooling in the ribs of the fabric. She took it off abruptly.

"Kory, hun? Did you just take off another dress without showing us?"

"I'm sure you looked beautiful Kory! Put it back on and come out!"

Karen and Artemis pestered from outside her stall. She couldn't blame them. They'd all taken her shopping and she'd yet to show them a single dress. Even she was growing rather impatient with herself.

"I cannot! It is too tight. Perhaps a larger size?"

Karen sighed, knowing the next size up would be so large Kory would end up swimming in it rather than wearing it. "Me and A will go look around a bit. Why don't you get dressed and come on out."

As Bee left, Artemis stayed back and looked to Rachel. "Can you maybe try and talk to her?"

Kory then unlocked the door and walked out of her stall, a bundle of dresses grouped in between her two arms. Artemis gave her a smile and then went to help Bee look for more dresses.

Rachel took a couple of the items from Kory, having noticed she was struggling to hang them up on the return rack. They stayed in comfortable silence until all the dresses were hung neatly before the timid red head turned to face Rachel, a soft look on her face. "I wish Karen would not pick the most extravagant dresses. They are rather expensive."

Rachel smirked but nodded her head in agreement. "You should have seen the ones she tried to put me in last weekend. For some reason she thought I'd look good in feathers."

Kory attempted to stifle a giggle at the distressed look Rachel's face held. "I am positive you looked lovely in all of them, friend Rachel."

"And I'm sure you looked beautiful too. You know, Dick wouldn't care if you dropped a small fortune on a dress. He's just excited to go with you."

Kory blushed. Could Dick possibly be as excited to go with her as she with him? "Just because he would not mind does not mean I have to. And I would much prefer something not so…provocative."

Rachel nodded and looked out into the shop, seeing as Karen and Artemis looked from cleavage baring dress to cleavage baring dress. "Wait here a minute." She replied with a small smile on her thin lips.

She returned momentarily with a hanger hooked beneath her arm. "I am definitely not one to go pulling out dress options, but I saw this earlier and thought it would look pretty on you." Rachel held the dress by its hanger, seeing how Kory seemed to admire it as the skirt unraveled completely to the ground. "It covers a little more so Karen called it matronly, but I think it's nice."

The red head fingered the fabrics, eyes wide at the beauty the dress held. Without a word she accepted it as Rachel placed it gently in her arms as though it were a new born, and returned to her changing stall.

The dress slid over her body like liquid and Kory reveled in the feel of it as the skirting pooled at her feet. It wasn't often that a dress was too long, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a pair of small heels, no alterations necessary.

Turning to look in the mirror, Kory couldn't help but beam. The dress was a dusty rose in color and made of a light chiffon material that felt easy and breathable on her skin. Its cool toned hue complimented the warmth in her orange complexion. The square neckline revealed the slightest hint of cleavage, yet hid her shoulders and the majority of her collar bones as the fabric changed to a semi-sheer overlay that hung loosely around her arms before cinching at the wrists. The bodice was simple yet hugged her torso before flowing out at the waist.

Kory did a little hop from foot to foot, astounded by the look of the dress. She finally felt as though she looked like a girl "The Dick Grayson" deserved to escort to the dance.

A soft knock sounded at the stall door and Kory turned around, giggling at the swooshing noise the dress made.

"Hey, can I come in?" Rachel asked from the other side.

Rather than answer, Kory simply unlocked the latch and let Rachel step in quickly. The dark girl took in Kory and found herself slightly jealous at the girl's utter beauty. "Wow." It was the only word that came to mind. The red head looked stunning, and if the dress made even her react in such a way, she could only imagine the look on Dick's face. "You look pretty.

"Is the dress pleasing?"

Rachel frowned, noticing as Kory looked to her feet and fidgeted with her hands. "It really is."

"I mean, so you think Richard shall find it visually appealing? On me?"

The dark girl smiled, a real smile on her delicate lips and nodded, her short cut hair bouncing back and forth. "I really do."

Kory beamed once again and couldn't restrain herself from giving Rachel a soft, timid hug to express her appreciation and excitement. What surprised her though, was when she felt Rachel wrapping her arms around her firmly and lightly squeezing her back. The embrace however, sweet as it was, was short lived.

Both girls jumped at a loud clamor on the door and separated.

"Kory! We got some more dresses!"

"Karen insisted on this feather one. I tried to her no but-"

Both Karen and Artemis were silenced as Kory stepped out with Rachel not far behind, looking every bit as the beautiful Tameranian she was.

"Holy shit." Karen breathed.

Artemis stepped closer to further examine the dress from all angles. "You look so beautiful Kory."

Turning the same shade as her dress, Kory blushed, yet acknowledged their compliments with a smile.

Karen threw her head back and snorted. "Dick is going to freak."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick knocked soundly on Kory's door, looking down anxiously to his phone as he checked the time. It was only 9:30 in the morning, but he knew she wasn't too big on sleeping in late, even on Saturday. He just couldn't wait to see her.

The plan had originally been that he would just pick her up for the dance and they'd go from there, but he couldn't get enough of her. The idea of not seeing her all day, and then suddenly having her in a gorgeous dress, her hair and makeup all done up tastefully and wrapped in his arms seemed as though it would be far too much of a shock to his hormones, therefore seeing her sooner was simply the better all around decision.

He raised his fist to rap on the door again, but missed as it opened inward, out of his reach.

There before him stood an angel. Cloaked in namely a cream colored nightgown that covered to her knees and her red hair tousled in soft waves around her shoulders, Dick found his heart beating fast against his chest. He needed her to be _his_ in the best and worst of ways.

Of course all that he was feeling multiplied tenfold when she saw him and a beautiful smile spread across her lips like honey. He felt heat wash over his face, his neck, his arms, and that incredible will to touch her nearly knocked him back off his feet.

"Richard! What are you doing here?" She asked cheerfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding tightly for several moments too few. However, rather than let her release him, Dick kept a hold of her with one arm, stretching the moment out for as long as he could. He could feel her heart beating in time with his, both pounding in their chests at rapid rates as though they beat stronger together, as though they _thrived_ off of each other.

"I thought we could spend the day together before the dance." Unveiling the arm that had remained hidden behind his back, Dick held out a strawberry lemonade to Kory. You in?"

She smiled, taking a long slurp from the straw and nodded eagerly. "I shall be out momentarily. You may wait here!" She answered excitedly before holding the door open for him to enter.

Once he was seated comfortably on the small loveseat and Kory had offered a few magazines for him to look through as he waited, she bounded her way down the hallway and into her room, shutting the door firmly behind.

Dick looked around the room curiously, having never been in Kory's house before. He noticed that it was very plain, very impersonal, not at all a place he could envision the fiery red head inhabiting. He could also distinctly make out the heavy smell of Lysol. It was over powering, as though she used its citrusy scent to clean every surface multiple times a day.

Deciding to attempt to distract himself from the harsh smell, Dick flipped through the couple magazines sat on his lap. He found immediate interest in the one labeled "Muscle Car Review" at the top, and went about reading and admiring the pictures it held. He couldn't help but be a car fanatic, especially with the collection Bruce had; some of them were enough to make him drool.

After several minutes and just as he was beginning to doze off a bit, having not been used to waking so early over the weekend, Dick felt the couch bounce and he looked over to where Kory now sat, wiggling in the cushion beside him. He chuckled and leaned back, his head resting on her thighs as he let out a yawn and stretched, his legs extending over the arm rest. Kory immediately began to run her fingers through his hair, understanding it was his unspoken way of asking.

"What are we to do today Richard?" She purred, smiling as Dick bit at his lip to keep his sighs of content from escaping.

"Anything you want." He replied in no more than whispered. "Are you excited for tonight?"

He took the way his head jiggled slightly against his legs as she bounced on the sofa as a yes.

"Shit." He groaned. "I still have to get a tie. Maybe we can look for one today. What color is you dress anyway?" Dick inquired. In all honesty, the color of her dress hadn't even crossed his mind. He knew anything would look breathtaking on her, but he wanted to do this right. Even if that meant matching his tie to her dress, no matter how flowery and girly the color. Maybe he could also get her some roses as well; she always seemed to enjoy them.

"It is pink." She replied with a giggle as Dick groaned, not at all looking forward to the prospect of wearing a pink around his neck all night.

"It is alright Richard. I will not make you wear a pink tie."

Dick replied without even thinking. "I'd do it for you." Blushing, he took a firm hold of Kory's hand, locking their fingers together, and pulled her up off the couch, a toothy smile as he began to drag her to the door. He paused momentarily with a knowing look, and turned back to her. "You might want to leave that here." He stated, gesturing to the lemonade cup still fisted in her hand.

Kory frowned, yet obediently placed her half full drink on the coffee table.

Determined to be rid the sour look that so ill-suited her face, he pulled her out through the door and awaited her reaction eagerly.

"Oh Richard!"

There it was.

Kory chuckled gleefully, exchanging glances between both Dick and the sleek black motorcycle that sat in the front of her house. She bounded towards it and stared in awe at the bike. "Are we to be taking you motorized cycle to town?"

Dick chuckled and pulled a helmet from the storage hook on his side. He held it out to her with a lopsided grin that made her heart stop. It was a shiny black in color, matching along with the bike perfectly. It was a slick, narrowed style that she found to look quite rebellious, and she could imagine her parent's reactions if they were to ever see her on such a vehicle.

She bowed her head slightly, red hair pooling forward only for Dick to gather it in his fist and place it back behind her neck before tugging the helmet down to cover her face and securing a strap under her chin.

Kory, still in a daze and convinced that the whole occurrence was simply a figment of her imagination, sighed dreamily at not only his proximity, but also at the care he exhibited. Him making sure everything sat correctly and firmly so as to keep her safe warmed her to her very bones. Most of the time she feared he was simply too good to be true. That one day she would wake up, and it all would have been some sick, twisted dream, giving her a taste of what it was like to be cared for only to rip it away like a nothing, leaving her hurt and alone for the rest of her days. Such thoughts were like a demon, a dark passenger that never left. They would stay with her forever.

Of course all such images vanished as Dick gave her nose a quick peck before sliding the tinted visor over her face. His hand found hers once again, holding tight as he mounted the bike and pulled her up after.

Placing on his own blazing, crimson helmet and sending a sexy smirk over his right shoulder, he revved the bike. "Hold on tight Kor. Don't let go."

Grabbing a hold of her arms and fastening them around his own torso, she squeezed him soundly in response. "I do not ever plan to." Her fingers drummed in a distracting dance along the ridges of his abs that she could clearly feel through the thin material of his grey t-shirt.

Dick sighed, feeling her curves pressed firmly against his back while her hands explored his chest. As he took off, she squealed and squeezed harder, burying her head into the back of his neck, her breath teasing his flesh as the wind whipped around them. It was going to be the longest ten minute ride of his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So this one, or this one?" Dick questioned as he looked at Kory through the full body mirror while she stood close behind him, examining the color and design of both ties that he held against his shirt. Kory stepped forward further, allowing her digits to graze along the silky fabrics of both options, occasionally grazing at the skin around his neck or collar bone and leaving a trail of fire close afterwards. He swallowed hard, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled deeply.

Dick was almost embarrassed to admit how excited he was for the dance that night. Sure he'd gone to every formal the school had ever held; he'd always had a hot date who loved to dance and hated clothing, resulting in them leaving before the last song to fit in an extra fuck.

But not tonight.

"This one." She answered in a whisper, fastening it carefully around his neck, asking him multiple times if it was too tight. The tie was a solid, creamy champagne color. Dick sent a silent prayer of thanks that she had not gone with a pink, having not even chosen a single tie in such a tone for him to try on.

She'd mentioned that the near white color would not only complement her dress, but his eyes as well. He'd noticed the rosy blush on her cheeks matched his when she said that. It made him smile.

She wiggled the knot of the tie, making sure it was straightened out as Dick found himself transfixed by the focused look on her face. "Okay."

The two were broken away as a salesman offered his suggestions, mentioning how it was a sort of store tradition for the woman to buy the male a pair of cufflinks, but upon seeing Kory's sunken expression, he eagerly shooed him away, tossing the tie in his direction and requesting for it to be wrapped up.

Before Dick knew it, he found Kory straddling the motor cycle behind him once again, tightening her grip against him before he had even turned the key. He regretted this being the first time he'd taken her on the bike, but with the insistent shitty weather and Bruce on his ass nonstop, it had never seemed like a good option. Even today wasn't great. They were experiencing typical Gotham weather. The sky was blanketed in a heavy set of grey clouds; it had been spitting earlier that morning, and the humidity had been dreadful. It was certainly not ideal biking weather, but Kory was worth the risk, especially with how much she seemed to enjoy ride.

When they rode together, Dick felt as if it was his first time all over again. Each daring turn he took nearly every other day by himself brought forth a new rush of adrenaline as she squealed and clutched him tighter, her hair wafting around the two of them like a storm.

He twisted his head back over his shoulder to look at her and spoke loudly through the helmet. "So what do you want to do now?"

She scrunched up her nose and puckered her lips in thought. "Might we stop by the school?"

Dick chuckled. "When I said we could do whatever you wanted, I meant like brunch or a movie or something."

Kory nodded, bouncing in the seat as she did so. "We can do that after. I neglected to grab my calculus book from my locker and shall require it for the homework this weekend."

Dick stuck the key in the ignition and replied with a sly grin. "Okay."

Kory squeaked as they sped off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick pulled steadily into his school parking spot and turned to Kory before removing his own protective head gear. With gentle care, he unbuckled the clip on the bottom and eased the helmet up. Miscellaneous strands of hair clung to the interior as Dick lifted it and then set it back onto the hook holster. Kory's hair was a frizzy mess, but she didn't seem to have a care in the world. Removing his own protection, Dick proceeded to comb his fingers through her locks, soothing them down and untangling the small knots that had formed in the wind. God he loved her hair.

Kory sighed, causing him to stop his movements. "I can now see why you enjoy the scalp massages so much. They are quite soothing."

Dick smirked and ran his hand through once more before turning to face forward again and taking out the key. He was about to hop off when his phone rang. He eased it out of his back pocket and immediately hissed several choice words at the name shown on his screen.

" _Fuck."_

Kory brought a hand to his shoulder and squeezed. "Is something the matter Richard?" She questioned tentatively, having noticed his aggravated tone.

"It's Bruce." He answered gruffly. "I gotta take this. Do you mind waiting?"

Shaking her head, she dismounted the bike. "That is the nonsense. I shall retrieve my book, and by the time I return your conversation may very well be complete. Then we shall embark on our adventure."

He offered her a simple nod and smile before sliding his phone open and bitterly grunting at Bruce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Being in the school on a Saturday was strange for Kory. While all the lights were on and janitors could be heard vacuuming and sweeping around, there were no students as far as the eye could see. She walked through the hallways without fear of being stared at, talked about, laughed at. She heard no snide remarks about how big of a "slutty freak" she was, or how she was only acting as Dick Grayson's "new play toy so he would pay for her visa". She was almost able to find peace and serenity in the building that she was normally so dreadful of.

After a momentary struggle with her locker as usual, she one handedly grabbed the text book and tucked it into the crook of her elbow, looking forward to her day with Dick, and then her night with Dick. A dreamy smile found its way to her lips as she envisioned him in a sleek black suit with his cream tie that made his eyes look so blue against his pale skin and surrounded by his black, spiked hair. She figured he would slick it back more for the dance, giving himself a more clean look, though she could see herself running her fingers through it anyways, be ridding it of the crunchy gel substance he seemed so fond of. It would be magical.

Unfortunately her daydreams were interrupted by the tinkling of pom pom tinsel and the swooshing of a long pony tail.

"Kory."

The red head turned in response. "Greetings Kitten."

Kitten puckered her lips ad clenched her teeth.

"Why are you at school on the weekend?" Kory inquired curiously.

"Basketball." She answered in a sarcastic manor, snickering to herself as Kory raised an eyebrow at her apparent "basketball uniform" which included a blue tank with a short matching skirt and white sneakers. "I don't even know how Dick puts up with you." She continued viciously as her lips curled into a Grinch like grin. "Actually Kory, can you help me with something? The girls and I need the thera-bands for practice. They're in the supply closet though and I can't reach the shelf, but you're taller than me, so could ya?"

Kory nodded adamantly, eager to do anything in order to help diminish Kitten's obvious distaste for her. "Of course!"

After she led her to the closet, Kory went to open it only to find the handle locked. "Oh, Kitten, it is-"

Before she could answer, the blonde whipped out a key ring and unlocked the door, coaxing them both into the small space. Kory, having always been a tad claustrophobic became uneasy at the small dimensions of the closet, but if it could make her better received, it would be worth the few minutes.

"The shelf is right there." Kitten pointed out, leaning against the door frame as Kory stepped forward and sprang onto her tiptoes, hands batting blindly along the shelving. As she did so, Kitten continued to make small talk.

"I know Dicky-Poo is taking you to the dance."

Kory flinched before continuing her search, feeling as the tingling of her claustrophobia began in the tips of her fingers.

"It's basically the talk of the school. He dumped _me_ , for _you._ " She emphasized the statement by pointing between the two of them. A growl emitted from deep within her throat. "I can't even take my Fangy-Poo! He's going with my super _slut_ of an ex best friend."

She didn't turn around, but nodded, jumping a little as her skin grazed a cardboard box. It felt like the room was getting smaller as she continued exerting herself, stretching her arms further, standing higher on her toes.

"It's your fault you know. If it weren't for Dick's sudden interest in _you,_ we'd be perfectly happy together."

Finally grabbing a hold of the corner of the box, sighing greatly, Kory attempted to speak for the first time since entering the closet. "Kitten, I-"

She jumped back at the sound of the door slamming shut as she became enveloped in complete darkness.

"Have fun at the dance, bitch!" Kitten called from the other side before scampering away.

Kory didn't hardly hear her though. She didn't hear much of anything as her mouth went dry and the dull sound of ocean waves crashing on a beach shore rumbled deep within her ears. The walls were too close, the shelves too cluttered, the darkness too thick. A tingling numbness started in the tips of her toes, spreading slowly up into her feet as she stumbled forward towards the door. The room became hot and heavy as her breathing came in short puffs and suddenly, she wasn't in a closet anymore, but in a bunker little less than a mile beneath the solid earth. There were people all around, all on top of her- they were holding their breaths in anticipation. And then it hit. The ceiling rumbled and clouds of dirt fell, veiling the people below as the yellow lighting snapped to black. But the sound, even from so far away, it was loud, thunderous, leaving the ground shaking beneath their feet and bodies banging against each other.

But then she was back in the closet, and it wasn't an attack that left her bones shaking, but her own self as she pounded against the locked door, her chest tightening and the feel of two hands wrapping themselves tightly around her throat increasing. She emitted a gurgle, fighting to find a voice as her knocks seemed all for naught.

"Please let me out!" She cried in an attempt shriek, but it was obvious nothing she was hearing was at full volume. It felt as though her head was in a fish bowl, each sound muffled as black dots swam across her vision. "Richard!" She wailed once, but it was not enough. It seemed as though every word in her vocabulary had been forgotten, aside from his name as she said it again and again and again until the sounds molded together and became hardly decipherable. "Richard! Richard! Richard!"

Her fingers clawed at the wood paneling, splinters shooting into her nail beds until blood flowed freely. "Richard!" She cried unavailingly as the darkness of the room merged with her spotty vision. She had to get out. Her body crumpled to a heap like dirty laundry, reaching her fingers beneath the crack between the door and the floorboards, breathing in the small amounts of fresh, cool air that came through. The walls were getting closer.

And then something was touching her fingers, caressing them in a soft, soothing manner as shadows danced along the bottom of the door until a familiar blue hue came into view. "Kory!" He called as the frantic red head finally let the tears trickle down her temple and into her hair.

"Richard." She mouthed, tears leaking between her lips. And then he was gone. _No._

She kicked at the door, wretched sobs crawling from deep within her throat as her voice became hoarse. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me Richard!" Exhaustion took over her body, but apparently her lungs weren't aware as her stomach collapsed rapidly with each breath that came too fast for her to even catch.

Dick had no choice though. After jiggling the knob and even throwing his self at the door, it refused to budge even an inch. He could hear her though; he could hear her begging. "Don't leave me!"

He sprinted through the halls, Kory's muffled cries becoming fainter and fainter, whether it was her herself, or him furthering their distance, maybe a combination of both. He finally found what he was looking for and charged back to the closet. "Get away from the door Kory!" He warned before bringing the fire extinguisher down on the metal handle once, twice, three times. It crumpled to pieces below him and fell to the floor with a clatter. He brushed it away with his foot and heaved the door open to find Kory curled in on herself in a tight ball, breathing far faster than was normal.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, on the verge of losing consciousness as Dick shook her shoulders furiously. His arms pulled her frail form against him, dragging her through the threshold of the closet. Her breath had yet to slow and she was looking everywhere but at him, her skin clammy and pale.

"Kory, I need you to breath. Just breathe slowly with me, just breathe baby."

Her eyes struggled to focus on his and she attempted to follow his breathing patterns. His hands caressed her face and then moved down to her shoulders. "C'mon Kory, calm down. I'm here, please calm down." He spoke in easy tones that seemed ineffective.

In an act of desperation he pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing her ab'rieb. He gently stroked it, tracing the star as Kory's eyes locked in on him. "It's okay Star. You're okay. Just focus on me Star." He yelled her lids fluttered and her neck locked backwards.

"Star!"

 _Fuck the plan._

And then his lips were on hers. Just a light, ghost of pressure as they pressed against hers soft and sweet, bringing Kory out of her panic and into the present. His fingers continued to trace and caress the star on her arm that she got because of him, _for_ him.

She was amazing, the moment was perfect although not at all what he had ever planned as he felt her breathing slow against him as his grip on her tightened and she relaxed slightly against him. He was so caught up in the moment he forgot to even feel. And then his heart clenched and the overwhelming feel of nausea flooded his system and then venom burned his veins. She wasn't doing anything.

He broke away. Her eyes stared back at his, teary, hesitant. Her lips hadn't moved once, not since the first moment he'd pressed his against them.

She hadn't kissed back.

 **Authors Note: I know, most cliché ending ever, kinda hate myself for it, but I'm attempting to give Dick some dimension. Will be further explained next chapter, as well as Kory's perspective on the whole thing.**


	28. Chapter 28

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 28

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm being kinda mean, but I'm just trying to show that Dick isn't perfect, and that's okay. He still has some issues and insecurities and he's going through something he doesn't know how to deal with; it's tearing him up.**

 **Currently Kory is having/coming off of having a panic attack, which can leave someone very confused and disoriented, and even physically unable to speak/move much at all. Hope that explains some things.**

 **Thank you of course to DiddlyPanda! You're an amazing beta reader, love ya.**

 **Trigger Warning: Angry Dick ahead, excessive use of "Fuck"; read at your own risk!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 _Star_

How dare he call her that.

 _Star_

She hated that name: hated how it made her feel sick to her stomach, hated how it made her want to crawl out of her skin.

 _Star_

It didn't belong to him; he'd stolen it, whispered it through tainted lips that only ever aimed to hurt her. He wanted to hurt her.

 _My precious Star._

He'd tainted it, and it killed her. She hated him.

 _Slade_

She hated him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Just focus on me Star."

 _X'hal no._

"Star!"

She wanted to tell him to stop saying it, to never call her that. Rather than the name reminding her of her mother and all the special moments they'd shared together, inches apart, whispering into each other's ears, it reminded her of a monster. It reminded her of a man who had taken her and destroyed her. He'd made her believe it was what she deserved, all that she deserved. Sometimes it seemed she'd be better off dead, happier, safer.

She wanted to tell him to stop touching her arm, that it hurt so much, that she hated it, that she'd lied to him. The _ab'rieb_ wasn't about him or her mother or anybody, and it would never be. It would only ever invoke a fear so deep in her very being that she would hate it forever. She hated that he didn't know. She hated when he touched it.

She wanted to tell him she _loved_ him- to stop, but she loved him.

He didn't give her the chance though as he brought his lips to hers as a last resort to calm her unstable breath. He was kissing her. _Richard_ was kissing her…but such thoughts were short lived. His mouth covered hers and she struggled to take long easy breaths through her nose. This wasn't right; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wanted to kiss him back so badly that it hurt, but she couldn't, not with _him_ in her head. Not when she was in the arms of the love of her life and all that she could feel, think, _breath_ was Slade.

It happened so fast, and in seconds she felt his body tense against her before he broke away. His eyes burned into hers; they seemed so hurt. She'd never seen Dick in such a vulnerable state. She just wanted him to hold her but struggled to find a voice as her throat was still raw and her brain was still struggling to keep her body conscious.

Dick's mouth opened and closed multiple times as he struggled to keep his irrational emotions at bay. He looked to her helplessly as if hoping she could explain his own actions better than himself. " _Fuck."_ He hissed, standing abruptly, unable to take the look in her eyes any longer. He saw sorrow and guilt. She _pitied_ him. Dick Grayson didn't need pity.

 _She doesn't feel the same way_. All this time he had been thinking Kitten was the only thing standing in between the two of them, yet even without her in the picture, Kory still wasn't his. She didn't want to be.

Dick was heartbroken, a completely new feeling for him; he didn't like it. With heartbreak came dejection, anguish, embarrassment, _fury._ She'd led him on. She'd made him feel this way. She'd strengthened these feelings and for what? So she could reject him? Break his heart? Dick realized that wasn't like Kory, but at the moment he wanted to be irrational. He was too confused, too hurt, too _angry_ to even consider any other reasons she would act this way.

He felt raw rage pumping through his body and found it oddly soothing; it seemed to help numb his broken heart. He found it easier to ignore the pain. What only moments ago felt like a knife slicing repeatedly at his insides, shredding them to ribbons had ebbed to a dull throb in his lips as they begged to release the venom boiling beneath his skin.

He turned away from her and bit his tongue. "I'm sorry. I just thought…" He trailed off, his brain running in frantic circles as the anger bit back. She did this to him. "You _made_ me think! You acted as if you cared about-" Dick gestured wildly at the space in between them. "As if you _wanted_ this!"

He pivoted and walked towards Kory again. The red head sat still, trembling as tears ran down her golden cheeks, his tone eating her away.

"Why the fuck would you lead me on like that? What the fuck did you want?"

Kory croaked and helplessly attempted to grab for his hands. She'd always known he'd had a dark side, a scary side that he had trouble controlling when his emotions went haywire and he felt helpless. She'd never caused it though, and she'd certainly never been his target.

"Richard-" She begged as he jutted away, just out of her grasp.

"Don't call me that." He growled, his throat thick.

Kory realized they were heading down a dangerous path. He seemed unwilling to listen to her, as though he were trying to withdraw himself and erase every feeling he'd developed for her over the past months they had shared together. His skin was thick; he'd been hurt before and he wasn't going to let a silly crush destroy him. This was why Dick Grayson didn't do emotions; they only ever hurt him. He wanted to hurt her back.

"Was this all some kind of game? Some kind of sick, twisted fucking game where you were supposed to make me fall in love with you and then break my heart?" His eyes burned as he looked down to the crumpled heap that was Kory, only for a tear to dribble down his cheek and drop to the smooth tile below. He wiped its wet trail away hastily.

"Never Richard!" Kory managed to croak from her mangled throat with a sob as he looked to her with such anger that his baby blue eyes seemed almost black, poisonous, emotionless.

"Don't call me that!" He growled, hearing his name escape from between her lips in a way that once sent shivers down his spine, but now only helped to nail the stake into his heart.

"Please," she managed to whisper through her sodden hiccups. "you are scaring me. I-"

"And I'm not scared? You're fucking _terrifying_ me Kory!" He rubbed his hands roughly along his face, wiping away any tears that had happened to escape. "Hell, maybe I'm better off a playboy, better off alone, better off without you."

"Richard please! It was just- I could not- you called me Star and-" Kory's words jumbled together as another weep raked through her crumpled form as she struggled to find the words to explain.

Dick felt more tears gather into his eyes as he looked to the girl he loved, the only girl he'd ever loved and a wretched sob escaped his throat. " _Fuck_ what did you do to me?" Dick cried out as he held his head between his hands, feeling the pain of an oncoming migraine pulsing in his temples. "You know what, call Rachel and have her pick you up. I have to get out of here."

And then he stormed off, leaving Kory to drown in her puddle of tears as Dick slammed his fist against a locker and shoved through the front door of the school. It was drizzling slightly, more as though the clouds were spitting on him, treating him like the piece of scum he was. He nearly turned himself back around multiple times, unable to bare the idea of leaving Kory in such a state, but then he remembered the euphoric feel of her lips, how they didn't move once, how he thought she felt the same way- he didn't trust himself to go back. Dick was hurting in a way he had never felt, in a way he didn't know how to deal with.

Mounting his bike, he scrolled through his contacts until reaching a certain one. He harshly pressed the call button and waited as it rang a couple of times until a voice on the other end picked up.

" _Hello?"_

Dick cleared his throat and sat up straight, making sure he wouldn't sound like the emotional wreck he currently was on the phone. What better way to get over a heartbreak than with another girl. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked distractedly as the rain began to patter harder against the black top.

" _Nothing in particular._ _Am I wrong?"_ The feminine voice flirted.

Dick, completely ignoring her tone, answered gruffly. "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice." He hung up abruptly, leaving her no chance to answer him back. He knew she wouldn't say no though.

Revving his motorcycle, Dick took one more final glance to the school, feeling his heart ache and his stomach churn once more. Then a thought hit him. He just about slapped himself across the face as he tore his phone back out and dialed up another number.

" _What do you want Dick?"_ She answered in a sour tone, having been woken up too early for her taste, but Dick didn't feel guilty at all.

"You need to pick up Kory at the school." He answered shortly, hanging up immediately as Rachel's confused protests sounded from the other end. Slamming his helmet on, Dick sped off onto the slick road, feeling the rain cling to his clothing, and his clothing in turn cling to him. He swallowed hard against the knot his throat as his brain fought back and forth between the desire to hold Kory and hurt Kory. She'd hurt him.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory covered her open mouth with her bloody hands as another wave of tears tore through her shaken body. He'd left her. He'd hurt her, but hadn't she hurt him also? Her arms, her legs, her mouth, her brain, _none_ of it wanted to work. She felt verbally paralyzed if there even was such a thing, her body immobilized, victim to the panic attack she had just suffered, all as Dick had laid his heart out for her only to cry back to him and struggle to complete full sentences.

Kory felt like a monster herself. He was broken, but so was she. For so long she had been relying on Dick to fix her- for Dick to come along like her knight in shining armor, to find the beauty in her shattered pieces as he glued them back together and held onto her until she was whole again, or at least mostly whole.

But now he wasn't there because he was equally as broken. She couldn't expect him to fix her when he needed to focus on himself first. She needed to repair herself, but she didn't feel as though she were capable of it, not without him.

Kory didn't know how long she laid there. Eventually she gained more controlled movement in her limbs and resorted to tracing the grouting of the tiles in the hallway, Dick's words reverberating around in her head. He loved her. He loved her and she loved him, but would he still?

Eventually Rachel came. When she found Kory she'd leaned down in a very un-Rachel like manner and asked what had happened. All that Kory could do was ask how she knew to come get her.

"Dick called me. Said you were at the here and needed me to come get you."

Then Kory had broken down again and thrown herself at Rachel, her tears bleeding down her cheeks and onto her dark friend's porcelain skin. She didn't say anything, didn't offer any false comfort; she simply wrapped her hands around Kory's back and pat it somewhat awkwardly at first before growing more comfortable with the contact and becoming more soothing in her movements.

"I do love him Rachel." She'd cried frantically. "I do love him."

Rachel didn't respond. She simply held Kory until her chest stop heaving and her tears weren't so frequent. Then without a word she coaxed the fragile red head up and led her outside to her car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory snuggled her head further into Artemis's lap as the blonde continued to run her fingers through the red heads tangles of hair while Karen paced back and forth, hissing and growling like a cat about how big of an asshole Dick was. Rachel listened to every word, and every mumbled agreement or nod from Artemis as they griped and complained about him to Kory who did not hardly move nor acknowledge them in any way. Rachel felt like a ticking bomb just waiting to go off.

"He doesn't even deserve you right now! How could he leave you there like that? Thank god for Rachel." Karen spat as she took a seat next to Artemis.

Rachel scoffed, which didn't go unnoticed by the group of girls.

Bee sent a glare her way. "You can't honestly think that anything that Dick said and did was in any way justifiable."

"Actually, I do." She replied bitterly, crossing her arms.

Artemis looked up in confusion at Rachel's outburst as Karen's lip twitched in irritation. She continued before either girl could bit her head off.

"I have known Dick longer than any of you, but we all still know he's always struggled with emotions, and you can't blame him for that. Both of his parents are dead and he has Bruce fucking Wayne to look up to."

"That doesn't give him the excuse to act like an as-"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, but regardless he's _never_ cared about someone in the way he does for Kory! He's never opened up to someone so much, not even me and I've known him since the fourth grade. You say thank god for me picking her up, but who told me to pick her up, huh? Dick. Even when he felt like utter dog shit, he cared enough about Kory to remember she didn't have a phone and call me for her." Rachel turned to face Kory. "I'm not saying it's your fault, it's obviously all some screwed up misunderstanding, but you have to understand where Dick is coming from. He gave you his heart, he let himself enter that vulnerable state with you and you weren't able to give him the immediate reassurance that he needed. Just give him some time to cool off, cause that's really what he needs right now. He still loves you Kory. He's not going to give up on you that easily." Rachel offered her a small smile. "You know just as much as I do that he's stubborn as all hell, he's just not used to not getting the girl. He's not used to falling in love."

Seeing both Artemis and Karen's features relax, Rachel unclenched her fists and exhaled deeply. "Let's get ready for the dance."

This got a reaction out of Kory. She pulled her head up, uncaring to move her hair from her face. "I cannot go to the dance."

"Kory, come on." Artemis persuaded.

"I cannot see Richard, and I do not think he can see me." She insisted.

Bee put a hand to her cheek and caressed it in a caring manner. "Kory, as soon as Dick sees you, looking all gorgeous in your dress if I might add, he'll go nuts. You guys'll both apologize, and everything will be okay…better than okay."

Kory threw herself around Karen, fresh tears leaking onto her shoulder top. "I do not know if I can-"

"Kory, you can." Artemis assured. "Just imagine the look on Dick's face when he sees you. He'll drop down to his hands and knees and apologize right away."

"He does not have anything to apologize for." She insisted.

"I never said that." Rachel disagreed. "He definitely needs to learn to control his emotions, anger specifically, and he can't take it out on you like that. You both just need to work it out with each other. If he just happens to be distracted because you look good, no problem there."

"I agree with Rachel. Now come on girly, let's get you ready." Karen convinced as she swayed over to Rachel's vanity where they had all brought along their favorite makeup and curling irons so they could all get ready together.

Although still hesitant, Kory cooperated. The girls, more so Karen and Artemis as Rachel flitted around cleaning up the messes they made and offering her opinion when asked, dressed Kory up as though she were a porcelain doll. They treated her with special care, as they applied products to her hair and dabbed others to her face, being especially gentle around her swollen red eyes and puffy nose.

Once they were finished, Kory was left in a spare bedroom with her dress hung on a hanger in front of her. By then it was around six o'clock. Kory hadn't had much say in her look, not that she attempted to anyways. She didn't participate much in the gossip that the girls all shared about their dates for the night, and they didn't try to make her; nothing was brought up about Dick.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kory was surprised. She didn't look like the sniveling heap of a girl she had been just hours before. Her skin was back to its normal golden tone, the redness of her face having calmed down and corrected itself. Her eyelids had been shaded with different matte hues of brown and her eyelashes were dark and long. Karen had insisted on a nude lip to keep the focus on her eyes and hair, which had been done in a half up pony tail with silky banana curls cascading down her back, and her bangs sided to further frame her heart shaped face.

As Kory slipped on her gown and examined herself in the full length mirror, she felt nothing like the other day. Her insides still throbbed with each breath she took and occasional tears would fill her eyes, begging to drip down her cheeks and smear her mascara; she never let them though.

The dress was still every bit as gorgeous of course, but Kory was feeling entirely too distraught at the moment to feel good enough about herself. She only hoped that Karen, Rachel and Artemis were right, that Dick would have had enough time to cool off and then he would see her and everything could just be…

"Kory, come one! The guys are here!" Karen called from outside the door before clicking away in her heels.

Kory turned fearfully to hers that remained in their box, still wrapped in tissue paper, unworn. She hadn't had the time to break them in or even practice walking in them since she had kept them as well as her dress at Rachel's rather than at her own house.

The simple, nude pumps weren't nearly as high as Karen's, nor high enough to make her taller than Dick which had been a big deciding factor, but they were just the two and a half inches she needed for the dress to not drag behind her and cause the risk of her tripping over it in the front. Slipping them on, Kory was reminded of how relatively comfortable they were, although they did give her reason to worry they'd cause her to blister right along the back of her heel. It wouldn't be the end of the world for her though.

Walking wasn't overly difficult either. Kory had always been rather nimble on her feet as she carried the majority of her weight on her toes, almost as though she were ready to lean forward and fly. She only struggled slightly on the shag carpet lining the hallway until she proficiently made it to the hardwood steps that she was able to glide down with ease.

She heard everyone congregated by the front door, waiting for her arrival. Kory had a momentary rush of butterflies as she imagined seeing Dick standing there all handsome in his suit and tie, smiling at her as though the earlier events of the morning had been nothing but a terrible nightmare. Of course he wasn't though.

"Damn Kory, you look hot." Wally was the first to greet her. He took her hand in his and kissed it with a wink, but let go as Artemis finally made her way down the staircase. "A…" He whispered as she glided towards him, landing in his arms. "You look beautiful."

"You too." She whispered back with a grin as Wally gave her a goofy look.

"Oh please, you know I look hot." He replied. Artemis covered her mouth and chuckled, nodding her head in agreement.

Kory looked uncomfortably to her feet as everyone was paired off, mingling with their dates as she was without. A big hand came to rest on her shoulder and she recognized the smell of Vic's cologne as she offered him a small, fake smile. "Dick texted a bit ago. Said something came up and he'd meet us at the dance. Don't worry about it little lady; I know the spikey hair midget it excited to go with you."

Kory swallowed hard and nodded before following closely behind Rachel and Gar as they had offered her to ride with them. She remained quiet for most of the drive, allowing the couple to have the ability to tease and flirt back and forth without feeling the need to force themselves to uphold conversation with Kory when she simply wanted to sit and think. Dick would certainly be there, this she knew, but how he would react to seeing her was a mystery. She couldn't keep the worst possibilities from invading her head so she simply listened to the soft radio and the playful banter Rachel and Gar exchanged, trying for once to not let herself become worked up over Dick Grayson.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Beach Crest was a beautiful shoreline hotel. The venue featured gorgeous views of the beach, a large ballroom, and great food. It was always the senior's first choice location for the Spring Fling. The only downside was the coastal breeze that could make a mess of girl's fancy up-do's, and the way it readily carried the smell of low tide. Still it was a small price to pay for the beauty of the estate.

The music could clearly be heard as the group exited the car and began to make their way up the rocky path- definitely not ideal for all heel wearers. The slight drizzle didn't help either. Kory trailed slightly behind Rachel and Gar who locked hands and stumbled along the rocks together. Kory was currently extremely envious of Rachel, who had chosen a flat sandal and was making her way along the pathway with ease.

Kory's stomach was in knots as they handed in their tickets and entered the ballroom. The floor was mobbed with people dancing while others sat off to the side snacking and mingling. Kory peered around anxiously, but saw no sign of Dick. She sighed and trekked after Rachel and Gar who had just met up with the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys, let's dance." Gar suggested as he wiggled in place to the new song that blared over the speakers. He grabbed Rachel's hand and began to tug her along, however she looked sympathetically to Kory, who didn't seem one bit interested.

"You guys go; I'll hang out with Kory a little bit." She offered, standing aside the solemn girl.

She immediately brightened, a toothy smile coming to her face. "Oh no friend Rachel. You must dance with Gar. I'll join everyone in time, I am simply feeling the thirst currently. I shall go retrieve a beverage and then find you."

Rachel bit her lip, looking anxiously between her jiving boyfriend and Kory. "Just make sure no one puts anything in your cup…" She warned.

Kory gave a sheepish nod of the head and waved the group off as she retreated to the elegant, glass punch bowl and poured herself a serving. She looked into the crowd, hearing the fast paced music and smiled upon seeing all her friends dancing around without a care in the world. She almost wished to join them, almost.

Taking a small sip and not tasting anything out the ordinary, she retreated to the dimly lit sidelines of the room, occasionally looking towards the entrance or the dancing crowd in hopes of locating Dick. Every minute without him, with him angry at her, hurt.

She continued to sip at her drink nonchalantly, minding the stares as people weren't used to seeing her without Dick Grayson standing protectively at her side, especially since it had been big news that they would be attending the dance.

A high pitched shriek sounded by the punch bowl and Kory looked over to see Kitten with a large splatter of red over the bodice of her pink dress. Her date, Craig Harmon, stood helplessly by, babbling apologies as she simply glared at him and stormed away to get some napkins.

Craig's head drooped forward in defeat, his long, red hair tied back in a slick pony tail, clashing terribly with his powder blue suit. Kory felt bad for the boy. He was a sophomore and did not have many friends. He was a short, stout boy with a video game obsession that was unbecoming to most, aside from a select few who shared the common interest. He had helped Kory out a couple of times in her media class, as she struggled with computers and he was very knowledgeable of them. He had always been mostly kind, a little clingy and a little flirty, but nothing that couldn't be handled.

Kitten must have asked him last minute to the dance as her date, seeing as she couldn't find another, and gotten his hopes up as she blew up at him for simply spilling some punch. He sulked away in the opposite direction of Kitten, who patted gently at her dress before catching Kory's eye and heading her way.

"Kory." She spat, further smudging the apparent stain on her dress. "I see you got out of the closet. But where's your Dicky-Poo?"

Kory physically wilted at the mention of Dick. She heard Kitten snigger beside her and finally looked her way.

Kitten looked pretty. Although the pink hue of her dress could be considered slightly overwhelming, it paired nicely with her soft, blonde hair and black stilettoes. Up close however, Kory noticed the punch stain was not the only problem Kitten was currently experiencing. Her hair had been done up in an elegant style, yet had become soaked in the rain and flopped over her ears. Her mascara was a tad runny in the corners of her eyes, yet Kory figured she was the last person Kitten would care to receive fashion advice from, so she held her tongue.

"I guess he's moved on from you hm? Found some hotter piece of ass?"

Kory flinched at her vulgarity while Kitten continued. "She does look kinda like you, much prettier though. A little shorter too; Dick must like that."

Hearing her words, Kory looked up and scanned the crowd of dancing bodies, at a loss as to what Kitten was hinting. And then she found him.

Dick stood with his back to her, but she'd know his raven colored hair anywhere. He was surrounded by different females on all sides of him as they danced sensually, begging for his attention.

He mostly ignored them until one girl tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned to greet her, a cheeky smile on his face until he momentarily caught eyes with Kory. She bit her lip and took a few steps towards him, but he looked away, his smile faltering, and held his hand out to the girl with startling red orange hair who had tapped his shoulder previously. He immediately pulled her flush against him, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she ground against him, waving her hands in the air to the beat of the music, laughing and having a good time. Kory felt her heart shatter for the umpteenth time that day as the man she loved danced with another woman.

Kitten shrugged. "Now doesn't that suck."

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry, I'm suddenly all over these cliché, shitty cliffhangers. After this chapter, I'm done with them.**

 **Thank you to "Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3" and "TheUltimateStar" for giving me some ideas for this chapter and the next!**


	29. Chapter 29

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 29

 **Authors Note: Thank you as always to my amazing Beta Reader, DiddlyPanda, for helping me out.**

 **Also big thanks to** **Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3 for giving me suggestions and advice when I was super stuck.**

 **This is going to be the last chapter for a while now. I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, "You Won't Find This"- Carrie Underwood (Requested by Starlight513) or "Always"- Panic! at the Disco**

Kory swallowed hard and stumbled back several steps, unable to stand being so close to Dick and his apparent mystery date. The girl was beautiful, anyone could see it. She had bright red hair that curled at her shoulders and a smooth, porcelain complexion very similar to that of Dick's. She wore a midnight blue dress that emphasized her curves and revealed far more skin than Kory ever had, yet in a tasteful manner. The girl still somehow managed to ooze sex appeal as she danced close against Dick, her care-free attitude evident as she waved her hands in the air and flipped her hair back.

She'd almost expected it. Dick and the new red head looked good together; they looked right, far better than him and herself. Kory had known that the idea of someone like her going to the dance with Dick Grayson, the idea of him telling someone like her that he loved her was all too great, like some fantasy dream of a situation that she could never truly have, she could never truly deserve. It was all a tease. A fantastic, tragic tease.

"As much as you know I do love my Dicky-Poo, even I have to admit that they do make a good couple. She actually looks like someone who belongs with Dick Grayson." Kitten commented with a smug look as she analyzed Dick through the crowd.

Finding herself now in a rather sour mood, Kory gave Kitten a weighted smile. "Perhaps you are correct. Maybe I do not belong with Richard, but it appears that you do not either."

To the side of them, Craig steadily made his way towards Kitten, another cup of punch filled skillfully to the stop as he meticulously approached step by step, careful not to spill a drop.

"I shall leave you to your date."

Kory left the silently fuming Kitten as she made her way promptly out the front door of the school, welcoming the cool, coastal breeze as it brushed past her cheeks and danced in her hair. It almost helped her to forget the sinking feeling of cement in her stomach as she attempted to brush aside all thoughts of Dick, even if only for a short moment. It would be a short moment of nothing: no sorrow, no guilt, and most of all no heartbreak.

After stumbling along the rocky pathway for more than a few minutes, Kory decided she'd rather not chance a broken leg and bent down to gently slide off her pumps that seemed to be doing far more harm than good at the moment. She tentatively wiggled the toes of her now bare feet against the rough, gravel pathway and grimaced. There was no way she be getting out of this unscathed.

Following many trick steps and almost falls, Kory made it to where the rock transitioned to grass, and further on to sand as she gradually approached the beach. The rain had picked up its tempo and now smacked against the ground as it fell, forming large puddles and muddy spots, which Kory discovered in the most unfortunate of ways as she stumbled through one, the skirt of her dress dragging behind and sticking underneath her as she now lacked the extra height from her heels.

She stuck her hands out at just the right moment to catch herself from face planting into a swampy area, yet ended up to her wrists in muck. She pulled out her appendages and cringed at the unsightly brown that now covered her mesh sleeves, causing them to stick to her arms in a gooey mess. Kory sighed at the feel of her hands, knowing her best bet would be to rub them clean against her dress. The idea saddened her though. While certainly cheaper than other options, the dress was far more expensive than she could have ever envisioned herself paying for a piece of clothing. She'd almost chickened out at the last moment, but after Karen had made a surprise call to Dick and thrown the phone to Kory just so he could tell her the price didn't matter, she'd ended up a tongue tied, blushing idiot and had simply mumbled an "Okay." and "I thank you again." before hanging up.

She wiped her hands dry along the now soaked skirt with a long sigh. The destruction of a beautiful dress however, was currently the least of her problems, even if it felt good to spite him in any petty way.

Reaching the beach, Kory plopped down into the soft sand. She raked delicate patterns with her fingertips around her feet, under her knees, along her legs like the intricate growths of a willow trees branches. She had hoped it would help to ease her aching heart, but the attempt was in vain. The pain of betrayal was nearly indescribable, unlike anything Kory had ever experienced before, and it left her utterly blindsided.

Music from the dance trickled down in the breeze and mingled with the sound of ocean waves crashing on the shoreline and large rain drops pelting the sand. It was a slow song; Kory couldn't help but envision herself in Dick's arms, swaying back and forth with the steady tempo. She almost giggled when she realized it was a country song; Dick hated country and he'd made the fact very clear to everyone. Kory didn't mind it though; she really liked just about any music regardless of the genre, but this song was very easy, very melodic, soothing almost as she shut her eyes, images of Dick and her dancing fading, becoming replaced by only the music.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dick's hands clutched at the girls hips; the fabric of her dress was so thin it was almost as though it wasn't even there, as though he was touching her bare skin. It should have been a major turn on, but it wasn't. He didn't like it. Her hair swung back and forth against her shoulders, occasionally brushing past his chin, bringing with it the smell of coconuts and mangos and rain water, absent of all the strawberry hints Dick had grown to love.

Her hips continued to sway sensually against him, yet all Dick could think about was how she wasn't Kory. She didn't have Kory's hair, her eyes, her dress, her body. She didn't move like Kory, laugh like Kory, smile like Kory, and he sure as hell didn't love her like he loved 's all that Dick wanted. Both his body and his mind seemed to crave Kory as though she was the sweetest drug there was, and he had been addicted for years.

Some slower music came on and Dick's date turned to face him, finally disconnecting their bodies for the first time that night, if only for a couple seconds. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him close. The young heir cringed upon the realization that it was a country song; he'd never been a fan of the genre.

"Oh I love this song Dick." His date cooed against his neck as she moved to softly murmur the words into his ear. " _You can find any girl that you like, fall in love when it's easy at night, but you wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better_."

Startled, Dick pulled her hands from his neck and stepped back abruptly. He'd had something better, something so much better and he'd treated her like utter shit. If he couldn't have Kory romantically, he could at least keep her as a friend, and then maybe, maybe someday…

But even if not, it'd be worth it. Dick needed his Kory, even if she wasn't even fully his.

"Dick?" The red head asked, reaching a hand into his hair and petting him like a cat. "You okay?"

He stepped out of her reach again, knocking into a group of his peers. "I have to go." He muttered before stalking away, leaving her ogling after him as he left her on the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd of bodies.

Dick searched from person to person, unable to find any of his friends on the dance floor. He felt that familiar, dark shadow peaking over his shoulder- self-hate. How was it that he always managed to live up to his name so well? He'd asked Kory to the dance as friends, expected more from her, been rejected, and then showed up with another date. It was just the way his brain worked, what he was taught. "Find something better, move on."

What if there was nothing better?

Dick bumped shoulders with another student, or rather they bumped shoulders with Dick. Just as he was about to move on, far too focused on the task at hand to even think twice about it, an arm reached forward and pulled him over.

"Grayson." Xavier spat, his eyes narrowed deeply at the young billionaire.

Dick scoffed as he shoved past. "Get the fuck out of my way X."

The corners of Xavier's lips turned up in a grin. "Actually, it's good that I ran into you. I was wondering if you knew where Kory was. Since you two broke up and you came here with some red headed tramp, I figured it'd be the perfect time to make my move. Make her mine _. All_ mine. _"_ He sneered in reply, steely eyes boring into Dick's as he held a snide smirk.

Dick turned out of his grasp, causing Xavier to lose his footing as he slammed him against the wall, a string of twinkle lights going out above X's head. "You put one fucking finger on her and I'll kill you, sick son of a bitch."

Xavier shoved him off with a chuckle. "I see, you want both girls." He drew closer, his angry heat wafting over Dick's visage. "I guess we're playing hide and seek. Whoever finds Kory first, wins."

And then he was gone, just another figure in the mob as Dick called after him. "She's not a goddamn trophy!"

After muttering off a string of curses to himself, Dick noticed Vic and Gar over by the buffet table. He rushed their way, figuring they'd have a better idea of where Kory was, giving him the chance to get to her before Xavier was able to.

"Have you guys seen Kory?" He interrogated, his words coming too fast out of his mouth and jumbling together in a garbled mess.

They both continued to chew their food nonchalantly, waiting for Dick to repeat himself in a way they could understand.

"Have you guys seen Kory?"

They shook their heads while struggling to swallow their mouthfuls of finger foods.

"Not on the dance floor or over here." Vic muttered, gulping up the rest of his jumbo shrimp down. "Why's it matter?"

"Yeah." Gar piped in from the side. "Get bored of your date? Now you finally care about her?"

"I care! I always cared!" Dick barked, glaring at the snarky looks on both of their faces. "I don't have time for this. If you see Kory anywhere near Xavier, just call me."

Dick stormed away, still having not seen any of the girls yet, and remaining hopeful that Kory was maybe with them. She had to be. He felt nervous upon the realization that he hadn't seen X in a while now. What if he got to her first? What if he hurt her? What if she let him?

Dick pulled out his phone and called Karen on a whim, hoping she would have hers on her. After several rings and then getting sent to voicemail, he chanced calling Rachel as well, and almost cried out in relief when she picked up.

" _Dick?"_

"Rachel!" He called, exasperated as she repeated his name over and over into the receptor, obviously unable to hear him with the volume of the music paired with the screaming and laughing students. Dick slipped out the front door, not caring about the fact that it was currently down pouring.

"Rachel, can you hear me? Is Kory with you?"

" _No, I haven't seen her for a while. I figured you two made up and were together somewhere."_

He cursed, both at the situation, and at the fact that he stumbled while pacing along the rocky pathway, landing on the palm of his hand and ripping up skin while setting off a mini avalanche of pebbles.

"X is looking for her."

He heard Rachel swallow through the line. _"Damnit. I'll try and find her Dick. Just try and calm down."_

He sighed, running his hands roughly through his wet hair, causing it to further sag against his forehead. "I can't fucking calm down. If something happens to her I'll never be able to forgive myself. I was such an asshole Rach. You should have heard me, all the things I said…" He trailed off, suddenly overly interested in the line of grass before the sand of the beach. Each blade glistened with fresh water droplets, only to be crushed down beneath his weight.  
"I was just so fucking mad and I pushed her away. I told her I couldn't be around her; I told her she couldn't call me Richard."

" _She loves you Dick."_

He started. "What?"

A beep sounded as the line went dead and Rachel hung up. Dick was about ready to call her back until he noticed a small figure sitting in a tight ball down by the shore of the beach. He immediately recognized her ruby locks as they meddled with the wind, unable to fly free due to the excess water weighing them down. _She's okay._

He struggled to keep himself from charging down the beach in fear of startling her. He was just so happy to see her unharmed. As he drew closer however, he realized how dirty she was, how her wet dress clung against her body, how she seemed so small.

He stood in front of her, looking down at her form as her arms were wrapped around her legs, knees drawn up and forehead resting on them. She hardly reacted, only trembled slightly from the cold as Dick crisscrossed his legs beneath him and set his body down directly in front of her.

"What happened to you?"

He experienced a moment of pure dread as the idea that Xavier had already gotten her, that he'd been too late, crossed his mind. He reached his hand forward and lifted her fallen sleeve back up onto her shoulder.

"The pebbles did the tripping of me." Kory replied softly, eliciting the ghost of a smile on Dick's lips. "Your date is very pretty." She continued. "What is her name?"

Dick promptly shook his head, smile fading. "She's nobody."

"Surely she is not nobody." Kory argued, her tone still solemn, distant as she lifted her head up.

The young heir didn't answer as his eyes traced over the red headed beauty's sunken features. The whites of her eyes, typically so clear and bright were tinted red and watery, her hair stringy as it clung to her dripping skin, her lips sallow and flat, completely void of any hint of a smile.

"Why will you still not talk to me Dick?"

He took a sharp intake of breath upon hearing Kory use that name for him and clenched his fists tight. "Don't call me that."

She gave him a confused look and chewed at her lip. "But-"

"I was wrong. I was angry and…" He struggled to find the words, his fists still tightening, wringing his fingers. "Just don't ever call me that again; it hur-"

"And now you still will not give me the chance to speak." Kory intervened.

Dick licked his lips, letting his hands fall to rest in his lap, palms face up. "I guess that's just a side effect of having a girl not kiss you back after admitting that you love her."

The tide pushed upwards, little waves lapping at Dick's fingertips as he leaned back against his hands. He shuddered at the cold, finding that the rain was far warmer, almost comforting in a way.

The whole conversation was not going in any way he had hoped. He had envisioned multiple different outcomes, most of which ending with Kory admitting that she loved him, that she changed her mind and she loved him, and she would kiss him, and everything else in the world would just fade away; they didn't seem to be heading in that direction though. He hated himself for showing up with another date. He hadn't even taken the time to think about how Kory would feel about it; he only ever thought about himself and how it could hopefully make him feel better somehow.

"You did not give me the chance. I was terribly confused and upset and you just left me." Kory admitted, playing with the sleeve of her dress, fighting back a shiver as it raked through her body.

Dick felt himself growing agitated again. She was avoiding the subject. She was trying to make her actions seem misinterpreted, blame it on her naivety, but Dick knew her too well, and he knew when she liked to play it up. He was hurting, he was hurting so bad that rather than keep it to himself and act as though he was fine and that everything was okay, he decided to lay it all on the table.

"Well it's not my fault!" Dick barked. He felt heat pumping everywhere: into his arms, down to his fingers, up his neck, into his face. It rose trails of goosebumps over his flesh as he inhaled deeply, something Rachel had suggested to him a while ago, trying to focus on not losing it in front of Kory again. "I've never loved someone the way I love you. I'm not used to getting rejected. I'm not used to _not_ getting the girl. I thought taking some random chick to the dance would make me feel better, but it didn't; I actually feel even shittier because all I wanted was you! Because I still love you Kory!"

And then her lips were pressing firmly against his. It was fast, nothing more than an elongated peck, but it sent shocks throughout his whole body for the entirety of the moment, and left him speechless. Her lips were just as warm and soft as he remembered. They were also wet, so very wet due to the combination of tears and rain droplets that percolated down her face.

Dick brought his hand up to delicately cup her cheek as they broke away to rest their foreheads against each other's; Dick was in seventh heaven. Kory's warm breath fanned over his cheeks with an intoxicating aroma. He just wanted to kiss her again, but he didn't understand what it even meant.

"I-I do not know if I did that correctly." Kory whispered meekly, hesitantly meeting Dick's permeating gaze. "And if I have not, I apologize, but…but I do love you Richard."

Dick squeezed his eyes shut, biting at his lips, struggling to keep them from kissing every inch of the amazing girl in front of him. His thumb caressed tenderly along the delicate skin beneath her eye while the rest of his fingers curled and tangled themselves in her soaked locks.

"Say it again, please." He nearly begged, ready to slap himself for sounding whiny, so insecure, as though he needed extra validation that she did truly love him; he did though.

"I love you Richard."

He shuddered at her tone, bringing her lips to rest against his as he whispered against them. "I love you too Kory, so much."

And then he kissed her. She was still hesitant, seemingly unsure of what to do, but Dick couldn't care less. He wanted it to last forever as he caressed her lips with his, smiling against them as he felt them timidly respond ever so slightly, mirroring his motions.

Kory was in a state of pure bliss. She'd never been touched with so much care, so much _love._ She'd never been kissed by a man who held such strong feelings for her that she reciprocated. She swooned under his benign pace as each soft touch of his lips filled her heart with feelings of compassion and intimacy. Her initial fears of inadequacy were completely diminished as Dick's patience came through; he didn't rush her, and he helped her to learn. He would tug on her hair or move his hands in ways to encourage her, allow her to feel confident in everything she was doing.

Dick currently had the one hand that had remained entangled in Kory locks along the base of her neck while the other caressed along her hip. Kory's latched on tightly to Dick's wrist while the other clutched his neck, occasionally tugging at the tufts of hair that grew at the base of his head.

When they both finally broke away, puffing out their cheeks and trying to regain a steady heartbeat, neither could manage to speak. The kiss had been monumental, invoking feelings in Dick that he had never felt before with any girl he had ever kissed; there was nothing he could even try to compare it to.

As both of their breaths began to even out, Dick pulled fully away from Kory and looked her over. He swollen, pink lips were slightly parted, her cheeks flushed, dress in tatters, hair in knots, but he'd never thought she'd looked more beautiful.

"You look good." He murmured, unable to get the right words out to properly explain how "good" she looked.

Kory looked down to her dripping, mud splattered dress and smiled. "Not anymore."

Dick took her chin in between his fingers, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You look beautiful, always."

She smiled, simply looking at him as the wind carried the music from the dance down to the two.

 _When the world gets too heavy put it on my back, I'll be your levy_

Dick's eyes brightened, immediately having recognized the song that had come to mean so much to the two of them. With it they had shared their first slow dance, shared secret words, shared feelings, and now they could continue to share each other with it.

The black haired boy stood, pulling Kory up with him, wrapping their fingers together. He gave her a lopsided grin, tangles of his hair brushing against his eyelids. "Dance with me?"

She beamed, nodding her head as Dick pulled her close, hugging his arms securely around her waist as Kory's went behind his neck.

 _It was always you, falling for me now there's always time, calling for me_

 _I'm the light, blinking at the end of the road,_

 _Blink back to let me know._

Dick pressed his lips to the top of her head as they swayed back and forth, gradually making their way in tiny circles as the storm raged on around them. Nothing else in the world mattered at the moment. Their hearts beat together, powerfully, rumbling against their chests as though trying to float away.

 _That I'm skin and bone, just a king in a rusty throne_

 _Oh, the castle's under siege, but the sign outside says leave me alone._

"I love you Kory."

"And I you Richard."

 _It was always you, falling for me now there's always time, calling for me_

 _I'm the light, blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know_

 _(It was always you)_

 _Blink back to let me know_

 _(It was always you)_

"Always Kory."


	30. Chapter 30

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 30

 **Authors Note: I know I said I wouldn't be posting for a while, and I really thought I would go for a good month simply due to events in my life that led me to believe the fanfiction just wouldn't fit, but I felt bad and am determined to get this story done. Still, this is the longest I have ever gone without coming on the site at all, period. Reviews and pm's will be responded to once this chapter is posted.**

 **Updates will start to slow down because I have to really figure out the end of this story, and also because I will actually be leaving for college next Friday, which is crazy, and I don't really know how it will effect everything. The story will be completed though, promise.**

 **Trigger Warning (spoiler): Chapter contains a sex scene that will be blocked off by two rows of bolded X's. If you don't want to read it, just skip the section. There's only one paragraph after it though, so you can just be done with the chapter there. Please don't be upset that it's there, the story is rated M anyways. I knew some people would not read the scene, so I made the chapter a little longer than normal in order to compensate, so those who skipped it wouldn't have a shortened chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to my lovely beta "IAmTheTrashPanda". You help out a lot to improve the quality of the story, and I seriously love you so much for that (although the name change up threw me).**

 **This chapter (as well as all previous ones) contain a grammar error with commas and periods (pointed out thankfully to my beta) so that will hopefully be fixed by next chapter and all others that follow. Apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

 _"_ _Just let her go. Your business is with me. She has nothing to do with it."_

 _He watched with fearful, emerald eyes as one of the two large men nearest to his wife lifted a ready gun to her head, causing her to release a strangled scream against her gag. The man didn't smirk or laugh like in the movies; he was cold, merciless, terrifying. His ashy blonde hair was cut short against his head, and he was big- unnaturally so. The man stood well over six foot, and had to be at least 230 pounds, not including the layers of armor that covered near every inch of his body- such stature was common for that of the people of Gordania. Their military personnel were quite literally bred, brought up from birth to be the best fighters possible. They were a ruthless race of people, always had been. These two were no different._

 _The second man looked near identical to the first, aside from his hair was brassier in tone. He towered over Myan as he stepped closer, sneering at his cowardice. "First the child, now her. You know, we are supposed to be the bad guys. That means we don't give a damn what you want, Troq." His voice was thick, coming from deep in the back of his throat. Tameranian was not his first language which was clear by his accent. Odds are he had only been taught what he had to in order to fulfill his obligations to the military._

 _"_ _She hasn't done anything." Myan cried, writhing against the tight bindings that held together all four of his limbs. He knew now was not the time to appear weak, not the time to cry, but he couldn't help it. For so long he had needed to hold up this front, disassociate himself from entirely showing his love to his family in order to make himself believe that should a time like this arrive he would be able to keep himself thinking logically. However it didn't work. If anything he became even more emotional as the prospect of dying without having told his wife, his kids, how much he truly loved them became realer._

 _He'd spent so much time trying to prevent this, yet it was all for naught. Now he could only feel regret for all the moments he'd spent locked in his office, missing out on important landmarks in his family's lives._

 _"_ _That is the sacrifice of keeping them safe." Whenever he saw his wife struggling to hold back tears as he turned her away yet again, he'd tell this to himself in hopes that someday it would all be worth it. It never was though, and it definitely wasn't now._

 _"_ _Please, I am begging you."_

 _The man closest to him seemed to think over his words, contemplative of what he and his partner's next actions should be. "Let her go." He ordered with grit teeth._

 _"_ _Sir?" The other Gordonian questioned, turning his attention to his superior, the gun lowering ever so slightly._

 _The one called "Sir" stepped towards the small woman. Tears streamed from her eyes and the corners of her mouth bleed slightly, the skin straining itself against the gag. He lifted his arm and backhanded her across the face, feeling an immense sense of satisfaction at the harmony of voices as both Myan and Luanne screamed. Luanne's knees buckled, but he held her up. "Just let her go. She must still beat the clock."_

 _He returned back to Myan who had ceased his movement, awaiting to see if they would truly release her._

 _Slowly, ever so slowly, the gun was returned to the Gordonian's holster as he retrieved his knife instead and sawed at the thick rope that held her in place. Once freed, her hands immediately lifted to cradle her very swollen cheek as her eyes met Myan's._

 _"_ _Go!" The superior roared, causing her to jump to her feet, or rather fall up to them before she gave a final look to Myan._

 _He did his damn best to put every single word he wished he could say into that one look. She was good at reading him. He knew she understood it all: his pain, his fear, his love, his regret._

 _Her eyes refilled with tears as her face contorted into one of indescribable pain. "Myan-" She mouthed, interrupted by her own frantic hiccup._

 _"_ _Go!"_

 _And she did. Luanne ran, stumbling her way out of the house, through the yard, into the road…She could almost hear the clock ticking down, running out. She couldn't stop then; she couldn't ever stop running. It was all she could do- but then time ran out._

 _The bomb hit and she shrieked, tripping and falling, sliding heavily over the pavement. The skin of her knees and palms was ripped up and bloody, but she didn't have time to feel that pain as not even a minute later there was an immaculate wave of heat, and then she burned, and then she died._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm sorry."

Kory lifted her head from the crook of Dick's neck and looked to him. She sat, tucked up neatly in his lap, his arms wrapped around her torso. His lips tickled her shoulder, the vibrations of his voice reverberating off her skin. The rain had since let up and had settled to a heavy, grey mist that hung barely above the ground. Sand stuck to the wet parts of their clothing in patchwork patterns, leaving their skin irritated and dry.

"What do you mean?"

Their scents mingled together with the salty air of the ocean as the moon peaked through the blanket of clouds when able, causing the two figures below to nearly glow.

Dick sighed, reluctantly pulling out his head from Kory's warmth and looking her in the eyes. He needed to do this; she deserved it.

"Don't say that. I was awful to you Kor…I hurt you and I fucking did it on purpose." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I wanted you to feel as much pain as I did. I'm sorry."

Kory fluttered her fingertips across eyelids, coaxing him to show her his beautiful orbs. He did and she smiled. "I have already done the forgiving of you Richard."

The corners of his lips turned downwards in a frown as he pulled her closer against him, tucking her head into him. "You let me off too easily."

Kory smiled, pulling away to rest her forehead against his. "I guess it is just the side symptom to loving you."

Dick couldn't help the chuckle that passed through his lips. He kissed her again, and despite the warmth they shared, she shivered against him. He pulled away, fully laughing this time at her pouty expression.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long and you have no idea bad I want to keep doing it, but you're soaked. The last thing we need is you getting sick." He punctuated his request by taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Kory snuggled in deeper to the warm fabric, breathing in his wonderfully musky scent.

"Then I would have to worry about giving you my germs."

He kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't care about the germs Kor, but I think Alfred would get tired of taking care of us, especially me. I'm the worst when I'm sick."

Kory giggled, short tufts of her breath brushing against Dick's neck. She sniffled in attempt to stifle an oncoming sneeze. It didn't work and she turned quickly away from him and buried her face deep into the crook of her elbow.

"Alright." Dick grunted as he proceeded to gather Kory up in his arms. "Let's get you home."

Kory squirmed, protestant in his firm grasp. "My legs are unbroken Richard. They are suitable for walking."

He stopped but did not let her go. Dick shifted her weight, adjusting Kory in his arms so she was able to see her feet. "They're bleeding." He stated matter of factly. "Must have been the damn rocks. You don't want to get anything in there." Shrugging, he continued on. "Besides, I like holding you close."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Karen stopped fidgeting with her hair as Rachel re-entered the front of the school. She immediately approached and looked to the dripping girl expectantly. "So Dick found her?"

"And they're both okay?" Artemis questioned worriedly, coming up behind the two of them.

Rachel fingered through her fine hair, wringing out some of the excess rain water as she allowed a small smile to reach her lips.

"Tell me Vic doesn't need to kick X's ass!" Gar growled as he approached the group.

"Or even Dick's." Vic clarified, crossing his broad arms over his chest.

She shook her head, droplets of water spattering to the floor. "Trust me, they're both fine."

The group gave a collective sigh of relief at her reassurance.

She began to make her way back to the dance floor until Wally took a step to block her path, a sly grin on his face. He thumbed back towards the door she came through. "So are they…ya know…together?"

She shrugged. "I'd think so."

The red haired boy chuckled. "Alright boss."

They all continued on into the dance area, Rachel either answering pesky questions with the raise of an eyebrow and roll of the eyes, or avoiding them all together.

"Can we go meet them down there?" Karen begged, eager to greet the new couple.

"They're probably gonna head home. Both were pretty soaked." She answered.

Bee gave a dejected sigh as Vic latched an arm around her waist, while Wally simply shrugged.

"No teasing that can't be done tomorrow." He replied smugly.

Artemis elbowed him in the ribs and clucked her tongue. "Stop worrying about your boyfriend and just ask me to dance."

Wally smirked and took her hand, whisking them into the mob of people. "Sure babe; I'll worry about my girlfriend instead."

While they left, Karen pointed out to Vic as Rachel seemed to be dancing alongside Gar with minimal protest. His face held one of the biggest smiles they'd ever seen.

"I guess we're all just taking the night to be grateful for our women, following in Dick's steps." Vic chuckled

Bee let go of him and glared daggers, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

He paled, tugging at the collar of his shirt as it suddenly seemed far too tight. "I mean, I guess we're all just appreciating the very powerful, independent women in our lives that we do _not_ own…because they're so independent."

Karen smirked at her boyfriend's floundering state, pulling him close to her again. "I'm still _your_ honeybee."

He smirked, giving her a little twirl. "You got it baby."

The song changed, yet for once Rachel didn't take it as an out to stop dancing immediately. It surprised Gar when she seemed to tighten her grip and continue dancing with him. He was used to her being so uncooperative in situations like this, only joining him on the floor once or twice during the night. Today had been completely different though, but as long as he was able to spend time with her he didn't care if they were dancing, or eating, or even just sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else.

"So, Rae, do you think they're happy? You know, Dick and Kory?" He asked.

She raised her head up from his shoulder and looked to him. 'Yeah, I do."

He gave her a wide grin and cocked his head to the side. "Happier than us?"

She kissed him soundly on the lips, nearly laughing as Gar eagerly responded after getting over his initial shock at her forwardness, knowing she was never one displays of affection in public. "Just as happy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

His hands tightened on the steering wheel for a moment before letting go and taking a hold of Kory's hand instead, interlocking their fingers and admiring how they fit so perfectly in his. "You're sure it's okay if I come in?"

Kory nodded with a tired smile. Ever since Dick had pointed out her injured feet, they'd been bothering her quite a bit. That, and the feel of mud and wet sand that clung to her skin. "My guardian will not be home for some time. This has been his week away, you know that now."

Dick smiled. He _had_ known that; he was more so asking permission from Kory for him to be in her house at night with no supervision. The last thing he wanted was for her to get the wrong idea, think he was trying to move too fast for her. Of course though, Kory being Kory, the thought probably never even crossed her mind. She trusted him, and that was all that mattered.

Kory unlocked the door and then grabbed a hold of Dick's sleeve, leading him into the house. He immediately shed his shoes, aware of how muddy they were while Kory removed his jacket and hung it on the hanger. They both fell into silence.

Dick cleared his throat. "Hey, can I just use your bathroom real quick?"

Biting her lip, she pointed a finger towards the hallway. "It is the first door on the right."

Noticing her nervous state, he took a hold of her hands and gave her a charming smile. "Why are you nervous?"

"I have never had a boy here…at nighttime."

Dick raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, never losing sight of her eyes. "Kory, I love you. You can trust me. I'm not trying to…I'm not trying to make you do anything, not now, not ever. I promise."

All Kory could do was blush as she struggled not to look away from him.

"Just stay here a sec. I'll be right back."

Kory watched him go, giggling at his bare feet that slapped against the hardwood. He'd removed his socks before he'd gotten into the car to drive home, saying they felt so awful that he wouldn't be able to stand driving with them on.

As she made her way to sit on the couch she caught sight of herself in the mirror and nearly cried out loud; she looked like a mess. Her hair was clung against her wet neck, having fallen out of her elastic and makeup ran all down her face. Her lipstick was smeared and her lips swollen. Her face heated up as an overwhelming wave of embarrassment washed over her. She'd kissed him looking like this.

Kory jumped, Dick's reflection having joined hers in the mirror and startling her. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. "You could have said to me I look like the wreck."

He grinned at her. "I told you before; you look beautiful." Taking her hand he gave her arm a tug. "Come on."

Kory raised a single eyebrow, yet let him pull her along to the bathroom. He opened the door and a wave of steam hit them like a wall. The redhead sputtered, awaiting for her eyes to adjust. When they did she was greeted by the image of a bathtub full of bubbles, steaming water gushing from the faucet. Before she could comment, Dick had lifted her up and placed her on the countertop of her sink.

Without a word he went to work cleaning up her feet. They weren't too badly injured. It had only looked worse earlier due to the rain diluting the blood and making it seem as though it was bleeding far heavier than it really was.

Dick smirked mischievously when Kory's foot tensed and she made a grunting sound, struggling to stifle a giggle.

"Ticklish?" He challenged, voice overly cocky.

She didn't respond, simply pouted her lips and looked away.

Once her feet were finished, Dick grabbed a clean facecloth and turned on the tap water, submerging the rag under the steady stream, being sure it wasn't too hot. Kory smiled at the determination etched on his face. He really cared for her, and Kory could feel it. When he told her he loved her, she believed him When he told her she could trust him, she did. With him, she never hesitated. Everything was natural, as though her body simply reacted to him without a fear in the world; she felt completely under his control. It didn't scare her.

He raised his hand to her face and gently began to remove the layers of makeup and rainwater. Kory smiled at him through the cloth and Dick wiped at her lips, removing any remaining make up. Her skin felt as though it could finally breathe; it felt really good.

"There's my Kory." Dick stated softly while bringing the cloth down to wash away the cakey layer of mud that covered her hands. He intertwined their now clean fingers. "There."

In that moment Dick happened to realize their awkwardly erotic position, as he was stood in-between the two of Kory's legs, the skirt of her dress hiked up to her knees and sleeve falling down her arm to reveal her collar bone.

He blushed, feeling his body become heated and attempted to step back and give her some space, fearing she would think he was trying to seduce her after he had just promised she could trust him, but rather than allowing him to back up, she held his hand tight, keeping him close to her.

Looking up, Dick found Kory eyeing his lips, wearing this fiercely intense expression that he could have never imagined on her without seeing it with his own eyes, and now that he was it was as though it made him lose all control. Without a moment more of hesitation Dick pounced.

Kory felt overwhelmed as his hot lips were eagerly against hers. This kiss was different from their others. It was wet and fast and passionate and she was having trouble finding the right times to breathe so she ultimately decided the hell with air even if it meant she suffocated against his embrace. His tongue traced her lips and she parted them hesitantly, allowing Dick to take the reins. He tasted like spearmint and ocean water; she loved it.

Dick broke away for the shortest second only to reattach his lips to the corner of her mouth, making his way down her jawline, underneath her chin, across the hollows of her neck until he reached the newly exposed divots of her collar bone.

Without even noticing she was doing so, Kory's legs closed reflexively around Dick's waste, trapping him against her, pulling him closer still as she chewed at her bottom lip in desperate attempts to keep her moans at bay. She dug one hand through his hair, pulling at it while the other clenched at his shoulder.

Dick placed one last blazing kiss on Kory's rosy lips before finally finding the will to break away, becoming nervous at her current expression. _What if I went too far? What if I scared her?_

"I'm sorry. That's probably way too much; I just couldn't..." Dick let out a slow exhale. "I didn't mean to…"

He found himself at a loss for words as Kory continued to look at him with her wide, doe eyes, lips slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed. She slid forward off the countertop and led him with her to stand in front of the bathtub. She leaned down to turn the faucets nob, ceasing the flow of water as it was nearly to the top. She then returned to stand in front of Dick who had by that time grown terribly nervous, the feeling of knots in his stomach. Kory had yet to say a single word to him.

"It was not too much Richard; it was not enough." She spoke quietly, placing her hands against his chest.

Dick's lung seemed to collapse. He swallowed hard, feeling a growing lump in his throat. "Kor…"

She immediately retracted, holding her hands against her own chest, looking down towards her feet. Her cheeks flamed a fiery red in humiliation. "Unless you do not want to-"

Dick covered her mouth with a hand. "Don't even finish that Kory. You know I would love to. It's just…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and placed his hand over her heart. "I trust you to never hurt me; I love you Richard." Her expression became crestfallen as Dick still hesitated, unable to meet her powerful gaze. "I see…"

He pressed his lips against Kory's in a soft kiss, lingering as long as he could manage. "I love you too Kory, so much."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Although Kory had gone through this multiple times before, with Dick, everything was different, so fantastically different that she may as well have died happy in the moment. Where she normally would have flinched, pulled, or cried, she now melted, pushed, moaned.

Dick ravished her body from the neckline of her dress up as Kory, having long since worked up the courage to completely remove his dress shirt, raked her fingers up and down his rippling abdomen, tracing her palms along the muscles, the veins, even the occasional scars that decorated his body.

She smiled sheepishly as he responded eagerly, his lips breaking contact with her skin only when he hissed in immense pleasure, especially when her fingertips skimmed ever so slightly beneath the waistline of his pants.

Dick pulled away, looking to Kory for permission, his hands frozen in place, fisting the fabric that made up the bodice of her dress. She only managed to give a small nod of approval, her voice seeming to have left her completely. Luckily, Dick took the signal and began to carefully remove the bulky piece of clothing from her person

Once it was off, Kory's cheeks turned bright red, the feel of Dick's eyes observing so much of her. He'd never seen so much, nobody really had, at least not by her choice.

Rather than immediately reaching out for her newly bared body, Dick placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

"I do not want for you to stop, please."

In a series of long, meticulous movements, Kory removed her bra and placed it to the side, on top of her crumpled dress. She closed her eyes tight, and pressed her lips together, holding her breath in nervous anticipation for Dick's reaction.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he reveled in the feel of her bare breasts pressed up against his chest. Her feet left the ground as he lifted her up into the bathtub so she ended up standing knee deep in the sudsy water. He proceeded to kiss the hollows of her neck leading to her sternum, pausing his downward journey to place a small kiss on both of her rosy nipples, smiling against her skin as she trembled with his touch.

His kisses continued down to her navel, ending at the top of her panty line where Kory's knees nearly buckled. All the feelings were new to her; she'd never been loved in such a way.

He slid her underwear down, waiting patiently as Kory slowly stepped out from them. His breath brushed against her hot center and her knees buckled to the point where she would have fallen had Dick not been there to catch her. He eased her down the rest of the way so she sat in the bath water. The bubbles tickled her skin and the heat made her tingle.

Dick left to retrieve the facecloth from the sink and leaned over the rim of the tub. Stalling wouldn't be the right word, because Dick was in no way trying to stall. He just wanted to give her time; he'd never want her to regret something he did to her. And he wanted to care for her first. He washed all of her body, paying special attention to certain areas that made her writhe beneath his touch. Her movements only tended the flaming heat that burned in his core, but he had to hold back just a little longer.

Kory was in a state of utter bliss, her entire body buzzing as Dick began to wet down her hair. His hands tangling in her locks and she grabbed them, pulling him towards her, begging him to join.

Dick got the message and nodded his head once before proceeding to remove his pants and boxers, leaving them alongside the tub. He slid in behind the red headed beauty, his very erect member brushing against her back, eliciting a guttural cry from the back of his throat. The combination of silky, warm water and Kory's intoxicating aroma was like a sensory overload.

He embraced her from behind, coaxing her to lean back against him as they sat close to each other for more than a few minutes while Dick lathered, rinsed, and even repeated Kory's thick hair.

Kory then turned around in his grasp to face him. She kissed him soundly, allowing her hands to run down his front, occasionally brushing his member, giggling as Dick grit his teeth to keep from bucking his hips towards her. He had never been so out of control, but then again, he had never made love. To him, sex had been sex, two people stimulating each other's bodies for euphoric pleasure, and then saying goodbye in the morning. But this with Kory, it was so different, and he loved it.

"You think this is funny?" He managed to gasp as her hands stopped on his shoulders.

Kory stared at him, suddenly serious. "No." She swallowed, her voice growing softer, shyer. "Richard, I am ready." She spoke, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist, straddling him, her stomach full of butterflies.

"We don't have to do this; we can still stop and we can wait until-"

"I have waited, and now I do not wish to wait anymore."

He nodded and kissed her lips before reaching to the outside of his pants and retrieving a small packet from his wallet. He situated himself before sitting back down with Kory, the head of his covered penis positioned on the outside of her center. "This'll hurt, especially for your first time; I'm so sorry." He whispered against her lips.

She pulled away slightly and furrowed her eyebrows. She had to tell him. "Richard…I am not a virgin." Her head fell, the water rippling around them. "I am sorry I could not be that for you." She murmured under her breath, the fear of rejection burning in her stomach.

Dick raised her chin and spoke into her ear. "I don't care what you are, except for right now, you're mine."

And then he pushed ever so slowly into her, his toes curling, muscles tensing to keep himself from entering to fast. If he hurt her too much, he'd hate himself.

Kory found herself shocked as what little, initial discomfort she experienced seemed to melt away to this immense pleasure she had never experienced before. She gasped and locked her arms around his neck. "Richard, please…"

Dick became nervous, immediately forgetting how amazing he had felt only seconds ago as he could feel a knot of worry furrowing in the pit of his stomach. "Shit, does it hurt a lot?"

Kory found herself physically unable to speak as the heat in her core intensified.

"Kory, please, am I hurting you? You have to tell me." He begged, grabbing her cheeks in his hands as he began to pull out, prepared to stop despite how good it was on his end.

She whimpered, her feet flexing and body becoming rigid against him as she shook her head, even the slightest movement of his body sending a fire throughout her. "I-I feel so close to you Richard." She gasped. "Now please love me."

He sighed a breath of relief he hadn't been aware he was holding at Kory's words, yet something in her tone was driving him crazy. She asked him to love her, and so he did.

Each stroke was slow, erotic, passionate as Dick made love to Kory. The feelings were entirely new to both of them, and in that moment, as Dick found himself hip to hip with Kory, he realized that he never wanted to experience something like this with anybody else ever again. He only wanted Kory forever.

Dick focused solely on his golden girl, every move and sound she made as his purpose became to make her feel as good as possible. He thrust into her faster as she made these crooning noises that nearly pushed him right over the edge, but he held on. He reached one hand down to rub along the outside of her in tune with his strokes while the other remained entangled in her hair. The bath water sloshed along the edges of the tub.

He felt her body clench around him as her grip tightened and she cried out his name, causing Dick to do the same with a final stroke and grunt. Neither let go of the other for some time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both teenagers were beyond exhausted, having had an extremely emotional night, as they remained bundled in each other's embrace until the water turned cold around them. Kory was nearly asleep, her body exhausted when Dick finally picked her up and wrapped a fluffy, white towel around her before depositing her in the center of her bed. Dick took responsibility of draining the tub and cleaning up the bathroom before finally joining his love, curling around her small form. He remembered back to a couple of months ago when they had shared a bed after speaking of their pasts. It had only lasted a few hours, but Dick had wished for more. He hoped that tonight they could sleep together, in peace, until morning. They would not.

 **Authors Note: Yes, Dick used a condom, however there is not much known about the effects of them while in water, aside from the fact that the user will experience increased "slippage", but some protection is better than none. Also, yes this sex is kinda ideal, but that's how I chose to write it. Sorry if your experiences are different, and sorry if it sucked. I'm new to it. I am not a sex ed teacher, if you have questions, sure you can ask, but I'll probably just google it and give you that, which you could do yourself.**

 **The bomb mentioned in the flashback is a "Thermobaric bomb", which involves an initial explosion, and then an intense wave of heat. The effects may be exaggerated for the story however.**

 **Calm before the storm.**


	31. Chapter 31

Give Me Clemency

Chapter 31

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm just having a lot of trouble adjusting to college. The story will be continued though, no matter how long between updates. Thank you for the continued support; it means the world. I didn't even send this chapter to my beta because I wanted to get it up as soon as I finished. I did my best with grammar and spelling…**

 **Sorry if it's a little short and really rusty…it's been a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Everything was perfect.

Normally Dick was never one to use this word, feeling as though nothing ever truly was, but this moment, this moment _right_ now: lying in bed with Kory, entangled limbs, mixing scents, bare skin, easy breaths, soft touches- it was about as damn near perfect as you could get. Dick's thoughts were a jumbled mess in his hand that he couldn't even begin to sort through at the moment, yet all of them revolved around the beloved girl who lay nearly on top of him.

He loved her. He loved her so goddamn much that it hurt. His affections were enough to make him sick and then make him feel better than he had in five years all at once. The concept of love was something so unfamiliar to the playboy, almost _foreign_ , never before experienced until the unsuspecting red head had entered his life and broken down all his reserves. The hold she had over his heart was unlike anything. It scared the shit out of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He didn't know how much time passed. It could've been hours, minutes, seconds…milliseconds? As he lay there, staring at the ceiling, his feet sinking into the two pillows at the head of the bed, the thought of Bruce crossed his mind. Would he wonder where he was? Probably not. It wasn't uncommon for Dick to neglect returning home on a Saturday night. Kory's guardian however was another story. While she had made it clear that they didn't have a real "father daughter" relationship, he still figured it'd be a problem if he walked in on them in bed together, regardless of how "un-fatherly" he was.

Still, Dick's paranoid thoughts fogged into dreams as he found his exhausted body gradually falling into sleep, unable to fight off its hold any longer. He pulled Kory closer, nuzzled his head into her bare chest and gave her flushed skin a lazy kiss, all the while manipulating the now dismantled bed sheets around to cover them better.

"You've become my entire world." He murmured dreamily, lips barely moving to articulate his words as he fell into sleep.

Kory glowed in the soft moonlight as her lips quirked into a small smile while her arms pulled Dick's head closer still, hands entangling in his matted locks, curling her legs against her love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Dick woke it was still dark outside. He figured it must have been the early hours of morning, maybe two or three. He didn't know why his eyes had seemed to open on their own accord anyways. He was still tired, still comfy, and still very warm; he could find no reason for his wake. As time passed, the one thing he did notice a change in was the size of the bed.

Of course Kory's bed had not miraculously grown in the night, his mind was simply still too groggy to logically assess the situation. While clearly the bed had not gotten any larger itself, there was more surface area available. It only seemed that way because now, rather than holding two bodies, there was only one.

Dick reached out a heavy arm only to find his limbs were trapped in the sheets, like someone had swaddled him just as they would an infant. He rolled over and removed himself from the tight cocoon only to find Kory gone.

Her sweet, strawberry scent lingered in the cotton fabric around, teasing his nose, leading Dick to bury his face into the soft mattress just to breathe her in. It was only then that he realized he was indeed lying at the wrong end of the bed, his head at the foot and feet skimming the head board. He must've placed Kory in the wrong way and been too tired, or rather to distracted, to even realize. It hadn't been particularly uncomfortable, but that was greatly in thanks to the feel of Kory.

Dick lazily eased himself up into a sitting position and reached over to check his phone. The brightness of the screen made his eyes squint till they were nearly shut completely. He realized he had a few unread text messages from hours earlier, but they didn't seem too important to him at the moment. The glowing white text on his home screen revealed the time to be 3:17 am.

With a groan he stretched his arms high above his head, his back giving several satisfied pops, and stumbled up stiffly to his feet. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand while proceeding quietly to the door, peeking out into the impending hallway. Dick realized that sneaking around Kory's house was a terrible idea. There was the likely chance that he could run into her guardian which would be bad news, but he didn't care at the moment. He did, however, feel it would benefit himself to cover up. Returning to the side of the bed he slipped on his boxers and black slacks from the night before, uncomfortable as it was. The more clothing her wore, the better, though he couldn't bear the idea of putting back on his dress shirt- pants would have to do.

Exiting the room, Dick stopped to knock on the bathroom door, figuring Kory could have been in there. He didn't know the state the two of them had left it in. When there wasn't an answer, he opened it up only to find the room empty, aside from Kory's now wrinkled dress that lay crumpled on the tile floor. He lifted it up gently, the fabric making a soft swooshing sound and bringing with it a breath of Kory's intoxicating aroma. Dick smiled as he tossed it over the shower curtain pole, hoping to de-wrinkle it a bit.

He continued on his journey and trudged into the living room. Everything seemed untouched. The pillows lining the couch were tucked up in their respected corners, a few magazines were piled on the grey ottoman in front of a recliner, and some short lamps were centered on their end tables. No sign of any disturbance or Kory.

Dick pivoted on his heels and headed towards the kitchen. The dim, ceiling light over the sink was on, humming slightly after being left for so long. He made his way towards it around the counter and swore sharply as his feet reached the perimeter of the throw rug. He looked down to see the floor covered in small shards of glass, one large piece jutting out from his heel. Hissing, Dick pulled it out and stumbled over to grab a dish towel, using it to staunch the dark liquid that immediately began to seep from the wound.

He looked round the kitchen in confusion, small droplets of blood pattering against the ceramic tile floor, mixing with a small puddle of water, his face wrinkled in confusion, and then worry.

"Kory?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kory took one final, adoring look at Dick's sleeping expression before shuffling through her dresser drawers in search for something to throw on, uncomfortable with the idea of walking through to the kitchen bare. That, and the fact that her entire body had prickled with goosebumps within seconds of leaving the comfort of the bed. An uncontrollable shiver ran through her body as her fist closed around an outfit.

Once clothed in a loose t-shirt and pair of leggings, Kory exited her room, sending Dick one last, endearing smile. He looked years younger when he slept. Those angry lines of his expression faded into his milky skin as though they were never there, giving him an unfamiliar, youthful look. His bare chest gently rose and fell with each languid breath that passed through the space in between his slightly parted lips. She could have watched him for hours. Upon noticing a slight quiver in his legs, she returned to the bed and tucked the sheets snuggly around and underneath him, hoping he would remain warm enough to keep from waking until she returned.

As much as she wanted to enjoy sharing her bed with him, especially knowing well and good that such intimate moments would be far and few between, she needed a small break of sorts. Just a minute to breath without needing to worry about waking Dick and leading him to believe she regretted anything, which she did not at all.

The floorboards were cold beneath her bare feet as she padded her way into the kitchen on her toes. She reached into the cabinets and pulled out a short, glass cup, bringing it to the sink and flipping up the handle. The water running from the faucet made a tinkling patter as it filled to the top. The overhead light above the sink reflected dimly in the rippling water like a moon as she raised it to her lips and took several small sips.

Being with Dick had been indescribable. He had cherished her body as thought it was precious to him, treated her with the same gentle hands as you would to pluck a rose from a thorn covered stem. On her body remained small, red marks he'd left with his lips that didn't make her feel dirty or ashamed or used; they made her feel loved, so loved that her heart swelled and her cheeks radiated pink. She didn't ever want to be touched by anyone in such a way but Dick, even if it never happened again. She could gladly live with just that one, special time for the rest of her young life. This is what she decided.

Shaking her head she became alerted of a presence approaching softly behind her. His broad form radiated heat as he drew closer and Kory smiled, bringing the glass away from her lips again.

"I was just getting the cup of water. I shall return with you now." She said while lowering the cup towards the sink.

A rough hand, much unlike Dick's, cupped her neck and pulled her back against their body. A deep voice reached her ear and spoke menacingly to her. "Expecting someone else?"

Kory had no time to respond as a needle pierced her skin and left her collapsing backwards as her legs became numb and the world around her grew fuzzy and then dark. The half full cup of water shattered on the ground beneath her, splinters burying themselves deep in her calves and between her toes- not that she could feel it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When she woke her ankles and wrists were held together by a coarse rope and her head was pounding. It hurt to open her eyes, but she struggled to do so anyways. However, just judging by the weight of the humid air around her, and the feel of the hard, stone floor she lay on, Kory could tell she had been taken into the basement of the house.

It was a small, unfinished room with grey, cement walls and flooring. Damp spots stained the ceiling due to the humidity of the room. The only door was pushed against the far right wall, a narrow, wooden staircase leading up to it. The musky smell of the stale air was nearly suffocating as she was only able to breathe through her nose with the gag shoved in her mouth, nearly down her throat.

Her limbs were stiff and heavy, as though she had over exerted herself. Her eyes were groggy and having a difficult time adjusting to the dark corners where the yellow light from the lamp above her didn't reach. She swallowed hard, feeling as though a cottony film heavily coated her tongue; it made clicking sounds against the roof of her mouth like a dog lapping up water as she tried to spit out the gag.

The door at the top of the steps opened, letting in a veil of orangey light before a black figure interrupted, shutting the door firmly behind. His steps were light, calculated, regardless of the heavy, thick soled boots that covered his feet.

Kory let her head rest again as he came close enough that she could see his cold expression. Her heart beat picked up to that of a rabbit. He wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't fair. This was punishment, but she would never let him touch her as he had before. She'd made a promise to Dick, a promise to _herself,_ that she would be his and his alone. Dick made her feel worth something, like she was more than just a little girl looking for absolution. He made her feel as though she deserved happiness, happiness he alone could give her.

"I must say," Slade began, stepping closer to squat in front of her. "Such deviant behavior is rather uncommon from you, my Star." His voice was robotic, hypnotic even. "It appears as though your boyfriend has had a rather negative influence on you." He placed a single finger beneath her chin and lifted it so she would look him head on. "I don't like it. Your parents wouldn't either."

In one fluid motion he grabbed two fistfuls of Kory's top and ripped it, holding back her arms as she tried to flip over and cover herself- herself and the loving marks Dick had gifted her body. Slade's eyes glazed over every raised inch of puffy, red skin. His teeth clicked together.

"That boy defiled you, but you let him. You wanted it." His voice raised several octaves, retracting his hand from her face in disgust. "While your mother is dead you were acting as a selfish whore rather than spending every waking moment begging for forgiveness for the mess you created."

His hand fluttered over the trail of hickeys, barely grazing the flesh, causing her skin to boil and stomach to heave. "She wouldn't even be able to look at you. You're revolting."

Kory's eyes burned with tears she refused to shed at the idea of her mother becoming disgusted with her. She couldn't believe it though. Her mother loved her; she would be happy for her for finding love…she would not hate her…never.

Slade reached out to touch her again but Kory threw herself to the side, choking against the gag as he ripped it from her mouth. "You cannot ever touch me in that way again!" She hissed, face twisting in fury.

He paused.

"Richard did not defile me. It is you who does. Richard loves me. He says that I am worth something, and my mother would not be upset with me for that. She couldn't be. She would be happy. She would love me." Kory spoke softly, facing the wall.

Slade stood and paced away. "It sounds as though you are trying to convince yourself as much as you are trying to convince me. Trying to believe that out of all of the girls in Gotham, the girls who hand themselves to him night after night after night, that he would settle for you. An insecure, selfish, _troq._ "

"You are wrong." She snarled, lips twisting into a cat-like yowl. "When he says he loves me, I believe him. I am his, and you shall not touch me in an inappropriate manner ever again."

There was a moment of silence, Slade having been left dumbfounded by her words. He came no closer, yet he did not walk away. Kory felt as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. She would no longer take what Sade did to her because she deserved better. She deserved love just like everyone else.

Anger churning in his veins, fully realized once again, Slade lunged forward and yanked Kory's crimson hair, snapping her head to face him and ripping out several strands in the process. "You think you are the one in charge now? Your parents would be disgusted by their little tramp of a daughter. You say the playboy loves you," He pulled her hair tighter, gnarling his fingers through it. "But does he know about you parents? Are you so confident he would still love you then? After what you caused?"

Her lips tightened into a fine line and her eyes dropped back to the floor.

"I didn't think so. I guess I should alert him of the ungrateful rat you are, then see how he feels about y-"

"It would not make a difference." She insisted, prepared to go on in defending Dick, but pausing as a series of muffled footprints could be heard on the floor above them, drawing farther away. Kory's lips parted as she looked apprehensively to the basement door, begging it to stay shut.

Slade, having not been expecting him to wake so soon and search for his "beloved", was quick to shove the makeshift gag back into her mouth, silencing her ragged breaths. "You sound so certain. Let's test that theory."

Kory felt like vomiting as the wad of cloth was forced back between her lips, tickling against the very back of her tongue and constricting her breath. He brought out a thick cigar and lit the tip, although rather than bringing it to his lips and taking a breath, he teasingly brought it down closer to Kory's bare torso, allowing the tip to just graze her sternum. She hissed and winced, trying to move away from the heat, but Slade held her still.

Dissatisfied by her reaction, Slade pressed the tip of the cigar against her skin, watching as her face mangled in pain, waiting for the scream to escape her rosy lips, not only alerting her boyfriend of her location, but urging him to come quickly.

However, the sweet sound of her pain never reached his ears as Kory did everything she did to keep from making a sound. She writhed along the floor, limbs straining against the rope, teeth digging into her bottom lip, ripping into the plump flesh and causing blood to seep from the wounds all down her chin, muscles jutting out against her flesh.

Kory's surrounding skin began to turn an angry red as it welted around the cigar, her forehead breaking out in a line of sweat as her vision grew fuzzy and she feared she may lose consciousness. She could feel her skin burning- could smell it. Fortunately, or perhaps rather unfortunately, the sounds from upstairs grew, even followed by a muffled voice, causing Slade to drop the cigar beside her as he stood abruptly, watching as Kory's straining body became limp, sharp exhales streaming from her nose. Her skin was white with pain and nearly glowed in the dim lighting of the room. The pained red head could do nothing but watch through drooping eyes as Slade retreated, disappearing into the hidden corners of the room, lying in wait for Dick's appearance.

Nothing seemed fair. She had always tried so hard. She was obedient, quiet, solitary. She prayed to X'hal every night, to her parents, _begging_ them to forgive her, to end her torment. No matter how she pleaded and cried, they never answered her. But now she didn't pray for herself; she prayed for her love. She prayed for him to leave, to avoid seeing her like this, to evade any confrontation with her "guardian" whatsoever.

Time passed agonizingly slow, even the slightest change of pressure put on the floorboards above resulting in some sort of sound carrying through to the basement. Slow tears dripped over the bridge of Kory's nose, pooling beneath her face while she twisted her wrists frantically in an attempt to free them from the rope bindings. All her struggled attempts were for naught as the basement door opened and light flooded in, carrying with it the dark shadow of a young man.

He took a timid step through the doors threshold and squinted against the darkness. "Kory?" He called, hobbling down the flight of stairs until he was finally able to see the corner illuminated by the yellow lamp, and Kory's collapsed body that it held.

Dick's heart clenched and any residual pain in his foot was soon forgotten as he flew down the rest of the stairs, his mind and body working a mile a minute in attempt to evaluate the situation. A million thoughts, a million worries, a million curses invaded his brain as he approached the fallen girl, but she was his main concern.

As he drew closer, Dick realized just how wrong everything was and his guard immediately came up as he crouched beside Kory.

"What the fuck?" He choked, seeing Kory's state. Dick was horrified to find that she was not curled in the fetal position, but bound in place, a gag stuffed in her mouth, her shirt discarded to the side with an angry red stamp on her skin, the culprit cigar still burning beside her, the grey smoke unfurling like a snake.

Her sallow, emerald eyes broke open at the sound of his voice. Her stomach was compressing rapidly as she breathed in and out, staring at him with a wild look, eyes leaking tears and lips dribbling blood.

His attention became glued to the burn as his one hand went to rest below it, framing the angry welt, and the other pulled the gag from her mouth. He wasn't able to express his confusion as Kory immediately let out a blood curdling scream.

"Richard!" She shrieked as he reached out to her in an attempt to offer comfort until he was hit hard on the back of his head. His body crumpled forward and his hands reached to cradle his wound. Face etched with fear, Kory attempted to worm her way towards him but was stopped as Slade was stood in between the two and began to gruffly tie back Dick in the same manner as he had Kory.

"Richard, please!" Kory begged. "Are you the okay?" She cried though tears as Slade finished and shoved him aside. He then turned on Kory and pinched her cheeks together.

"You're just like your father," He hissed. "Selfish, _blind,_ " Slade threw her face away from him as though disgusted. His voice increased in volume as he growled like a dog through his teeth. "You took her away from me. Your mother _burned_ because of you, so I will give you the same fate."

 **Author's Note: I'm having some trouble with where to go from here. I have a basic outline but also some things I'm not too sure about, so if anyone has some input, pm me! It'd be greatly appreciated.**

 **Again, I'm so so sorry for the wait. I promise to do my best though.**


	32. Chapter 32

Update/Apology:

I hate needing to post one of these like this because anyone who still may be following this story is excited for another chapter only to realize it is not. I am posting this in order to apologize to whoever sees this for never finishing, even though I had made countless promises that I would. I guess I lost my interest in Teen Titans for a bit, due to a lack of new content so I figured I'd take some time to get back into it because it's difficult to write about something that you're simply not into at the time. Then when I fell back in love with the Robstar a few months later, I realized I had lost my notebook when I moved back home from college, where I had written every single plan and outline for this story. I was completely devastated and lost the motivation to update at all.

I tried re-reading my story to see where I was and if I could get it going again, but honestly, this is the first fanfiction I ever attempted writing. It was a very random idea and it's really not that great. Lots of holes and random goofs and poor writing that I'm pretty embarrassed of now! I'm really not even sure where the story was going anymore, even though I got pretty close to the end. It was constantly changing while I was writing it.

Basically, I'm wondering whether anyone is still interested in this story and would like me to attempt to finish it. I remember when I was really into reading fanfiction it would kill me to see a story left unfinished, and I'd really love to try and put some things together to get this done.

Until then, I'm going to spend some time getting back into fanfiction, reading new stuff as well as some of my old favorites. I'm just posting this to see if I can get back into it, if anyone feels that this story does need to be finished, or if I should maybe move on and try something new because the story is now so old and sloppy.

Regardless, thank you for all the nice comments! I do hope to be back soon. I've missed writing very much

-Britty


End file.
